Novios por contrato
by DarcyGuess
Summary: una pequeña mentira, un ex amor y la boda de una hermana un poco egocéntrica marcan esta peculiar historia. Hermione le pide un favor un tanto especial a Ron, al que lleva muchos años sin ver.
1. Una gran sorpresa nos perturba la vida

**_N/A:_**_"novios por contrato" se trata de una historia muy especial para mi porque fue uno de los primeros fics que escribí, pero ahora lo modificaré en gran medida, siguiendo solo el argumento. Espero que os guste._

**_Importante:_**_Este fic contendrá Lemon en algún momento, todavía no sé muy bien cuando, pero os avisaré cuando ocurra_

_**Resumen:** Después de una dolora ruptura pocos días antes de su propia boda, Hermione finge tener una relación con un apuesto abogado. Cuando llega la boda de su hermana y se da cuenta de que la invitación es para dos, se ve en la obligación de pedirle un favor a alguien, a alguien cercano a ella, a alguien que acaba de llegar a la capital... a su gran amigo, con el que había tenido un problema años antes, a Ronald Weasley._

_**Pareja**: la pareja Ron/Hermione marca claramente esta historia._

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes conocidos son propiedad de JK Rowling, modificados en algunos aspectos por mí. El resto de personajes son inventados. En este fic habrá muchos personajes lejos del mundo de Harry Potter._

* * *

**Capítulo 1****: **_**Una gran sorpresa nos perturba la vida**_

Pues bien, allí llevaba yo dos horas plantada delante de la puerta de un sitio llamado "Gingret", supuestamente local de moda. Suspiro de nuevo al darme cuenta que no sé que hago allí. Veo como Kate enciende de nuevo un cigarro, sentada en un banco, con Marcus al lado, quien le habla sin parar sobre algo que a ella parece no importarle demasiado, ¿de verdad esperaba que eso funcionara? Casi todos los chicos entran con novia o con alguien agarrado del brazo. Durante esas horas un par de tíos se fijaron en mí, para que negarlo, pero no menores de cuarenta años, y ninguno tenía pinta de abogado, ya no pido que lo sea, me llega con que lo parezca.

- ¡lo siento! No la había visto venía algo distraído y... - veo como el chico se agacha a toda prisa a recoger mi pequeño bolso de Tiffany y me lo ofrece con cariño. Aquel pelo, sabía que lo conocía, aquellas mejillas, aquellos brazos. No puedo evitar sentir un cosquilleo dentro de mí. Sé que Marcus y Kate me están mirando, pero en ese momento ya me da igual, él es…

- ¿Ronald? ... ¿eres tú? - veo como el chico se queda petrificado mirándome y, a los pocos segundos, suelta una pequeña sonrisa

- pues si... ¿y tú quien eres? Porque... ¿no me irás decir que llevo el nombre grabado en la frente, no? - Me mira con un hilo de gracia en sus ojos, algo muy peculiar en él.

- no has cambiado nada desde luego - le digo sacudiendo la cabeza con gracia, después de todo jamás me habría imaginado encontrármelo ahí, delante de la puerta de aquel local al que jamás habría ido si Kate no se empeñara

- ¿Hermione? - me dice abriendo completamente los ojos como sin salir de su asombro. Le sonrío con naturalidad mientras veo como el chico se echa las manos a la cabeza, despeinando así un poco más su pelo rojo bastante alborotado por el viento - madre mía, ¡no te conocía!, lo siento, estás... déjame verte - me dice echándose hacia atrás y obligándome a darme una vuelta sobre mí misma - radiante, con todas las letras - no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, jamás esperé causar esa reacción en él. Ya no sé si Kate y Marcus siguen pendientes de mí, les perdí la pista por completo y la verdad tampoco me importan en ese preciso momento

- Bueno, tú tampoco estás mal Ronald, el traje que sienta bastante bien - le dije con un gesto gracioso, aunque realmente no le estaba mintiendo. La verdad es que tenía un aspecto muy atractivo, estaba realmente guapo, ¿Ronald Weasley de traje?

- Bueno, es una larga historia lo del traje, llevo un par de meses en Londres y tenía que conseguir un local para alquilar para trabajar, no sé si lo sabes pero trabajo con mi hermana y con Harry - asiento con una pequeña sonrisa, no tenía ni idea pero me gustaba que me contara todo eso - y bueno, la verdad tenía ganas de verte…

- pero… ¿por qué no te pusiste en contacto conmigo? Quiero decir, si llevas unos meses por aquí… ¿no sabías que yo estaba viviendo en Londres?

- claro, pero la última vez que hablamos me pediste que no me pusiera jamás en contacto contigo - no puedo evitar chasquear la lengua con fastidio al darme cuenta de que decía la verdad - pero aun así te llamé esta mañana, pero bueno, no domino demasiado bien los teléfonos ni los aparatos para dejar mensajes, igual ni te llegó - siento un pinchazo enorme en el corazón. Al llegar a casa tenía tres mensajes pero supuse que todos serían de mi madre. Suelto un resoplido por lo bajo. Veo como el chico me mira sin entender nada - pero bueno, no pasa nada, entiendo que no me hayas querido llamar después de todo…

- no, no es eso, es solo que… no he escuchado los mensajes hoy, lo siento, pero la verdad me alegro de verte, aunque hoy no es el mejor día para vernos, tengo cosas que hacer y… - me giro un poco, buscando la mirada de Kate y Marcus, quienes parecen animarme a que continúe mi conversación con Ron. Les dirijo una mirada fría mientras niego despacio con la cabeza

- ¿va todo bien?

- sí, claro, a ver… no te ofendas por lo que te voy a decir, pero necesito conocer a un chico increíble para que se enamore de mi y luego me haga el favor de su vida - al ver la cara de asombro del chico prosigo, algo intimidada por la situación - sé que suena extraño, tal vez tonto, pero es algo importante, metí la pata y creo que es la única manera de arreglarlo

- y yo… ¿no te sirvo? - me sonríe de forma cautivadora. No puedo evitar morderme el labio inferior y dedicarle una tierna sonrisa momentos después

- tú eres demasiado perfecto Ron, no creo que nadie se creyera que tú te pudiste enamorar de alguien como yo

- no digas chorradas, ¿por qué no entramos y me cuentas bien toda la historia? - asiento, con una pequeña sonrisa. Realmente estaba encantada de no separarme de él. Noto como me agarra de la mano mientras se introduce dentro de ese local tan plagado de gente

- ¿no está muy alta la música? - le digo tirando un poco de él, intento gritar lo más posible para que me escuche, pero aun así siento que no lo logra

- ¿cómo dices? Es que no escucho... no te separes mucho de mí a ver si te voy a perder... - me dice arrastrándome hacía una mesa - ¿te apetece tomar algo?

Pues sí, allí estaba yo, con un vaso de vodka con lima en el mano, charlando con el chico al que tantas veces había soñado besar, con el chico que me quitaba el sueño y la respiración, con ese chico al que había decidido no volver a ver jamás, ¿Cómo había llegado a esto?

* * *

_Nunca pensé que todo eso pudiera ser el fin, desde el día en que me dijo... "cielo, tenemos que hablar..." desde ese día me di cuenta de muchas cosas, sabía que Dex era el hombre decisivo en mi vida, iba a ser el último, lo supe desde el primer momento en que me pidió matrimonio, ni un segundo lo dudé porque lo quería, porque sabía que era lo que mis padres de verdad deseaban para mí, un matrimonio alejado de la magia, una vida normal, como la que siempre tuvieron ellos y, como estoy segura, que siempre me quisieron inculcar, pero por desgracia eso no funcionó... "no eres tú, soy yo..." una frase típica, supongo, pero en ese momento, gracias a esa frase y a muchas más como "pero todavía podemos ser amigos" mi relación con él terminó._

_¿cómo podía decirle a mis padres que no era feliz?, no podía, tenía mi vida apartada de todos ellos, con un trabajo estupendo y compartía piso con dos personas maravillosas, Marcus y Kate, pero eso para ellos no era suficiente, así que me invente una vida aparte, les dije que había conocido a un chico, Steve, con el que volvía a ser feliz, aunque a decir verdad hacía siglos que no salía por la noche, me las pasaba tirada el sofá comiendo palomitas, en lugar de un restaurante a luz de las velas como ellos pensaban, pero sabía que ellos así estarían más tranquilos, eran mucho más felices, y nunca se enterarían de cómo era realmente mi vida._

_Cuando llegó la invitación de la boda de Sophy, mi hermana pequeña, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Desde muy pequeñitas, nosotras dos siempre habíamos estado muy unidas, íbamos a todos lados juntas, pero con el paso de los años, al irme yo todo el invierno, y solo poder compartir juntas los veranos, nos comenzamos a alejar, hasta hace un par de años, cuando yo estaba prometida con Dex, en ese año fue como si nada cambiara, y volvimos a ser las hermanas de siempre. Ahora se casa con su novio de toda la vida, Josh, y me acababa de invitar a su boda, no pude evitar que un par de lágrimas me rodasen por las mejillas, aunque la noticia no era nueva, ya que mi madre me había llamado para contármelo, por supuesto, pero hasta que te llega la noticia al correo es como si todo fuera irreal, y ahora sabía que era cierto, mi hermana pequeña se casaba, y yo iba a ser su dama de honor pero yo no era la única invitada..._

_Hermione Granger y Steve McGonegell, me complace invitarles a las nupcias de Sophy Granger con Josh Marmite ..._

_Eso era lo que peor me hacía sentir… les había mentido durante demasiado tiempo, y ahora ya no podría echarme atrás._

_La verdad es que Steve no fue totalmente inventado, realmente conocí a uno, aunque no era ningún chico atractivo de metro ochenta y cuerpo atlético, se trabaja de mi profesor de pilates, bastante bajito y calvo, de unos cincuenta años aproximadamente. Ya sé lo que estaréis pensando y no, no me volví loca ni perdí el gusto, simplemente disfracé un poco la realidad y me sirvió como excusa perfecta para mis padres. Para ellos yo era feliz, era una chica radiante y satisfecha con su vida, que eso era lo que ellos querían, ¿no?, cada vez que me pedían que se lo presentara, yo tenía la habilidad de inventarle rápidamente una excusa como: "trabaja mucho", "está muy cansado" o incluso alguna vez llegué a decirles que le habían sentado mal los mejillones y que no se podía levantar de la cama pero... ¿qué iba a hacer esta vez?, ¿decirles que estaba con fiebre? ¿qué lo atropellara un tráiler?... esta vez no tenía escapatoria y debía encontrar una solución, o contarle la verdad a mi madre..._

_- Hermione, ¿qué tal en el trabajo? - Kate, tan preocupada como siempre. Dejo el bolso sobre el sofá y me limito a dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa, ella y yo nos entendíamos de sobra, no necesitábamos nada más que eso. La verdad es que había sido un día duro, muy largo y agotador - te han llamado antes, estaba en la cocina y he dejado que saltara el buzón - al decir esto me fijo en la luz que parpadea de forma continua en el teléfono y no puedo evitar poner una mueca de desagrado en mi rostro. Pues no, la verdad es que no tengo ganas de hablar con mi madre, no quiero saber más detalles de la boda de Sophy y me es indiferente el color de los vestidos de las damas de honor… bueno, indiferente no, pero no pienso opinar sobre nada que tenga que ver con esa maldita boda. Me acerco, sin muchas ganas, y pienso en borrarlo directamente, pero la duda me puede, como ya dicen "la curiosidad mató al gato", y no es que yo sea curiosa pero… ¿y si no era de mi madre? Pulso la tecla y espero a que el aparato comience a funcionar_

_*__ Tiene tres mensajes nuevos _

_Resoplo, ¿tres? ¿no les llegaba solo uno? Dejo que siga sonando y dirijo la mirada hacia la mesa, cuatro cartas estaban apoyadas allí encima, me acerco a ellas y las empiezo a ojear, viendo que tres de ellas son mías_

_* "Hermione, cariño, soy mamá" - ¿qué os decía? Sabía que iba a ser mi madre. Pongo los ojos en blanco aguantando las ganas de eliminar el mensaje - quería saber cuándo vas a poder venir, tu hermana está deseando verte y la verdad es que necesitamos tu ayuda. Llámame cuando lo escuches. Te quiero"_

_* __ Fin del mensaje_

_Sí, ahora mismo te llamo. Niego con la cabeza despacio, puede que sea mala, pero estoy harta de recibir llamadas como esa a todas horas, si no era por el vestido era por la comida… es la boda de Sophy, ¡no la mía! Tiro las cartas sobre la mesa, supongo que serán todas del banco, y vuelvo hasta el teléfono, que seguía parpadeando una luz roja sin control en señal de que todavía le quedaban más mensajes. Me acercó a toda prisa y puso el botón rojo, en la pantallita del teléfono me aparece un mensaje que no llego a leer, me lo sé de memoria y sí, quiero eliminar todos los mensajes, hasta los que no escuche porque no me interesan. _

_Estoy harta de flores, de tartas y de vestidos, cansada de preguntas por Steve y que en ningún momento se molestara en preguntarme nada sobre mí, sobre mi trabajo o sobre lo que fuera. No, no estaba celosa, estaba acostumbrada a que Sophy fuera el centro de atención de todos, pero aun así me molestaba que mi madre quisiera que para mí la boda también fuera lo único importante, se supone que tengo una vida ajetreada, entre el trabajo y cenas con mi futuro esposo. Me tiro en el sofá, noto la mirada severa de Kate sobre mí, pero paso de ella, no tengo ganas ningunas de hablar_

_- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿qué pasa con tu madre Hermione? - me encojo de hombros, no tengo ganas de hablar pero sé que Kate no parará hasta conseguirlo_

_- nada, sigue insistiendo con lo mismo, estoy agobiada, no sé qué hacer… Llamarla y decirle que rompí mi relación con Steve me parece cruel teniendo en cuenta que está ahí la boda de mi hermana - me llevo las manos a la cabeza, Kate se acerca a mí, acariciándome la espalda despacio _

_- te entiendo, no te preocupes, encontraremos al chico perfecto, pero debemos de buscar bien, encontraremos a un chico que se vuelva loco por ti y que esté dispuesto a aguantar que le llamen "Steve" solo por estar a tu lado, ¿Qué te parece? - la verdad me encanta el optimismo que tiene siempre Kate, su sonrisa siempre me da mucha tranquilidad, así que me limito a mover la cabeza de arriba para abajo, aunque será tarea imposible, pero no me importa, lo voy a intentar - Necesitamos salir de casa hoy, ¿qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo a algún local de moda? Tal vez allí consigas al chico perfecto para la boda, ¿qué me dices? - al ver mi cara de asombro prosiguió - sí, tenemos que hacerlo cuanto antes Hermione, me arreglo y salimos, ponte guapa que necesitamos a un chico perfecto_

_Lance un pequeño suspiro al aire, las ganas que tenía de salir eran casi inexistentes, pero debía de intentarlo, era la única opción que me quedaba. Después de un par de intentos me animé a levantarme de aquel sofá y subir a arreglarme. Al abrir el armario me di cuenta de que necesitaba una tarde de compras con Kate, pero para una noche serviría, ¿qué ropa se pone la gente para salir de noche? Busco con la mirada algún vestido, pero todos me parecen demasiado formales, demasiado elegantes. Lanzo un pequeño suspiro al aire, deseando que la inspiración me llegara de repente, ¿a qué tipo de hombre quería conquistar? Descarto la posibilidad de un lío de una noche, eso no me serviría… necesito algo serio. Fuera vestidos, nada de escote, no quiero enseñar pierna, quiero enamorar a alguien. Aparto esas perchas hacia un lado y me quedo mirando al resto. Vestidos algo más recatados, algo más largos o menos escotados, el resto de los pantalones o de las camisetas. Quito uno de ellos, color negro, regalo de mi madre, lo llevaba muchas veces a trabajar. Me lo pongo por delante y al momento niego rápidamente con la cabeza._

_- ¿qué tal los vaqueros grises con la camiseta negra cuello barco? A mi me pones a mil con eso puesto - consigo omitir un leve quejido del susto. Me giro sobre mí misma y me encuentro la figura de Marcus, mi querido compañero de piso, apoyado sobre la puerta, ahora abierta. Veo como esboza una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y me mira con algo de picardía - venga, Hermione, con eso irás perfecta, hazme un poco de caso anda, Kate ya me ha puesto al tanto - se acerca a mí, buscando con la mirada aquella camiseta que me ponía en muy contadas ocasiones, y solo cuando no sabía que más ponerme - madre mía, ¿de verdad vivimos bajo el mismo techo? Porque este armario parece de otro planeta… ¿todo colocado, en serio? - me limito a sonreír, él nunca colocaba la ropa, simplemente se limitaba a tirarla dentro del armario de cualquier manera - mira, aquí está, estarás preciosa - me lo deja sobre la cama, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, y sale por la misma puerta por la que había entrado. _

_Pues bien, parece ser que ya lo tenía todo listo, la ropa estaba decidida, yo no lo había hecho pero a veces confiaba en el criterio de Marcus y, para ser sinceros, su gusto era increíblemente bueno, aunque él era un mujeriego y le gustaban todas, yo no quería conquistar a alguien así, quería que mi "Steve" fuera atento, bueno e increíblemente guapo, abogado a poder ser, o algo relacionado con la justicia, aunque mis padres conocían el hecho de que trabajábamos en lo mismo. Me miro en el espejo, decididamente Marcus no tenía tan mal gusto, ¿por qué nunca me ponía esa ropa? La verdad tampoco necesitaba que fuera un abogado, me valdría un actor, no demasiado conocido, de obras de teatro… ¡mis padres jamás iban al teatro! O tal vez de anuncios cutres de la televisión, era imposible que ellos se los vieran todos. Cojo el bolso que tenía sobre la cama y me echo un último vistazo antes de salir de la habitación. _

_En el pelo me había hecho una coleta alta, no me había molestado demasiado, como ya he dicho antes no buscaba que nadie se quedara impresionado por mi aspecto físico, sabría que así jamás conseguiría nada, sino más bien que alguien se intenteresara en conocer a una chica normal, con un trabajo y una vida normal, y a la cual hacer un gran favor, pero eso ya vendría con el tiempo, después de la segunda o tercera copa, e incluso estaba dispuesta a acostarme con él si eso hacía que me ayudara… ¡oh Dios! No puede ser que yo esté pensando estas cosas. Los tacones negros los había elegido yo, pero estaba a punto de cambiarlos por unos simples playeros, y no es que yo no me arreglara, siempre lo hacía, pero para ir a trabajar, para salir me gustaba ir cómoda, a gusto y, sobre todo, me gustaba poder moverme con libertad. Cuando al fin había llegado al salón, después de muchos intentos por no caerme de esos altísimos zapatos, me encuentro con las miradas de Kate y Marcus quienes, la verdad, estaban también muy atractivos. Kate con un vestido azul y Marcus… bueno, estaba claro que él no sabía lo que era un peine ni una plancha, pero aun así se podía decir que estaba bastante guapo también_

_- le he pedido a Marcus que nos acompañe, si conoces a un chico no me gustaría estar de "aguanta velas" - suelta una peña risa. No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño, Marcus siempre aparecía con una diferente en casa… ¿y ella pensaba que iba a aguantar con ella durante toda la noche?_

_- prometo que esta noche será diferente, Hermione, no salgo a ligar, salgo a ayudaros a vosotras - se acerca a mí, mostrándome su brazo para que me agarre a él. _

* * *

Las chicas de la mesa de enfrente no le quitan los ojos de encima a mi acompañante, no es que moleste o bueno, sí, la verdad es que sí que me molesta, pero no por lo que estáis pensando, sino porque ellas no saben que no es mi novio, me parece una falta de respeto. Para evitar que lo sigan haciendo me acerco un poco más a él, pero aun así los cuchicheos y las miradas furtivas continúan. Suelto un pequeño resoplido

- Me gusta este sitio - por suerte estábamos en una esquina y la música se escuchaba mucho menos - es bastante acogedor... bueno, la verdad, es que hacía bastante tiempo que no salía, desde que... bueno, desde hace un par de años, sólo salgo en las cenas de trabajo y porque me obligan mis compañeras...

- La verdad es que yo tampoco solía salir mucho por allá, hace poco que lo dejé con mi novia y supongo que por eso me vine hasta aquí, para olvidarme de todo y empezar una vida completamente nueva y diferente...

- ¿llevabas mucho con ella? - siento como mi corazón me late a mil por hora, como si necesitara saber esa información, o como si tal vez él quisiera que yo la conociera. Me quiero abofetear por pensar esas cosas pero por suerte no me da tiempo ya que prosigue con mucha rapidez

- No, solo dos años. La verdad es que no la quería, creo que estaba con ella por costumbre ya, me dio pena dejarla, por eso me escapé. ¿y tú qué? ¿Tienes novio?

- Umm... mi novio me dejó hace un año y medio, y creo que no lo superé... no quiero saber nada de novios, pero eso mis padres no lo entienden, creen que si estoy sola, no soy feliz... - creo que pudo apreciar el gesto de resignación en mis labios porque una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro, dejando a la vista esos pequeños hoyuelos que tanto me hacían soñar años antes. Acerco el vaso de vodka a los labios y le doy un pequeño trago para tener una excusa para evitar su mirada durante algunos segundos

- te entiendo, mi madre cree que acabo de echar mi vida a perder... y bueno, ¿llevabas mucho con él? - la verdad eso parece una simple conversación de amigos, tanto que a veces me da la impresión que las chicas de la mesa de delante se nos acercarán y comenzarán a ligar con él

- Cuatro años y medio, nos íbamos a casar y un mes antes... bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema que paso de hablar de él - creo que ya no me duele, tantas lágrimas perdidas en el intento me habían hecho bastante inmune, pero aun así no tenía ganas de decirle al mundo que me habían dejado tirada en el altar

- Si, pienso lo mismo, sólo permíteme decirte que ese tío es imbécil por dejarte escapar... - me dijo con una sonrisa señalándome con el vaso en la mano - él no sabe lo que se perdió, a una gran mujer, sólo hay que verte...

- ¿ya estas borracho, no? - arqueo una ceja con gesto gracioso, aunque su reacción no fue la que me esperaba, estalló en una pequeña carcajada mientras movía la cabeza de un lado para otro

- no, no lo estoy, bueno, quizá un poco, no suelo beber, nunca me sentó muy bien, la última vez que bebí no acabé muy bien parado... pero eso no significa que no pueda ver lo que tengo delante, y sé que tengo a una mujer guapísima, deslumbrante, a la que todo el bar está mirando boquiabierto.

- serás mentiroso, es a ti a quien no le quitan ojo las chicas de la mesa de delante, ¿o no lo ves? Me están empezando a poner enferma…

- ¿estás celosa, Hermione Granger? - suelta de nuevo otra carcajada, me encantaba verlo tan feliz, tan… radiante, como años atrás

- pues claro que no, pero esas chicas no saben si tú eres mi novio, y aun así te miran y cuchichean, me parece un detalle feo, es solo eso… - se acerca a mí, pasándome su brazo derecho por detrás de la espalda y me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla

- pues bien, sígueme hablando sobre ti - noto como todo mi cuerpo se comienza a incendiar por dentro, ¿Por qué hacía eso?, ¿qué pretendía? Tengo una serie de sentimientos confusos dentro de mí, pero finalmente asiento despacio, no quería que él se diera cuenta de nada - cuéntame, ¿por qué querías enamorar a un chico hoy?

- bueno… - intento comenzar, aunque me cuesta, me cuesta decirlo en voz alta porque sé que es una auténtica locura - sé que te va a parecer que estoy mal de la cabeza pero… - notarlo tan cerca todavía me ponía más nerviosa. Siento como las miradas de las chicas van cada vez a menos, y él de vez en cuando acerca su nariz hasta mi mejilla, haciéndome pequeñas cosquillas con ella - como ya te dije mis padres no creen que pueda ser feliz si no estoy con un chico estupendo y pues bueno… me inventé uno, soy patética, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? - noto como se separa bruscamente de mí. Escondo la cara entre las manos, me da vergüenza hasta que me mire. Lo escucho reír y la verdad siento ganas de salir corriendo de allí - no me puedo creer que Hermione Granger necesitara hacer eso, a ver, eres guapísima, ¿por qué ibas a necesitar inventarte a alguien?

- tal vez porque no lo soy, Ron, soy una chica del montón obsesionada con su trabajo, me dejó Dex y desde ese momento no quise volver a saber nada de nadie, soy patética…

- pues claro que no lo eres - se vuelve a acercar a mí. Siento como su mano me acaricia de nuevo la cintura y un leve escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo - eres una chica estupenda, a ver, ¿quién es el afortunado entre todos estos? - dirige su mirada al resto de la multitud. Suelto un pequeño resoplido, ¿él también lo veía posible?, ¿yo era la única que pensaba que la idea de Kate era una auténtica locura? sí, lo había pensado intentar, pero sabía que era imposible lograrlo

- ¿crees que alguno de ellos se querría venir a la boda de mi hermana Sophy, hacerse llamar Steve y fingir que está enamorado de mí? - veo como presiona un poco los labios, niego despacio con la cabeza al darme cuenta de lo patética que le debo de estar pareciendo

- yo sí que estaría dispuesto a hacerlo - me giro y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Tiene la mirada baja pero al darse cuenta la levanta y me sonríe con cariño - pero con una condición, que me cuentes que es eso de tu hermana Sophy, ¿tienes una hermana?

- Dios, Ron, gracias - me tiro hacia él, abrazándolo de forma muy efusiva. Las chicas de delante vuelven a mirarnos, pero esta vez me da igual, no me importa lo que piensen ni lo que digan - te contaré lo de Sophy, te lo contaré todo en los próximos días, pero tendrás que estar dispuesto a pasarte muchas horas conmigo, irte conmigo a un viaje algo largo… ¿no trabajas?

- sí, pero ellos lo entenderán, no te preocupes, estoy dispuesto a irme contigo a donde me digas - me sonríe de nuevo, siento un hilo de culpabilidad dentro de mí, en ese momento me doy cuenta de lo mucho que lo he echado de menos durante todos esos años

- Yo tengo que ir mañana a arreglar lo del vestido, pero tú tienes que trabajar, ya se lo dije a mi madre, le dije que si querías ir a la boda, tenías que adelantar el trabajo así que... ¿qué te parece si te llamo mañana y te digo?, yo supongo que llegaré a casa sobre las 9 o así, y ya te llamo - le digo levantándome y cogiendo mi bolso.

- ¿ya te vas? - me dice mirándome desde su sitio, tal vez sea solo mi impresión pero lo noto algo decepcionado

- ya te dije que no estoy muy acostumbrada a salir, y esta música me está matando, y estos zapatos más - suelto una pequeña carcajada. El chico los mira y hace una mueca de dolor al momento - además ya te digo que mañana tengo que ir a casa de mis padres, me levanto a las 6 y ya son casi las 11

- bueno, en ese caso te dejo ir, pero déjame tu móvil un segundo - se lo doy, temerosa de lo que pueda pasar. Veo como marca algo en él y me lo devuelve - no te preocupes, no sé utilizarlos bien pero sé marcar los números, no tiene mucha dificultad - se ríe al ver mi cara de preocupación - es mi número, ponme el nombre que quieras pero mañana llámame, estaré impaciente, de verdad - se levanta y me da dos besos. Las chicas se giran a ver la situación, fijan su vista de nuevo en el trasero de Ron. El chico se da cuenta de mi molestia y vuelve a agarrarme por la cintura, acercándome muy despacio a él, y roza sus labios con los míos durante unos escasos segundos. Las miradas cesan y una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción inunda mi rostro, él se da cuenta y no puede evitar hacer lo mismo que yo

- te llamaré, no te preocupes

* * *

Creo que no hay peor trabajo que aguantar a una madre durante 12 horas recordándote que es tu hermana quien va a casarse y no tú, siendo la mayor es como una obligación casarse antes que tu hermana, o al menos así se ve en mi familia.

- no mamá, ya sabes que tenía que trabajar, tiene que adelantar el trabajo para poder pasarse aquí los dos días de la boda... - doblo las chaquetas y las coloco en el armario empotrado de la habitación de invitados.

- ¿cómo que dos días? - deja todo sobre la cama y me mira, odio cuando me mire así, siento que intenta leerme los pensamientos - por una vez que mi hija se digna a venir con su novio, ¿y sólo os pasáis aquí dos días?, no me parece justo...

- mamá, no hagas eso, sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso... no me hagas chantaje, ya sabes que estamos muy ocupados, tanto él como yo tenemos mucho trabajo, y no tenemos casi tiempo para poderlo malgastar a nuestro antojo - odio que intente manipularme, aunque en parte tiene razón, pero no puedo obligar a Ron a pasarse más tiempo con mi familia, ya era bastante vergonzoso pedirle que me acompañara… no pensaba pedirle además que se pasara mucho tiempo con mi familia. Mi madre me mira con odio, como reprochándome lo que acababa de decirle, no abre la boca, pero es como si me dijera algo así como "¿a ti te parece malgastar el tiempo pasándolo en tu casa con tu familia?" suelto un pequeño suspiro de resignación - no seas así por favor, sabes a que me refiero... no tenemos tiempo ni para nosotros, últimamente casi ni nos vemos... - le digo sin parar de guardar la ropa y sin mirarla, por si notaba que mentía.

- Herm, me parecerá mal que no os quedéis más tiempo, me apetece veros juntos, conocer bien a tu novio, ¿es algo tan malo? - suelto un pequeño resoplido, sé de sobra que conseguiré convencerla y en el fondo siento que tiene toda la razón. Sin decir nada más se gira y coge un pantalón negro pitillo y me lo muestra - ¿qué te parece? Es mío pero ya hace muchos años que no me lo pongo, ¿te gusta?

- Me encanta, ¡es precioso!, ¿por qué no te lo pones nunca? - Cojo el pantalón y me lo pongo por delante, es muy bonito y muy elegante

- ¡Pero que dices! Ya no tengo cuerpo, si quieres te lo regalo, tu hermana ya tiene muchísima ropa que le di, y me gustaría darte algo a ti también, y te quedaría perfecto con esa camiseta que te regaló tu hermana por las navidades pasadas - a pesar de que intento que no se me note, creo que me resulta complicado ocultar una mueca de desagrado, odio esa camiseta, si sigue en mi armario es por respeto a ella pero juré no ponérmela jamás. A pesar de todo, mi madre parece no darse cuenta porque prosigue - te lo podrías poner para la cena de mañana...

- ¿mañana? ... lo siento, creo que no va a poder ser... - niego rápidamente con la cabeza mientras doblo en el pantalón y busco una bolsa con la mirada

- ¿por qué? Ya sabes que esa cena es un ritual esencial en una boda... y a tu hermana le encantaría que vinieras, y más si es con tu prometido, tenemos muchas ganas de conocerlo, y además como la boda es en cuatro días, ya os podríais quedar, de hecho, tu ya te puedes quedar hoy, y lo llamas y le dices que venga mañana... o lo vas a buscar...

- no, no me puedo quedar, y mañana tengo mucho trabajo todo el día... - le digo como excusa, porque no tenía nada que hacer, estos días estaban siendo completamente relajados.

- Pues os venís por la noche, hija nos haría muchísima ilusión... por favor... - se acerca a mí, con los dedos entrelazados, suplicándome… aunque siempre me quejé de mi madre, aunque diga que es muy pesada con lo de la boda y protesté por lo sobre protectora que es conmigo, la verdad es que no le puedo negar nada. Respiro con fuerza, como intentando que una buena idea me llegara la cabeza, pero es inútil

- Bueno, esta noche hablaré con Steve y ya te contaré ¿vale?, mañana te llamo... bueno, ¿me pruebas el vestido o qué? - suelto una pequeña risa. Mi madre hace lo mismo y se acerca a toda prisa al armario. Saca de el un precioso vestido blanco, no demasiado largo, solo un poco más de las rodillas. Me parece raro que Sophy acepte que sus damas de honor vayan de blanco, además me parece imposible que su vestido pueda ser todavía más bonito que este. Tiene un toque original en las mangas y un escote especialmente bonito. Veo como mi madre intenta igualarme los bajos del vestido, aunque yo lo dejaría así ya, me parece perfecto.

* * *

Después de dudar durante un buen rato con el móvil en la mano, y de que Kate me diera un buen empujón para conseguirlo, busco el número de Ron en la agenda del móvil y le doy a la tecla verde. Era bastante tarde para llamarlo, posiblemente ya estaría hasta dormido. Cuando da el primer tono y no contesta, siento la necesidad de colgar, pero la figura de Kate negando despacio con la cabeza me obliga a continuar intentándolo. No es hasta el cuarto tono cuando al final escucho su voz al otro lado del hilo telefónico. Me comienzo a poner muy nerviosa, no lo puedo controlar, noto como mis manos sudan y mi voz se quiebra ligeramente.

- Hola, ¿Ron? - escucho una especie de ronroneo al otro lado del teléfono, lo que yo decía, estaba durmiendo - Dios, lo siento, no quería despertarte, yo...

- no, Hermione, no te preocupes, me quedé dormido viendo una película pero estaba esperando tu llamada, y de todas formas no es tan tarde - creo que no puede tener un reloj delante porque era tardísimo. Había tardado muchísimo en llegar de la casa de mis padres - ¿Qué tal fue todo con tu madre hoy?

- bien, mi madre está muy contenta con la boda, me alegro de verla así porque se quedó muy decepcionada cuando no pudo llevarme a mi al altar…

- tú no tienes la culpa de nada, no te sientas culpable por eso - escucho su voz algo apagada, siento ganas de decirle que se vuelva a dormir pero continúo con la conversación, es como si algo dentro de mi no quisiera colgar ya el teléfono, como si quisiera continuar escuchando su voz ronca y apagada un rato más

- ya, ya lo sé, pero aun así… me alegra verla de nuevo tan contenta, y bueno, el vestido es… espectacular - escucho como se ríe despacio y no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo - pero otro motivo por el que mi madre está eufórica es por conocerte a ti, bueno, a Steve, ya sabes - el silencio inunda durante un par de segundos ambos lados del teléfono. Comienzo a sentir como el corazón me late a mil por hora y el miedo me sube y baja una y otra vez por la garganta, ¿se va a rajar?, ¿me va a decir que ya no quiere pasarse tanto tiempo conmigo? Después de sufrir la angustia durante esos segundos, escucho una especie de risa al otro lado del teléfono, no sé si tendrá que ver conmigo, pero aun así consigo relajarme - ¿a ti te sigue apeteciendo?

- pues claro que sí, todo sea por ayudar a una vieja amiga - sin poder evitarlo, suelto un pequeño suspiro de alivio, por un momento me había imaginado de nuevo delante de aquel bar, buscando desesperadamente a un hombre perfecto que quisiera venir conmigo a una boda haciéndose pasar por otra persona - y cuéntame, ¿cuándo será?

- pues… - comienzo, moviendo las manos de un lado para otro - resulta que mañana es la cena oficial de pedida, no sé si sabes muy bien como van estas cosas - escucho como el chico emite un leve sonido que lo interpreto como un "no" - bueno, es una tontería, pero es una tradición. Un par de días antes de la boda, los novios se juntan con sus respectivas familias y hacen una cena, en donde se declaran amor. Se supone que es para que las familias se conozcan y para que aprueben las nupcias, una tontería anticuada y aburrida. En este caso las familias se conocen desde siempre y está claro que ambas partes se aprueban mutuamente, es un mero trámite pero que a mi hermana le hace ilusión, ya sabes…

- ¿y con esto me quieres decir qué…?

- que en teoría deberíamos de ir mañana… a cenar, mi madre nos pidió que nos pasáramos el día allí, pero le dije que no, es un follón, y además estamos a 200 kilómetros de la casa, tendríamos que salir demasiado temprano y… - siento como el corazón me late con fuerza, los nervios se apoderan de mi y hablo demasiado rápido, como me pasa siempre que me pongo nerviosa. Las manos me empiezan a sudar, es como si necesitara que alguien me parara porque no sé muy bien ni lo que digo

- Hermione, mira, yo puedo ir cuando tú quieras. He hablado con Ginny y como todavía tienen que organizarse puedo tomarme los días que necesite, soy libre para ir a donde quieras y el tiempo que quieras

- ¡oh! Genial, ¿entonces te parece bien si salimos después de comer? Lo digo más que nada porque nos lleva un rato, y me gustaría charlar contigo sobre la farsa esta que nos vamos a montar, no quiero fallar en nada

- no puedo estar más de acuerdo, ¿sobre las dos? - aunque no me ve, asiento despacio con la cabeza - yo... bueno... no tengo el carnet, no tengo ni idea de conducir en el mundo muggle, así que yo…

- no te preocupes, te recogeré yo a las dos… ¿en donde te recojo por cierto? Porque no sé donde vives…

- te envió más tarde mi dirección por mensaje, creo que ya sé hacerlo. Si mañana no te llegó llámame de nuevo y avísame, a ver si le fui a dar mi dirección a alguna violadora malvada - suelta una pequeña risa y yo no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo - Muchas gracias por todo Hermione, nos vemos mañana.

¿Muchas gracias?, ¿él me da las gracias a mi? Tiro el teléfono sobre la cama, ante la mirada divertida de Kate. Tal vez fuera mi sonrisa o mi mirada, pero estaba claro que algo me estaba delatando.

- estás radiante, nadie dudará de vuestra relación - es lo único que me dice antes de desaparecer por la puerta de mi habitación.

* * *

El día había amanecido soleado, y a decir verdad no era nada frecuente. Después de dudar demasiado sobre la ropa que me pondría y la que me llevaría en la maleta, finalmente me había decidido por unos vaqueros y una camiseta sencilla, negra sin más. Algo fallaba dentro de mí, sentía unos nervios que no eran normales, como si algo dentro de mi me estuviera diciendo a gritos que algo iba a salir mal. Pongo el intermitente y me acerco a la acera. Una figura masculina me esperaba allí, en pie, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

- Hola Ron, ¿llevabas mucho tiempo esperando?

- Que va, lo que pasa es que como estoy acostumbrado a perderme... pues salí un poco antes por si acaso - abre una de las puertas de atrás y mete dentro una pequeña maleta gris - y como no, hoy no me perdí, fijo que si saliera con el tiempo justo me perdía, te dije que me esperaras aquí porque no sabía como explicarte donde vivo, creía que así sería más fácil - sube en el asiento y se pone el cinturón de seguridad, no le digo nada, la verdad me había costado bastante encontrar el sitio, pero se supone que yo soy la experta, así que prefiero callarme y me limito a sonreír despacio - ¿este cacharro es tuyo?

- ¿tienes que llamarle cacharro a mi coche? - pongo de nuevo el intermitente, pero esta vez para salir del carril, intento respirar con tranquilidad, sé que lo peor está solo a unos 200 kilómetros de allí y tengo que estar preparada para ello

- lo siento, no quería molestarte, es solo que…

- lo sé, si no me molestó - río de forma despreocupada, veo como él también sonríe con tranquilidad - Bueno, espero que te caiga bien mi familia, son un poco raros, pero son buena gente, sobre todo mi padre, adoro a mi padre, ya sabrás porque... es uno de los pocos que me entienden, mi madre es más.. no sé cómo decirlo... pero sé que me quiere, y mi hermana es muy egocéntrica, supongo que estará muy contenta estos días ya que debe de ser el tema de conversación de todo el mundo - le dedico pequeñas miradas furtivas mientras veo como abre y cierra la guantera del coche, pienso en decirle algo, pero finalmente paso, sería inútil y menos después de haberle regañado por llamarle "cacharro" al coche, encima de que me hace un favor no quiero que se sienta mal - para que te vayas poniendo al corriente de todo te he hecho unos apuntes sobre mí, sería bueno que te lo leyeras todo - le señalo un par de hojas que están sobre el salpicadero. Se acerca y comienza a leerlas en voz baja - además de todo sería importante que conocieras un par de cosas de ti - espero a que dejé los papeles a un lado para proseguir - te llamas Steve, no Ronald, tienes 24 años, y eres abogado, hace más o menos 5 meses que estamos juntos, eres un tío perfecto... para todos estás loco por mi, sobre todo para mi ex, Dexter, que es el padrino de la boda, ¿estás de acuerdo o ves algo que te sea imposible?

- Sí, pero no sé lo que tengo que hacer

- Pues... a ver, hablar bien, eso creo que lo haces... quiero decir, palabrotas en mi casa las mínimas, me quieres, ante todo me quieres a mí y a nadie más, cuando necesite algo te agradecería que tu estuvieras ahí, cuando alguien lo vea, ya sabes, si no da igual, y que te portes bien con todo el mundo, ¿serás capaz?

- Claro, no te preocupes por nada, oye, y ¿cómo me apellido?, lo digo por si me lo pregunta alguien, y si tu dijiste algo, pues me pillan seguro...

- McGonegell, pero bueno, no pasa nada, yo no me separaré de ti ni un momento, tranquilo, ¿tienes alguna duda más?

- ¿me haces un resumen de todo esto? Ya sabes que nunca fui muy bueno para aprenderme cosas - suelto una pequeña risa mientras niego despacio con la cabeza. Miro por el retrovisor, estaba todo completamente despejado.

- vale, hace 1 año y medio que corté con Dex, lo pasé muy mal, y te costó conquistarme porque no confiaba en ti, pero tan pronto lo conseguiste no nos volvimos a separar, estamos enamoradísimos, por cierto, nos conocimos en un partido ¿vale? Hace 7 meses más o menos... bueno, soy abogada igual que tú, pero no trabajamos juntos, de hecho cuando nos conocimos lo primero que me gustó de ti, y lo primero que me llamó la atención fue la coincidencia de los trabajos - lo miro durante un medio segundo y luego prosigo - además somos muy parecidos en todo. Por cierto, preferiría que no dijeras nada de tu trabajo, si te preguntan para qué bufete trabajas o algo así, di algo así como: "no hablo del trabajo fuera del trabajo" por si acaso... prefiero no arriesgarme. Mi color preferido es el rosa, me encanta arreglarme, pero solo para ir a trabajar, el resto del tiempo prefiero estar cómoda. Vivimos juntos desde hace un mes y... no sé bien que más decirte, está todo ahí supongo

- no, no está todo… deberíamos de inventarnos algo, alguna experiencia, no sé… ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta? - me quedo callada durante unos segundos, pensándolo, hay muchas cosas que me gustan, pero solo una que me encantada y sin la que no podría vivir

- pues la playa, me encanta la playa. El sonido del mar me tranquiliza mucho y me ayuda a trabajar y a desestresarme a la vez

- ¿y algún secreto que solo pueda saber un novio?

- pues… - sé perfectamente esa respuesta, si Ron la soltara delante de Dex todo sería mucho más creíble, aun así no puedo evitar ponerme roja como un tomate antes de contestar - me gusta dormir con poca ropa, me agobia, eso no quiere decir que duerma desnuda, ¡eh! - añado, imaginándome la clase de pensamientos sobre mí que deberían de estar rondando por su cabeza - y tengo un lunar en el muslo, parece un pequeño corazón pero bueno, es un simple lunar al fin y al cabo - pongo el intermitente para meterme a la derecha, nuestro camino se iba acercando cada vez más a nuestro destino. Veo como Ron se echa un poco hacia atrás en el asiento, se lo tiene ganado después de todo, así que enciendo la radio para no quedarme dormida, el paseo por autopista puede ser realmente muy aburrido.


	2. El beso, la única caricia sin manos

_**Nota de la autora:**__ En primer lugar, quiero agradecer los comentarios recibidos (que fueron dos aunque uno, sin querer, lo he borrado)__, pero sobre todo a Flor, porque me animó a seguir subiendo capítulos, tenía mis dudas de si sería buena idea volver a subir el fic, pero por ella lo seguiré haciendo. ¡Muchas gracias!_

_A los demás daros las gracias por leerlo, pero me gustaría que me dierais vuestras opiniones, buenas o malas, lo que os guste y lo que no os guste tanto de mi historia, TODO lo admito con una sonrisa y con mucho respeto porque TODO me ayuda a crecer y a mejorar. Repito que gracias por leer a todos._

_Por lo tanto, este capítulo se lo dedico, con todo mi cariño, a __**mi amiga Flor. ¡espero que os guste!**_

El viaje fue largo, pero mentiría si dijese que no me sentí a gusto hablando con él, y cuando se cansó, y me pidió permiso para dormirse, ya que por la noche casi no había pegado ojo, me pareció todavía más mono y más adorable... y por supuesto, no le pude negar lo que me pedía.

Un poco antes de llegar a la casa de mis padres, lo desperté y le pedí muy severamente que se arreglara un poco, que se peinara y que se colocara un poco la ropa que, al dormir, se le había arrugado completamente. Cuando llegamos al portal, él ya estaba totalmente listo. Tan pronto entramos, vimos a mi madre, que esperaba en la puerta de casa con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡hola hija! - me dijo sin borrar su gran sonrisa mientras me abría la puerta del coche y se acercaba a darme dos besos - ¿muy duro el viaje?

- No, no te preocupes mamá, fue bastante tranquilo, sin mucho tráfico, pero también salimos extremadamente temprano de echo... - no pude seguir hablando ya que mi madre estaba pasando completamente de la conversación que yo le estaba soltando, y se dirigiera ya a la persona que salía por la otra puerta.

- Madre mía, madre mía que ganas tenía yo de conocerte... pero ¡que guapo eres de verdad! Y que alto, y que fuerte - le dice tocándole uno de los brazos, al momento que el pelirrojo esboza una leve sonrisa.

- Usted también es más atractiva de lo que yo pensaba... su hija se quedó corta cuando me la describió - le dijo haciéndole una reverencia... increíble, que buen actor que era el muy...

- Por favor, por favor, eso no... llámame de tú, no me hagas sentir más vieja - le dijo dándole una palmada sobre el hombro - además, ahora ya eres prácticamente de la familia.

- Bueno mamá, ¿dónde podemos dejar todas nuestras cosas? - le dije yo cortando un poco la situación un tanto incómoda.

- Venid hija, venid por aquí - dijo guiándonos a través de la casa hacia una de las habitaciones, la que, por cierto, fuera la mía los pocos años que llegue a vivir en esa casa - aquí hija. Sé que no está todo muy bien arreglado, y lo siento, lo que pasa es que con todo esto de la boda...

- Pero... ¿dónde va a dormir Steve? - le digo dejando las cosas ya dentro de la habitación junto a la puerta - es que, verás - dirigiéndome a Ron - mi madre tiene un extraño concepto de las parejas que comparten habitación antes del matrimonio y...

- Tu ni caso cielo - le dice al pelirrojo - no soy tan carca como se piensa mi hija - le guiña un ojo y se va hacia la entrada a esperar a más gente que viene a la boda.

- De verdad que no pensaba que mi madre... - no continúe porque él ya estaba dentro de la habitación.

- No te rayes tanto Hermi, que no pasa nada, sólo es dormir ¿no?... ¿no te crees capaz de soportarme un par de noches? - me dice sentándose sobre la cama y apartando un par de camisetas viejas que había sobre ella.

- Lo siento, ahora mismo las recojo y las...

- Tranquilízate por favor... ¡relax!, siéntate aquí y relájate, luego volvemos a bajar, que creo que tendrás que saludar a más gente, ¿o me equivoco? - me dice agarrándome de la mano y obligándome a sentar sobre la cama.

- Es que... son tantas cosas juntas... mira, me voy a cambiar rápidamente que estoy toda sudada del viaje, y bajamos que quiero que conozcas a mi hermana ¿vale? - le digo levantándome y metiéndome en el baño sin darle tiempo a contestar.

El agua estaba fría... recuerdo todos los momentos en aquella casa, viejos momentos al lado de mis padres y de mi hermana, primero de pequeña, mientras jugábamos juntas en el jardín, más tarde, después de recibir aquella carta que me obligaba a pasar todos los años lejos de mi casa, de lo cual estoy muy orgullosa, mis veranos comenzaron a ser diferentes, me empecé a distanciar totalmente de mi hermana pequeña, de Sophy, comencé a estar más pendiente de las lechuzas que me llegaban diariamente, sobre todo las de Ron, que llegaban a pena durante todo el verano, o incluso había años que no llegaba ninguna... Me pasaba las tardes estudiando todo lo del curso siguiente, sólo para poderlo sacar de delante y poder pasar más tiempo con ellos, y luego, regresar a casa con mi familia, aunque al final, nunca acaba siendo el verano como sé que ellos esperaban... El agua seguía saliendo fría, alguien la debía de estar usando para que no sé calentara, estaba cansada, muy cansada del viaje, con ganas de dormir, de descansar, de arrojarme sobre la cama y no levantarme hasta... vale, el agua ya estaba caliente, una buena ducha me iba a venir muy bien, pero debía apurar... recuerdo muy bien el día que llegamos a esta casa, cuando yo apenas tenía seis o siete años, y mi hermana dos menos que yo... a mi madre siempre le gustaran mucho las casas con campo, por eso eligiera esta, además, pensando en nosotras dos, les sería mucho más práctico ya que, con lo inmenso que era el jardín, nos podían poner una gran piscina, que de hecho, había, aunque con el tiempo mis padres la convirtieran en climatizada, y un parque que, a día de hoy, ya no existía.

- Herm, ¿estás bien?... es que ya vinieron a llamarnos un par de veces - la voz de Ron sonaba cansada, como si estuviera durmiendo hasta ese momento.

- Eh... sí, estoy bien, ve bajando tú, que yo termino, me secó el pelo y también bajo.

No lo volví a escuchar, supuse que bajara, así que terminé cuando antes, cogí la ropa que dejara sobre una silla, un pantalón vaquero de lo más normalito y una camiseta negra que me regalara Kate por mi anterior cumpleaños y el pelo... bueno, a decir verdad, simplemente lo até en una coleta alta, y me fui... no tenía ganas de arreglármelo, pero tampoco de desesperarme al ver cómo era realmente mi pelo, sin alisado... como era el de verdad, el que hacía más de 6 meses que no salía a la calle, pero ahora no había tiempo de arreglarlo, así que salí directamente como estaba.

- ¡Hermanita! - sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, ya tenía a Sophy tirada encima de mí - ¡me caso!¡me caso! ... ¿te lo puedes creer? - me dijo sin separarse de mi...

- uummm... - le dije yo ya que su apretón no me dejaba decir otra cosa - me alegro mucho por ti - le dije cuando conseguí que me dejara libre

- lo sé hermanita, lo sé... - me dijo acercándose a Ron - ya lo he conocido, parece un buen chico - me dice sonriéndole con su sonrisa deslumbrante.

- No lo parece, lo es... - le digo agarrando al pelirrojo por la espalda - ¿y papá? - pero ya no me contestó, ya no estaba...

- Parece buena chica ella también - me dice Ron mirándome como sólo él sabía...

- Si bueno, supongo que lo es... lo que pasa es que está algo ajetreada con esto de la boda... pero me gustaría saber dónde está mi padre - lancé la pregunta al aire con esperanza de que este apareciera.. pero nada, no apareció por ningún lado hasta la cena.

La fiesta transcurrió bastante tranquila, y apenas duró unas dos horas, cuando Sophy dijo que no aguantaba más, que estaba cansadísima, y que necesitaba dormir, entonces todos decidimos retirarnos, aunque yo estaba en las mismas, no podía más desde el momento que entramos por esa puerta, así que no lo dude, y le fui a dar un beso a mis padres. La sala ya se estaba quedando vacía pero todavía quedaban algunas personas charlando entre ellas.

- Cariño, yo voy a ir subiendo ¿vale? Ya sabes dónde está la habitación - le dije a Ron, aunque supuse que él lo entendería como un "permíteme unos minutos para cambiarme con tranquilidad, y ya subirás después", y así fue, porque hasta pasados más de tres cuartos de hora, no subió, cuando yo ya estaba en la cama que me montara en el suelo, si, me creara mi propia cama con unas mantas por no dormir a su lado, sé que suena imbécil, pero es que no quería imaginarme un minuto más a su lado, me moriría... más sabiendo todo lo que está haciendo por mí, no quiero que piense que se lo pedí sólo para aprovecharme de él o algo parecido, así que prefiero dormir en el suelo, además estoy como más segura. Cuando entró, procuró no hacer ningún ruido, aunque sabía que yo estaba despierta, y la verdad es que se lo agradecí, porque no le tuve que dar ningún tipo de explicaciones de porque estaba tirada en el suelo, él sabía que no iba a conseguir nada diciéndome que me acostara en la cama, por eso no lo hizo.

- Herm... - me dijo después de un buen rato, ya cuando estaba en la cama - ¿sigues despierta?

- Si, ¿querías algo? - le digo con voz cansada, para que él pensara que si estaba durmiendo.

- Oye, ¿de verdad que quieres dormir ahí? Ya te dije que yo no tenía ningún tipo de problema por...

- Lo sé, pero yo estoy más segura así, venga, descansa - digo a la vez que me vuelvo a dar la vuelta

- En tal caso, duermo yo en el suelo, tú estás muy cansada, has conducido todo el camino... - dice sentándose sobre la cama

- ¡no! No hay más que hablar ¿vale? Vuélvete a acostar y duerme, estoy muy cansada como para discutir...

no discutió más, y sé lo agradecí, no quería moverme, no quería que él me viera ni siquiera en camisón, por algo le había pedido que no subiera, prefería que todo siguiera como estaba entre nosotros, no quería equivocarme ni un momento más, en nada, que todo fuera igual que antes, los amigos que éramos. Ya una vez confundí los sentimientos de Ron, en séptimo curso, cuando le pedí que nunca más me buscara... él se mostrara tan atento conmigo que yo pensé... yo pensé de más, pensaba que él sentía algo por mí, algo más que una simple amistad, pero con el paso de los días, me di cuenta de que todo eso fuera fruto de mi imaginación, y que él no sentía absolutamente nada hacia mi persona, sólo una simple amistad, y yo no lo podía soportar, por eso le dije que no quería volver a saber nada más de él, que no me buscara... y no quería confundirme de nuevo, pero ese motivo no se lo podía dar a él, por eso agradecí que no insistiera en nada de eso, y que lo dejara como estaba.

- me gustaría saber dónde se está metiendo todo el mundo... - oí la voz de mi madre entre sueños... no me lo podía creer... ¡me había quedado dormida! Se me había pasado por completo la prueba del vestido para la boda y... un momento... ¿dónde estoy?... pero si yo me acostara en el suelo...¿cómo es que me levantó sobre la cama?

- ¡Ron! - le digo levantándome de repente de la cama y mirando hacia la mantas situadas en el suelo dónde debería estar yo, y no él

- vaya manera de despertarme... ¿qué quieres Hermione? - la verdad es que si fuera un poco brusca... pobre...

- es que no entiendo que haces tú ahí... pero no tengo mucho tiempo a que me expliques, así que sé breve - le digo levantándome de la cama y yendo hacía el armario a buscar la ropa adecuada para el día soleado que estaba amaneciendo.

- Soy breve... bueno, lo que pasó es que no me dejabas dormir porque no parabas de dar vueltas, entonces me levanté, fui hacía ti, y te dije... venga Hermi, sé buena y ve para la cama... y tú te levantaste, me cogiste la mano, y me cambiaste la cama... ¿más tranquila? No te violé ni nada por el estilo - me dice tirándose otra vez sobre la almohada - ¿ahora puedo continuar durmiendo? Sólo son las ocho...

No me lo podía creer... ¿realmente había sido así? ¿y cómo es que yo no recordaba nada?... supongo que debería estar bien dormida para no acordarme de nada, y me fastidiaba bastante... pero lo dejé dormir, cogí la primera ropa que encontré y bajé a probarme el vestido que, supuestamente, tenía que llevar como dama de honor de mi hermana que era... como un auténtico repollo.

- Hermanita, pensé que no te levantabas... me imagino porque no te querías levantar... mucha juerga ayer por la noche con tu noviecito ¿no? - conocía esa cara, y me ponía enferma...

- Sí sí sí, pero ¿dónde está mi vestido? - le dije con indiferencia, pero ella siguió por dónde ella quería, como siempre.

- Bueno, me alegro que estés bien con tu Steve, porque hoy viene Dex, y no me gustaría que eso te pareciera mal, ya sabes que él es el padrino de la boda, el mejor amigo de mi...

- Lo sé Sophy, lo sé, y créeme, me da igual, que venga y que haga lo que quiera, pero ahora... ¿me puedes decir dónde está mi maldito vestido?

El vestido era blanco, el de todas lo era, y muy bonito, aunque quizá no tanto como yo lo recordaba de la última vez que lo probara, la verdad es que Sophy no se podía arriesgar a que lo fuera, imagínate que alguna de las chicas la superara en hermosura... eso a ella nunca le gustara, y mucho menos ahora, el día de su boda, el día en el que, por fin, había cogido su total protagonismo. Me acuerdo de pequeñas, que muchas veces en el colegio, cuando íbamos en la primaria, ella se celaba de que yo le gustaba a los chicos, y quería ser como yo, vestir igual que yo, peinarse como yo... pero cuando yo me empecé a ir los inviernos, todo comenzó a cambiar, y los chicos a quien querían era a ella, y eso le encantaba... no se cansaba de decirme todos los chicos que le habían pedido citas, y que aquellos dos se habían peleado por ella... nunca me imaginé que se fuera a casar, y menos con Josh, que era un tipo totalmente corriente, sin un punto de gracia, aunque era bastante buen tío, que eso era lo importante, pero para ella no, ella los quería despampanantes, por eso, cuando Josh le pidió para salir, no les eche ni dos días, y ya ves dónde están ahora, a la puerta del altar... dónde poco menos de un año antes, estaría yo... dónde estuve a punto de darle el "sí, quiero" a un hombre que me hizo tantísimo daño... y que estaba a punto de verlo, y no quería, no quería verlo, aunque tenía que fingir que estaba bien con "mi Steve", y esperaba hacerlo bien.

- ¿qué te parecen los vestidos? - me dice mi madre colocándolos todos dentro de un armario.

- Están bien - le digo distraída

- Tu hermana quiso que les quitara los bordados... decía que no quería que se compararan con su vestido, pero yo creo que estaban mejor antes. ¿tú que crees?

- Bueno, quizá, pero da igual, si ella prefiere que sea así, así será, es su día - le digo distraída.

- Me gustaban más antes, quizá intente... - dice saliendo por la puerta

Sabía que los vestidos estaban diferentes, pero la verdad es que eso no me preocupaba, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza más importantes, tenía miedo a que Dex apareciera por ahí, si era verdad que iba a aparecer, claro... y también tenía en mente a Ron, que pasaría realmente, cual fuera el motivo del cambio de camas, porque yo nunca me fié ciegamente de todo lo que me decía Ron, nunca pude fiarme de él, o quizá no quería.

- Ron, ¿estás despierto? - no estaba, no estaba en la cama, ni tampoco tirado entre las mantas en el suelo - pues sí, debes de estarlo, pero sabe Dios dónde...

- Estoy en la ducha, entra si quieres

- No, no pasa nada, lo decía porque hoy nos podemos ir, tendríamos que regresar mañana a preparar todo ya que pasado es la boda

- Como tú quieras, pero ya sabes que tienes que conducir tú ya que yo no lo entiendo... ¿te apetece hacer el mismo camino dos veces? - prácticamente no lo escucho, sólo escucho el agua que sale de la ducha, y me lo imagino a él, debajo de la alcachofa, y como el agua le recorre los pectorales y...

- A mi no me molesta, tampoco estamos tan lejos... voy a entrar ¿vale? - digo abriendo la puerta y entrando tapándome los ojos con las manos.

- Anda que no... a unas cuatro o cinco horas... si eso a ti te parece poco - dice volviendo a abrir el agua.

- Como tú quieras, la verdad es que a mí me da igual, lo digo por ti, no creo que te sea muy cómodo estar en la casa de una familia que no conoces de nada, compartiendo habitación con una antigua compañera que hace años que no ves, y haciéndote pasar por otra persona - digo sentándome en una silla al lado de la puerta y cogiendo unas toallas sobre las piernas.

- Lo primero... la familia la conozco, llevo más de veinticuatro horas aquí, y ya os conozco a todos, lo segundo... ¿cómo que compañera? Como mínimo amiga ¿no? Y lo tercero - cogió una toalla y se la puso alrededor de la cintura - no me estoy haciendo pasar por nadie, simplemente me llaman de otra manera, pero soy realmente yo... quitando que no digo que soy mago - dice saliendo de la ducha

- y que supuestamente eres abogado… - me quedo pensando durante unos segundos - Entonces... ¿qué quieres hacer? - le digo mirando hacia el otro lado.

- Lo que quieras tú, a mi me da igual.

- Vale, voy abajo - digo saliendo del baño sin mirarle a la cara.

El día trascurrió sin problemas, Dex no apareció al contrario de lo que me anunciara mi hermana, supongo que sabría que yo iba a estar ahí y decidió mantenerse al margen, y la verdad es que se lo agradezco, pero Ron, quiero decir, Steve, se mostró más atentó que nunca conmigo, y pronto llegó el día de la boda... ese día que mi hermana Sophy tanto esperaba, ya nos ves a nosotras, vestidas con el nuevo vestido (que mi hermana no quiso cambiar, por supuesto), pero que seguía siendo bastante bonito, el vestido era blanco reluciente, y yo llevaba el pelo en un semi recogido bastante bonito... creo que iba bastante bien, cuando vi a Dex delante del altar, se me puso un nudo en el estómago, ahí es donde yo siempre lo vi, desde el momento en que me pidió en matrimonio me lo imaginara tantas veces en el altar, pero nunca pensé que sería en esa situación.

La boda no fue especialmente divertida, por lo menos para mí, tardó bastante en pasar, quería irme, respirar y, sobre todo, dejar de ver a Dex, no quería verlo más durante toda la noche, pero sabía que no tenía forma ya que era el mejor amigo de Josh.

- Hermi cariño, ¿porqué no bailas con Steve? - me dijera mi madre después de terminar la cena, justo cuando todos ya estaban en la pista con sus parejas.

- La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas, estoy bastante cansada de la ceremonia y... - pero mi prima Lexa ya no me dejó terminar, se le abalanzó encima a Ron y lo cogió de la mano.

- Pues baila conmigo entonces.

La verdad es que no me esperaba eso. Después de una canción rápida, vino una lenta, y no lo pude soportar, los celos me podían, aunque no tenía motivo, ya que yo lo había rechazado, pero salí, con la excusa de mis pies, dije que necesitaba quitarme los tacones matadores que llevaba en los pies, y respirar un poco de aire fresco... ¿por qué me dolía tanto ver a Lexa y a Ron bailando juntos? Era algo que no podía entender. Al llegar al campo, me quité los zapatos, ya que estaba segura de que mi madre me estaría mirando por la ventana, y no quería que pensara que simplemente salí para no ver como Lexa se contoneaba delante de mi "novio", aunque realmente sí era por eso, pero lo que menos quería es que alguien se diera cuenta. Me senté en el banco que había un poco más adelante, muerta de frío, ya que no cogiera la chaqueta antes de salir.

- ¿no tienes frío? - al oír su voz me quedé todavía más helada

- ¿pero tú no estabas bailando con Lexa? - le dije intentando poner un tono despreocupado, pero creo que no lo logré...

- si bueno, pero tu madre me mandó salir a ver "que tal estabas" - me dijo marcando mucho la última frase

- bueno, no tenía que venir, ya debes saber como es mi madre ...

- lo sé, pero ella quería vernos bailar a nosotros, no a Lexa y a mí, debió de tener miedo de que yo hiciera lo mismo que... lo siento - me dijo bajando la cabeza

- no pasa nada - le digo con una sonrisa .- ¿por qué no te sientas? - y le hago señal con la mano en el banco.

- ¿de verdad crees que tu madre estaba preocupada por si te pasaba algo? - me dice mientras se sienta a mi lado

- que va, nunca lo está, además, estoy segura de que me estaba vigilando desde aquí, y estoy segura de que todavía lo está haciendo... - digo mirando hacia la casa e imaginándome a mi madre diciéndole a mi padre "ei mira la niña..." "como me alegro que por fin encontrara a alguien tan bueno como él" o "pero que felices se ven juntos"... y mi padre diciéndole "cariño, déjalos tranquilos que ya son mayorcitos", mi madre nunca cambiará, siempre será igual, siempre preocupándose por todo, nunca había algo de lo que ella no se enterara, bueno, hasta ahora claro...

- entonces sería bueno ir a dar una vuelta o algo ¿no crees? - asiento y me levanto, vamos a dar una vuelta por la orilla de la piscina hasta que él me para, me acerca hacia él, y me sigue mirando... - ¿tú madre nos puede ver desde allí? - me dice acercándose tanto a mí que podía notar su aliento sobre mi cara.

- Si - le digo casi sin respiración.

- ¿y crees que nos seguirá mirando? - me dice acercándose más

- estoy completamente segura... - no sé ni yo misma de donde me salen las palabras

- entonces, ¿habrá que darle algo que ver, no? - me murmura al oído, mientras se acerca lentamente a mí, e hizo exactamente lo que yo sabía que iba a hacer, no me equivoqué. Un lentísimo, seductor, martirizante roce de labios, garantizado para dejarme jadeando, babeando, esperando, deseando más de lo mismo. Pero había dos problemas, o yo estaba demasiado desesperada, o a él se le daban de maravilla ese tipo de cosas.

- De acuerdo, creo que así ya está bien - le digo separándome de él como pude.

- vale, entonces será mejor que volvamos - me dice separándose completamente de mi y comenzando a caminar. Pero no lo dejo, lo vuelvo a parar, le agarro la mano, y me acerco tanto a él como lo estábamos antes, con sus labios sobre los míos, y acariciándole el pelo con las yemas de los dedos, lo besé de tal forma como sí nunca sintiera nada parecido por nadie, y quizá eso era verdad, mucha represión durante demasiados años tal vez, o necesidad, aunque yo prefería decantarme por lo primero...

Al llegar al salón, como me imaginaba, mi madre estaba sentada de espaldas a la ventana, sabía que había estado mirando, me mira con una gran sonrisa, se levanta, y se dirige a mí "no lo dejes escapar nunca" me dice al oído... si fuera mío, no lo dejaría escapar, eso es cierto, el problema es que no lo es, y nunca lo será... lo había hecho, me había besado... hacía tantos años que soñaba con ese beso, y ahora que lo hace es para satisfacer a mi madre, y no fue él quien me beso, si no Steve, él nunca lo haría, sólo soy su buena amiga Hermione, la de toda la vida, y nada va a cambiar entre nosotros, ni ese beso ni nada va a hacer que nuestra relación cambie lo más mínimo. Me dirigí a los invitados y me disculpé, alegando que estaba muy cansada por los preparativos de la boda de Sophy. También fui a junto los novios, mi hermana ni siquiera veía de lo borracha que estaba, pero me dijo que no pasaba nada, que ellos también se irían en un par de horas de viaje, y que era mejor que yo subiera a descansar. Así que, después de eso, cogí mi bolso y me fui para la habitación. No aguantaba más abajo, entre la música, el beso de Ron... quiero decir, de Steve, y ver a Dex por todos lados tontear con las demás damas de honor... que sé que no me debería doler, que dije que me daba igual, pero es mentira... totalmente mentira, me dolía mucho verlo después de lo que me había hecho, aunque él ya no me importara lo más mínimo. Llegue a la habitación y me tumbé sobre la cama, necesitaba dormir, relajarme la cabeza... lo necesitaba. Me gustaría saber porque me sentía tan sola después de todo lo que había pasado ese día, pero era así, me sentía completamente vacía, y necesitaba tumbarme a pensar sobre mi vida. Me quité el vestido y en lugar de eso me puse el camisón que me había puesto las noches anteriores y que, nunca había dejado que "Steve" viera, y me metí en la cama ya que sabía que Ron no me iba a dejar dormir en el suelo. Estaba muy cansada y todo me daba vueltas...

- Hermione, ¿estás ahí? - se oyó una voz masculina desde la puerta, no logré entender quien era...

- Si, adelante está abierto - dije levantándome de la cama y poniéndome una bata por encima.

- Hola Hermione - era Dex - llevo toda la noche queriendo hablar contigo pero nunca te di encontrado y es que... creo que hay algo que deberías saber... bueno, que quiero decirte algo... cuando te deje me di cuenta de... - no pude seguir porque Ron ya llegara a su altura y lo estaba saludando.

- Hola mi vida - me dijo Ron dándome un suave beso sobre los labios, y entró en la habitación.

- Bueno... eeeeh... da igual, si total era una tontería, es una locura... ya nos veremos por aquí Hermione, no sé en que estaría pensando, lo siento - y se fue, se fue sin más...

- ¿qué quería? - me dice Ron a la vez que se quita la chaqueta gris del traje

- no tengo ni idea - dije yo distraída - no me dijo nada

- ¿ese era el imbécil que te dejó tirada no? - ahora me miraba

- sí, bueno, ese era Dex - digo sentándome sobre la cama

- pues eso, el imbécil que te dejó tirada - dice metiéndose en el baño

¿qué me querría decir Dex? Dijo "cuando te deje me di cuenta de..." pero ¿de qué? ¿de qué me quiere? ¿de qué no puede vivir sin mi? ¿de qué cometió un error?... ¿por qué luego dijo que era una locura decírmelo? ¿por qué me vio feliz con Ron tal vez?... no, ahora quería saberlo, a lo mejor tenía la oportunidad de rehacer mi vida con él, fijo que sí, quería volver y se me estaba declarando de nuevo... recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que lo hizo, se arrodillo y me dijo, de la manera más estúpida, que quería pasar el resto de sus días oliendo mi aroma a manzana. En principio, me quedé un poco aturdida porque siempre me había dicho que no era su colonia preferida, pero sin dudarlo, le dije que yo también quería seguir viendo sus pelos desordenados cada mañana y que no podría vivir sin sus ronquidos. Sé que no fue una de las mejores declaraciones, pero lo hizo, y yo juraría que ahora lo había vuelto a hacer... Cuando me dejo, bueno, en principio, me dejo dos semanas antes de la boda, me dijo que no estaba seguro de nada, que estaba muy nervioso por todo, y que eso le abría pie para pensar si lo nuestro iba a algún lado, y que era mejor que lo dejáramos, pero no me dio más explicación, sólo dijo eso, sin más. La verdad es que yo tampoco se la pedí, supuse que no la quería saber, preferí vivir en la ignorancia desde ese día, quizá fuera lo mejor para mí, total nada se iba a solucionar.

Después de lo que Dex me acababa de decir, no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, si pensar que quería volver conmigo, o si, tal vez, me quería explicar el motivo por el que me había dejado, aunque supongo que no sería tan cruel como para hacer eso, hay que ser poco hombre para hacerlo, si en su día no lo hizo... ¿por qué ahora?, ya, supongo que ya puedo descartar eso... entonces me querrá pedir para volver pero ¿eso es realmente lo que deseo yo?... ahora no lo sé, necesitaría pensarlo muy en frío... aunque tal vez esté sacando las cosas un poco de lugar y solo me quiera decir que se alegra mucho por la boda de mi hermana, que le cogió cariño, y que se alegra de que se case con su mejor amigo...

- oye, lo siento por lo de antes - escuché la voz ronca de Ron detrás de mí, estaba tan atónita en mis pensamientos, que ni siquiera me enteré cuando salió del baño.

- Lo sientes... ¿por qué? - le digo algo distraída, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared.

- Sé que no debía haberte besado, sólo fue porque...

- Porque estaba mi madre mirando y querías meterte totalmente en el papel, después de pasarte más de media hora bailando con otra delante de las narices de mi madre, a la cual sabes que no le gustó nada, y sólo me besaste para que no sospechara la verdad - digo como si de un discurso se tratara... su cara de atónito dice claramente que no se ha enterado de nada

- Exactamente... yo no lo hubiera expresado mejor.

_notas de la autora__: Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Esta vez me voy a poner un reto... sé que va a ser complicado, pero me gustaría saber a quienes de vosotros os gustaría que subiera un nuevo capítulo (si no os gustaría también lo podéis decir, claro). Cuando tenga 5 comentarios subiré el tercer capítulo, ¡prometido!, sé que va a costar, pero quiero intentarlo. _

_ Muchas gracias por haberme leído y, recordad, si realmente os ha gustado, ¿por qué no me dejáis un pequeño comentario?, me haríais muy feliz :)_


	3. la solución a la vuelta de la esquina

- De verdad, me da mucha pena que os marchéis - nos dice mamá mientras yo guardo la última maleta en el coche.

- Lo sé... pero bueno, volveremos pronto, lo prometo - dije ese volveremos, queriendo decir un primera persona de singular.

- Está bien, pero cuidaros mucho ¿vale? - nos dice dándole dos besos en cada mejilla a mi acompañante - estoy realmente encantada de haberte conocido Steve, eres el yerno con el que siempre habíamos soñado sin duda, espero que esta vez mi Hermi si tenga suerte, y lo vuestro funcione.

- Nos veremos pronto, se lo prometo - le dice entrando en el coche.

El día estaba nublado, no era tal vez el día más idóneo para conducir, pero así tenía que ser, ahora ya, por fin, de camino a casa.

Durante la primera media hora, a penas cruzamos palabras, las únicas palabras que cruzamos habían sido para decir cosas como: "¿pongo la calefacción?" , "¿te molesta la ventanilla?" o "parece que está despejando", me sentía incómoda, pero por otro lado, agradecía su silencio, ya que no quería hablar del "incidente" del beso...

- ¿te ha comido la lengua el gato? - me dice mirando de repente hacia mí - en todo el trayecto casi no has abierto la boca.

- Es que tampoco hay mucho de qué hablar, ¿no te parece? - le digo sin quitar ojo de la carretera.

- Bueno, parece que tu madre quedó contenta con mi actuación, ¿tú qué crees? - me dice cogiendo una bolsa de gominolas de la guantera y metiéndose una en la boca.

- Supongo que sí...

- Quiere volver a verme... ¿qué vas a hacer ahí? ¿decir que me atropelló un camión? - si supiera que esa fuera una de mis posibles excusas a descartar cuando lo invitaran a acudir a la boda…

- No, simplemente diré que hemos tenido una discusión, y que hemos roto - le digo mirándolo y volviendo la vista a la carretera

- ¿y por qué se supone que me dejas? Digo, soy demasiado perfecto, ¿no crees? - dice mirándome con una media sonrisa

- desde luego que tú no lo eres, Steve puede que algo sí, la verdad es que he de decirte que lo has hecho extremadamente bien, hasta Dex... - no sigo, de repente me viene a la mente mi conversación con Dex, y me recuerda que no la tuve finalmente, que no sé lo que él realmente me quería decir.

- ¿qué pasó con Dex?

- Nada, no sé, quiero decir, que hasta Dex vino a hablar conmigo, supongo que se pondría celoso, ¿tú qué crees? - no puedo evitar mirarlo un momento, aunque no quiero.

- No lo sé, tú sabrás - cierra la bolsa de gominolas y la devuelve a la guantera, de dónde la había sacado antes - por cierto ¿tú quieres una? - me dice mostrándome la bolsita

- Que va, no tengo hambre.

- Hablando de hambre... me gustaría que habláramos de lo del beso de ayer en el jardín... - me dice mirándome de repente.

- Mira, lo siento, no sé que me pasó, sólo fue eso... no quiero que pienses nada raro de mí, ni que estoy desesperada, ni que soy una fresca porque ninguna de las dos afirmaciones sería real... no sé que me pasó, simplemente me dejé llevar por la situación, supongo que para hacerlo más creíble, sin más - digo sin atreverme a mirarlo, quizá por temor a que note que le estoy mintiendo.

- Bueno, lo primero no lo pondría yo mucho en duda...

- ¿lo qué? ¿qué estoy desesperada?... - ahora sí que lo miro, aunque intercalando miradas cortas hacia él y hacia la carretera.

- Hombre... permíteme que te diga que no veo muy frecuente que las mujeres se anden inventando novios y que luego le tengan que pedir a nadie que se haga pasar por ellos... tal vez tenga algo que ver con que estés desesperada... y bueno, tal vez no suelas estar acostumbrada a tanta pasión contenida como ayer...

- ¿pero qué dices? - le digo parando el coche a un lado - para tu información, si te pedí que me acompañaras fue porque sé que a mi madre no le gustaría conocer a la persona con la que yo realmente estoy saliendo, no sería de su estilo, como quien dice - digo mirándolo directamente a los ojos - y sí, estaba desesperada, pero sólo porque mi madre fuera feliz, y que pensara que yo también lo soy, si lo conociera a él pensaría de todo menos que puedo ser feliz, pero lo soy, y mucho. - ¿por qué le habré dicho eso? Pero… ¿Quién se cree él para decirme que estoy desesperada? ¿sonaría convincente?. Miro hacia la carretera, no quiero que me mire a los ojos

- Ostia... yo no sabía que...

- Pues ya lo sabes, así que, si no te importa... - digo volviendo a encender el coche y reincorporándome a la vía.

- ¿y por qué no me lo dijiste? - su voz suena ronca, me recuerda a nuestras peleas en Hogwarts...

- ¿por qué te lo tendría que decir? Supongo que no habrías aceptado... aunque haga años que no nos vemos, creo que todavía te conozco, no habrías aceptado, me habrías dicho "que vaya él" o "yo no pinto nada", y mira, no era nada de especial importancia tampoco...

- me siento como un imbécil... ¿y quién es él? ¿Dex, no?

- No... él es... Marcus, ¿sabes? Compartimos piso junto con otra chica más, Kate, se llama, no sé si te habrá contestado alguna vez al teléfono... - le digo quitándole importancia pero… ¿Marcus?, ¿por qué le había dicho que él era mi novio?

- Marcus... claro, Marcus... pues no, creo que nunca me contestó al teléfono, ¿y por qué dices que no le iba a gustar a tus padres? - me dice revolviéndose sobre el asiento.

- Es que... no sé cómo explicarte... cuando yo conocí a Marcus... bueno, lo conocí las navidades pasadas, bueno, realmente ya lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, estaba siempre delante de mi trabajo, pidiendo... sí, era un mendigo... - lo miro durante medio segundo, tiene los ojos abiertos como platos - puedo bueno, resulta que yo siempre le daba algo, él decía que era una de sus "clientas" más generosas, todos los días lo decía, y la más guapa también - al decir esto, lo miré de nuevo, y vi su típica expresión de adolescente, con una ceja levantada y la otra no... - bueno, pues resulta que en navidad, yo estaba en casa de mis padres, y comenzó a nevar, entonces me acordé de él, pensé en dónde estaría él en ese momento, si estaría bien, o si quizá se hubiera enfermado... pues nada, la cuestión es que al día siguiente, volví a la ciudad, y lo primero que hice fue ir a la esquina dónde él siempre pedía, pero no estaba... y se mantuvo desaparecido durante 15 días, las dos semanas más duras de mi vida, dónde me di cuenta de que me había enamorado... - sus suspiros me dejaban ver que no le estaba sentando muy bien lo que yo le estaba contando.

- A los tres días, - proseguí - apareció delante de la puerta de mi trabajo, con una gran sonrisa. Le pedí que se viniera a cenar conmigo, y allí sigue, en mi casa

- Oh, una historia un poco extraña...

- Lo sé, bueno, él se dejó de meter de todo por mí, aunque sé que de vez en cuando todavía se mete algo... ¿tú crees que si mi madre me ve con alguien así se quedaría tranquila?

- Es que, quizá, tú tampoco te deberías quedar tranquila conviviendo con alguien así - ¡se lo había tragado todo! Qué buena mentirosa me estaba volviendo... - además, creo que ese chico... Dex se llama, ¿no?... creo que todavía siente algo por ti, el otro día estuve hablando con él, y me dijo que estaba totalmente colado por una chica, pero que tenía pareja y no sabía cómo hacer, parece ser que soy el nuevo psicólogo de la familia o algo así...

- ¿cómo dices? - digo parando el coche a un lado y mirándolo a los ojos - ¿qué te dijo qué? ¿y por qué coño me lo dices ahora?

- Bueno, creo que deberías agradecérmelo... tienes novio ¿no?, a lo mejor si te lo llevo a haber dicho en su momento, habría problemas

- Tú no sabías nada no digas tonterías... - le digo comenzando a arrancar el coche otra vez - y me da igual, Dex ya me da igual

- ¿en serio? Pues quién lo diría... bueno, la verdad es que no te veo con ninguno de los dos...

- ¿a no? ¿y con quién se supone que me ves entonces? - le digo mirándolo medio segundo de reojo sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

- Tú sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti... quizá Steve sea lo mejor para ti ¿no crees? A tu familia le encantó...

Mis mentiras crecían... me había vuelto de repente de una buena chica, a una mentirosa nata. ¿por qué le había inventado a Ron toda la historia de Marcus?, la verdad es que no había inventado todo... al lado de mi trabajo, hay un vagabundo que se llama Jack, está casi todos los días allí, y el año pasado, por navidad, lo vi allí tan sólo, que decidí invitarlo a comer con Marcus y con Kate, pero tenía más de 50 años y en la vida tendría nada con él. El caso es que había utilizado esa excusa, totalmente absurda, para demostrarle a Ron que no estaba desesperada y que no quería nada con él, pero entonces ¿es que de verdad estaba desesperada? O ¿qué de verdad sí seguía queriendo algo más que una simple amistad con él? Toda esta demostración sólo me había servido para hacerme absurdas preguntas a mí misma que en estos años ya me había respondido. Ronald Weasley para mí tan sólo era un amigo y nada más que eso... y en cuanto a lo de estar desesperada...

Bueno, la cuestión es que se lo creyó todo y hasta llegue a pensar que le molestaba el hecho de que yo no estuviera libre, o más bien al tipo que eligiera como pareja, tal vez fuera eso, o también que no se lo contara a su debido tiempo, en aquel pub el día de nuestro rencuentro, porque antes de salir del coche dijo: me gustaría que hubieras confiado en mí, y cerró la puerta sin más, sin dejarme darle una explicación ni nada, que obviamente yo me tendría que inventar en el momento porque, al igual que lo de Marcus, eso tampoco lo llevaba preparado...

Estaba en cama, no me quería levantar porque sabía que, según lo hiciera, Kate me empezaría a hacer las típicas preguntas de ella sobre la boda, ¿qué tal tu hermana? ¿iba guapa? ¿y tú madre que tal está? ¿se lo creyó todo? ¿y tú amigo que qué tal? ... y la verdad es que no tenía ganas, pero ningunas, de contestárselas, sobre todo, de lo que menos ganas tenía, era de hablar de cómo me fuera con Ron, y menos de contarle lo del beso y la mentira que le había contado para justificarlo, me llamaría loca y tonta, por meterme en un lío semejante, y no tenía ganas de reproches, más bien prefería pensar durante un rato yo solita, antes de que se le diera por petarme en la puerta con el desayuno, y comenzara con el interrogatorio.

- ¡Herm cariño!, ¿estás despierta? - dijo entreabriendo la puerta

- si Kate, bueno, más o menos - digo frotándome los ojos. Durante un par de segundos pensé en hacerme la dormida pero no, más mentiras no.

- es que ha llamado tu madre hace un rato, dijo que te llamaría más tarde, no te quise despertar, le dije que habías llegado muy cansada del viaje y todo eso... - me dice sentándose sobre la cama

- muchas gracias - le digo incorporándome y sentándome como puedo.

- Bueno, pues llámala si quieres. Por cierto ¿qué tal la boda? Tu madre parecía contenta...

- Muy bien, todo salió bien, Ron estuvo perfecto sin duda... - digo intentando coger el teléfono de la mesita, sin éxito - ¿me lo pasas por favor?

- Claro, bueno, pues ya me contaras en otro momento si tal ¿vale? Yo ahora voy a hacer la compra que ya va haciendo falta, además, hoy trabajo por la tarde... - dice cerrando la puerta de mi habitación.

Qué raro que llamara mi madre... siempre lo hacía, siempre, cuando salíamos tanto mi hermana como yo a cualquier lado, ya nos estaba llamando, me extraña que no llamara a Sophy a Cancún, bueno, fijo que lo hizo a escondidas de mi padre, que si lo sabe, la mata, él siempre dijo que nos debía de dejar cierta libertad ahora que ya somos mayores y maduras, pero nada, ella lo sigue haciendo, para asegurarse que llegamos bien, y para saber exactamente fecha y hora del día de volveremos a ir, y no le vale un "no sé" por respuesta, o un "pronto" si no un "martes 5 a las 17.30", parece un ritual.

- ¿mamá? - digo tan pronto me cogen el teléfono

- ¡hola cariño!¿qué tal el viaje? ¿muy duro verdad? Es que eso de vivir tan lejos... deberíamos de vivir más cerca para poder visitarnos más a menudo...

- no no mamá, no te preocupes, el viaje fue normal, sólo que llegamos bastante cansados...

- bueno, pero para el día 8 estaréis descansados ¿no?

- ¿có… cómo? ¿estaréis? ¿quiénes? - digo con tono perplejo

- Pulgarcito y pinocho... ¿quiénes vais a ser? ¡Steve y tú!, me encantaría que vinierais a cenar, ese día vuelve tu hermana de luna de miel

- Ay mamá, no lo sé, tengo que hablar con Steve, ya sabes que trabaja mucho... está bastante ocupado, así que no te puedo prometer nada, haré todo lo posible ¿vale? - ¿por qué coño no le dijera que habíamos roto? Así me hubiera ahorrado mucho más adelante, podía haberle dicho... es que tuvimos una pelea en el viaje y... bueno, quizá sería demasiado precipitado... sí, tal vez sí, mejor así, antes del día 8 lo arreglaré todo seguro.

- Me gustaría mucho que vinierais. Bueno, mañana te llamo y me dices ¿vale? Pero sabes que no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. La verdad es que tu novio es muy majo, y todos tenemos ganas de volver a verlo. Hasta tu tío dijo que era un chico muy especial.

Debía de haberme ahorrado todo esto, si en un principio les dijera que habíamos roto, antes de conocerlo, antes de que se lo presentara, quizá sería más sencillo, o sí le hubiera pedido a Ron que se portara como un imbécil, pero supongo que esa no sería tampoco la mejor opción.

En todo el fin de semana no volví a ver a Ron, no era capaz de levantar el teléfono y llamarlo, no me atrevía después de todo lo que le había dicho de Marcus, todos esos sin sentidos, pero que él, en el fondo, sabía que se había creído. Fuera una auténtica imbécil inventándome todas esas historias para realmente... ¿para qué?, ¿para demostrarle que no estoy enamorada de él como lo estaba a los 17 años?, ¿qué no volví a sentir lo mismo cuando lo vi aquella noche en aquel pub?, o tal vez, ¿para dejarle claro que tenía una vida aparte, que no estaba necesitada de nada, que mi vida ya no dependía de aquello que con 17 años creía?... de todo a todo, todas las disculpas se encajan claramente con que no le quería demostrar que todavía lo quería, pero... ¿realmente lo quería o sólo quería demostrarle que no?, que lío, que lío... sólo sé que la historia que me llegue a inventar, no lo debía de haber hecho, en primer lugar, por respeto a Marcus, que al pobre lo metí en ese lío sin comerlo ni beberlo.

Tan pronto llegué a casa, como siempre, Kate ya me estaba esperando sentada en el sofá viendo una película. Siempre me esperaba, necesitaba las noticias frescas, y yo se lo agradecía porque me ayudaba a desahogarme, y también a pensar con la mente clara, y eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba, sobre todo después de la conversación con Ron. Le conté con pelos y señales toda la boda, el beso con Ron, la conversación con Dex y, finalmente, la excusa que le había puesto para librarme de darle explicaciones al pelirrojo. No me dijo nada, absolutamente nada, y esta vez, creo que se lo agradecí, simplemente me dijo que yo, y sólo yo, era la que me tenía que aclarar, que ella no era nadie para decírmelo, y estimé sus palabras.

Pero realmente todo cambió. Se lo comenté a Marcus por la mañana, se lo tomó muchísimo mejor de lo que yo realmente pensaba, aunque la idea de haber sido mendigo no le gustaba mucho, pero la aceptó. Le causó gracia, pero aclaró que nunca se enamoraría de mí, ni aunque lo sacara de la miseria.

Yo sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Mi madre nos había invitado a Steve y a mí, y tenía que ponerle una excusa cuanto antes, porque lo que menos quería era involucrar de nuevo a Ron en otra historia, no quería y, tampoco podía, no podía hablar con él después de todo lo que había pasado, me daba vergüenza, ¿y si realmente se diera cuenta de que tan sólo era una excusa? No me podía arriesgar a eso. Así que, lo único que hice, fue tirarme en la cama y esperar a que pasara todo el fin de semana, para el lunes volver al trabajo.

Aunque resulte extraño, ese lunes en la oficina, como casi todos los lunes, estuvo lleno de casos que, aunque no fueran importantes, me tuvieron ocupada todo el día y, la verdad, es que por primera vez, agradecí no tener un momento para descansar, ni siquiera para comer, para así no conseguir pensar en nada. Al llegar a casa, Kate y Marcus no estaban, así que lo que hice fue cambiarme de ropa y presionar el botón de los mensajes, que estaba parpadeando.

_Tiene 3 mensajes nuevos..._

_El primero recibido hoy a las 13 horas 31 minutos..._

_Piiiiii_

_Hermione cariño, soy yo, tu madre... como veo que tú no te molestas en llamar, pues lo hago yo... te recuerdo que el día 8 os espero a ti y a Steve en casa, no lo has olvidado, ¿verdad? Espero noticias tuyas. Te quiero_

_Piiiiii! Fin del mensaje._

¡Mierda!, con todo el ajetreo del día de hoy, había olvidado por completo llamar a mi madre... fijo que los otros dos mensajes restantes también eran de ella.

_El segundo recibido hoy a las 16 horas, 28 minutos..._

_Piiiiiii!_

_Cariño, soy yo otra vez, es que te estoy llamando al trabajo, y dicen que no te encuentran por ningún lado, empiezo a estar preocupada... por favor, llámame en cuanto puedas, te quiero_

_Piiiii! Fin del mensaje_

Como lo imaginaba, los mensajes todos de mi madre... aunque he de reconocer, que su voz si sonaba preocupada.

_Y el último recibido hoy a las 20 horas, 41 minutos..._

_Piiiiii!_

_Hermione... esto, soy yo, Ron o bueno, Steve, bueno, quien tú quieras... sólo era para decirte que... creo que me dejé algo en tu coche, no sé si lo has visto, si no me la dejé allí, sería en la casa de tus padres, o tal vez la haya perdido... bueno, veo que no estás, supongo que estarás trabajando, si puedes, llámame, y si no nada... sólo espero que mi mensaje no te cause ningún problema con... bueno, que ya hablaremos. Un beso_

_Piiiiii! Fin del mensaje_

_No tiene más mensajes nuevos en su bandeja de entrada._

Si, definitivamente, se lo había creído, de verdad pensaba que Marcus y yo manteníamos una relación. En ese momento, una enorme angustia me recorrió por el cuerpo, y desee no haberle dicho nada, ahora me parecía tan... cruel, y yo no era así, nunca lo había sido. Lo primero que hice fue marcar el número de mi madre para decirle que estaba bien, pero no le aclaré nada de la visita que, supuestamente, le haríamos Steve y yo, porque él estaba trabajando en un asunto muy importante y, tan pronto pude, marqué el número de teléfono de Ron, con la esperanza de que no contestara, pero no se cumplió, porque a los 4 toques como mucho, su voz apareció de repente, dejándome a mi sin palabras.

- ¿si?

- Hola… ¿Ron? - le digo comenzando de alguna manera, porque sabía más que de sobra que era él

- Si, ¿quién es? - contestó con voz de dormido

- ¿no te habré despertado, no?, soy yo... Hermione

- a no, que va, no te preocupes, sólo estaba revisando unos papeles, y algo cansado, ya sabes... - dice quitándole importancia a algo obvio, lo había despertado.

- Es que cuando me llamaste no estaba en casa, hoy tuvimos un día de perros en la oficina, ¡horrible!, no paramos en todo el día y... - esperaba que él me cortara como solía hacer, pero no fue así, él me escuchaba como si le estuviera hablando de algo que le interesara, así que fui yo la que me corté - bueno, no te llamaba para eso, claro está.

- Ya, me imagino para lo que me llamaste. ¿escuchaste mi mensaje, no? - dice entre risas

- Si, claro, lo acabo de oír, junto con dos de mi madre...

- ¿le pasó algo? - su voz sonaba preocupada, realmente preocupada.

- No, que va, no te preocupes, ella está bien, es sólo que... bueno, da igual, una tontería, quería decirte que yo aquí no tengo nada tuyo, revisé el coche más de una vez, cogiendo cosas, y no tengo nada, que yo sepa, y olvidé por completo preguntarle a mi madre si...

- No te preocupes, la verdad es que lo tengo todo... - dice bajando un poco el tono de voz como avergonzado - sólo quería hablar contigo, pero como no me contestaste, y tenía miedo de que tu novio - enfatizó esta última palabra - lo escuchara antes que tú, pues puse esa excusa, lo siento - no me lo podía creer... ¿qué quería hablar conmigo?... pero... ¿por qué?

- bueno, no pasa nada, la verdad es que me había preocupado porque pensaba que había perdido algo tuyo... - le digo por decir algo, aunque al momento pensé que era mejor haberme quedado callada - y ¿qué me querías decir?

- Es que... la verdad me quedé un poco preocupado el otro día, por lo de tu novio, quiero decir, ¿le parece bien que yo me haga pasar por tu novio sin ningún problema? Porque es que... no sé, a ver si va a ser celoso y vas a tener algún problema con él por lo de... bueno, por lo del otro día, ya sabes - agradecí que no pronunciara la palabra "beso", porque, aun así, lo entendí perfectamente.

- No te preocupes, él piensa que voy sola, a él no le gusta toda esa clase de ceremonias ni festividades - si, lo había dicho... pero ... ¿cómo podía mentir de esa manera?

- Bueno, supongo que será mejor así entonces... pero, ¿estás bien, no? - me halagó verlo tan preocupado por mí.

- Claro, si estoy bien... pero me vino bien llamarte, porque yo también tenía que hablar contigo, verás... es que mi madre nos ha invitado a ti y a mí, bueno, a Steve y a mí, a no sé que el día 8... y bueno, la verdad es que no sé muy bien que excusa ponerle, ¿tú qué opinas? ¿le digo que tienes mucho trabajo? o que... no sé, ¿qué se acabó el amor?

- ¿y qué tal si le dices mejor que... si? - dice con un tono gracioso de nuevo en su voz - no sé porque te complicas tanto, si ella es más feliz así...

- ya pero... quedáramos en ir a la boda juntos, eso no significa que... yo nunca te pediría eso...

- lo sé, por eso evito que me lo pidas, te lo digo yo, entonces... ¿el día 8, no?, tendríamos que salir...

- ese día por la mañana estaría bien, nos daría tiempo de sobra, además, como vamos a cenar nada más, pues volveríamos esa misma noche ya... oye Ron, muchas gracias de verdad... no sabría como...

- de ninguna manera, voy encantado, la verdad es que tu familia me cayó muy bien, la primera vez pensaba que serían... no sé, de otra manera, pero son muy simpáticos, y se ve que te quien mucho, del primero, al último...

- bueno, entonces quedamos así ya, ¿no? - digo al escuchar el timbre de la puerta

- si vale, no te preocupes, el jueves te llamo ¿vale? Y ya me dices la hora y todo eso... un beso

- otro, hasta vernos.

Cuando llegaron Kate y Marcus a casa, no les comenté nada de Ron, preferí dejarlo todo como estaba, no tenía ganas ningunas de hablar, porque ni yo misma lograba darme cuenta de lo que había pasado, lo único que hice fue subir a mi habitación y telefonear a mi madre lo más rápido que pude para decirle que sí, que podía contar con nosotros sin falta, que Steve había dejado el trabajo para otro día, que era más importante para él volver a verlos a ellos y, sobre todo, acompañarme a mí.

Lo único que me resultó extraño en esos días, es que mi hermana Sophy no me telefoneara para contarme nada, ella normalmente me llamaba para todo, hasta por lo más mínimo, pero tampoco es que me chocara tanto, supuse que estaría muy ocupada con su nuevo marido, y con su nueva vida a su lado.

_**Nota de la autora:**__ Primero de todo quiero daros las GRACIAS a todos por haber leído hasta aquí. En segundo lugar, me gustaría poder contestar a los __reviews que he recibido en este capítulo. Como la mayoría de ellos son pidiéndome que siga con la historia o me dicen que les gusta, pues darles infinitas gracias por comentar, gracias por leer, pero sobre todo gracias por ayudarme a seguir, porque aunque parezca que no, me dais ánimos para seguir subiéndola :) _

_Pero quiero contestarle de una manera muy especial a __**noradsp.**__ Tu comentario me gustó especialmente por varias cosas, pero lo primero porque me planteas cuestiones que no entiendes, y me parece genial que me lo preguntes (así debían de hacerlo todos). Quizá fue culpa mía por no explicarlo bien. Ron lleva 5 años viviendo en el mundo 'muggle' (aunque como bien dice él en el primer capítulo, todavía le cuesta entender algunos "trastos") pero solo llevaba 2 días en Londres y le pidió a Harry el número de teléfono para ponerse en contacto con ella porque habían terminado muy mal la última vez que se vieron. Supongo que el hecho de que se pusiera en contacto con ella en aquel momento fue una simple "casualidad". Es cierto que Ron no le dice nada de donde vive, incluso evita que ella conozca su casa, o al menos parece que lo hace, pero en capítulos posteriores podréis ver donde vive, como vive, y con quién, si es que vive solo o no, eso se verá pronto. Muy pronto :)_

_Espero haberte ayudado en todo, no me gusta que os lieis con las cosas. Gracias por haber preguntado y espero que me sigas planteando cualquier tipo de duda ya que, para meterse en una historia, es importante entenderlo todo bien! :) _

_Lo que me dijiste de los reviews también es verdad, lo que pasa es que esta historia para mi es un tanto especial… me gusta saber que os interesa que la suba, que os está gustando y, como en tu caso, que me digáis también las cosas que no os cuadran o también lo que no os gusta, todo eso lo valoro muchísimo, al igual que valoro infinitamente tu comentario (y todos los demás, claro)_

_Por lo demás, deciros que este capítulo me quedó más corto de lo que esperaba, pero no lo pude alargar más porque lo siguiente ya corresponde a otra cosa y necesitaba abrir un capítulo nuevo. Prometo subirlo muy pronto. _

_¡Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos!_


	4. pero cuando todo parece que cuaja

**Pero cuando todo parece que cuaja…**

_**Notas de la autora: **__este capítulo se quiero dedicar a __**noradsp**__, por comentarme en cada capítulo, porque me ilusiona con lo que dice y provoca que me entren más ganas de seguir escribiendo y subiendo esta historia. ¡GRACIAS!_

Había quedado de recoger a Ron a las 5 en su casa. Sin darme cuenta, había pasado el tiempo como por un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y ya era el día que debíamos de ir a la casa de mis padres... no había hecho las maletas ni nada, tan sólo llevaba un pequeño bolso, bueno, pequeño no era especialmente, pero no pensaba quedarme a dormir, y esa era la forma de conseguir que mis padres se dieran cuenta, iría y volvería en el día, y ya tenía la excusa perfecta. Había dejado unos cuantos casos sin resolver de un "asunto muy importante", el cual me había mantenido ocupada durante toda la semana, y debía de tenerlo terminado para el lunes. Además, Steve también tenía mucho trabajo en su buffet, que obviamente no era el mío, estaría en un caso también muy importante y que no podía dejar de lado, y un día perdido, sería demasiado, de esta forma, sabría que mis padres no iban a poner inconveniente alguno, seguro. Así que, después de haberme probado quince camisetas y veinte pantalones diferentes, me decidí por unos vaqueros oscuros que, según decía Marcus, me hacían un _culito_ impresionante, y una camiseta no muy exagerada de un color azul turquesa, a juego con los pendientes y los zapatos que, por supuesto, no llevaría puestos en el coche. De esta forma, luego de mirarme unas doscientas veces en el espejo de la habitación, en el de Kate, en el del baño... me decidí a salir al encuentro de Ron, que ya llegaba tarde...

Estaba nerviosa, de nuevo temía encontrarme con esos ojos azules, pero no tenía muy claro por qué... tal vez fuera el beso, pero un beso que nos diéramos cuando estábamos actuando, cuando él no era Él, si no "Steve", si no fuera así, no me hubiese besado, ni yo a él... ¿o tal vez sí?...

Al llegar a su portal, recordando que sabía llegar porque lo había dejado allí, siguiendo sus indicaciones, al volver de la casa de mis padres, ya lo vi. Estaba en la puerta, la cual mantenía entreabierta, y me recibió con una gran sonrisa, esa sonrisa que...

- Hola, Hermione - me dijo entrando en el coche y acercándose a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola Ron - le digo algo sonrojada por el contacto con el chico - ¿no llevarías mucho esperando no? - le digo como para cambiar de tema

- Ummm... - dice mirando el reloj - pues la verdad... - dice con tono gracioso - como unas dos horas nada más.

- Bo, no seas tonto, yo preocupándome por ti... nunca cambiarás - digo comenzando a encender el coche.

- Bueno, la verdad es que no me has explicado mucho... ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer a la casa de tus padres hoy? - me dice poniéndose el cinturón.

- Pues... si te soy sincera... no tengo ni idea... mi madre me llamó el otro día diciéndome que no aceptaría un no por respuesta... si no la conociera, pensaría que papá y mamá se irían a casar de nuevo... - le digo dirigiéndole una mirada fugaz.

- Pues no estaría mal... ellos se quieren, y cuando hay amor... - me dice como sin importancia, pero sin saber porque, esas palabras hicieron que algo recorriera por todo mi cuerpo. Él pareció no darse cuenta, y continuó - ¿y tu hermana que tal por ... bueno, por donde quiera que esté?

- Pues no me llamó, no sé nada de ella, es extraño... - el tono de mi voz se va apagando, y esta vez él si se da cuenta porque intentó abrir la boca para decirme algo, pero no se lo permití, le corté antes de que lo hiciera - ¿has comido? Lo digo porque si quieres parar o algo, todavía nos sobra un poco de tiempo y...

- Yo no tengo hambre, pero si quieres parar tú...

- No, yo estoy bien...

- Oye, ¿te molestaría si duermo un rato? Es que esta noche fue horrible, casi no dormí... y no me gustaría quedarme allí durante la cena y...

- Tranquilo, todavía queda un buen rato de camino, echa el asiento para atrás si quieres, y descansa, cuando lleguemos te aviso.

Eso mismo hizo, echó el asiento hacia atrás, y apoyó su cabeza mirando hacia arriba, y con los ojos cerrados. Hasta con su sola presencia, me hacía sentir bien, cómoda, muy a gusto a su lado.

Se despertó un poco antes que llegáramos a la casa de mis padres, se colocó bien el pelo, pero no dijo nada, prácticamente ni me miró en el poco trayecto que faltaba.

Tan pronto llegamos, todo estaba apagado, como si no contaran con nosotros. Durante todo el viaje, ya se había hecho de noche, y mis padres son de los que siempre encendían todas las luces cuando esperan visita. Ron me miró incrédulo, pero no dijo nada, apagué el coche, y llamé al timbre. Mi madre hoy no me había llamado para recordarme la cena, tal vez se había olvidado de que íbamos a ir. Después de unos minutos, que me parecieron horas, la puerta se abrió, y apareció una imagen fría, pálida y muy seria de mi padre, que no pareció sorprenderse con nuestra llegada, pero tampoco pareció alegrarse de ella.

- hola cariño - me dijo con algo de indiferencia - la verdad es que me alegro mucho que estéis aquí, tu madre no está en su mejor momento, bueno, ninguno lo estamos - dice tendiéndole la mano a Ron.

- ¿en su mejor momento? Pero... ¿qué es lo que pasó? - le pregunto entrando y desabrochándome la cazadora - ma... má... ¿mamá está bien? - digo como puedo, costándome hablar en cada sílaba, costándome pronunciar cada palabra, ¿qué es lo que habría pasado?

- ¿es que no lo sabes?... entonces, ¿qué hacíais aquí? - pregunta mirándonos incrédulos.

- Su mujer nos había invitado a cenar - le contesta Ron, que no puede evitar que se le note un leve tono de preocupación en su voz.

- es verdad... con todo el ajetreo lo había olvidado por completo... - dice frotándose con una mano la frente - lo siento tanto... - su voz suena triste y sentida.

- No papá, no pasa nada, lo único que quiero saber es qué pasa - ya no puedo ocultar mi preocupación, y no puedo evitar que se me eleve un poco más de lo normal la voz.

- ¿cariño? - la voz de mi madre se oía desde el salón - ¿Hermione? - tan pronto me vio se abalanzó sobre mí. Su cara mostraba lo mismo que la de mi padre, tristeza, desesperación. Una mezcla de varios sentimientos juntos.

- Mamá, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? - vuelvo a preguntar ya por quinta vez en los últimos 5 minutos y, como las demás veces, no recibí contestación, tan sólo los llantos de mi madre, y la mirada triste y perdida de mi padre. No entendía nada, nada de nada.

Mi padre nos hizo un gesto, que nos intentaba decir que pasáramos al salón. Al entrar, lo primero que nos encontramos fue a un hombre, un hombre joven, de unos 20 y pocos años de edad, moreno y muy atractivo y que sin duda era... ¡Josh!, y si él estaba allí, mi hermana también estaría, ahora sí que ya no entendía nada... si estaban ellos ahí, algo muy grave tenía que ser. Ron y él se estrujaron las manos entre ellos, pero la mirada del joven estaba perdida, como si no le interesara nada de lo presente en aquella sala.

- Hermione, cariño... - comenzó mi madre, pero le costaba hablar, parecía que no sería capaz de continuar, pero sí lo hizo - no sé como decírtelo...

- Mamá por favor... ¿qué pasó? ¿por qué estáis todos así? - le pregunto ya con desesperación. Ron lo debió de notar porque se sentó a mi lado y me agarró mi mano derecha con fuerza, como para darme ánimos.

- Es que... es sobre tu hermana, sobre Sophy... - ¿qué le había pasado?, ¿dónde estaba? ¿por qué no estaba ahí con nosotros? Comencé a mirar de un lado para otro, sin conseguir levantarme del sitio, como si las piernas no me aguantaran del cuerpo - no la busques cariño, no está aquí... ella...

- Cariño mira - continuó mi padre ante la mirada de súplica de la mujer - tu hermana no aparece, nadie sabe nada de ella. Josh acaba de volver esta mañana, diciendo que ella se había ido, y que no sabe a dónde...

- ¿cómo que no sabéis dónde está? - esto tenía que ser una broma, una mala jugada que me estaban haciendo mis padres... fijo que Sophy estaba escondida detrás de la cocina, o tal vez en el baño... pero mis piernas me impidieron levantarme, no tenía fuerzas para nada, y menos para aguantarme de pie.

- Cariño... - mi padre comenzó de nuevo - todos estamos destrozados - dice viendo como mis ojos se comienzan a llenar de lágrimas - pero no debemos de alarmarnos todavía...

- ¿alarmarnos? Es que yo no entiendo nada... pero, ¿ella le dijo a Josh que se iba? - le dirigí la pregunta a mis padres, pero rápidamente me dirigí al implicado - ¿te dijo eso? - mi desesperación se notaba en la voz, ya no la podía ocultar. Ron me pasó una de sus manos por los hombros, como para intentar relajarme.

- Le dejó una nota - siguió mi padre - diciéndole que lo sentía, pero que se tenía que ir...

- Y... ¿llamasteis a sus amigas? - preguntando ya como último recurso

- Si... bueno, a las más amigas ya las llamamos, y no tienen ni idea de dónde puede estar, llamamos a Helen, a Mary y a Karen, ¿piensas que puede estar con alguna otra? - mi padre me miraba como si yo pudiera tener la solución de algo, pero no la tenía, claramente no...

- No... no lo creo... ella con quien más estaba siempre era con Helen, no se separaban... si no está con ella, dudo que esté con otra... tal vez no os haya querido decir la verdad, no os va a decir que sí, supongo...

- Ojalá tengas razón cariño, que esté con ella y que esté bien - mi padre se sienta desolado al lado de mi madre, y le coge la mano a esta, para tranquilizarla.

- No... - es lo primero que le escucho decir a Josh - no...

- Cariño, tranquilízate, entiendo que estés mal, pero todos debemos de estar tranquilos y...

- Me voy - dice levantándose - así no gano nada, me voy a ir a casa, a lo mejor, con suerte, llama - no estaba en situación de ir a ningún lado, pero nadie se atrevió a decirle lo contrario.

- Esta bien Josh, pero ten cuidado, ¿Vale? - mi madre se había levantado y lo acompañaba a la puerta. Mis piernas no tenían fuerza para nada, no era capaz ni siquiera de intentar levantarme, ¿cómo podía ser que mi hermana hubiese abandonado así a Josh?

- Bueno Hermi, de verdad muchas gracias por haber venido - me dice mi madre abrazándome - bueno, gracias a los dos, en serio... si no llegáis a estar aquí... - dice ahora abrazando a Ron - pero siento haber olvidado lo de la cena, no os he preparado nada... ¿te importaría preparar algo para cenar vosotros? Nosotros ya nos vamos a acostar, espero que no os moleste... - me dice, sus ojos están cansados, llenos de lágrimas escondidas que sé no tardarán mucho en volver a salir

- Yo haré algo - dice Ron levantándose de repente - tú tranquila, quédate aquí, ¿vale? - me dice mirándome con ternura y acariciándome una mejilla con la mano, aunque mi estado de atontamiento hacía que no me enterara de mucho, tan sólo asentí sin pensar en lo que me acababa de decir.

- Muchas gracias Steve, de verdad que eres único - mi madre lo había abrazado y luego se dirigió a mí - no lo dejes nunca hija, es una joya - le sonreí, y me dispuse a ayudarle en la cocina, mientras mis padres se despedían de nosotros.

- Lo siento mucho... - le dije tan pronto ellos se habían ido

- ¿por qué lo sientes? - pregunta desconcertado.

- No sé... te invito a venir a la casa de mis padres a una supuesta cena, a la que tú realmente no tendrías que venir, y resulta que llegamos aquí y... - no me dejó continuar, me puso un dedo sobre los labios, luego se dio la vuelta y prosiguió en la cocina - de todas formas, gracias...

- ¿por qué? - me pregunta pero sin desviarse de lo que estaba haciendo

- por estar aquí, conmigo, en estos momentos... - ahora sí, se giró y me abrazó.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, me alegro de estar aquí, de verdad, no me gustaría que estuvieras sola, y si puedo ayudar en algo... mira, ahora hazme un favor, vete a la sala y entretente con algo mientras yo acabo aquí, ¿vale? - acepte, no sé muy bien por qué, yo creo que porque no era capaz de mantenerme en pie, así que me senté en el sofá y prendí la televisión, pero no era capaz de concentrarme en nada... ¿dónde y con quién estaría Sophy? ¿por qué no habría llamado? ¿qué le habría pasado?... Al poco tiempo, apareció Ron con dos platos y los puso sobre la mesa, me pidió que me levantara, y cenamos un poco en silencio, él temía molestarme, y la verdad es que agradecí que no me dijera nada del tema, no quería pensar, no quería hablar, no quería... lo único que quería era saber de mi hermana, saber que estaba bien... pero ella no llamaba, ni siquiera se molestara en eso.

- no tenía ni idea de que supieras cocinar… - le digo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- Es una de las pocas cosas que sé hacer, mi madre me obligó a aprender y Ginny me ayudó mucho durante estos 5 años… - se acerca el vaso de agua a los labios y bebe un poco. Después lo deja sobre la mesa.

- Bueno, espero que no tuvieras planes para mañana - le digo cambiando de tiempo, a la vez que le ayudo a recoger los platos de la mesa.

- No, la verdad es que justamente para mañana no tenía nada, creo... - dice pensativo - de todas formas, luego llamaré a Michael para avisarlo de que en un par de días no voy a aparecer por ahí, y tú deberías de hacer lo mismo, creo yo... - ¿un par de días? ¿de verdad pensaba que lo de Sophy iba a llegar a tanto?

- Yo no pienso quedarme aquí un par de días - él levantó los hombros en señal de indiferencia - es demasiado tiempo, espero que Sophy aparezca antes...

- Y yo, ojalá aparezca cuanto antes... - su voz también se notaba apagada.

- Mira, ¿te importa si te espero arriba? Estoy algo cansada y...

- Ve, yo acabaré de recoger aquí, y también subo, ¿Vale?, pero esta vez, acuéstate en la cama hazme ese favor, no me hagas tener que levantarme de noche a cambiarte el sitio...

Subí en silencio las escaleras, nunca había notado esa casa tan vacía, tan silenciosa, echaba de menos las voces de mi madre y Sophy discutiendo sobre temas tan tontos como el color de las paredes, o la ropa de algunas de la televisión, nunca estaban de acuerdo en nada, pero aún así, ellas dos se apreciaban tanto... mamá no era nada sin ella, pero yo sabía que Sophy todavía lo era menos, ella nunca estaría tanto tiempo sin llamar... ¿y si le habían obligado a dejarle esa nota a Josh para que no la buscáramos pero ella realmente no se había querido ir?, ya no sabía muy bien que pensar, estaba completamente desconcertada... Así que, lo único que hice al llegar a la habitación, fue quitarme la ropa quedándome únicamente con la camiseta, ya que no había llevado ropa para dormir, y no me atrevía a ir a la habitación de mi hermana a buscarle algo... no sería capaz de pegar ojo en toda la noche, así que opté por la solución más sencilla, quedarme con la camiseta blanca que, por suerte, había llevado debajo de la blusa azul, y me metí en la cama, todavía algo confusa. Justo en el momento que apagué la luz, la puerta se comenzó a abrir, le había dejado un par de mantas a Ron en los pies de la cama para que se pudiera hacer algo para dormir bien en el suelo. Después de terminar de quitarse los pantalones y la camiseta, todo esto a oscuras, comenzó a prepararse para dormir, a montarse su amago de cama en el suelo, sin mediar palabra, ya que no me quería molestar, sabía que yo no quería hablar, y en gran medida, se lo agradecí.

- Ron... - le digo con voz de cansada, prácticamente no era capaz de hablar

- Dime - me contesta en medio susurro.

- ¿me puedes hacer un último favor? - no podía creer lo que iba a hacer, pero lo tenía que hacer, sí, y también quería hacerlo.

- Claro, sí, lo que tú quieras - noto el sonido de la colcha que me indica que se incorporó.

- ¿dormirías conmigo? Es que no quiero dormir sola, no sé si me entiendes, no es por... - no soy capaz de seguir, es que si es por eso, por un lado, no quiero dormir yo sola, pero por otro... quiero dormir a su lado, no al lado de cualquiera, no.

- Claro - y a oscuras, como pudo, se acercó a la cama y, cuando esta dentro, me abrazó - no quiero que estés mal, ¿vale? Ella va a aparecer, ya verás, y mucho más pronto de lo que se espera...

- ¿pero por qué no ha llamado? - mi voz sonaba entrecortada, asustada...

- tal vez porque tenga miedo, miedo a lo que le puedan decir tus padres, a lo que le digas tú... piensa que os defraudó, aunque no sea así... eso es lo que ella cree - mentiría si digo que sus palabras no me tranquilizaron, quizá tuviera razón, tendría miedo de nuestra reacción ante todo lo que había pasado, aunque sí lo hizo, seguro que algún motivo importante tendría

- ¿crees que sea culpa de Josh? - digo sin pensar muy bien - digo... porque si ella se fue justo después de casarse... quizá él...

- no creo que fuera por eso - dice todavía sin despegarse de mi - aunque si es así, te juro que acabo con él - ¿y luego me pregunto si le quiero?... si es que es tan... ¡perfecto!

No sé como conseguí dormir toda la noche pegada a él y que no me diera un infarto en el intento... por la mañana, cuando me desperté, ahí continuaba él, a mi lado, con la cabeza entre mi pelo y la almohada, una mano debajo de esta y la otra en mi cintura... no se había separado de mi en toda la noche, ¡y yo sin notarlo...!, ¿por qué no me habría dado cuenta?... de repente, como una ráfaga, volvió a mi mente Sophy, ¿cómo podía haberme olvidado de ella? ¿qué clase de hermana era yo que sólo pensaba en mí?, intenté levantarme con los menores movimientos posibles para no despertar a Ron, me acerqué a la ventana y la abrí despacio, sin hacer ruido. El día estaba espléndido, no hacía ni frío ni calor, y eso que todavía eran las 7 de mañana... pero el aire suave que venía de fuera, hacía que mi cabeza se fuera despejando. Gracias al reflejo de esta, conseguí ver la figura del pelirrojo media incorporada, me di la vuelta, y vi como me observaba, delicadamente, de arriba abajo... en ese momento, me di cuenta de la poca ropa que llevaba, pero aun así no me inmuté, no quería romper el hechizo, ni tampoco parecer una púdica, aunque lo era... Se incorporó, y pude ver también sus pectorales al descubierto y que, su cuerpo, solo estaba cubierto por unos calzoncillos negros. Yo me volví a dar la vuelta, para fingir que nada de eso me incomodaba, pero realmente, lo que quería evitar era que viera los tonos que estaban empezando a coger mis mejillas, pero él se acercó a mí, entrelazó su mano derecha con la mía, y con la otra rodeo por completo mi cintura.

- Buenos días - me dijo en un susurro, consiguiendo que yo notara su aliento en mi cuello, lo que me hizo estremecer todo el cuerpo - ¿estás mejor?

- Sí... - es lo único que consigo decir, un monosílabo, si tuviera que decir una frase entera, sí que me sería completamente imposible, menos mal que era una pregunta simple...

- Me alegro - soltó su mano de la mía, y con esta intentó agarrar la otra, mi mano izquierda, lo que hizo que yo me girara y nos quedáramos a muy pocos centímetros el uno del otro...

Pero... ¿en qué estaba pensando?. Una voz proveniente del salón me hizo aterrizar de repente, y acordarme del motivo por el que estaba allí, mi hermana, por Sophy, ¿sabrían ya algo de ella?, abajo se escuchaba una mezcla de voces entre las de mis padres y Josh. A Ron pareció pasarle lo mismo porque, en el mismo momento, se separó de mí y se dio la vuelta como si así consiguiera escuchar mejor lo que estaban diciendo abajo. Entonces me di cuenta de nuevo de la poca cantidad de ropa que llevaba encima, y me comencé a sonrojar... "como puedo ser tan inconsciente" fue lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza al tiempo que me dirigía a mis pantalones vaqueros y me los ponía. Debía bajar, tenía que saber qué es lo que estaba pasando. Me puse unas zapatillas que le había cogido a mi madre en el armario de su habitación la noche anterior, y bajé, un poco desorientada por lo que acababa de pasar en la habitación. Al llegar abajo, me encontré un Josh completamente destrozado, fuera de sus casillas, un Josh completamente diferente al de la noche anterior... ¿ya se sabría algo de Sophy? Al poco, apareció Ron, ya completamente vestido, agradecí su presencia, aunque me sintiera un poco tonta después de lo que pasara en la habitación.

- buenos días cariños - dijo mamá saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de café, que le puso delante a Josh... yo no creo que eso fuera muy conveniente, más bien debería ponerle un vaso de tila o de tranquilizante...

- buenos días mamá - me acerqué y le di dos besos - ¿no apareció, verdad? - le susurro al oído para que nadie más pueda escucharlo. Mi madre negó con la cabeza, y las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos, la volví a abrazar, no me gustaba nada verla en esas circunstancias, aunque la entendía, yo aunque intentara disimularlo, estaba pasando por lo mismo...

- y es que ni mi mejor amigo - comenzó a decir Josh - no está cuando se le necesita.

- ¿le pasó algo a Dex? - mi voz no sonaba preocupada, más bien creo que lo hice para romper el hielo con él, para entender un poco la situación. La mirada de Ron, de repente, se clavó en mí. Si estaba intentando ponerse en el papel de novio celoso, desde luego le estaba saliendo que ni pintado... pero mamá no lo estaba mirando así que... en lugar de devolvérsela, la desvié hacía el lado inverso del salón, y espere a que alguien me contestara, pero no fue Josh, si no mi madre.

- No le pasó nada... es que no le coge el teléfono... parece ser que lo tiene apagado o algo así, y llamó a su casa, y su madre dice que se fue por asuntos de trabajo a no sé muy bien dónde... fijo que en ese sitio no tienen cobertura suficiente, y prefirió apagarlo - dice mamá con tono como para darme... ¿tranquilidad? Bueno, supuse que sería a Josh, porque desde luego lo que es a mí, ¡como si se lo tragan los cocodrilos!

- En Tokio - dijo el chico - está en Tokio... ni siquiera sabía que tenía que ir a esos sitios por trabajo... y Sophy no llama...

- Dex piensa que todavía estáis en la luna de miel... ya verás cómo mañana llama, seguro, o da alguna señal en su casa o algo, porque piensa que volvéis mañana, ¿no?

- Si... tal vez tengas razón - le contesta comenzando a incorporarse - necesito una ducha y dormir un rato, me vuelvo a casa... señora Granger, muchísimas gracias por el café, de verdad - parecía que se había tranquilizado algo, no era el mismo que me había encontrado yo cuando entré en esa habitación, no, no lo era, sin duda.

- Está bien, por favor, si Sophy te llama... - él hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza y salió por la puerta de la salida - bueno, chicos, ¿queréis desayunar algo? - mi madre fingía una sonrisa, pero no lo hacía demasiado bien, se le notaban las marcas de todas las lágrimas que había derramado la noche anterior, los ojos hinchados, y la mirada perdida, pero aún así, agradecí que no lo mostrara, no me quería derrumbar de nuevo con ella...

- No mamá, tú tranquila, yo preparo el café para todos... por cierto... ¿dónde está papá? - le pregunté ya entrando en la cocina.

- Salió un momentito... fue hasta la casa de Helen, quería cerciorarse de que Sophy no está allí, pero creo que va a volver sin nada... y más desesperado todavía - Ron se acercó a ella, y la abrazó. De verdad era como un ángel en esa casa, estaba para todos, se daba cuenta cuando lo necesitaban, y cuando no. Ella se lo agradeció, lo noté en su cara, con esa sonrisa que no muchas veces ponía mi madre, y menos en momentos como este.

- Steve... como me alegro de que estés aquí de verdad... si no llegáis a estar ambos con nosotros... creo que al llegar a este punto no lo podríamos sobrellevar - llegué en el momento oportuno para destruir un momento suegra - yerno, les puse una taza de café a cada uno. Ron se levantó para cederme su sitio, y yo no le dije nada, acepté y él se sentó a mi lado.

- Nada... - mi padre estaba entrando por la puerta - no hay rastro de ella por ningún lado... ¡ah! Buenos días, chicos - dice dirigiendo su mirada ahora a nosotros.

- Yo... yo siento mucho todo esto que está pasando de verdad, no menos que vosotros - mis padres asintieron sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba - pero tengo que volver... Ro... Steve y yo - ¡que a punto estuviera de meter la pata! - tenemos que trabajar, tenemos muchísimo trabajo y bueno... ayer llamé para excusarme, y no me pusieron problemas, pero de verdad me necesitan y...

- Cariño... - mi madre se había levantado y se pusiera a mi altura - tú no te preocupes por nada... realmente, ¿no va a aparecer antes porque tú estés aquí no?, si así fuera, no os dejaría marchar, eso que lo sepáis - la primera vez que veía sonreír a mi madre de esa forma desde que Sophy había desaparecido - idos, de verdad que no pasa nada... - ahora dirigió su mirada a Ron y una gran sonrisa - muchas gracias por todo.

- No hay nada que agradecer señora, de verdad - Ron la abrazó, y luego se dirigió a mi padre, a quien le dio la mano.

- Esta bien, iré a recoger alguna cosa que me faltan arriba mientras os despedís... ¿vale? - digo, desapareciendo por las escaleras

El viaje de vuelta fue el más monótono que viví en mucho tiempo, ninguno hablaba, tal vez por lo de Sophy, o tal vez por lo del... bueno, por eso. Pero me alegré de que no sacara el tema, sería un tanto incómodo para ambos.

- oye Herm... - comenzó a decir después de más de media hora de trayecto - mantenme avisado con lo de tu hermana, ¿vale?

- claro, claro, no te preocupes, yo tan pronto sepa algo ya te avisaré... - le conteste, pero media distraída, como si no me enterara bien de lo que me había dicho.

- Ojalá que aparezca pronto... la verdad es que se ve que tus padres están muy preocupados, y no es para menos, yo también lo estaría - baja el tono de voz, como si se le entrecortaran las palabras.

- ¿te pasa algo? - digo lanzándole cortas miradas continuadas.

- No... es sólo que... me imagino que esto le pase a Ginny y... sé perfectamente lo mal que debéis de estar ahora mismo, es que yo no sería capaz, me volvería loco... - comenzó a frotarse la cabeza con una mano, medio nervioso

- Bueno, ahora no pienses en eso... - le froté la mejilla con mi mano derecha durante menos de dos segundos, y la volví a poner en el volante - paramos a tomar algo, ¿vale? - él simplemente asintió, no dijo nada más.

El sitio era un poco extraño, pero era el único bar que había desde hacía cosa de 15 minutos, y no nos podíamos arriesgar a no encontrar otro en tantos kilómetros así que decidimos parar. Estaba vacío, apenas había 3 personas en una mesa, y dos en la barra, así que nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada, junto a la ventana, y esperamos sin hablar hasta que el camarero nos vino a preguntar qué es lo que deseábamos tomar.

- Dos cafés con leche, gracias - le digo con una sonrisa. Ron seguía como atontado, como si no se enterara muy bien de las cosas - ¿estás bien? - le digo acercándome a él con la silla y poniéndola justo a su lado

- Claro... es que no sé que me pasó, si realmente no pasa nada, los que debéis de estas jodidos sois vosotros, no yo... - al momento pareció darse cuenta, y añadió - que también lo siento mucho por tu hermana, no sé si me entiendes...

- Claro, Ron, tranquilo - le digo y le acaricio el pelo con la mano, con lo que noté como él se comenzaba a sonrojar... sí, se estaba acordando de lo mismo que yo... estaba claro.

- Oye Hermione... - le aparté la mano despacio, y desvié la mirada a la barra - yo quería aclarar contigo lo de...

- No hace falta que digas nada, da igual - no quería oírlo, la verdad es que no quería, prefería dejar que todo quedara así, sin más.

- No, pero quiero que sepas que... - de nuevo se comenzaba a acercar a mí, lentamente, ya notaba su aliento sobre mi cuello al pronunciarme estas últimas sílabas...

- Señores, aquí tienen sus cafés - dijo el camarero poniendo las dos tazas sobre la mesa.

- Oh... muchas gracias - consigo decir sin saber de dónde me sale la voz.

- Aquí tiene - le dice Ron sacando un par de monedas del bolsillo - y quédese con el cambio - pero yo noté que lo decía como "no nos vuelva a interrumpir más", y eso, a la vez que me pareció gracioso, también me comenzó a poner más nerviosa...

- Estos cafés saben un poco raros... - digo con un gesto gracioso, intentando que no se me note el nerviosismo.

- ¿ah sí? ¿encima que le digo que se quede con el cambio? - percibí que el también intentaba hacer lo mismo, y los dos nos comenzamos a reír por lo bajo, sin mirarnos siquiera... ¿qué había estado a punto de pasar?, dos veces ya en el mismo día...

Volvimos al coche sin mediar a penas una palabra más, Ron parecía estar más tranquilo que antes, pero a la vez más distante conmigo, al igual que yo, seguro que se iba preguntando que estuviera a punto de pasar, que pasaría si ese camarero no apareciera de repente o, por la mañana, si Josh no comenzara a gritar como un poseso... ¿qué nos estaba pasando? En el camino que quedaba, Ron no volvió a mediar palabra conmigo, únicamente cuando llegamos a su portal fue cuando habló.

- Hermione... - me dijo justo antes de salir del coche - lo siento mucho de verdad... - supuse que lo decía por Sophy

- No tienes nada que sentir, nadie tiene la culpa, la única que lo tiene que sentir soy yo, que te invito a la casa de mis padres y... - me paró.

- Sabes perfectamente que no lo digo por eso... - me miraba directamente

- ¿a no? - la verdad es que no entendía muy bien porque me decía que lo sentía entonces.

- No sé que me pasó, me dejé llevar totalmente... sé que tú tienes novio y que eres muy feliz y por eso, lo siento... porque yo no soy quien de meterme en tu vida y... bueno, ya está dicho, adiós, Hermione... - dice saliendo del coche y cerrando la puerta - avísame si sabes algo de tu hermana, ¿vale? - y desapareció, no me dio tiempo ni a reaccionar... ¿qué me había querido decir?, ¿qué si no tuviera novio...?, no, imposible, él nunca tendría nada con alguien como yo, quizá fue un cruce de sentimientos, pero nada más que eso.

Al llegar a casa, todo estaba a oscuras, supuse que Marcus habría salido, y Kate estaría en el trabajo, así que entré sin decir nada, y comencé a abrir las persianas "esto está asqueroso" fue lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza cuando una ráfaga de luz entró en el salón, definitivamente, Kate no estaba en casa, habría ido a pasar unos días a la casa de sus padres o... no sé, pero estaba claro que estaba sólo Marcus, nadie podía ser tan desordenado como él y, obviamente, faltaba la mano femenina en el piso, sin nosotras, él no era nada, ya lo teníamos más que comprado. Había cartones de pizzas tiradas por el suelo, botes de cerveza... podía enfadarme pero, conociendo a Marcus, preferí dejarlo pasar, acostarme, y cuando estuviera totalmente recuperada del viaje, comenzarlo a limpiar todo y dejarlo completamente limpio antes de que llegara Kate, o ella si se enfadaría, y mucho.

Después de descansar un buen rato, decidí levantarme para darme una ducha, lo necesitaba, después de tantas emociones en un mismo día: lo de Sophy, lo de Ron... estaba preocupada por ella, me gustaría saber dónde estaba, con quién estaba, simplemente si de verdad estaba bien. Cogí el móvil, y volví a llamarla, pero lo mismo, igual que antes: _"el móvil al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura...",_¿y si era verdad que Josh le había hecho algo y ella se había escapado?, pero... si así fuera... ella no le dejaría una nota diciéndole que se iba... al menos yo no lo haría, y mi hermana no es así, estoy segura de que si él le pusiera la mano encima, nos lo diría, desde el primer momento, pero entonces... ¿por qué se había ido a los pocos días de casada y en su luna de miel?, no lo lograba entender, por más que quisiera, no podía, era tan... el sonido del teléfono me sacó de repente de mis pensamientos, pero decidí no contestar, ya saltaría el contestador, y si estaban interesados, ya volverían a llamar, ahora no tenía tiempo para aguantar chorradas, y además no le daría tiempo a cogerlo de todas formas, así que, tan pronto salí, me fijé en la luz roja parpadeante del contestador, y le presioné el botón para escucharlo.

_Piiiii! Tiene un mensaje nuevo..._

_Mensaje número uno, recibido hoy a las 19 horas 31 minutos._

_Hermione... soy yo, Sophy -_no, no puede ser... ¿es una broma no? No puede ser ella, es increíble, si, sí que es ella, me quedé inmóvil, no fui capaz ni de girarme hacía el teléfono - _esto... sólo quería que supieras que estoy bien, que si lo hice fue... Hermione, sé que tú me entenderías, pero no te lo puedo contar ahora mismo, sólo te pido que no les digas nada de momento a papá y a mamá, ni a Josh... ellos sí que no me entenderían, lo sé... y necesito un poco más de tiempo, sé que puedo confiar en ti... lo siento mucho de verdad, espero que me perdones... te quiero -_su voz sonaba triste y apagada, porque no habría salido de la ducha a contestar el teléfono, al final siempre me acababa arrepintiendo de todo, pero tal vez fuera mejor así, sobre todo más cómodo para ella, porque tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle... lo más importante es que ella estaba bien, lo único y más importante.

El teléfono, de nuevo. A pesar de que todavía estaba con la toalla, acudo corriendo al teléfono, ¿y si era ella otra vez?

- ¿sí?

- Hermione, cariño... - no, era mi madre, su voz sonaba muy apagada... desee decirle que Sophy había llamado pero, de repente, recordé sus palabras, y no lo hice.

- Hola, mamá - me cuesta hablar, nunca le había ocultado nada tan importante a mi madre (lo de Steve no lo tengo en cuenta ahora mismo...).

- Mira, cariño, me gustaría pedirte un favor enorme, algo que es muy importante para tu padre y para mí... - comenzó a decir - sé que Steve y tú no os podéis permitir permanecer mucho tiempo aquí, con nosotros - su voz cada vez se apagaba más, llegué a creer que se echaría a llorar

- Mamá, ya sabes que con el trabajo...

- Ya lo sé, pero no me dejaste acabar... a nosotros nos gustaría teneros cerca, necesitamos ver a alguna pareja feliz, y si es a nuestra hija, pues mejor ¿no?, no quiero pensar más, no sé si me entiendes... - y tanto que la entendía, y yo sin poderle decir que mi hermana ya había llamado...

- Claro, mamá, entiendo que no es el mejor momento para nadie, sobre todo para papá y para ti... realmente, erais los que más pegados estabais a ella en estos últimos años... - y... ¿por qué estando más pegados a ellos me había llamado a mí?... gran pregunta...

- Cariño... es que a lo mejor te parece una locura, pero a tu padre y a mí nos gustaría irnos unos días de esta casa que parece que hasta nos está comiendo... de verdad, no queremos ser un incordio, pero si no os molestáramos un par de días a Steve y a ti... de verdad, que no queremos molestar cariño... - ¿cómo? Pues claramente ¡NO!, ¿cómo vais a poder venir? Y lo más importante, ¿para dónde?, yo no vivo con Steve mamá, vivo con Kate y con Marcus, y no hay más de 3 habitaciones... además de que no te gustaría ver como está ahora mismo la casa, me matarías a mí, y a Marcus que fue el que la puso así, por cierto, Steve no existe, se llama Ronald Weasley y ni siquiera somos novios...

- Claro que no molestáis mamá... ¿qué tontería es esa?, veníos cuando queráis, las puertas las tendréis abiertas siempre- si, lo había dicho, de dónde habían salido mis palabras, no lo sé, pero no pensé que fuera el momento adecuado tampoco para confesarle todo a mi madre y, encima de que le estaba ocultando lo de Sophy... ¿qué haría ahora? Ella pensaba que Ron y yo vivíamos juntos porque YO se lo había dicho... para que inventaré tanto... a ver cómo le explico yo ahora que no sea así... tal vez una disputa entre nosotros... no, eso no, ya está bastante mal por lo de Sophy, no creo que soportara que se rompiera otra pareja... ¿y si le digo que los padres de Steve volvieron y se están quedando en NUESTRA casa y mientras yo me quedo con dos persona amabilísimas que se mostraron voluntarias?... ¡uuufff! En que líos me meto yo sola... - a las 5 en la estación, vale mamá, un beso.

Bueno... ¿y qué se supone que debía de hacer ahora?, acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo, pero realmente no me quedaba más opción que esa... tenía que decirle que sí, o... ¿alguien le diría que no a una madre en esas circunstancias?... debía de llamar a Ron... si, ¿y qué le diría?, mira, tenemos que vivir juntos un par de días, dónde no lo sé, pero mis padres se vienen a quedar con nosotros porque yo, un día, les dije que vivíamos juntos, pasándome por alto que, tal vez, ellos quisieran venirse en algún momento... pensaría que estoy loca... pero se lo tendría que decir en algún momento, él también estaba metido en el ajo... ¿y si le inventó a mis padres una excusa y no lo llamo?... no, eso no sería buena idea... no, definitivamente sería mejor llamarlo, para decirle no sé muy bien lo que... ¿qué pensara de mí?

- ¿hola? - contesta al teléfono el chico medio dormido.

- Ooh... Ron, lo siento, ¿te he despertado? - no sé muy bien que decirle ni por dónde empezar. Me estaba volviendo especialista en despertarlo siempre.

- ¿Hermione?, ¿eres tú? - obviamente, si lo acababa de despertar, obvió mi pregunta por completo.

- Si, soy yo... bueno, lo siento por molestarte, quizá no debería de haber llamado...

- No, no me molestas, estaba leyendo y reconozco que si me estaba empezando a quedar dormido, así que agradezco que me llamaras, es trabajo atrasado y mañana lo tengo que entregar - ¡uuuf! Qué alivio, ¡había hecho algo para el beneficio de alguien!

- Bueno, en ese caso, me alegro de haberte ayudado... bueno, es que yo te llamaba por... bueno, más o menos supongo que ya te imaginarás porque... - me gustaría que supiera leer la mente, y no tener que decírselo todo... no sé si sería capaz de hacerlo...

- Pues la verdad es que no... ¡ooooh! ¿ya se sabe algo de tu hermana? - parecía ilusionado de repente, pero no sé... ¿a él debería contárselo?

- Si... bueno... me llamó... yo no le cogí, me dejó un mensaje en el contestador, pero me pidió que no se lo dijera todavía a mis padres... - él me entendería, seguro.

- Pero tú pasaste de ella, y se lo dijiste a tus padres, naturalmente...

- No, no se lo dije... - bajé la voz - mi madre me acaba de llamar, pensé en hacerlo, pero no sabía muy bien como, porque Sophy me pidió que no lo hiciera y...

- ¿y qué?, Hermione, ellos están muy preocupados por ella, y se merecen saber que su hija está bien, que no tienen por qué preocuparse... me parece increíble que esto te lo esté diciendo yo a ti... - su voz sonaba como enfadada.

- Ron, por favor, sé lo que hago, ¿Vale? - aunque lo único que quería era parecer segura porque, realmente, no lo sabía

- Vale, tú sabrás... - está vez lo dijo con resignación. Él tenía toda la razón, yo había obrado mal, fatal... tendría que habérselo dicho... - pero tú no me llamabas para eso, ¿verdad? - ¿cómo lo había adivinado?

- No... bueno, también, quería que tú lo supieras, pero no era precisamente para eso... - volví a bajar la voz - como ya te dije, mi madre me acaba de llamar, y no fue precisamente para hablar de Sophy... - hice una pausa bastante larga, pero él no se atrevió a intervenir, supongo que prefirió esperar a que yo se lo acabara de contar para llamarme loca de remate, primero no decirle nada a mi madre, y ahora esto... - lo hizo para preguntarme si ellos, mi padre y ella, se podían pasar unos días con nosotros en... en nuestra... en nuestra casa - dije al fin

- ¿y tú que le has dicho?

- Es que... eso es lo más gracioso de todo... yo le dije que... bueno, le dije que sí - no lo pensé, si lo llegara a pensar, nunca lo diría.

- Hiciste bien - ¿qué?, ¿él piensa que hice bien diciéndole que viniera? No, si el que está loco en el fondo ¡es él!

- ¿cómo dices? - no podía dar crédito... a lo mejor él me entendiera mal... ¡qué le dije que sí!

- Eso, que hiciste bien... encima que no le quieres decir que tu hermana llamó... me imagino que los pobres necesitaran compañía, se sentirán solos, están acostumbrados a vivir en esa casa con la compañía de Sophy... creo que es lo mejor que podías haber hecho - dice tajante

- Ya, vale, bien, eso fue justamente lo que pensé yo cuando le dije que sí, pero es que ellos creen que TÚ Y YO vivimos juntos... yo se lo había dicho un día, que compartíamos piso ... y ahora, creo que no es el mejor momento para dejarte, ¿no? - estoy dudosa, ya no sé muy bien ni cómo entender las cosas...

- No... creo que no... - él también lo está - pero ¿no podemos vivir juntos? Quiero decir, esos días, con tus padres aquí... bueno, yo vivo solo ahora mismo, al menos hasta el comienzo del otoño, sí, después no lo sé, creo que vendrá mi hermana, pero quiero pensar que tu Sophy volverá antes a casa, ¿no?

- ¡Ron!, para eso quedan más de 2 meses... - ya no sabía bien como tomarme las cosas... ¿me estaba vacilando? - ¿lo dices en serio? - creo que pudo notar la ilusión en mi voz, me acababa de solucionar la vida por completo

- sí, claro, único que le quieras decir a tu madre que me dejaste por ese mendigo que te robó el corazón...

- Ronald, ya basta... - otra vez lo de Marcus, maldita la hora en la que me inventé todo eso...

Intenté organizarme para irme para la casa de Ron lo antes posible, quería dejar mis cosas y organizarlas de modo que ellos no pudieran sospechar nada, además de intentar familiarizarme con la casa, ¡no había visto más de ella que el portal!, por eso, llevé la mayor parte de mis cosas en dos maletas... a ver si se me iba a olvidar algo importante y mamá se iba a dar cuenta... Al llegar, timbré en el 6ºizq, que sabía de sobra que era el piso de Ron, de tantas veces que lo había venido a recoger, aunque nunca me había hecho falta timbrar, él siempre me lo decía por si acaso. Me abrió el portal sin decir nada, supuse que me estaría viendo desde arriba, solamente me pidió que esperara en el rellano, que no subiera, que él me ayudaría con las maletas.

- ¿no podías traer algo más? - el chico apareció cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

- Quiero que parezca todo real... - y realmente era verdad, no pensaba quedarme a vivir con él ni nada parecido...

Subimos en un silencio casi mortal... ¿por qué no decía nada?, la verdad es que yo tampoco sabía muy bien que decirle, pero era peor que estar hablando del tiempo, desde luego. Llegamos a la puerta dónde ponía 6ºizq y, sin decir más, Ron sacó una llave del bolsillo, y la abrió. Dejó las maletas en la entrada.

- pasa, estás en tu casa - y me hizo un gesto con la mano. La casa era muy bonita, a la derecha ya se podía ver la cocina y el salón, un tipo de cocina americana, que me encantaba, además lo tenía súper ordenador todo... ¿lo habría estado preparando para hoy?, no creo, pero, de todas formas, eso no me coincidía con él, Ron nunca había sido así tan... como decirlo... ¿cuidadoso? - no paso mucho tiempo aquí - se debió de dar cuenta de la cara que estaba poniendo.

- Es precioso - lo miro y afirmo medio en silencio.

- Bueno, es un piso... mira, este es el baño - dice abriendo una puerta a la derecha de ellos - no es gran cosa, pero vale - no era excesivamente grande, pero tampoco pequeño, estaba, en su mayor parte, decorado por un color azul celeste que le daba un toque especial. La ducha estaba al final del todo. Me gustaba. Volví a asentir sonriendo. - y bueno, esta es una habitación - con lo pequeño que parecía el piso, cuando entré dudé si de verdad tendría dos habitaciones... - no es una maravilla, tampoco es que sea muy grande - se dirige a abrir la ventana.

- Me gusta... - estaba como nueva, como sin tocarla, así que supuse que sería... - es la de papá y mamá, ¿no?

- Sí... - dijo él casi murmurando - ¿les gustará?

- Claro, es preciosa, y la cama es cómoda - me siento sobre esta mientras Ron me clava la mirada, esa mirada de la que yo, no sé porque, no me puedo contener.

- Bueno, y esta es la otra, la... la nuestra - le escucho desde fuera de la habitación. Me levantó y veo que Ron ya está metido dentro de ella, abriendo la persiana. Cuando lo hace, veo que la habitación es un poco más grande que la otra, pero poco más. Es preciosa, la luz que le entra la hace deslumbrante. Al fijarme en la cama, veo que está sin sabanas, me mira y se disculpa

- Lo siento, pensaba hacerla, lo que pasa es que llegaste más temprano de lo que yo creía y...

- No te disculpes, está muy bien así, ya se hará - lo miro y le sonrío - y si llegue temprano... lo siento, es que quería...

- No, tu tampoco te disculpes, está todo bien, supongo que te querías adaptar a la casa y, sobre todo, colocar tus cosas, antes de que lleguen tus padres, ¿no? - exactamente, ¿tan predecible era?

- Claro... ¿te importa si empiezo? Es que tengo miedo que no me dé tiempo, mis padres llegan a las 5 y... - no terminé la frase porque salió de la habitación, yo no me moví, sentí una fuerza que me impedía moverme, me quedé allí de pie mirando hacía la ventana, pero a unos cuantos metros de ella, así que sólo podía apreciar la claridad de la luz del sol y el edificio de enfrente que, la verdad, no era muy apasionante... no pasaran mi 30 segundos cuando Ron volvió, y me di cuenta que traía las maletas.

- ¡oh!, lo siento Ron... - e intenté coger una de las maletas, pero él no me dejó.

- Mira, te hice un hueco en el armario, supongo que te llegará para poner la mayor parte de tus cosas - la verdad, es que estaría casi segura de que todas... pero, ¿qué había hecho él con sus cosas?, estaba prácticamente vacío.

- Yo la mayoría de mi ropa la tengo arriba - dice señalando unas puertas en la parte superior del armario - supuse que me costaría a mí menos cogerla de ahí que a ti...

- Muchas gracias de verdad, pero no hacía falta, también podría dejar alguna en la maleta, tampoco creo que mis padres se fueran a fijar en eso... - realmente, Ron se estaba portando como un auténtico caballero.

- No, prefiero que sea así, quiero que todo salga bien, ¿quieres que te ayude con algo?

- No, está todo bien - lo miro y le sonrío, si que se está portando bien conmigo, mejor imposible.

- Bueno, entonces iré a hacer el desayuno. Si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde estoy - y sale de la habitación.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, tanto que muy pronto llegaron las 5... Ron y yo esperábamos a mis padres dónde habíamos quedado.

- ¡oh, cariño! - me dijo mi madre dándome un gran abrazo - no te puedes imaginar lo que me alegro de verte...- a ti también, Steve... muchísimo - y también lo abraza con fuerza. Papá viene más atrás, cargado con las maletas que Ron le ayuda a cargar en el maletero del coche.

No hablamos mucho más hasta llegar a la casa de Ron, la que, durante un par de días, sería NUESTRA casa...

- todavía no me puedo creer todo lo que está pasando - era la primera vez que mi madre abría la boca. Al oírlo se me retorció el corazón de tal manera... ¿por qué no le decía que Sophy había llamado por mucho que ella me pidiera que no lo hiciera? Al fin y al cabo, estaban mal por su culpa, ella era la que había huido, ¿o no? - es muy bonita la casa, de verdad - y nos miró con una gran sonrisa - no sé porque no nos habías invitado antes hija... si tiene que pasar algo así para que empiece a conocer algo tu vida...

- es que... con tanto trabajo... - a penas me salían las palabras...

- ya cariño, no te preocupes - mi padre siempre me defendía, aunque yo no tuviera la razón - ya sabes cómo es tu madre, pretende que nunca crezcáis, que siempre tengáis que depender de nosotros, pero no es así, claro está. - y dejó el resto de maletas en su futura habitación, justo después de que las hubiese dejado Ron.

- Hija... - se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas - estoy tan contenta de que todo te vaya tan bien... - me dijo en un susurro aprovechando que mi padre y Ron estaban ocupados todavía con las maletas - que hayas encontrado a un hombre tan bueno que te quiera y que te comprenda... es que no te imaginas lo feliz que estoy por ti... - sólo le sonreí, no me dio tiempo a más porque ellos ya estaban entrando por la puerta del salón, y mi madre se comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas con la manga del jersey.

- ¿qué tal está Josh? - les pregunté en alto, como para cambiar de tema, y con la intención de que tanto Ron como mi padre me escucharan también - me imagino que seguiría destrozado...

- pues supongo que es lo normal... ayer vino Dex, estaba de viaje de negocios, ya sabes, por eso decidimos a venirnos aquí, creo que lo dejamos en buenas manos, está mejor con él, que es su amigo, que con nosotros, que realmente lo estamos pasando igual que él y no lo podemos ayudar... y la verdad, nosotros necesitábamos cambiar un poco de aires, ya sabes... - mi padre se sentó a mi lado y me agarró una de las piernas, como me hacía cuando era pequeña - y ver a nuestra hija predilecta.

Para papá siempre había sido la favorita, aunque no esté bien que yo lo diga, estoy completamente segura de que, aunque sabía que lo de Sophy lo estaba destrozando, si hubiera sido yo, él estaría mucho peor... siempre me había querido mucho más que mi madre, en cambio, mi madre con Sophy... sin ninguna duda, pero ambos nos querían mucho a las dos, y sabía que no lo estaban pasando para nada bien ante esa situación, pero me alegraba mucho tenerlos ahí, me sentía más protegida, como si volviera a ser una niña de nuevo. Cuando Ron se acercó a dónde estábamos los tres, fue como si despertara de repente, y pegué un salto en el sofá.

- siento interrumpir, pero está la cena - Ron señaló la mesa recién puesta y perfecta. Claramente... sí, había utilizado la magia... era imposible que aprendiera tantas cosas en el poco tiempo que llevaba aquí, sabía cocinar algunas cosas porque, según él, se lo había enseñado su madre pero esto ya me parecía demasiado, sobre todo viendo la dificultad de los platos preparados.

- Si la usas - le digo en un susurro según paso por su lado - ten cuidado al menos de que mis padres no se den cuenta...

- No te preocupes, mi amor - y recalca la última parte de la frase "mi amor", lo que hace que me ponga todavía más nerviosa - que no se enterarán.

Al acabar de cenar, como me imaginaba, mis padres se quisieron acostar alegando las largas horas de viaje en tren, y la verdad es que los entendía. Odiaba los trenes, prefería ir en mi coche particular, me parecían incomodísimos y los viajes ahí se me hacían eternos, así que no les puse inconveniente, simplemente me despedí de ellos con dos besos y volví a la cocina a ayudarle a Ron a recoger la mesa.

- ¿por qué no les dices nada? - lo que me faltaba... ya estaba yo bastante mal por eso como para que ahora él me diera un sermón...

- ella me pidió que no lo hiciera, si no lo llega a hacer... ¿crees que no se lo hubiera contado ya?... - recojo un par de platos de la mesa y los llevo al fregadero sin mirarlo

- sé que te lo pidió Hermi, pero de todas formas, tus padres se merecen saber que Sophy está bien, por lo menos, ¿por qué no sabes dónde está no? - el comenzó a hacer lo mismo, pero él si me miraba

- no, claro que no, no lo dijo, y no lo va a hacer... conozco a mi hermana, sabe que si me lo dice, en menos de una hora estaría allá - y tenía toda la razón...

- bueno, lo importante es que está bien... ve a acostarte, se te nota cansada, yo termino aquí - noto que su mano rodea mi cintura.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien - me zafo levemente de ella, sin que se note mucho, pero no quiero tener ningún contacto con ella, el simple roce con él me hace poner los pelos de punta.

- Bueno, como quieras - entonces es él el que se aleja - sé que por mucho que te insista no me vas a hacer caso, así que...

- De todas formas, esto ya está. Que no te parezca mal, pero creo que prefiero que la magia se utilice lo menos posible... sé que no soy nadie para decir nada, ya que estoy en tu casa y encima te ando poniendo órdenes pero... - no me deja continuar, se pone de pie delante mía y añade:

- ¿crees que no se fregar unos platos?, inútil soy, pero hasta ahí llego ¡eh! - intentó, en vano, poner un gesto de ofensa - no usaré la magia, lo prometo, últimamente casi no la utilizo...

- de todas formas, yo no te puedo pedir nada, estoy en tu casa, me estás haciendo un favor impresionante, es que no sé ni cómo pagártelo todo de verdad... - bajó la mirada, como triste - Ron... ¿pasa algo?

- No... Hermione, ¿tú todavía sientes algo por Dex? - ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?, ¿y ahora?, y de verdad, ¿todavía sentía algo por él?

- No entiendo a que viene eso ahora... - sale por la puerta de la cocina y entra en el salón sin decir nada, lo miro impaciente, esperando una respuesta

- Es que hay algo que no te conté... - no me miraba a los ojos - no sé porque no lo hice... - se sentó en el sofá del salón sin mirarme

- ¿lo qué Ron? - ¿cómo?, ¿qué quería decir?

- Es que... bueno, el día de la boda de tu hermana, Dex estuvo hablando conmigo un buen rato, esa parte creo que la sabes, pero bueno… - baja la mirada - no te dije exactamente toda la verdad… yo creo que no sabía que éramos pareja, bueno, ya me entiendes... - me senté a su lado en el sofá, pero él todavía no me miraba.

- ¿y te dijo? - ...

- me dijo que... mira, Hermione - se giró y me miró directamente a los ojos - Dex todavía te quiere... dijo que se arrepentía de todo lo que había pasado y que... ahora que se había enterado que estabas con otro, bueno, no me personalizó, pero claramente era por ti... - era verdad, Dex se lo había dicho, su mirada me lo decía.

- Pero... - no era capaz de hablar, había perdido a Dex, y mentiría si digo que nunca me planteé volver con él, pero ahora, ahora no... ahora estaba bien, ya lo había olvidado... ¿o no?

- Mira, Hermione, si lo quieres, no lo pierdas... - fue lo único que dijo, y se levantó del sofá. Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta, se giró y añadió - y lo siento.

Yo lo seguí, pero unos veinte minutos más tarde. Estaba aturdida... Dex había querido hablar conmigo, y la verdad es que cuando vio a Ron... ¡cuando lo vio se dio cuenta de que había estado hablando con él! ¿por qué había sido tan tonta?... pero, ¿Realmente lo que yo quería era volver con él?, ¿por qué Ron no me lo había contado?, ¿tal vez para protegerme?, ¿o tal vez por...? sí, lo más probable es que fuera por no armar ningún escándalo allí, tendría miedo de que yo me dejara llevar, y tal vez lo hubiese hecho, en el fondo, yo si lo quería, mucho, había sido tanto tiempo a su lado, a la puerta de la iglesia, pero ahora, estando de nuevo al lado de Ron... ¿qué estoy diciendo?, Hermione, no... ¿O tal vez sí?

_**Nota de la autora:**__ esté fue un poco más largo que el anterior, ¿no? __Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis alguna opinión, positiva o negativa, estaré encantada de recibirlas todas y siempre os contestaré. _

_Gracias por haber leído esté capítulo y os prometo no tardar mucho con el próximo!_

_Ahora me gustaría poder contestar al comentario de noradsp, ya que no tengo otra forma de hacerlo, pues lo haré desde aquí :)_

_Primero de todo, y como llevo diciendo desde el principio de este capítulo, muchas gracias por comentar y por leerme siempre :). Con respecto a la pregunta de lo que les pasó a a Ron y a Hermione para terminar tan mal pues a ver, no sé cómo, ni sé cuando, pero intentaré meter algún flashback, te lo prometo :) yo tengo en mente lo que les pasó, directamente no lo he dicho, solo he soltado alguna cosita sin más por los capítulos, pero intentaré poner la historia completa, al igual que el motivo por el que se fue Ron de la magia, intentaré que no te quede ninguna duda para que puedas meterte de lleno en la historia! :) No sé si he contestado a todas tus preguntas, si no es así recuérdamelo y te las responderé en el próximo capítulo, y si tienes alguna duda más, tal vez porque yo no lo haya explicado bien, o por lo que sea, dímelo, ¿vale? Y te las intentaré resolver o, en tal caso, añadiré algo a la historia para que se pueda comprender bien. Muchas gracias y espero que este también te haya gustado! :)_


	5. Irrepetiblemente… ¡tú!

Durante dos días, tan sólo hacíamos el paripé delante de mis padres, tan pronto estos se daban la vuelta, nos separábamos totalmente, como si nos tuviéramos aversión, como si no quisiéramos estar juntos ni un minuto más, y que todo fuera por teatro pero es que realmente así era, ¿no?. Él no me miraba, cuando nos quedábamos a solas, bajaba la mirada, o me la desviaba, pero es que yo ya no podía seguir así, realmente me dolía que no me hablara, que tan solo me mirara cuando mis padres estaban delante, que no se me acercara, ¡sí hasta me intentaba evitar cuando ellos estaban delante! Llevaba todo ese tiempo sin abrazarme, mi madre ya hasta me había preguntado si nos pasaba algo, y por más que yo se lo negué, creo que no lo llegó a creer. Yo no podía, ni quería, seguir con esto, debía de hablar con él ya, e intentar solucionarlo, realmente, él me lo había dicho, y ya era suficiente, ¿no?, aunque tal vez fuera tarde... Nos sentamos a la mesa, estaba decidida a hablar con él en cuanto mis padres se fueran para cama, siempre se iban antes, él me ayudaba a recoger en el silencio, y esta vez yo lo iba a romper.

- bueno, cariños - mamá se comenzó a levantar mucho más tarde de lo que yo pensaba - hasta mañana, ya no puedo más... - se levanta y nos da un beso a cada uno en la frente, seguida por mi padre

- buenas noches mamá, buenas noches papá - les digo al tiempo que me besan de forma protectora. Ron les contesta con una sonrisa y se levanta al igual que cada noche, pero no vuelve, al contrario que hace siempre, se encierra en la habitación, escucho como se cierra la puerta y espero más de 15 minutos sentada en el sofá, ya que mi madre ya me estuviera ayudando a recoger todo, quizá por eso él ya no volviera, pero precisamente hoy, que estaba dispuesta a hablarlo todo con él...

Pensaba hacerlo, me había mentalizado, y no iba a aguantar más esa situación, quería arreglarlo todo con él, en este tiempo me había dado cuenta de suficientes cosas, y Ron y yo éramos amigos desde hacía bastante tiempo como para enfadarnos por algo así, ¿no?...

Me dispuse y entré en la habitación, él ya estaba metido en la cama con la luz apagada, y a penas se movía, tal vez para hacerme creer que estaba dormido.

- Ron... - dije en un murmullo cuando entré en la habitación - quiero hablar contigo - no se movió ni hizo ningún tipo de gesto, así que proseguí, se lo quería decir, y lo iba a hacer, me senté en la cama, a espaldas de él - no sé qué es lo que Dex te habrá dicho, pero la verdad es que no me importa... me alegro de que no me lo hayas dicho, estaría fuera de lugar, de verdad y yo no...

- Hermione, tú tienes derecho a hacer tu vida, yo no debía de haberte ocultado nada - me miró por primera vez, tenía los ojos cansados - tú tienes derecho a decidir lo que quieres hacer...

- Si, tienes razón, y sé lo que quiero, ahora lo sé mejor que nunca - y era toda la verdad, estaba segura de que lo quería, que no lo había olvidado en todo este tiempo. En esos 2 días, lo había echado tanto de menos...

- No quiero meterme en tu vida, no tengo derecho a hacerlo, es que no fue eso solo Hermione, fueron más cosas, y de verdad, me arrepiento muchísimo... no te imaginas como...

- ¿qué te arrepientes de qué? - no estaba entendiendo nada

- de lo que hice, Hermione... hace dos días estuve en tu casa... - se sienta en la cama - lo siento, no soy quien de controlar tu vida, no sé porque lo hice, quería saber... bueno, ya sabes...

- ¿ya sé lo que?, ¿qué pasó en mi casa? - ¿en qué casa? ¿por qué?

- Que quería saber cómo era tu novio... quería saber que te quería, que estabas bien a su lado... la descripción que tú me habías dicho de él no es que fuera muy convincente y...

- ¿viste a Marcus?

- Sí, bueno, estuve hablando con él...

- ¿y qué te dijo? - ¿y cómo podía dudar lo mucho que lo quería?, había ido preocupado por mí...

- no me dijo nada, al principio no se fiaba mucho de mí, luego me invitó a pasar... Hermione, sé que me odias, o al menos es lo que deberías hacer, supuse que tu novio ya te habría llamado para contártelo...

- no, no me llamó... - ¿por qué no me había avisado? Cada día detestaba más a Marcus… lo quería, pero lo aborrecía mucho también - Ron... yo no te odio... tú eres el que me deberías de odiar a mí...

- ¿qué? - volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia mí - ¿por qué dices eso?, yo nunca te odiaría...

- sí que lo harás, cuando te cuente algo... pero no sé cómo empezar, tampoco sé porque lo hice... - me remuevo en la cama - Ron... Marcus y yo...

- lo sé - dice tajante mirándome con una media sonrisa

- ¿qué lo sabes?, ¿qué te dijo él? - ahora sí que no me lo podía creer... ¿Marcus se lo había contado?...

- a ver, él no me dijo nada, ya te lo dije, intentó hacer un papel perfecto de novio celoso pero... - ya no ocultaba su gesto gracioso, supongo que estaría recordando lo que le había dicho, ya me estaba imaginando a Marcus a gritos con Ron...

- ¿pero qué?

- Que se nota, te conozco suficiente como para saber que tú no estarías con alguien como él...

- ¿quieres que te lo explique, verdad? - mis ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, ¿cómo se lo explicaba?

- No...

Se comenzó a acercar a mí como las últimas veces, supuse que de repente aparecería alguno de mis padres, sonaría el teléfono, o se caería el edificio encima antes de que eso pasara, como había ocurrido en las otras ocasiones. Cuando apenas nos separaban unos centímetros, pasó de mirarme directamente a los ojos, a dirigir su mirada a mis labios, ya lo sentía más cerca, ¿eso era lo que realmente quería?, sí, ahora estaba completamente segura. Me dejé llevar por lo que yo creía que era lo mejor, y no rompí el momento, me dejé llevar, sentí su aliento en mi cuello y, al poco, sus labios y los míos estaban unidos de una manera como creí que nunca lo había estado con nadie, sentí que nunca había besado a nadie en mi vida, como si fuera el primer beso real que le daba a alguien, porque ese no era un roce con Steve como fuera el de aquel día, sino con Ron...

Nada podría romper el momento, nada... todo era completamente perfecto, de verdad seguía enamorada de él, del pelirrojo que tanto me cortaba la respiración a los 17 años y que ahora volvía a hacerlo, fue menos de un minuto, hasta que... no, no podía ser... ¡el teléfono!

- deberías contestar - le digo separándome levemente de él

- lo sé, pero no quiero - me lo dijo tan suavemente que hizo que su aliento a penas rozara mi cuello, lo que me puso los pelos de punta

- a lo mejor es importante... - me miró durante medio segundo, y accedió separándose repentinamente de mí, si supiera que yo dejaría sonar ese teléfono día y noche sin inmutarme lo más mínimo... pero a lo mejor había pasado algo.

- ¿si?... ¡ah! ¡hola! - no sé si intentaba que su voz sonara animada o realmente esa llamada le había agradado - que va, tú sabes que nunca interrumpes... - vale, no lo estaba intentando, ¿sería alguna compañera de su trabajo?... Hermione, tranquilízate, no tienes ningún derecho a... ¡qué tontería!, ¡si me acabo de besar con él!, ¿eso me da algún motivo?... - me alegro de que llegarais y más de que hayas llamado, estaba ya algo preocupado... - bueno, no dramaticemos, a lo mejor es... ¿su madre? - bueno, ya te contaré como están las cosas, en este preciso momento no puedo... - dirigió su mirada a mí, me sonrió... ¿qué debía hacer?, ¿irme?, pero antes de que lo hiciera, él ya me estaba haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que me acercara a él - estoy aquí con mi prometida...

- pero... ¿quién es? - me atrevo a preguntar por primera vez en un medio susurro

- son Harry y Ginny, bueno, ahora es mi hermana... - contesta él bajando todavía más la voz, como si no quisiera que nadie lo escuchara, a penas yo lo había oído, y así era, porque al momento me hizo un gesto con la cabeza que señalaba el cuarto de mis padres... claro, si ellos lo escuchaban... ¿cómo había podido ser tan tonta?, ¿cómo pensara todo eso de él?...

- pues salúdalos de mi parte entonces.

- Tengo que bajar a ayudar a Harry con un problema que tuvo con no sé que... - me dice después de colgar el teléfono - espero que no te moleste...

- No, claro... - aunque creo que mi tono de resignación si lo llegó a notar, porque me miró con una media sonrisa

- Volveré pronto, antes de que tus padres se den cuenta de que me he ido, lo prometo... - ¿de verdad pensaba que no quería que se fuera por eso?

- Claro, no te preocupes, tampoco pasaría nada...

- Está bien, pues nos vemos luego entonces... ¡uy!, se me olvidaba algo - se volvió hacía mí, ¿volvería a besarme?... no... sólo se giró para coger sus llaves, me besó en frente, y salió.

No me dio ni tiempo a reaccionar, todo había sido tan extraño... primero el beso, luego la llamada, y después su reacción... tal vez se arrepintiera y aprovechara la llamada para salir corriendo y así pensarse una buena excusa, aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿me tenía que pedir disculpas por algo?, yo no tenía nada con él, simplemente pasó sin más... pero yo quería que pasara...

Me tumbé en la cama, pensando que no sería capaz de olvidar ese beso, pero aún así, intenté mantener la mente en blanco, quería dormir y, sobre todo, olvidar. Todavía sentía su aroma sobre mí, lo veía marcharse de nuevo, también sentado sobre la cama hablando con Ginny, y luego girándose hacia mí diciéndome que tenía que bajar con Harry... cuando despertara... ¿estaría a mi lado?, ¿o me despertaría sola?...

Un fuerte golpe de luz me dio repentinamente en la cara, pero todo estaba completamente en silencio. Durante un rato miré desconcertada la habitación, hasta que recordé que era la de Ron y rápidamente miré hacia el otro lado de la cama, y lo que temía se hizo realidad, estaba vacía... ¿cómo podía ser que todavía no hubiese vuelto?, dijo que volvería pronto, y no estaba por ningún lado... Me sentí tonta, engañada... claramente no lo había llamado Ginny, si no...

- buenos días, preciosa - era su voz, pero... ¿estaba soñando o era realidad?, me giré despacio y vi un cuerpo semi desnudo, solamente iba tapado de la cintura para abajo con una toalla de baño, iba descalzo y todavía tenía el cabello completamente empapado.

- Buenos días... - no sé de dónde fui capaz de sacar la voz.

- ¿qué tal has dormido? - se acercó a mí y me saludó con un leve beso en los labios, y luego se dirigió al armario buscando algo que ponerse

- bien pero... no te oí llegar... - estaba completamente colorada... lo sabía pero... ¿cómo podía comportarme como una niña de 16 años en estas ocasiones?...

- lo sé, aunque no tardé, a penas estuve con Harry media hora o así, se le había estropeado el trasto ese al que llamáis "coche" - no puedo evitar reírme al escuchar esto - o eso pensaba él, sólo era el aceite y... ¿qué no hace un toque de...? bueno, ya sabes - obviamente había evitado la palabra por si mis padres lo escuchaban.

- ¿sabes si ya se levantaron? - digo acordándome de ellos de repente, como si me diera cuenta de que estaban en ese preciso instante

- creo que no... hace un momento salí al salón, y estaba todo apagado, pero tal vez bajaran a desayunar o algo...

- oye Ro... - comienzo a decir, hasta que pienso de nuevo en mis padres... él me mira y me sonríe ampliamente - ¿tú los ves bien?

- A ver... tal vez estén mejor aquí que en su casa, pero aún así... no tienen ni idea de dónde está su hija pequeña, no creo que puedan estar muy bien... - dice adentrándose de nuevo en el baño con la ropa en la mano.

- Soy una estúpida...

- Bueno, ahora que lo dices... - pero al darse cuenta de que yo lo había dicho en serio, salió del baño a medio vestir y se arrodilló delante de mí agarrándome las manos con las suyas - Hermione... tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ¿entiendes?, tu hermana se fue y no dijo dónde está, ¿qué puedes hacer tú entonces?, yo creo que muy poco...

- Ya, pero...

- Pero nada, me voy a vestir que tengo que ir a trabajar, pero quiero saber que estás bien antes de irme, no te quiero ver llorar... ¿vale? - me sonrió de esa manera con la que consigue que haga lo que me pida... y si él me pedía que no llorara... - así me gusta, así estás muchísimo más guapa, aunque tú estás guapísima de todas las maneras... - no podía, cada vez que él me decía algo, que me miraba de esa forma...

- Ron… - le digo en un pequeño susurro, no quiero que mis padres me escuchen - ¿puedo saber de que trabajas?

- Son abogado, ¿no? - me guiña un ojo. Niego con la cabeza graciosa, no le pegaría nada ser abogado, todavía no entiendo como mis padres se lo pueden creer - pues la verdad es que trabajo en una pequeña empresa, con mi padre… es una historia un poco complicada. Cuando vinimos para Londres quiso montar algo aquí, sabes que el mundo de los muggles siempre fue su perdición - asiento despacio y no puedo evitar reírme al recordar al señor Weasley loco por todos los "trastos" muggles - yo lo ayudo con lo que puedo, al igual que Harry y Ginny, todos hacemos lo que podemos en la empresa - se queda callado durante un par de segundos, mirando al infinito - pero creo que ahora debería de volver a ser Steve, abogado de éxito, que defiende a asesinos y los libra de la cárcel - me sonríe, baja la mirada de nuevo y regresa al baño.

Salí de la habitación sin decir nada, no podía permanecer en un espacio tan pequeño con él durante dos segundos más o acabaría asfixiándome, al llegar al salón, todo estaba apagado, como Ron me había dicho, y en la habitación tampoco se escuchaba nada, así que supuse que estarían durmiendo o que habrían bajado, no quise mirar si todavía estaba la luz apagada o si, por el contrario, mi madre ya se había ocupado de hacer la cama como hacía todas las mañanas, preferí dirigirme al salón y sentarme en el sofá sin pensar en nada más.

- bueno, yo ya me voy - dijo el pelirrojo en voz relativamente baja saliendo por la puerta de la habitación, colocándose todavía la chaqueta sobre los hombros.

- Pero... ¿no vas a desayunar? - ¡había olvidado por completo poner el café como hacía todas las mañanas! Con todo este lío...

- No, no te preocupes, no tengo tiempo, no quiero llegar tarde, ya sabes que el jefe es muy duro conmigo - me guiño un ojo al igual que había hecho en la habitación minutos antes y se acercó a mí haciendo rozar sus labios con los míos, y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta - nos vemos luego.

- Buenos días, cariño - la voz de mi madre me quitó de los pensamientos, el beso de Ron me dejara completamente aturdida y fuera de lugar, y por el gesto de mi madre, creo que se llegó a notar - ¿ocurre algo?

- No... claro que no pasa nada, ¿qué iba a pasar? - digo levantándome del sofá y acercándome a la cocina para preparar el café.

- No sé, parece que estás embobada... ¿Steve ya se fue?

- Si, ahora mismo, hoy tenía prisa, creo que me dijo que tenía un caso importante que tratar, o algo así... - me sentí en la necesidad de explicarle porque se había ido, aunque no tenía muy claro si a ella le importaba o no.

- Cariño, últimamente noto que no os van muy bien las cosas y... ¿es por nosotros?

- No, mamá... no - ¿qué no nos van bien?, no, ¡no nos pueden ir mejor! - a ver, estos días... no sé, Steve estuvo muy agobiado con sus cosas, y yo también estuve bastante distante, hay que admitir que fue la culpa de ambos... pero ya está todo solucionado, no te preocupes, no podemos estar más a gusto con vosotros... - pareció sentirse más cómoda, pero aún así se le notaba preocupada

- Es que... tu padre y yo habíamos estado pensando en irnos... al veros así... pensamos en deciros hoy a la cena que nos íbamos por otros motivos, pero yo a ti te tengo que ser sincera... no queremos molestar cariño - se acercó a mí, y se sirvió una taza de café - ¿quieres?

- No, no, gracias. Mamá... no quiero que os vayáis, no mientras no aparezca Sophy... nosotros dos también estamos muy preocupados, por ella, y por vosotros, y teniéndoos aquí...

- Lo sé cielo, lo sé... es tu hermana, sé que la quieres muchísimo... vosotras dos... bueno, que entonces todo va bien, ¿no?, ¿seguro?, ¿o me lo dices para que me quede más tranquila? - me miró de esa forma que hacía siempre como queriéndome adivinar la mente... no sé porque lo seguía intentando, si sabía que no lo iba a conseguir...

- Claro que va todo bien, te lo aseguro, mejor imposible...

- Estás enamorada como una adolescente, Hermione - sí, estaba sonriendo, si, lo estaba, como una auténtica niña de 16 años a la que le acaban de dar su primer beso y, por supuesto, mi madre lo había notado... al fin y al cabo, por mucho que pasaran los años...

- ¿yo? ¿qué... - empecé pero me di cuenta que iba por mal camino, para empezar ¡no estaba enamorada de Ron!, pero... sí de Steve, así que... - claro que lo estoy - bajé la mirada al suelo - es obvio que estoy enamorada, sino no estaría con él, ¿no?

- Ya, pero de una manera muy especial... mira, Hermione, tú no pensabas que querías así a este chico, soy tu madre, y te conozco... yo creo que tú estabas con él porque te gustaba, pero no porque estuvieras enamorada, ¿me equivoco?, te veo ahora como... si te acabaras de dar cuenta de que sientes algo más por él... - ¿y si tenía razón?

- Pero... ¿qué dices? Mamá, no, para nada es eso, de verdad, es que estos días ya te dije que no fueran muy buenos, y ahora volvemos a estar bien, y me alegro mucho porque lo echaba de menos y...

- Vale, vale, no insisto más, si está todo bien, es lo importante - coge una taza del armario y la llena de café - si no te importa, le voy a llevar el desayuno a tu padre a la cama, creo que ayer se resfrió un poco y...

Regreso a la habitación mirando el reloj, es tarde para ir a trabajar, pero llevaba demasiados días sin aparecer por ahí… con la excusa de la desaparición de Sophy había conseguido días libres, días para estar con mis padres, y sabía que no tendría porque ir tampoco esta mañana, pero estaba segura que estar ocupada con otras cosas me obligaría a no pensar. Una ducha rápida, algo elegante para ir al trabajo y lista para un nuevo día.

- Demasiado trabajo, demasiado trabajo - la voz de Stephy sonaba completamente cansada.

- Stephy... tranquila... todavía acabas de llegar de las vacaciones, ¡relájate! - Stephy fuera mi compañera de trabajo desde que había entrado en el buffet, era un año más mayor que yo, y siempre estaba agobiada, fuera por una cosa o por la otra, no tenía un momento tranquilo.

- Lo sé, Hermione, lo siento, pero es que llego, y veo tanto por hacer... - comenzó a rebuscar entre las carpetas - ¿tú has estado aquí?

- Sí, bueno, algunos días, ya sabes, primero la boda de mi hermana, luego su desaparición y ahora mis padres que están aquí con nosotros y...

- Esto es de locos... - ella seguía rebuscando - perdona Hermione, ¿me decías?

- Nada, nada, da igual, nada importante... - me senté delante de la mesa intentando no girarme a mirarla, o me acabaría volviendo loca - ¿qué tal por el Caribe?

- aa.. eso... bueno, bien... demasiado sol - ¿demasiado sol? Pero... ¿ese podía llegar a ser un problema?

- Estás guapísima - le digo sonriéndole, pero ella ni siquiera se giró para verme, así que volví a dirigir la mirada hacia un punto perdido de la pared.

- Y para el año, parece ser que quiere ir a Venecia... - acabó la frase con un largo suspiro... ¿por qué no me llevaba a mí a Venecia ya que ella no quería ir?...

- Y ¿por qué no quieres?, tiene que ser precioso...

- No, Hermione, es que no quiero, no tengo tiempo a nada, me voy dos semanas y mira como está esto... y además, no estoy segura de querer casarme con él... - en ese momento, paró de rebuscar entré los papeles, y rompió a llorar... ahora comenzaba a entenderlo todo, más o menos.

- Stephy... - me levantó y la acercó a una de las sillas - si no estás segura, díselo... - Stephy llevaba prometida con su novio siete meses, y nunca la había visto dudar, era como algo perfecto, ella era perfecta, él también lo era...

- Es demasiado... Hermione, ahora no le puedo hacer esto, llevo seis años con él, y siete meses prometida, ¿entiendes?, no puedo dudar... ¿por qué?, ¿por qué ahora?.

- No sé... quizá... ¿te diste cuenta de algo en este viaje? - intentaba tranquilizarla, aunque notaba como ella cada vez se ponía más y más nerviosa.

- No... ¿por qué dices eso? - aunque al momento ella se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y me miró sonriente - bueno, lo mío ya se solucionará, fijo que es una tontería, ya sabes, dudas antes de la boda... por cierto... ¿qué tal con tu Romeo?

- Bien, bien... - no podía ocultar mi euforia hablando de Ron, me volvía a salir la tontería de la niñita enamorada que no podía ocultar - mi "Steve" es totalmente perfecto.

- ¿te ligaste a alguien o tuviste que recurrir a las páginas amarillas?

- No, no... no tuve que llegar a tal extremo... ni una cosa ni la otra... se puede decir, que un antiguo amigo me hizo un favor y... ahora estoy "viviendo" en su casa...

- Bueno, luego me terminas de contar, voy a ponerme con esto antes de que llegue el jefe y vea todo así... - salió pitando del despacho con un montón de carpetas en las manos, y se dirigió al suyo.

Realmente Stephy tenía razón, teníamos un montón de casos, pero en ese momento, no era lo que más me preocupaba, lo único que quería era volver a casa, a su casa, con él, verlo, besarlo, abrazarlo... porque... esperaba que no se hubiera arrepentido de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior... me era completamente imposible alejar de mi cabeza el momento del beso, tenerlo tan cerca, notando las dos respiraciones conjuntas, tan... tan... tan increíble que el tiempo se pasó volando, cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de marcharme.

- Hermione, Hermione - Stephy ya se veía muchísimo más alegre - vete sin mí, no me esperes, tengo que hacer un par de llamadas, así que vete adelantando, ¿vale?, mañana hablamos y ya me cuentas lo de...

- Está bien, mañana nos vemos de nuevo, y te quiero ver así de contenta - me mira con una gran sonrisa, y sale del despacho.

Comencé a recoger las cosas, pero sin olvidarme de dos factores muy importantes: Sophy y Ron... ¿por qué no habría vuelto a llamar?, era muy extraño, si llamara, estaba segura que Kate o Marcus me avisarían, y ya había llamado tres veces a casa para comprobarlo, y nada. A la salida, pude ver como Stephy charlaba animadamente por el teléfono desde su despacho.

- Hermione, cariño - mi madre estaba poniendo los platos para la cena - estábamos preocupados, llegas un poco tarde - se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Mamá tranquila, a mí no me pasará nada, lo prometo... - sabía el motivo de la preocupación de mi madre...

- Hermione... - los brazos de Ron se me enroscaron en la cintura una vez que mi madre me dejó libre - tus padres estaban muy preocupados... y yo también, ¿pasó algo en el trabajo? - casi no podía respirar, sentirlo tan cerca, otra vez...

- No, no, lo que pasa es que había demasiado qué hacer... Stephy volvió hoy de las vacaciones - Ron no sabía quién era Stephy, pero aún así sonrió como si la conociera, todavía agarrado a mí - y tuve que ponerla al día en todos los nuevos movimientos y... bueno, ya se sabe - me hizo girar e hizo lo de siempre, un leve roce de labios y, estaba a pocos centímetros de mi, sentía su respiración, lo sentía a él…

- La próxima vez, nos avisas, ¿vale? - me sonrió y se separó...

- Está bien, lo prometo, si así quedáis más tranquilos... volveré a actuar como cuando tenía 13 años... - me acerqué a mi madre y le comencé a ayudar con la cena.

- Tu padre está enfermo, así que iré a llevarle algo para cenar a la cama... - aunque la voz de mi madre no sonaba preocupada, pude notar como un hilo de tristeza.

- ¿Todo va bien?

- Claro, cariño... es que... yo creo que es por lo de Sophy, ya sabes... no me gusta verlo así, y ahora si a ti te llega a haber pasado algo... bueno, le voy a llevar la cena, y también ceno yo algo con él de paso, ¿vale?, y... os dejó solos... - salió de la cocina guiñándonos un ojos a ambos con la bandeja entre las manos.

- Entonces tendremos que quitar un plato... - comencé a decir, pero él me volvió a agarrar por la espalda de nuevo, como había hecho antes, inmovilizándome por completo.

- ¿de verdad tienes hambre? - ¿era una pregunta trampa?, ¡me moría de hambre!, llevaba todo el día sin comer nada

- no, la verdad es que no...

Me guió hasta el sofá, me giró hacía él, y se comenzó a acercar a mí, poco a poco, comenzando a besarme el cuello, sentí como se me ponía toda la piel de gallina, como si me estuviera dando una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, luego dirigió su mirada a mí y comenzó a besarme despacio, como si con ese beso me quisiera decir muchas cosas que con las palabras no era capaz de expresar, pasando rápidamente a un beso más apasionado, me quitó la chaqueta y, sin que yo a penas pudiera darme cuenta, estaba haciendo lo mismo que él.

- oh... lo siento... - mi madre acaba de entrar por la puerta y nos estaba mirando - no era mi intención... es que olvidé por aquí el tratamiento de tu padre y... - comienza a revolver entre un par de bolsas que había en unas sillas.

- Yo no lo vi por ningún lado - fue lo único que logré decir volviéndome a poner la chaqueta y acercándome a ella.

- ¡ahá!, aquí están - dijo mostrándonos la cajita - lo siento por la intromisión, de verdad, no volverá a pasar - y en su cara se formó una gran sonrisa, aunque no logré entender muy bien él porque...

- que descansen - escuché la voz del pelirrojo de espaldas a mí, y cuando me giré, tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios - bueno, será mejor que cenemos algo, ¿no? - no me miraba directamente, es como si se diera cuenta de repente de lo que había estado a punto de pasar...

- sí, supongo... - ¿qué era lo que podía haber llegado a pasar si mi madre no llega a haber entrado?, aún recordaba su mirada, su beso, su aroma su... - lo siento - me levanté de repente de la mesa - yo no tengo mucha hambre, si no te importa... - pero no le dejé contestar, me fui para la habitación, no podía seguir viéndolo, me ponía completamente nerviosa, y más aún después de lo que había pasado, pero... ¿por qué?

Por la mañana era como si todo se hubiera olvidado, y volviéramos a como estábamos hacía tres días, Ron y yo casi no hablamos durante el desayuno, todo volvió de repente a la misma rutina de la que yo había decidido escapar, no aguantaba estar así con él, y ahora... salí en cuanto pude de la casa, dejando a mis padres y a Ron desayunando en la cocina, cogí mis cosas y me dirigí de nuevo al trabajo, necesitaba evadirme, y sabía que con todo el trabajo que teníamos en la oficina estos días lo conseguiría.

- buenos días - escuché la voz de Stephy de espaldas a mí, aunque la sentía más tranquila de lo que era habitual en ella - ¿qué tal todo?

- Bien, todo va bien - mi voz no debió de sonar muy convincente porque, al girarme, pude ver cómo me miraba con un gesto de incredulidad.

- ¿seguro, no?

- Claro, todo va bien... y bueno, ¿tú qué tal?, ¿ya te reincorporaste totalmente a esta jauría?

- Claro, ya está todo resuelto... ayer me pasé en la oficina como dos horas más después de que tú te fueras, y estuve arreglando un par de papeles que... - vi como comenzaba a rebuscar entre las hojas.

- Vale, bueno, yo voy a dejar todo esto en la oficina, ¿vale? - le dije señalando el maletín y haciendo un gesto con mi abrigo, a lo que ella no contestó, simplemente recogió los papeles que estaba mirando, y se metió de nuevo en su oficina.

- ¿qué tal va todo con Peter? - le pregunto según consigo quitarme el abrigo y acomodarlo como puedo sobre el respaldo de la silla.

- ¿por qué lo dices? - de repente, notó como su tono de voz cambia - va todo bien, bueno, como siempre... nada nuevo, ya sabes...

- como ayer me habías dicho que...

- nada Hermione, olvídalo, no sé porque llegué a pensar eso, Peter es el hombre de mi vida, es bueno, simpático, divertido... se pasa el día preocupado por mí, me quiere... ¿qué más puedo pedir?

- Y... ¿tú? - entro en su despacho, y veo como sigue rebuscando entre los papeles, de repente se para y mira a un punto fijo.

- Yo... ¿qué? - se gira y me mira directamente a los ojos

- ¿tú lo quieres?

- Claro... - contesta después de un largo silencio - claro que sí - se gira y vuelve a rebuscar algo - ¿dónde coño estarán estos jodidos papeles?

- Hermione, si no te importa, necesito que me soluciones unas cuentas cosas para mañana, es algo importante - Roxi había entrado de repente en el despacho con un par de carpetas en las manos.

- ¿algún problema?

- No, un caso muy importante, según dice el jefe... y es para mañana, se lo pedí a Jessica, pero me dijo que estaba muy liada con no sé qué historia... vamos, que no se podía quedar ni 5 minutos más en la oficina, y yo sé que tú estás muy ocupada con eso de tus padres pero...

- No, no, no pasa nada, yo me quedo sin ningún problema - le hago un gesto para que se acerque - déjame echarle un vistazo a...

- Es bastante, te llevará un par de horas más... - hago un gesto de resignación y cojo el teléfono comenzando a marcar el número de la casa de Ron.

- No pasa nada Roxi, aviso a mis padres y me quedó lo que haga falta, después de tanto tiempo haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo, en algún momento tendría que tocar lo duro, ¿no? - me sonríe y sale del despacho dejando las dos carpetas sobre mi mesa.

- ¿mamá?...

No era capaz de centrarme en lo que leía, mi cabeza estaba completamente desorientada, necesitaba dormir... aunque tampoco sería capaz porque la sonrisa del pelirrojo era lo único que ocupaba mi mente durante todo el tiempo, cada minuto, cada segundo que me pasara en esa oficina, incluso cuando estaba hablando con alguien, Ronald Weasley permaneciera en mi cabeza: su boca, sus ojos, su pelo... todo él, todo lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él, su forma de hablarme, de tocarme... ¿qué es lo que me estaba pasando?, y ahora, con todo el papeleo que tenía delante... y lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y acordarme de él, no me centraba, no era capaz de leer una sola línea y no ver el nombre de Ron por alguna esquina, o no desconcentrarme de la lectura recordando la noche anterior, antes de que mi madre volviera a aparecer en la cocina... ¿por qué no podía pensar en otra cosa?.

- Hermione - Stephy hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos.

- Ah... hola Stephy, dime...

- ¿no te vas? Ya es tarde y... - me hizo un gesto con su reloj de mano.

- Que va... Roxi me pidió que me quedara a corregir unos documentos y a reelaborarlos... volvemos a los viejos tiempos, se acabó el relax en esta oficina... - noté un gesto de desagrado en la cara de mi compañera - ¿te pasa algo?

- ¿a mi?, no... no... sólo que... si quieres me quedo yo y lo termino, no tengo nada más importante que hacer, en cambio tú...

- ¡no!, no quiero que pases aquí 5 minutos más de los necesarios - me levanto y me dirijo a ella - vete a casa anda, descansa, y disfruta con Peter.

- Pero Hermione, de verdad que...

- No se hable más Stephy, yo no tengo nada que hacer en casa, ya llamé y en cuanto pueda me iré, créeme, tienes tú mucho más que perder quedándote aquí que yo...

- Un minuto... - me dijo a la vez que comenzaba a revolver en su bolso buscando su teléfono móvil - es Peter... - me dice mirando el móvil que vibraba sin parar - ¿si?... hola... no, no... ¿me esperas abajo?... no, hoy no... si quieres vamos a cenar algo... no, ¡que ya te dije que no! - me miró con una media sonrisa y se separó algo más de mí, dijo algo que no logré escuchar, y se volvió a acercar - ¿entonces me esperas abajo?... vale, bueno, un beso.

- ¿todo bien?

- Claro, todo bien... como siempre... bueno, pues yo ya me voy, mañana nos vemos, y no tardes en irte para casa, necesitas descanso... - me dice ya dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor.

Las horas pasaron muy despacio, estaba cansada, agotada, sentía como los ojos se me cerraban solos cuando por fin pude cerrar aquella carpeta, cuando pude dar por concluido mi trabajo allí. Llevaba todo ese tiempo acordándome de mi hermana, de Ron, de mis padres… estaba preocupada y triste también, quería saber de Sophy, pero me sentía fatal por no haberles contado la verdad a mis padres, sabía poco, pero sabía que, al menos, ella estaba bien.

Cuando por fin conseguí ver lo suficiente como para meter la llave por la cerradura y abrir la puerta, me di cuenta de que ya eran las 3 de la mañana... había tardado algo más de un par de horas, como me había dicho Roxi, en terminar de revisar todos los documentos que contenían aquellas dos carpetas y devolverlas a la mesa del jefe... Sabía que no podría ver a Ron, él ya estaría durmiendo, al igual que mis padres, aunque estaba segura que estarían preocupados hasta que yo no hubiese llegado, aún así, no me decidí por entrar en su habitación y avisarlos, ya no me consideraba una niña pequeña, lo único que decidí hacer fue ir a la cocina porque estaba muerta de sed... necesitaba beber algo antes de irme a dormir. Cuando encendí la luz del salón, me sorprendió una figura masculina sobre el sofá.

- ¡oh! Lo siento mucho... - le dije mientras miraba como él se frotaba los ojos para lograr distinguirme.

- No pasa nada, te estaba esperando... - hizo un gesto de cansancio y luego se levantó - tus padres estaban preocupados.

- Ya me imagino, ellos siempre lo están... - digo mientras cojo un vaso en la alacena y lo lleno de agua.

- Y yo también la verdad, pensé que te había pasado algo, te llamé varias veces al móvil y...

- ¡oh mierda! - digo dejando el vaso sobre la mesa - me quedé sin batería, no me di cuenta, lo siento mucho...

- no pasa nada, pero para la próxima, agradecería que nos dejaras tu número del trabajo... a tus padres les costó creer que yo no lo tenía - me miró directamente intentando aguantar la risa - vaya pareja que estamos hecha...

- sí, tienes razón, se me olvidó por completo... mañana sin falta te lo doy.

- Y también me dices dónde trabajas, porque tampoco lo sé... - se sienta sobre el sofá de nuevo - no logramos saber nada de ti...

- De verdad que lo siento muchísimo, no pensé que estaríais preocupados... bueno, sí, me imaginé que mi madre estaría, pero supuse que... bueno, da igual, será mejor que vayamos para cama ya, estarás cansando, además ese sofá no puede ser muy cómodo... - le digo a la vez que cojo un papel y le apunto ambas cosas, el número de la oficina y la dirección del buffet, y se lo dejo sobre la mesa.

- No, la verdad es que no lo es... pero los hay peores... - se levanta y se dirige a la habitación, lo sigo. No puedo evitar mirarlo y fijarme en que todavía no se ha cambiado de ropa, está vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca de manga corta que le marca a la perfección todas las molduras del cuerpo.

Esperé unos par de minutos a que él se pudiera cambiar, y entré tras él en la habitación. Se había quitado los pantalones y tan sólo vestía con unos slips negros, la camiseta todavía no se la había quitado. Cuando entré, se quedó mirando hacia mí directamente, y lo siguió haciendo mientras me comenzaba a quitar la ropa, aunque preferí desviar la mirada y hacer que no me daba cuenta de la situación. Se fue acercando a mí por la espalda, y me comenzó a besar por el cuello a la vez que me abrazaba. Poco a poco me fue dando la vuelta acabando ambos en un beso profundo. Noto como me acaricia y como me besa con cariño y con ganas, siento que no debería, por unos segundos me acuerdo de mis padres, de que lo correcto sería… ¿pero qué más da que sea lo correcto? No quiero hablar, no quiero separarme ni un centímetro de él. Noto como me acaricia el pelo y las mejillas con sus manos… ¿nada ni nadie va a interrumpir ese momento? No quiero que nadie moleste, no quiero que entre ninguno de mis padres ni que suene el teléfono, no quiero que se rompa la magia, solo quiero que este momento dure para siempre. Lo abrazo con fuerza y lo acerco todavía más a mí.

_Nota de la autora:__ ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Es un poquito más corto, pero no he tenido tiempo a más. MUCHAS GRACIAS a los que comentáis y apoyáis! Os he contestado a ambos por mensaje privado, espero que os llegue y que me sigáis dejando vuestros comentarios, lo que os guste y lo que no. _

_Un beso! :)_


	6. Confesiones con el susurro del mar

**Confesiones con el susurro del mar**

Un fuerte rayo de sol me despertó por la mañana... no me lo podía creer, ¡me había quedado dormida!, miré hacía mi derecha, y ya no había nadie, Ron se había despertado, y ¡no me había dicho nada!, me había dejado dormir, y ahora... ¿cómo iba a llegar a estas horas a la oficina? Me levanté y me vestí en cosa de diez minutos y, sin apenas desayunar, salí de la casa fijándome antes de que el papel con el número de teléfono y la dirección había desaparecido de encima de la mesa.

- Buenos días Hermi - Roxi me miraba sonriente desde su mesa - parece que se te pegaron las sábanas, ¿no?

- Buf... no sé lo que me ha pasado...

- Yo sí lo sé, te dije que el trabajo te iba a llevar tiempo… - dice revolviendo entre los papeles y dándome al fin la tarjeta de identificación - ¡ah!, por cierto... creo que llegó algo para ti... lo trajo un mensajero hoy por la mañana, ponía que era para esta planta y... como las únicas mujeres somos Stephy, tú y yo y bueno... para mí no son, y a Stephy su novio nunca le tiene ningún detalle pues...

- ¿cómo? - se nota que no logró ocultar mi gesto de emoción, porque Roxi añade.

- Sí, llegó un ramo de flores para la señorita, pero... ¡PRECIOSO!, se nota que te quieren... y mucho - en ese momento, recordé que el día anterior le había apuntando a Ron la dirección en un papel, y que hoy por la mañana no estaba...

- ¡ah!, muchas gracias Roxi, de verdad...

- está en tu despacho, decidí llevártelo para allí para que nadie preguntara

- bien, gracias - le sonrío dirigiéndome hacia allí

- ¡Granger! - la voz de mi jefe me impidió que lograra entrar en el despacho a ver el supuesto ramo que Ron me había enviado

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… - comienzo a disculparme antes de que él pueda decirme nada

- Pase ahora mismo por mi despacho, por favor - me había quedado dormida, vale, pero ¡era la primera vez!, la primera vez que faltaba a mis obligaciones... - tome asiento.

- Lo siento, no sé que me ha pasado...

- Es un trabajo fabuloso, magnífico... me ha ayudado mucho

- Entonces... ¿no estoy aquí por haber llegado tarde?

- Claro que no Granger, al contrario, puede tomarse el día libre, entiendo que ayer debió de estar trabajando hasta tarde y supongo que estará cansada... de verdad, es un muy buen trabajo, le doy el caso - dice levantándose de su mesa y cogiendo otras dos carpetas, una roja y la otra de un verde muy clarito.

- Pero es que… yo nunca he llevado un caso así, quiero decir, suelo defender otro tipo de cosas, algún pequeño hurto, pequeñas infracciones…

- Lo sé, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que represente un caso de verdad, a su altura, como una buena abogada que, sin ninguna duda, es. Ya debe de estar harta de revisar papeluchos, reelaborar, comentar... es hora de que comience con un trabajo digno para usted.

- No sé qué decir... - cojo las dos carpetas y las miro incrédula - muchas gracias...

- No las merece, ahora váyase, y celébrelo con quien usted quiera, pero mañana la quiero aquí a las 8 de la mañana, puntual ¡eh!

- Por supuesto... puntual - digo saliendo del despacho.

¿Un caso importante? ¿para mí?, ¿se había terminado defender casos secundarios? ¿Casos como el de aquella madre que había colado en la cola del supermercado y, sin querer, había empujado al niño de la otra y le había ocasionado un pequeño esguince en el tobillo derecho? Durante ese rato el ramo de Ron era secundario.

- ¡Hermione! - escucho la voz de Stephy de espaldas a mí, y me giro.

- ¡Me lo acaban de dar!, ¡por fin! - estaba tan contenta que no podía ocultarlo.

- ¿lo qué? - me pregunta ya imaginándose mi respuesta

- creo que no debería de estar tan contenta, o sí… bueno, es un homicidio, ayer elaboré el informe y hoy el caso es mío… - todavía no me lo creía, aun así no es que me apeteciera mucho defender a alguien acusado de homicidio, no había caído en eso hasta ese momento

- ¡Hermione!, como me alegro por ti cariño... - se acercó a mí y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas - por cierto... - dice separándose de mí y mirándome desconcertada - acaba de venir un chico pelirrojo preguntando por ti...

- ¿sí? - ahora sí que ya no era capaz de ocultar mi emoción. ¡Ron había venido!

- Sí, le dije que estabas hablando con el jefe, pero que te esperara en tu despacho, pero tan sólo permaneció dentro como cinco minutos, y se fue... y no parecía muy contento.

- ¿cómo?, no entiendo nada... a lo mejor es que le pasó algo - debió de notar la preocupación en mi rostro porque añadió, en tono tranquilizador.

- Fijo que no pasó nada Hermi, llámalo, y de paso le das la noticia... fijo que se pone todo contento - me sonríe y se dirige su despacho.

- Si, tienes razón... - digo en un susurro, aunque sé que ya no me escucha.

Me dirijo al despacho y, tan pronto entro, ya veo de frente el ramo que me había llegado esta mañana, todavía no me podía creer que eso fuera para mí, era más detallista... aunque ¿por qué se había ido?, tal vez querría comprobar que me había llegado el ramo, o a lo mejor le pareció mal que me llegara y que yo no le llamara para decirle que lo había recibido, y para agradecérselo, porque sin duda, era un detallazo... así que lo primero que hice fue dirigirme al teléfono y comenzar a marcar su número pero... antes de que lo pueda hacer veo algo tirado en el suelo. Es una pequeña tarjeta color blanco, sin sobre, que supongo que estará tirado en algún otro punto de la habitación, pero no está completamente en blanco, le doy la vuelta y puedo diferenciar claramente unas grafías que me eran bastante conocidas...

_"lo siento tanto por todo... espero que sepas perdonarme. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti día y noche. es increíble lo que siento por ti, ni yo lo entiendo... __Dexter_

- Hermione, Hermione, ¿puedo pasar? - Stephy me miraba desde la puerta perpleja, miraba el ramo

- Claro, pasa... - casi no era capaz de pronunciar palabra... ¿de Dex?... no era posible, ¿por qué ahora?

- ¿estás bien? - agacho la tarjeta para no tener que darle explicaciones en ese momento, y simplemente me limito a sonreír.

- Claro... es sólo que... Ron no me coge, así que me voy a ir para casa, ¿vale?, voy a ver qué pasa y... creo que necesito descansar, no puedo más - me agacho a recoger mis cosas y salgo sin decir nada.

- Precioso el ramo - es lo único que le escucho a Stephy.

- ¿te gusta?, pues... ¡te lo regalo!

¿por qué ahora?, ¿por qué Dexter se acordaba de mí justamente ahora que lo tenía todo tan claro?, con lo que hubiese dado yo porque esto me lo hubiese dicho un par de meses antes, antes de que Ronald Weasley volviese a aparecer en mi vida, pero ahora, que justamente ahora volviera...

- Hermione, cariño... - mi madre me miró sorprendida al verme entrar por la puerta de la cocina - ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?

- Me dieron el día libre... ¿Steve...?

- Steve no volvió, ¿pasó algo? - dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa y me miró con preocupación.

- No... no... es sólo que... da igual, de verdad, voy a descansar, ¿vale?, ayer llegue tarde y tengo mucho sueño... menos mal que me dieron el día libre... - esto último ya lo dije según llegue a la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Ron.

Al entrar, los recuerdos de aquella noche volvieron a aparecer en mi mente... ¿y qué pasaría a partir de ahora?... Yo no me había buscado nada de lo que había pasado con Dex, yo no le pedí que me mandara ningún ramo de flores ni que volviese a aparecer en mi vida de la nada, no, nunca le pediría tal cosa, y menos en este momento, tan bien como estaba con Ron y... ¿qué estará pensando él en este momento?, ¿dónde estaría?, ¿por qué se iría así del despacho?, ¿a qué iría?... tantas preguntas, y ni una sola respuesta, no sé nada de él, ni dónde está, ni con quien, ni si está bien... lo único que deseaba era verlo de nuevo, saber que todo está bien, pero sabía perfectamente que eso no era así, ¿por qué tenía que haber siempre algo que lo estropeara todo?... no era justo, no, no lo era...

Me había quedado dormida, pero durante mucho tiempo. Miro el reloj y veo que son las 6 de la tarde. ¿Y Ron?, ¿habría vuelto ya?, miro hacia todos lados, buscando una respuesta que no encuentro, en la habitación no está. Unas voces que provenían de la sala me hicieron salir por completo de mis pensamiento y me levanté a ver quiénes eran, solamente lograba distinguir la de mi madre, que mantenía una conversación con alguien sobre algo así como hierbas y plantas, ella siempre había sido una apasionada de todas esas cosas, pero mi padre... las odiaba, así que era imposible que estuviera hablando con él, ¿o no?

- ¡Hermione! - no, no era posible, pero... - ¿qué tal estás cariño mío?, ¡uy!, no te veo muy buena cara...

- seño...

- no, hija, no, llámame Molly - me vuelve a abrazar con fuerza, y luego se dirige a mi madre - no será por las veces que se lo repetí.

- Y... ¿qué hacéis por aquí? - no era capaz de entender nada... ¿Ron le habría contado la historia a sus padres?, sino estábamos realmente perdidos, bueno, YO estaba realmente perdida...

- Nada, que tenía ganas de verlos, a los dos por supuesto, aunque mi querido hijo... ¿dónde está por cierto?, con tanto ajetreo, ni siquiera pregunté por él... hoy cuando apare... quiero decir, cuando lo llamé, me aseguró que estaría aquí para cuando llegásemos.

- Am... él ya os dijo que estaban aquí mis padres y todo eso, ¿no? - preferí no pronunciar su nombre porque no sabía muy bien si llamarle "Ron" o "Steve". La miré preocupada, y ella se dio cuenta de esto.

- Si, ya nos contó toda la historia... ya lo estuve hablando con tu madre, que mala pata lo de tu hermana pequeña que, por cierto, es guapísima - me di por enterada de lo que me quería decir, así que ya sabía que Ron y yo estábamos jugando el papel de la parejita feliz, aunque por un par de horas pensé que no lo tendríamos que jugar más, que ya sería totalmente real pero... como todo, fue un sueño, y nada más que eso.

- Si, la verdad es que tengo unas hijas guapísimas, las dos. Y bueno, ¿tú cuántos hijos tienes Molly? - le había dicho a mi madre que Steve tenía una hermana, pero nunca se me pasara por la cabeza decirle que eran 7... ¡nunca pensé que Steve llegara a ser Ron!... a lo mejor si le llegara a decir dos no le llamaba mucho la atención, pero si le dice que...

- pues… - miró para mí como pidiéndome ayuda pero no supe que decirle, me quedé completamente en blanco - solo a él y a…

- ¡Hermione! - una tierna voz femenina cortó la conversación de la señora Weasley. Ella se acercaba a mí con una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios. No pude evitar sonreir yo también, ¡Cuánto la había echado de menos!

- ¡Hola Ginny! - la abrazo con fuerza, al momento de llamarla por su nombre me doy cuenta de que no debería de haberlo hecho… ¿y si mi madre se acuerda de las cartas de Ginny?, ¿de lo mucho que le había hablado de ella? - mamá, ella es… Ginny… Ginny _McGonegell - miro a la pelirroja, que al principio me interroga con la mirada. Luego parece haberse dado cuenta y sonríe, creo que estaban todos al tanto. Me fijo en el chico que viene tras ella y, dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa se dirige a mi madre_

_- Muy buenas señora, yo soy Eric Lutus, el marido de Ginny… - mi madre le sonríe y le da dos besos - hola, Hermione - le doy las gracias con la mirada, los había obligado a mentir por mí, por mí culpa… soy una tonta, una egoísta, una… Dios, como los echaba de menos_

- Steve debe de estar a punto de llegar, no sé porque tarda tanto... - comencé a moverme nerviosa por la cocina, ¿y si la señora Weasley se equivocaba en algún momento?, ¿y si llamaban a Harry por su nombre? ¿les habría informado Ron de todo?, ¿qué pensarían de mí?...

- Se habrá liado con algo, tú tranquila cariño... - de repente, un ruido de llaves en la puerta hace que todos los presentes dirijamos la mirada hacia la entrada.

- Hola... - se escucha la voz cansada del pelirrojo.

- ¡cariño!, cuánto tiempo... - su madre ya se había levantando y lo abrazaba fuertemente - empezabas a preocuparnos con tu tardanza...

- no, es que estuve... - me miró durante unos segundos y luego volvió a desviarla a su madre - algo ocupado...

- pero... ¿no pasó nada importante, no? - lo miraba con cara de preocupación.

- No, tranquila, todo va como tiene que ir, supongo... - tenía la vista perdida en el suelo, tan pronto la señora Weasley lo soltó, me acerqué a él despacio - Hola hermanita, hola… - Ginny no lo deja terminar

- Eric, mi marido Eric… Ron, a veces tienes una memoria… - esboza una pequeña sonrisa. Ron se da cuenta al momento y asiente, pero sin mover los labios, no sonríe ni pretende hacerlo

- Tenemos que hablar... - estaba fingiendo que rebuscaba algo en el cajón de atrás de dónde estaba el pelirrojo, para que ninguna de las dos sospechara nada.

- No... - me susurró él sin ni siquiera mirarme - no es necesario.

Me quedé completamente petrificada... ¿entonces...?, ¿qué es lo que había pasado la noche anterior?, ¿no había servido para nada?, ¿para él significara eso... nada?, o tal vez... ¿fuera todo por lo del ramo de Dex?... ¿de qué forma lo iba a saber si él decía que "no es necesario" hablarlo?. Miré a un punto perdido en la sala durante un par de minutos intentando contener las lágrimas hasta que por fin las piernas me respondieron y salí de la casa sin un rumbo fijo, no sin antes excusarme diciendo que me habían llamado del trabajo… excusa barata pero eficiente. Necesitaba pensar... entender las cosas, no sabía a que había venido el ramo ese ahora... ¡y la tarjeta menos!, ¿Dex enamorado?... ¡JA!, él nunca se enamoraría de nadie, él no tiene corazón ni sentimientos, eso me quedó bien clarito el día que me dejó tirada sin decirme porque... ahora debió de darse cuenta que yo era feliz, y quiso estropearlo todo pero... Busqué en el bolso el móvil, y me di cuenta de que me lo había dejado en el piso... tan sólo había metido la cartera... rebusqué en ella y encontré las monedas suficientes como para llamarlo... ¿qué coño pretendía con todo esto?.

Y ahora... ¿cómo era su teléfono?, tienes que recordarlo Hermione Granger... estuviste prometida con él... ¿cuánto tiempo?, bueno, ¡mucho!, el suficiente como para acordarte de su puto número de teléfono... ¡ah sí!, creo que ya sé... Comencé a marcar los números después de meter las monedas en la cabina, y luego de una larga espera, el teléfono comenzó a sonar... Esperé como dos o tres timbrazos hasta que...

- ¿Diga? - su voz sonaba cansada, y no pude evitar que un cosquilleo me volviera a recorrer toda la barriga... ¿por qué?

- Hola Dex, soy yo, Hermione - un gran silencio se quebró al otro lado del teléfono durante un par de segundos, está claro que se esperaba a cualquiera excepto a mí.

- ¡ah, hola Hermione...!, ¿qué tal todo? - sonaba completamente sorprendido - no me esperaba tu llamada...

- ¿a no?... pues es extraño... no sé, después de lo de... - comencé, pero él me interrumpió.

- Sí, es mentira, no me la esperaba ahora mismo, pero sabría que acabarías llamando... - comenzó a bajar la voz - no sé qué decirte, ya lo sabes todo, ¿no?

- ¿y qué es lo que tengo que saber?, ¿Qué eres un imbécil? - estaba comenzando a elevar la voz, me di cuenta, y la volví al tono habitual justo antes de acabarla frase - silencio, no pronuncia palabra, pero sé que está ahí porque lo escucho respirar - ¿se puede saber qué es lo que pretendías? - ahora ya no podía parar...

- lo siento, en ese momento sólo pensé en mí y...

- ya, eso está claro... y en joderme la vida de paso también, ¿verdad? - ¿me estaba pasando?, él se veía arrepentido pero...

- no, Hermione, nunca querría hacer eso... es que... - comenzó a bajar la voz de nuevo - no sé porque lo hice, supongo que me enamoré...

- ¿qué te enamoraste?... ¡JA!, que buena esa... - ya era lo que me faltaba...

- bueno, o no sé... yo estaba tan bien contigo...

- pero me dejaste, ¿no?

- Sí... lo siento mucho...

- Hazme un favor... no vuelvas a aparecer en mi vida más... ni en mi vida, ni en la de nadie de mi familia, desaparece, no te quiero volver a ver, ¿vale?. Hasta siempre.

No le di tiempo a responder, le colgué el auricular, no quería escucharlo más, no podía... sabía que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer pero... ¿por qué me sentía tan mal entonces?, no debería... No tendría que gastar ni un segundo en pensar en ese ramo de flores que había llegado a la oficina aquella mañana, ni tampoco debería recordar su voz, pensar si había sido demasiado dura porque yo... ¡ya no estaba enamorada de Dex!, lo había dejado de estar en el mismo momento en que él me fallo, cerró la puerta de la que era nuestra casa acompañado de una maleta donde llevaba todos nuestros recuerdos juntos, todos aquellos momentos que ahora ya no era capaz de recordar, porque ese mismo día desaparecieron, y reafirmé que ya no lo estaba cuando el verdadero amor de mi vida, Ronald Weasley, volvió a reaparecer en mi vida en el momento que yo más lo necesitaba, comportándose como mi ángel de la guarda, ayudándome siempre en todo momento, y ahora... de repente todo había desaparecido. De repente me entraron unas ganas enormes de volver a mi antigua casa, con Marcus y Kate pero... ¿y si ellos no estaban en casa?, o tal vez estuvieran ocupados... no quería ver a Ron, no sería capaz de resistir otro día más sin hablar con él, cada vez que notaba un cierto acercamiento por su parte, pasaba algo que hacía que en vez de quedarnos en dónde estábamos antes, retrocediéramo pasos en nuestra relación.

Solamente había un sitio en dónde podía pensar con total tranquilidad... era un sitio muy especial para mí, y que muy poca gente sabía de su existencia. Estaba alejado de lo que era el centro de la ciudad, era tranquilo, lejos de la contaminación, de los ruidos... Era una playa muy pequeña, ni siquiera en verano estaba ocupada, y siempre me había gustado ir a pensar allí, casi no se lo había comentado a nadie, por lo que sabía que podía pasar allí la noche, y luego volver con total tranquilidad a casa... cuando yo notara que lo podía hacer... Sabía que mi madre iba a estar preocupada, y me dolía dejarla así, pero no era capaz de volver, de ver a Ron, de no mirarlo, y lo más importante, no sería capaz de contener las lágrimas que, de repente, comenzaron a caerme por las mejillas con sólo acordarme de la mirada del pelirrojo cuando entrara esta tarde por la puerta del piso...

Al fin, llegué a la playa, lo único que hice fue quitarme las sandalias y descalzarme sobre la suave arena mojada por la débil llovizna que estaba comenzando a caer... el pelo se me comenzó a alborotar mucho más de lo que estaba. De todas formas, me senté en el suelo, el cual ya estaba completamente empapado, al igual que yo. El agua cada vez caía con más fuerza, cada vez me mojaba más y más, y parecía que a cada paso, me confundía con más fuerza toda esa situación, quería a Ron, de eso estaba segura, pero también sabía que después de lo que había pasado, él no me creería, Dex... ¿qué significaba para mí?... él había significado muchísimo, por no decir, que lo había sido todo en mi vida, en una etapa pasada... él había comprado su billete de vuelta el día que me abandonó, ¿y ahora qué?, ¿quería volver otra vez?, pues claramente le podían ir devolviendo el dinero del billete porque, esta vez, no iba a ser como él quería, Ron no me lo perdonaría a mí, pero claramente yo a él tampoco... A cada paso, la lluvia iba cayendo con mucha más fuerza, ya estaba completamente empapada, tenía el pelo completamente alborotado, como nunca antes lo tuviera. Me doblé las piernas y las encogí agarrándolas con los brazos, y agaché la cabeza entre ellas, no podía evitar que unas débiles lágrimas recorrieran durante todo ese tiempo mis mejillas pero, en ese mismo momento, ese débil sollozó desembocó en un llanto mucho más fuerte, dónde ya no podía ocultar ningún sentimiento, necesitaba tanto tener a alguien a mi lado en ese momento, daría tanto por no estar sola, por poder contarle a alguien que es lo que me pasaba, aunque no me escuchara, con quien simplemente poder desahogarme, que fingiera escucharme y entenderme pero, en lugar de eso, lo único que logré hacer fue llorar, durante un largo rato, sin preocuparme de la lluvia, de la hora, sin inquietarme por nada más que por mí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione Granger era lo único importante.

No era capaz de moverme, estaba completamente empapada, pero aún así, no me quería ir, no era capaz de levantarme y refugiarme en algún lado, me daba todo igual, tenía la mente confusa, necesitaba pensar, aclararme, pero cuanto más intentaba entender, menos entendía, ¿por qué había aparecido de repente Dex en mi vida de nuevo?, ¿qué era lo que realmente pretendía haciéndolo?... ¿qué había pensado Ron cuando vio las flores?, ¿qué estaría pensando en ese momento de mí?. Ya se había hecho completamente de noche, y la lluvia comenzaba a cesar, pero realmente no me molestaba, aunque comenzaba a tener algo de frío. Sabía que allí nadie me iba a encontrar, muy poca gente conocía ese sitio, casi nadie sabía que me refugiaba allí en mis malos momentos, cuando no tenía la mente clara, o cuando quería escapar de algo... ¿por qué me había vuelto a enamorar de Ronald Weasley?, estaba claro que nada iba a funcionar, como la última vez... había prometido olvidarlo, y que nada se repitiera, no quería volver a sentir nada por él, prometí no hacerlo, en cambio... ¿por qué cada vez que lo veía acercarse sentía mariposas por el estómago?, ¿por qué cada vez que sonaba el teléfono y escuchaba su voz, comenzaba a tartamudear como una quinceañera enamorada?, ¿por qué me ponía tonta cada vez que me miraba?, ¿por qué sus ojos me volvían loca?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?... todo eran preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta... no había ningún motivo... Ronald Weasley me volvía completamente loca, siempre lo había hecho, desde el momento que lo conocí, aunque no lo hubiera querido admitir, ni ahora tampoco... cuando lo volví a ver en la entrada de aquel bar, me quedé petrificada de nuevo, sentí que me había vuelto a embobar con él como la primera vez, pero no noté que realmente me había enamorado hasta bastante tiempo después... ¿por qué seré tan orgullosa?, aún después de saberlo, me negué a admitirlo... Cuando me besó, la primera vez que lo hizo, fue algo tan especial... ¿él sentiría lo mismo?, no, que tonterías pienso a veces... él pensó que estaba completamente desesperada, y que todo eso estaba fuera de lugar, y ahora... ¿qué pensara ahora?. Sin saber muy bien porque, comienzo a levantarme y a acercarme a la orilla. Mis pies descalzos acarician la arena empapada pero, aún así, yo no siento nada, solo escucho el sonido de las olas del mar, tal vez es lo único que quiero apreciar. Cierro los ojos, no quiero ver, solo quiero sentir, pensar que aparezco en un mundo sin problemas, sin complicaciones, dónde todo es perfecto... Algo me acaricia el brazo, al principio pienso que es el viento pero luego...

- ¿qué haces aquí? - me giró y me quedo extática al ver que es una figura masculina perfectamente identificable... ¿cómo me había encontrado?

- Lo siento, estaba preocupado y...

- Pero... ¿cómo me encontraste? - me separé bruscamente de él, y separé la mirada.

- Bueno, es que como no llegabas... llamé a Marcus, te dejaste el móvil en casa y tienes su número grabado en él… él me dijo que cuando estabas mal...

- Marcus... claro... tenía que ser él... - fijé mi mirada en un punto fijo en el infinito, él se acercó de nuevo a mí.

- Hermione, ¿qué te pasa? - no quería mirarlo, no quería saber nada más por hoy, necesitaba pensar, descansar del mundo, desconectar…

- Nada, no me pasa nada, ¿parece que me pasa algo?, porque no, todo está bien, a la perfección... - de mis ojos comenzaron a caer de nuevo un par de lágrimas, que él captó al momento, se acercó a mí, y con una de sus manos me las limpió.

- Hermione... - no podía creer que el sólo hecho de que dijera mi nombre, pudiera hacer que por dentro de mí pasaran tantas cosas - te vas a enfermar, mira cómo estás...

- Estoy bien - afirmo y me separo de él con brusquedad - ahora que ya me viste, puedes irte.

- Sabes perfectamente que no me voy a ir de aquí sin ti... estas empapada... vamos a casa, anda... - me atrae hacia él por los hombros.

- Ron... no, me quiero ir yo sola - me vuelvo a separar de él, pero ya no con tanta brusquedad como la otra vez.

- Vale, está bien... ¿quieres quedarte?, pues aquí nos quedamos, los dos... - se sienta en la arena - hasta que tú te vayas, yo tampoco me voy...

- ¿qué más te da?... ¿a caso te importa que yo me quede aquí?, ¿te importa si me enfermo?, ¿te importa si...? - comencé a negar con la cabeza bruscamente, noté como me miraba sin alterarse - ¿por qué haces esto, Ron?

- ¿tú de verdad piensas todo lo que dices? - seguía sin alterarse... ¿qué es lo que pretendía?, no lo lograba entender.

- ¿qué quieres decir? - seguía indignada... es que él no debería de estar allí, uno de los motivos por el que yo me había escapado del mundo era por él, ¿no?, entonces...

- ¿de verdad crees que no me importas? - se comenzó a levantar del suelo, mirándome directamente... ¿qué es lo que debía contestar a eso?, pues la verdad, pensaba que no pero... ¿qué hora era?, ¿las doce de la noche?, ¿la una de la madrugada?... y esta allí, conmigo, sentado en una playa completamente empapada, y arriesgándose a que volviera a llover de nuevo, y aún así, ¿no se iba?...

- pues no sé ni que pensar, Ron... - ¿sería esa la respuesta más adecuada?

- Mira... - me agarró una de mis manos, lo que me hizo estremecer, no me esperaba ese contacto con él, no en ese momento...- hace mucho tiempo que te conozco... y creo que siempre me preocupé por ti, ¿o no? - asentí levemente - eras mi mejor amiga, y lo sigues siendo... - amiga, claro, era su amiga... entonces... ¿tú te acuestas con tus amigos?, porque yo... ¡NO! - me preocupa todo lo que te pueda pasar, no sé si me entiendes...

- Claro, claro que lo entiendo... - me puso un dedo en los labios impidiendo que continuara hablando

- No, por favor, déjame continuar... - miró hacia el suelo, sin soltarme la mano - en el séptimo año... bueno, me di cuenta de muchas cosas, desde el principio sabía que lo mío por ti no era normal, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que era muy fuerte... que no eras solamente una amiga para mí... y cuando nos despedimos y me pediste que no te buscara más... creí que me moría... tú y yo siempre estábamos enfadados, y estaba convencido de que esa vez sería como las demás, pero no fue así... me pediste que no te buscara, que no querías saber más de mí y...

- Estaba muy enfadada... - no sabía si mirarlo o no... ¿no era solamente una amiga para él?, ¿qué quería decir con esa frase?...

- Lo sé, se te notaba... me sentí muy mal, durante mucho tiempo pensé en irme lejos, y al final lo hice, me fui a estudiar, pero al final no pude más, y le pedí tu número a Harry, jurándole que no te llamaría por nada del mundo, aunque él sabía que lo iba a acabar haciendo, y creo que quería que lo hiciera también... Estaba convencido de que todo lo que sentía por ti había desaparecido en ese tiempo, y que cuando te volviera a ver sería todo diferente, que simplemente serías una amiga para mí pero... cuando te volví a ver en la puerta de esa cafetería... me di cuenta de que no, que todos los intentos fueran nulos... que no había podido olvidarme de ti... - me agarró la mano con fuerza - ¿aun sigues pensando que no me importas? - lo miré, y noté un hilo de melancolía en su rostro...

- Yo... Ron... - comencé, pero no me dejó continuar.

- No, quiero que sepas que... quiero que seas feliz, es lo único que me importa... Dex en la boda me dijo algo... creo que él te quiere, se dio cuenta tarde, supongo que los humanos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?. Tú lo quieres, se te nota, en la boda, cada vez que lo mirabas... creía que me moría de los celos, pero fui tan egoísta como para no decirte las cosas en su momento... tú te mereces ser feliz, y sé que con él lo vas a ser...

- Pero Ron... - ¿cómo podía decirme eso?, Dex me había dejado tirada prácticamente en el altar, él no me quería, sólo era un antojo, ahora se acordaba de mí por... ¿y si Ron tenía razón?, tal vez al verme con él, se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por mí...

- No... de verdad me importas mucho, y lo único que quiero es que seas feliz... no sé porque te conté todo esto... sólo espero que no cambies conmigo ahora... por favor... y si algún día te casas, que no me invites a la boda, me jodería decirte que no, eres mi amiga y todo eso, pero entenderás que no quiera verlo, ¿no? - su voz había cambiado de la melancolía a lo cómico, ya volvía a ser el Ron de siempre.

- No sé qué decirte...

- Dime que no y ya está... - me miraba sonriente. Durante un par de segundos estuvimos en silencio, sin mirarnos, escuchando de fondo el sonido de las olas del mar - no sé si sabes que esta mañana fui hasta tu trabajo - asentí despacio, me moría de ganas de conocer el motivo pero algo me había impedido preguntarlo, puede que los nervios o que simplemente quería que saliera de él decirlo - quería verte y… darte un beso - lo miré y me fijé que ahora era a él al que le resbalaba una pequeña lágrima e sus preciosos ojos azules, ¿querría que lo hiciera? ¿me estaba pidiendo un beso? Me giro y lo miro a los ojos directamente, esperando a que él haga o diga algo - pero bueno, ahora ya es tarde, en todos los sentidos… deberíamos de irnos - asiento de nuevo y bajo la mirada - vámonos para el coche antes de que vuelva a empezar a llover... ya estás suficientemente mojada como para empaparte más... vas a coger una pulmonía y de las gordas... toma, ponte esto - se quitó la chaqueta y me la puso sobre los hombros - aunque no creo que te sirva de mucho...

- Gracias...

Me agarró por los hombros hasta llegar al coche. Cogió las llaves en un bolsillo, abrió la puerta del acompañante, y esperó a que entrara para cerrarla de nuevo...

- ¿te atreves a ir en un coche conducido por un loco sin carnet? - sabía que iba a usar la magia, así que simplemente sonreí despacio y asentí.

¿Por qué no había reaccionado ante la declaración de Ron?, porque eso es lo que había sido, una declaración en toda regla... él me quería tanto o más que yo a él, pero... ¿por qué no le había dicho que yo sentía lo mismo por él?, ¿qué cuando le pedí que no me buscara era porque realmente no lo quería ver con otra? Si antes de esto estaba confundida, ahora muchísimo más. Encendió el motor del coche, y antes de arrancar, me miró de nuevo. Estaba completamente empapada, tenía el pelo todo alborotado, la ropa pegada al cuerpo, estaba muerta de frío, los pies los tenía completamente congelados, ni siquiera era capaz de moverlos, al igual que las manos, lo único que hacía era temblar, de frío, de nervios, de miedo... miedo de perder lo que quería, pero también de equivocarme...

El camino hacia el piso de Ron fue completamente monótono, ninguno de los dos hablaba, él solo miraba hacia delante, sin ni siquiera mirarme a mí en ningún momento, y yo tenía la mirada clavada en la carretera... Tan pronto llegamos, mi madre nos estaba esperando en el salón.

- Cariño... - se levantó y me abrazó con fuerza - estaba muy preocupada por ti... tu padre se acaba de acostar ahora mismo, le iré a decir que ya volviste... como me alegro de que estés bien - no me paraba de agarrar por todos lados - ¡dios bendito!, estás empapada... tienes que cambiarte de ropa o vas a agarrar un buen constipado... bueno, lo primero que tienes que hacer es...

- Mamá, por favor... ya soy mayorcita, ¿vale?, sé lo que tengo que hacer... pero te agradezco mucho que estuvieras preocupada por mí... ya te puedes acostar, de verdad, estoy bien... - la miro con ternura, para que no se ofenda por lo que le acababa de decir, y me devuelve la mirada.

- Es que de verdad, nos tenías en un sin vivir... - se dirige a Ron - si no llega a ser por ti... eres nuestro ángel, de verdad... - Ron le sonríe tímidamente - mañana hablamos entonces, me voy a acostar ya... y vosotros deberíais hacer lo mismo, ¿o hace falta que os recuerde que mañana tenéis que madrugar? - dicho esto, salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación.

- Mi madre tiene razón... eres nuestro ángel... - no era capaz de mirarlo, tenía la vista fija en la mesa, dónde todavía estaban los platos de la cena.

- No, yo no he hecho nada, todo se lo debes a Marcus, él es quien me dijo dónde podía encontrarte... por cierto, ¿Tienes hambre? - abrió la nevera en busca de algo, sin esperar mi respuesta... después de lo que me había dicho... ¿podía yo realmente tener hambre?

- No, estoy bien, gracias... - cerró la nevera de nuevo, mirándome.

- Deberías ir a cambiarte, te vas a enfermar...

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón...

- Toma - me tendió una toalla grande - será mejor que te duches, debes de estar congelada...

- Gracias... - la cojo y me dirijo al baño, pasando antes por la habitación a recoger un pijama y unos calcetines.

No era capaz de quitarme de la cabeza todo lo que Ron me había dicho en la playa... ¿yo para él significara algo más que una amiga?, ¿se había dado cuenta de que no se había olvidado de mí?, ¿quería lo mejor para mí?... pero, si de verdad me quería... ¿por qué me mandaba a los brazos de Dex en lugar de luchar?, estaba completamente perdida... el agua comenzó a salir caliente, se veía el humo, pero yo no la notaba, no sentía nada, solo notaba la mano de Ron agarrando la mía en la playa, sus miradas, su voz, sus palabras... llenas de significado, cada una de ellas... la forma en la que decía mi nombre, como vocalizaba cada una de las sílabas... necesitaba aclararme... ¿por qué pensaba que lo mejor para mí era estar con Dex y no con él?, si todo lo que me dijo es verdad... él me haría mucho más feliz, ¿o no?... Salí de la ducha, me vestí y, después de secarme el pelo, salí del baño. En ese tiempo, intenté mantener la menté en blanco, pero lo máximo que conseguí fue acordarme de la figura del pelirrojo mirándome desde el suelo, sentado en la arena, mientras yo me cuestionaba si yo de verdad le importaba... al entrar en la habitación, no vi a Ron por ningún lado...

- ¿Ron? - lo dije lo más débil posible, por si mis padres me escuchaban, no me sentía bien llamándole Steve cuando no estaban ellos delante - ¿dónde estás? - no obtuve respuesta, así que abrí la puerta, y vi luz en el salón - pensé que ya te abrías acostado, como es tarde y... - estaba en boxers, y mantenía un vaso de agua en la mano. Miré hacia el sofá, y me fijé que lo había habilitado como una cama.

- Voy a dormir aquí... no te quiero molestar - me señaló el sofá con la mano que no tenía ocupada.

- ¿cómo que vas a dormir aquí?... no, no lo entiendo... - negué débilmente - la cama es tuya, si me molestaras, la que debería venir para aquí en tal caso sería yo, ¿no crees?

- No, tú estás bien dónde estás, además, después de lo de hoy no creo que...

- Ron... por favor... - dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y me miró directamente - sé que no te puedo pedir nada... pero por favor... no quiero dormir sola... - un par de lágrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos, él se acercó corriendo a abrazarme.

- Hermione... está bien, yo... es que pensaba...

- Pues mejor no pienses, ¿vale? - no sé de dónde había salido eso, pero él simplemente me miró, y me hizo un gesto para que fuera yendo para la habitación.

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Lo siento por haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo, pero ya está aquí! No es muy largo, pero necesito tiempo para releer todo lo que tengo escrito porque hay algo que no me gusta demasiado y tampoco quiero haceros esperar más tiempo, así que de momento os dejo esto, ¿vale? Pero os prometo subir pronto el próximo! Muchas gracias a noradsp por comentar siempre y por darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo!_

_Un beso :)_


	7. Son infinitas mis ganas de tenerte aquí

¿por qué notaba todo como si fuera una persona diferente?, cuando me levanté esa mañana, me sentía nueva, como... otra. Realmente mi vida había cambiado, por fin podía defender un caso serio, de verdad, Dexter, mi ex novio, con el que había estado prometida tanto tiempo, me había enviado flores, y Ron, mi amor platónico de siempre, el que había considerado durante tantos años el amor de mi vida, se me había declarado... la verdad es que se podía decir que en tan sólo 24 horas, mi vida había dado un vuelco de 180 grados... pero... ¿ahora qué es lo debía de hacer?, ¿por dónde debía seguir mi camino?, ¿hacia lo que ahora realmente creía que era lo mejor dejándome guiar por mis verdaderos sentimientos o tal vez...? Dex no era para mí, el día que me dejó, ese día supe que lo nuestro, lo que en un tiempo hubo entre él y yo... ese día murió todo, en cambio, cuando me separé de Ron... cuando me alejé de él ese día en la estación, cuando lo miré... sentí que eso no se iba a acabar ahí, que algún día nos reencontraríamos, y que tal vez en otro tiempo, quizá en otro momento, sí sucedería lo que no sucedió en todos esos años, y ahora... ahora él me había dicho todo lo que él sentía por mí... ¿por qué yo no me aclaraba?... lo quería, sí, lo quería, de eso estaba segura, ¿entonces?, ¿cuál era el problema?.

- ¡Hermione! - mi madre me había sacado de mis pensamientos entrando de repente en la habitación.

- ¿qué pasó? - estaba sentada de espaldas a la puerta, rebuscando ropa en el armario, por lo que no la había visto entrar.

- Llevo media hora aquí, llamándote, y tú ni caso... te decía que tu padre y yo nos vamos a ir para casa... hoy por la tarde nos vamos y bueno, no sé si te veremos antes de eso... - se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, en la cama.

- Mamá... ¿estás bien? - la verdad, yo tampoco había tenido más noticias de Sophy en todo este tiempo, ¿cómo no me había acordado de ella?, seré egoísta...

- Sí, claro... es mejor que volvamos... a ver si va a estar en casa ya o... no sé, tal vez volviera con Josh...

- Si mamá, puede ser... está bien, cuando lleguéis a casa... ¿me llamáis? La verdad... lo siento, llevo unos días tan ocupada que ni...

- Esa era la intención, olvidarnos todos un poco de lo que está pasando... no ganamos nada estando mal... ella no va a aparecer antes...

- Ya, tienes razón, pero... - me giré y vi de frente el despertador de Ron... ¡no!, ¡ya las 8 menos cuarto! - mamá, lo siento... es que me tengo que ir... mierda... - me levanté y comencé a vestirme con lo primero que encontré - hoy no puedo llegar tarde... - pero, ¿en qué estaría pensando?

- Hermione, hija, tranquila... dile a tu jefe que... no sé, tú siempre llegas puntual...

- ya, sí… - termino de vestirme a toda prisa. Me pongo unos pantalones negros, la camisa blanca y cojo la americana en la mano. Me acerco a mi madre y le doy un pequeño beso en la mejilla - acuérdate de llamarme, ¿Vale? - ella asiente y me dirige una pequeña sonrisa - te quiero, mamá.

Era increíble… ¿cómo me había podido olvidar del reloj? Al llegar al trabajo volví a verlo todo de diferente manera, hasta sentía como que estaba trabajando en otra oficina, con otra gente pero... todo era igual que antes, el mismo edificio, la misma oficina, los mismos compañeros...

- Buenos días, Granger - me saludó desde la entrada Stephy que llegaba corriendo.

- Hola Stephy, ¿qué tal todo? - la veía extrañamente contenta, como más reluciente.

- Muy bien, ¿no me ves bien? - me sonríe mientras espera que yo entre por la puerta

- Si, ¿y se puede saber a qué se debe? - Roxi nos saludó con una sonrisa, vi como rebuscaba algo entre unos papeles pero no le hice mucho caso, no podría darme otra noticia como la de ayer, ¿no? No quería más flores, gracias.

- A que... - se quedó callada durante un par de segundos mirando el infinito, luego, como si regresara a la tierra, volvió a mirarme y prosiguió - Hermione, estoy tan enamorada...

- Me alegro, la verdad es que estos días te veía un poco más apagada y pensaba que... bueno, da igual, que me alegro mucho por vosotros... - entré en mi oficina dejando todo sobre la mesa.

- Ayer me dijo que me quería llevar a París... - entró después que yo y se sentó dejando todo sobre el suelo. Estaba a punto de protestar, ya que Sophy siempre se quejaba porque su novio la quería llevar de viaje y esta vez estaba contenta por ello, pero me gustaba verla así, así que no iba a estropearle el momento - no sé Hermione, es todo tan especial… es que me siento tan, tan… tan adolescente - sonrío al verla así, no puedo evitar asentir con la cabeza, le brillan los ojos… ¿a mí también me pasaría eso cuando estaba con Dex?, ¿me seguiría pasando eso cuando pienso en él? ¡NO! Imposible, yo ya no lo quiero, ya no me importa, es más, ¡por mí como si se pudre en el infierno!... ¿me pasaría eso cuando pienso o hablo de Ron? Buffff… ¿pero qué cosas piensas Hermione? Tú no estás enamorada de nadie, ¿no? Miro a Stephy, sonríe y se muerde el labio inferior, no sé si quiero dejarla en ese estado de atontamiento o despertarla - ¿tú crees que el amor dura toda la vida? - decidido… ¡quería despertarla! ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? Pues claramente que no, Dexter me dejo, me hizo daño, y ahora quiere jugar conmigo… y Ron… Ron…

- ¿la verdad? - la chica asiente mirándome fijamente a los ojos - supongo que sí, Stephy, solo será cuestión de encontrar a tu media naranja, ¿no? - ¿de verdad eso había salido de mi boca? Pero… lo más importante… ¿de verdad YO, Hermione Granger, abandonada pocos días antes de la boda, pensaba eso? Lo peor de todo es que creía que sí, que lo pensaba de verdad.

- Pues yo lo he encontrado, Hermione, estoy segura de ello… soy tan feliz - sonríe de nuevo pero al momento parece como haber aterrizado y mira hacia la mesa - es cierto, señora _"ahora llevo casos importantes_"... - marca exageradamente estas 4 últimas palabras - ¿ahora debo tratarla de usted? - me guiña un ojo y me dedica una media sonrisa

- venga tontaina, tengo que trabajar, luego voy hasta tu despacho y te invito a un café, ¿vale? - veo como recoge sus cosas del suelo. La miro hasta que sale del despacho y cierra la puerta tras sí.

Mi trabajo era casi lo más importante de mi vida, desde que Dexter había roto nuestro compromiso cada vez me fui centrando más y más en él, me sentía con mucha más responsabilidad, necesitaba sentirme útil, y además me ayudaba a no pensar… pero ahora mismo todo me sobrepasaba demasiado… leo y releo una y otra vez la denuncia firmada por la policía sin conseguir llegar a una conclusión clara, no me centro. Sin querer me vienen a la mente las palabras del pelirrojo en aquella playa, su mano sobre la mía, la manera en la que me había limpiado aquella pequeña lágrima que estaba resbalando por mi rostro… Aunque intentaba centrarme una y otra vez en el tema, no era capaz... tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, tanto que pensar... pensaba en Ron, y al momento, mis pensamientos se dispersaban, y se volvían a aquel ramo de flores... incluso a aquellos años que había pasado al lado de Dex... pero también pensaba en estos meses con Ron...

Me encantaría poder contarle a alguien lo que me pasa… ¿será que echo de menos a Kate? No puedo evitar que un suspiro salga de mi interior sin permiso, no es Kate a quien necesito, Kate siempre fue como mi segunda "mami", pero yo necesito a una amiga, una confidente que no se enfade conmigo porque me esté equivocando y que no me riña por nada, sino que me escuche y me dé su opinión, su sincera opinión, sin más.

Sin saber cómo, ni por qué, agarré el bolso que tenía encima de una pequeña silla y saco mi móvil de allí, sé que es muy poco posible que me pueda poner en contacto con ella, pero hay una posibilidad (entre un millón para ser sinceros) de que pueda hacerlo. Hace años que tengo su número de teléfono, igual que ella el mío, pero nunca nos llamamos, jamás… marqué el número en el teclado del teléfono que tengo situado dentro de su despacho: espero un tono, dos tonos, tres…

- Empresas Weasley, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? - una voz femenina, fina y dulce, es ella. No puedo evitar sonreír, necesitaba tanto hablar con ella…

- Pues me gustaría poder ver algún día a una amiga que dejé perdida por algún lugar, a la cual echo mucho de menos - supongo que no voy a recibir contestación, es posible que me cuelgue el teléfono pensando que soy una loca chifada, estamos un par de segundos en un absoluto silencio

- ¿Hermione?, ¿eres tú? - no sé porque, pero la noto contenta, como si le gustara la idea de que yo la llamara

- Claro, ¿dejaste a muchas más amigas perdidas por el camino? - Sonrío. Solo llevaba un par de segundos hablando con ella y ya me sentía bien, tenía un poder especial, siempre lo había tenido - me gustaría poder verte algún día… a los dos, claro, a Harry también

- Claro, cuando tú quieras - se escuchaba un ligero ruido de fondo, no sabría decir de que exactamente, como una máquina o algo parecido - mira, yo ahora estoy trabajando, pero si te parece bien podemos vernos esta noche… ¿qué tal si cenamos juntos? No sé, algo en la casa de mi hermano, te invitaría a mi casa pero estamos en obras y… mejor que no entres ahí - me costaba bastante escucharla con claridad, tenía que acercar bastante el auricular a la oreja - si te parece bien después podemos ir a dar una vuelta tú y yo por algún lado, ¿qué me dices? Y hablamos de nuestras cosas, creo que Harry y mi hermano tienen que arreglar cosas de trabajo también

- claro, yo me encargo de la cena, ¿a las 9? - la chica da su visto bueno con un "vale, perfecto" y, casi sin decir nada más, colgamos el teléfono.

Las seis, las seis, las seis… miraba cada medio segundo el reloj, necesitaba que marcaran las seis de la tarde… ¿es tanto pedir?, todavía quedaba una hora, estaba harta, harta de leer una y otra vez lo mismo sin comprender casi nada, harta de pensar, harta de darle vueltas a las cosas…

- Hermi, cariño - Stephy entró de nuevo en mi despacho - yo ya me voy a ir... al final no te pasaste por mi despacho...

- lo siento... es que he estado liadísima leyendo esto... - no tenía claro si estaba mintiendo o no, realmente había estado muy ocupada leyendo, pero no le había prestado atención ninguna, no era capaz

- No te preocupes... mañana hablamos… me voy a ir ya, y creo que tú deberías de hacer lo mismo

- Sí, yo ya me voy a ir también... en breves me voy... tengo que llamar a Kate y a Marcus, y prefiero hacerlo desde aquí, así que me quedaré un ratito más... tan pronto acabe ya me voy... necesito descansar después de todo este día...

- ¡Mañana nos vemos Hermi! - y salió del despacho.

Tenía que hablar con Kate... ya era hora de volver a casa... mis padres se habían ido, mi misión en casa de Ron ya se había terminado, no hacía nada allí, además, necesitaba aclararme, y viviendo bajo su mismo techo no conseguiría hacerlo, cogí el teléfono y marqué de nuevo el número de mi casa, de la que era realmente mi casa, la que llevaba tanto tiempo compartiendo con Marcus y con Kate...

- ¿si? - la voz de Kate sonaba alterada

- ¿kate?, hola, soy yo, tú antigua compañera de casa que vuelve... si la quieres, claro... - después de un largo silencio...

- ¡Hermione...!, como me alegro de hablar contigo... estabas desaparecida...

- sí, lo siento... es que estos días fueron algo extraños...

- sí, claro... no nos echaste nada de menos, ¿no? Pues que sepas que nosotros a ti sí, y mucho...

- claro que os eché de menos, más de lo que te imaginas... - escuché una voz desconocida de lejos - ¿llamé en mal momento?

- No, no te preocupes cariño, es que... bueno, te tengo que contar algo, es una larga historia... - noté como la voz se le quebraba

- Me preocupas Kate, ¿tú estás bien?

- Claro, sí, perfectamente. Bueno, entonces... ¿cuándo vuelves? - intentó alegrarse para no preocuparme, pero no lo consiguió.

- Pues... no sé, ¿cuándo puedo volver?

- Tu habitación está libre, está igual que desde que te fuiste, puedes venirte cuando quieras, esta es tu casa... - no sabía si me estaba siendo sincera. Esa voz... se me hacía tan conocida, pero... ¿quién era?

- En ese caso, como todavía tengo cosas que hacer hoy en casa de Ron, ¿te parece bien si me mudo mañana?

- Claro, está bien… Bueno, si no te importa, voy a acabar de hacer la cena, es que tengo la sartén en el fuego y... te espero mañana, si necesitas que te ayude a traer algo...

- No, tranquila. Mañana ya nos vemos. Tan pronto pueda ya me paso por ahí. Te quiero - después de decir esto, le colgué. ¿De quién era esa voz masculina que se me hacía tan extrañamente conocida?, bueno, seguro que era Marcus, hacía ya tanto que no lo oía que fijo que se me había olvidado como sonaba su voz a través del teléfono.

No había pensando en que… ¿y si Ron, ahora que sabe que mis padres se fueron, hace planes con alguien para esta noche?, estaría en todo su derecho de hacerlo, nosotros solo somos pareja a los ojos de mis padres, después él puede hacer lo que le apetezca.. me echo hacia atrás en la silla, miro de nuevo el reloj, 10 minutos para las seis… suspiro con fuerza mientras me echo hacia atrás en la silla, puedo asegurar que nunca antes había tenido un día tan poco productivo en el trabajo. Vuelvo a mis pensamientos. El miedo se adueña de mí, no quería que Ron se sintiera incómodo conmigo, no quería hacerle daño y por otro lado... estaba deseando verlo, escucharlo, sentirlo... deseaba que me volviera a repetir lo que me había dicho la noche pasada, asegurarme que todo había sido en serio, que nada fuera un sueño... pero... ¿en qué estaba pensando?, recogí todo lo más rápido que pude, metí los papeles de nuevo en la carpeta y me dirigí a la puerta, todavía dándole vueltas a lo que debía y no debía hacer con mi vida. Es que había estado esperando este momento del día desde que llegara a la oficina. Necesitaba tanto verlo... lo echaba tanto de menos... pero por otro lado... ¿por qué tenía que haber vuelto a aparecer...?

- lo siento... - había aparecido repentinamente una figura masculina justo al salir por la puerta, había tropezado y me había caído al suelo - no te había visto y...

- ¿qué haces TÚ aquí? - no, no podía ser... era lo único que me faltaba... ¿Él?, ¿por qué?...

- hola, Hermione - me tendió su mano derecha para ayudarme a levantar.

- pero... ¿puedo saber qué es lo qué haces tú aquí? - no me lo podía creer... eso era lo último que me esperaba.

- Pues... yo me estoy preguntando lo mismo por ti... - ¿perdón?

- ¿cómo?, no te entiendo... - me había mandado las flores y... ¿iba a tener la cara de decirme que no sabía que yo trabajaba ahí? ¡JA!

- Que... la última persona con la que me esperaba encontrar hoy, aquí, era contigo...

- Hombre, la última... si trabajo aquí es fácil que me encuentres, ¿no crees?

- ¿trabajas aquí? - ¿qué es lo que decía yo? Y… ¿por qué sigo hablando con él?

- Pues claro, ¿vas a negar que lo sabías a caso? - miro hacia todos lados, quiero encontrar una salida, a alguien que me salve de eso, de él

- Claro que no lo sabía, hombre, sabía que habías estudiado derecho pero... desde que... bueno, desde que tú y yo...

- Sí, desde que tú me dejaste, lo puedes decir

- Bueno, eso... yo no sabía dónde trabajabas, el último trabajo que te recuerdo fuera ese, en la oficina está cerca de la casa de tus padres...

- Ya... bueno, da igual, ¿qué haces aquí entonces? - ahora me dirá que estaba buscando a un abogado y coincidió que JUSTO tuvo que venir aquí, y yo me lo tendré que creer, ¿no?

- Pues... es que... es que...

- Es que... ¿Qué? - le hago un gesto con la cabeza señalándole el reloj de la pared.

- Bueno, supongo que no son horas, así que mejor me voy... - se comienza a girar

- No, quiero saber a qué venías, no sé, si no sabías que yo estaba aquí, ¿a quién venías a buscar?, ¿a la señora de la limpieza?, es que a estas horas... de hecho yo tampoco debería estar aquí, nunca estoy, te lo digo por si te quieres presentar otro día, a lo mejor llegas y no hay nadie, y puedes... no sé, hacer lo que venías a hacer, tal vez...

- Yo no venía a hacer nada, ¿en qué estás pensando? - se giró de nuevo hacia mí

- ¿yo?, en nada... simplemente me parece extraño, pero nada más... a mí me da igual, puedes hacer lo quieras, hace bastante tiempo que no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida.

- Pues vale, mejor, a mí tampoco me importa lo que hagas tú con la tuya... - sin darme cuenta, estaba a escasos centímetros de él, él me miraba con odio, con rencor y yo... ¿de verdad lo odiaba?

- Pues perfecto - me separé rotundamente de él y me giré, dirigiendo mi atención a unos papeles que había sobre una mesa.

- Espero que te vaya muy bien con tu querido... ¿Michael?, ¿Peter?... no recuerdo su nombre...

- ¡Steve! - es realmente repulsivo, repelente, repugnante…

- Ah, eso, cierto... pues eso, que espero que seas muy feliz con él - escucho como se aleja hacia la puerta. Cuando ya casi no lo percibo, me giro, y lo veo irse de espaldas.

- No sé como tienes tanta cara - se para de repente, pero no se gira a mirarme - no sé a qué viene todo esto ahora... no es justo... tengo mi vida, y apareces con todo esto...

- Lo siento, no quería que te enteraras así pero... lo siento, Hermione, tienes que entenderme - se giró, pero no se acercó a mí, ni yo tampoco moví un solo músculo para acercarme a él.

- ¿qué tengo que entenderte?, ¿crees que es justo?, no, Dex, no, no lo es... ahora estoy bien, estoy muy bien con Steve, ¿sabes?, mejor imposible, lo quiero, estoy completamente enamorada de él, él me trata bien, me cuida, me protege... y ahora esto...

- Bueno, tal vez no fuera el mejor momento para que te soltara la bomba, sabía que no lo era, pero lo tenías que saber, tarde o temprano - hizo un gesto de indiferencia con los hombros y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico?, después de todo, aparecer así, de esta manera... no era justo, claro que no lo era, ni para mí, ni para Ron... Ron me había aclarado todos sus sentimientos y yo ahora no sabía lo que quería... o sí, sí lo sabía, pero él pensaba que lo mejor para mí era Dex... ¿cómo podía pensar eso?, Dexter era el ser más egoísta, egocéntrico e insoportable que había conocido en mi vida, lo tenía olvidado y ahora, de repente... sin más, como de la nada, aparece de nuevo en mi vida con flores, y ahora con esta visita inesperada... diciendo... ¿qué no sabía que yo trabajaba ahí?, podía haberse buscado otra excusa más tonta, esa desde luego no le vale. Eran las 6 y veinte, estaba completamente cansada, me estaba arrepintiendo de haber quedado con Ginny. Cogí el abrigo del perchero sin pensar demasiado las cosas, y me dirigí hacia la casa del pelirrojo.

Cuando llegué, estaba todo apagado, cosa que me extrañó, y mucho... ¿no estaba nadie en casa?, mis padres se habían ido, pero él...

- Hola, Hermione - una voz me sobresaltó desde el sofá. Estaba a oscuras, como medio dormido - perdona si te asusté...

- No, no te preocupes... - intenté tapar la cara con las manos, pero fue inútil.

- Pero… ¿qué te pasó? - se levantó corriendo del sofá y se acercó a mí

- nada, nada, estoy bien...

- no, no estás bien, ¿por qué lloraste?, Hermione... ¿pasó algo? - me miraba preocupado, yo no era capaz de hacerlo de ninguna manera, ¿cómo lo miraba?

- No, de verdad, está todo bien, simplemente es que... no me siento muy bien, es solo eso...

- ¿es por lo de tu hermana?

- Claro... es por lo de Sophy, no se sabe nada de ella todavía...

- Hermione... - se acercó totalmente a mí y me abrazó con fuerza - sé que lo tienes que estar pasando mal, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para todo lo que haga falta, ¿vale? - si ya estaba mal, ahora ya me hundí totalmente. Se me llenaron por completo los ojos de lágrimas, y comencé a llorar en silencio, sin que él se diera a penas cuenta.

- Muchas gracias, Ron... - se separó de mí y me sonrió débilmente

- No me gusta nada verte así...

- Que va, yo ya estoy bien... fue solo un bajón... - intenté hacerme la fuerte, pero no lo logré. El tema de mi hermana también me preocupaba mucho, y al volver a recordarlo...

- Sé que la quieres mucho, pero te digo una cosa... fijo que aparece pronto, seguro...

- Gracias... gracias por los ánimos que me das... por cierto, Ron... otra cosa... - me miró interrogante - bueno, realmente son dos cosas… lo primero pues que quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi estos meses, y por mis padres... de verdad, te debo mucho...

- No, tú a mi no me debes nada...

- Sí, otra persona no lo haría, eres un buen amigo... - sí, y nada más que eso también... - y... no creo que sea fácil hacer el papel de otra persona, convivir conmigo y con mis padres durante todo este tiempo... es que no sé como agradecértelo.

- Pues no lo hagas... te puedo asegurar que para mí no fue ningún trabajo tener que hacerlo... tus padres me caen bien, son muy simpáticos, aquí la verdad me sentía muy solo, y no me vino mal vuestra compañía... con respecto a ti, creo que no me costaba ningún trabajo fingir que estaba enamorado de ti... así que se puede decir que lo único que cambiaba era de nombre, porque nunca fui otra persona en el tiempo que estuvieron tus padres aquí, ni tampoco en la boda de tu hermana... - ¿qué no le había costado trabajo hacer que estaba enamorado de mí?... ¡traducción!, eso significa...

- No sé qué decirte...

- No digas nada. Estos meses fueron los mejores con diferencia desde hace mucho tiempo... no lo dudes, no los cambio por nada, me di cuenta de muchas cosas... ahora sé que te quiero, pero también sé que quiero que seas feliz... es lo único importante para mí en este momento... - no me miró, ni yo tampoco fui capaz de decirle nada - supongo que ahora que se marcharon tus padres...

- Sí, mañana, mañana me iré, hoy hablé con Kate y le dije que... - me pare durante unos segundos, lo miré, se notaba triste - pero tengo algo importante que decirte… espero que no te parezca mal… - no sé bien como decírselo, creo que no actúe bien, esto se lo tendría que haber preguntado antes - tenía muchas ganas de ver a Ginny… y a Harry, la llame y me dijo que vendrían a cenar esta noche… a las 9 - añado al ver su cara estupefacta - ¿te parece mal?

- Hermione… tendrías que habérmelo dicho… - mira hacia la cocina y se toca el pelo como nervioso - pero bueno, no pasa nada, a mi me parece una muy buena idea - añade poco después de mirarme, supongo que no pude evitar que se me notara como me sentía: mal, muy mal, triste y mala persona por no haberlo hablado antes con él - es solo que no me lo esperaba, pensaba que querrías descansar, pero yo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos de trabajo con Harry así que me viene de perlas que vengan hoy - me sonríe, creo que es para darme tranquilidad. Es increíble lo que había madurado Ron en estos años, ¿cómo no lo voy a querer? - si quieres mañana te ayudo a llevar tus cosas - seguía evitando mi mirada

- No hace falta, no creo que me lleve mucho tiempo, si no le pido a Marcus que se acerque o algo... no quiero molestarte

- No lo haces... sabes que no lo haces...

Después de pasarnos un buen rato decidiendo el menú para la cena y echando a suertes quien cocinaría: yo, con mis artes culinarias enseñadas por mi madre cada verano desde los 13 años o Ron, con el arte instruido por su varita mágica, finalmente, después de darnos cuenta de que faltaba poco más de una hora para las 9, los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que usar la magia era la mejor opción, así que lo dejamos todo para el último momento.

Después de una buena ducha y de mirarme unas cincuenta veces al espejo de la habitación de Ron, decidí salir. El olor a comida ya penetraba por debajo de la puerta. Al entrar me encontré a Ron con la varita en la mano, mientras pronunciaba una serie de cosas que yo no lograba escuchar, o que tal vez no querría recordar… les había prometido a mis padres alejarme de ese mundo y lo pensaba cumplir, no quería recordar ni un solo hechizo, nada.

- Ah, ya estás aquí… - se giro hacia mí. Noté como me miraba de arriba abajo - estás muy guapa - me dedica una media sonrisa antes de girarse de nuevo hacia el otro lado, continuaba con la varita en la mano, ahora creo que estaba intentando poner la mesa.

- Déjalo, eso ya lo hago yo… - fue lo único que fui capaz de pronunciar, y ni siquiera sé de donde me salió la voz. Él se acercó a un cajón y guardó allí dentro la varita y después se aproximó hasta la mesa de nuevo - tú también estás muy guapo - le digo mirándolo durante menos de un segundo, no le mentía, cada día que lo veía lo notaba más y más guapo. Iba vestido con un pantalón vaquero y una camisa azul… casi no había mirado para él por la vergüenza que me ocasionaba hacerlo, pero eso no quiere decir que no me fijara de cómo iba vestido, ¿no? Me había fijado y mucho. Su pelo alborotado, su mirada… El timbre, suspire despacio cuando el chico salió por la puerta de la cocina para abrir, estaba tensa, me costaba compartir el mismo aire con él.

- Hola, preciosa - los tres habían entrado por la puerta justo cuando yo estaba poniendo la última copa sobre la mesa

- Hola, Ginny, ¿Qué tal? - le sonrío y la chica me devuelve la sonrisa, hago lo mismo con Harry, nos damos dos besos

- Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, señorita - el moreno me guiña un ojo, tiene razón, llevaba muchísimos años desaparecida… ellos se merecían una explicación.

La cena fue transcurriendo bastante tranquila. El pavo al horno que había "hecho" Ron había ocasionado furor aquella noche y fue el protagonista junto con la botella de "Châteaux Latour", cosecha del 75, que había traído Harry para acompañar.

- Y bueno Hermione, cuéntanos un poco… ¿Qué fue de ti todos estos años? - la pelirroja acaba de cortar un trozo pequeño de pavo y se lo llevaba hasta la boca

- Pues no gran cosa la verdad… - cojo la copa y la acerco a mis labios - no sé si sabéis que mi madre estaba empeñada en que tuviera el graduado escolar, no solo quería que tuviera los estudios mágicos - los tres chicos asienten con la cabeza, había olvidado que todo esto se lo contaba a ellos en las cartas que les enviaba cada verano - pues después de todo lo que pasó en el último año… mis padres me pidieron que no volviera a ese mundo, que estudiara y que formara mi vida aquí, y supongo que les hice caso… estudié derecho y me enamoré… - presiono un poco los labios - estuve a punto de casarme hace un tiempo - noto como la chica me mira con los ojos muy abiertos - os iba a invitar, no podíais faltar vosotros a mi boda - cambia su expresión por completo, ahora la veo sonreír con ternura - bueno, a todos no… - escucho a Ron toser con fuerza, supongo que se habría atragantado con un trozo de pavo - pero eso se acabó ya… pero bueno, contadme vosotros, que creo que lo vuestro es mucho más interesante

- ¿Interesante? Que va… tampoco es para tanto, nuestra historia ya la conoces, Harry y yo nos enamoramos y punto. Nos casamos, te invitamos y no recibimos respuesta… - veo como los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, yo no había recibido esa invitación, estaba más que segura de eso. Niego despacio, pero ella no me deja decirle nada - pero no pasa nada, Hermione, supongo que no querrías saber nada de ese mundo, pero te echamos mucho de menos…

- Bueno pues… voy a por el postre - Ron se levanta de la mesa, se acerca a aquel cajón donde había guardado su varita y la contonea débilmente. Todo lo que había en la mesa desaparece y, en su lugar surgen unos flanes de queso con una pinta exquisita.

Durante todo el resto de la cena no volvimos a hablar de nada, al menos de nada importante, creo que no volví a abrir la boca hasta que Ron y Harry comentaron algo de que tenían que trabajar, entonces propuse irme para no molestarlos, y Ginny se unió a mi plan.

- Ginny, yo… yo lo siento por haber desaparecido así - le digo una vez que habíamos llegado al parque. Era de noche y estaba todo bastante tranquilo, solo se veía a lo lejos a un par de chicos en unas bicicletas.

- no te preocupes, ya te dije que lo entiendo… - noto como se mete las manos en los bolsillos, tal vez tenga frío, pero no me da tiempo a preguntárselo - ¿sigues enamorada de él, verdad?

- ¿de quién?, ¿De mi ex novio? - me paro en seco y la miro a los ojos. Ella hace lo mismo

- He visto como lo miras, como estás pendiente de él… - me dedica una media sonrisa - él te gusta… y no, no hablo de tu ex novio, a él no lo conozco… habló de mi hermano, de Ron - comienza a caminar de nuevo y yo hago lo mismo

- Si te soy sincera estoy completamente perdida… no sé ni lo que siento ni lo que quiero, ni con él, ni con Dex, ni con nadie… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? - la chica mueve la cabeza de arriba para abajo para darme paso - ¿tú como sabes que Harry es el nombre de tu vida? - veo como se acerca a un banco y se sienta. Me siento a su lado esperando la respuesta

- Por lo que siento cuando estoy con él… - baja la mirada hacia la hierba, veo como mueve los pies despacio, en círculos - siento que soy otra persona, me siento especial, única… me siento la persona más afortunada del mundo por tenerlo a mi lado - levanta la cabeza y me mira a mi directamente - y no porque sea Harry Potter, sino porque es él, la persona que me quiere y que me cuida… - ahora vuelve a bajar la mirada al suelo, acompañado de un leve suspiro - siento mariposas en el estómago cada vez que me acaricia la mano o cada vez que se acerca, cuando me mira con una sonrisa o cuando me besa, todavía ahora, después de tantos años, me sigue pasando - me mira y me agarra de la mano con fuerza - cuando estás delante de esa persona a la que quieres te sientes como si volaras… y cuando discutes con él crees que el mundo se acaba, que es el fin, que tu vida se termina… ¿alguna vez te pasó eso? - por mi cabeza comenzaron a filtrarse millones de recuerdos, recuerdos con Dex, cuando lo conocí, cuando lo besé por primera vez, cuando se lo presenté a mis padres, cuando dormía a su lado… ¿había estado enamorada de él realmente?

- No lo sé… yo creía que Dex… Dex es un idiota Ginny, un auténtico idiota, pero yo pensaba que lo había querido…

- Hermione, lo que te acabo de decir no se aplica a una persona a la que quieras… no te lo tomes a mal pero yo a ti te quiero y no siento eso cuando estoy contigo, ¿eh? - sonríe pícaramente, tiene razón, yo puede que lo quisiera pero que no llegara a estar realmente enamorada de él, ¿no? - ¿Qué sientes cuando estás con Ron? - no soy capaz de contestar, tal vez porque no lo sé. Solo frunzo el ceño. Ella se da cuenta y me sonríe, me sonríe para tranquilizarme, posiblemente - yo al principio, cuando conocí a Harry, negaba todo eso… negaba que me sentía mejor cuando estábamos juntos, pero ahora tengo que reconocer que desde el primer día que lo vi, en el andén, sentí algo especial, pero en 5º año… ya no lo podía controlar, estaba completamente loca por él, quizá antes, pero no lo admitía - sonrío, ella siempre había estado enamorada de Harry, era algo demasiado obvio, incluso cuando ella lo negaba con fuerza y con ganas… creo que era en ese momento cuando más se le notaba lo perdida que estaba por él - ¿Ahora puedo preguntarte algo yo a ti? - asiento con la mirada perdida en algún punto del parque - ¿por qué desapareciste así?

- Miedo… tenía miedo - no soy capaz de mirarla, esto nunca se lo había reconocido a nadie, ella no dice nada, solo me acaricia el hombro - tenía miedo de enamorarme demasiado, de sufrir… yo no quería volver a pasar lo que había pasado el año anterior, no quería volver a ver a Ron con Lavender o con alguna otra lagarta - escucho como se ríe cuando defino de esa manera a la "amiguita" del pelirrojo - no quería llorar más… Ron era demasiado inmaduro y yo… yo que sé… - me acaricio la nuca con la mano derecha. Ella no dice nada, solo me escucha, atenta - esto nunca se lo dije a nadie pero… aquella mañana vi a Ron con una chica, una chica rubia… no sé quién era y no hacían nada, solo hablaban, pero me puse muy celosa… me di cuenta de que Ron para mí no era solo un amigo y no lo pude soportar más, no podía seguir ahí, esperando a que llegara alguna chica a su vida, ¿entiendes? - ahora la miraba directamente a los ojos, las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas. Se acerca a mí y me da un fuerte abrazo.

- te mentiría si te digo que Ron no tuvo novias - me dice cuando nos separamos. Estoy a punto de decirle que no lo quiero saber, pero ella continúa antes de que yo pueda pedirle que pare - a mi parecer tuvo demasiadas, tal vez sea porque yo solo estuve con Harry, pero no tuvo ninguna seria, o al menos yo creo que él no considero a ninguna como tal, nunca tuvo intención de casarse con ninguna ni nada parecido… cuando las traía a casa, no sé… siempre noté que la relación que tenían era fría, distante… nunca lo vi darse un beso con ninguna de sus novias, ni abrazos, ni nada de nada, eran relaciones… raras, y puedo asegurarte que nunca… NUNCA - recalca mucho la última palabra - había mirado a ninguna de ellas como te miraba hoy a ti en la cena, le brillaban los ojos Hermione, te comía con la mirada - suspiro con fuerza, ¿por qué no sé hacer?, ¿qué me frena para ir corriendo a sus brazos después de todo esto?

- ¿y si te equivocas?, ¿y sí yo significo para él lo mismo que las demás? - no la miro pero noto como mueve la cabeza de un lado para otro - eso nadie lo puede saber… yo no quiero pasarlo mal, ni tampoco quiero que él lo pase mal, es todo muy injusto, muy complicado… - me levanto del banco sin saber muy bien que hacer o a donde ir, escucho como ella se levanta también detrás de mí

No hablamos más durante todo el camino de vuelta al piso de Ron, creo que ella se dio cuenta de que necesitaba pensar. Las palabras de Ron, lo que me había dicho Ginny… ¿todo eso que significaba para mí? ¿Con Ron me sentía segura, me sentía protegida, me sentía especial?, ¿sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando lo veía o cuando me agarraba de la mano? Llegamos al portal, durante un par de segundos me quedé mirando para la puerta, como esperando a que se abriera sola. Ginny esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, lo que me recordó que tenía la llave yo metida en mi bolso.

Al entrar, descubrimos que Harry y él ya habían terminado y hablaban sobre un partido de fútbol.

- A mí sigue sin convencerme demasiado… - la voz del pelirrojo resonaba por toda la casa - es un deporte un tanto extraño, ¿no? Lo veo demasiado… sencillo, le falta vida - el chico de los ojos verdes le iba a contestar pero no pudo hacerlo al ver que habíamos llegado

- Menos mal, no sabíamos donde os habíais metido, estábamos preocupados… - se levanta, rodea a su esposa por la cintura y le da un suave beso en los labios. Lo admito, me dan envidia, mucha envidia…

- ¿preocupados?, ¿viendo el fútbol? - le guiña un ojo, no puedo evitar sonreír, están tan enamorados, tienen una relación tan bonita…

- ¿Dónde estabais? - esta vez era Ron el que hablaba. Se había levantado del sofá y se acercaba a nosotras. No sé si me había quedado muda o tal vez mis labios estaban pegados con "super glue", pero no fui capaz de pronunciar palabra.

- estábamos en un parque cerca de aquí, un sitio más bonito… muy romántico - mira a su esposo de nuevo y le da otro beso en los labios

- ahora recuerdo porque odio compartir tiempo con vosotros… - veo como levanta una ceja y se comienza a reír, ¿a él no le daban envidia?

- pues a mí me encantan… me encantaría poder estar así con alguien algún día… - siento como se acerca a mí y me roza la mano, _"siento mariposas en el estómago cada vez que me acaricia la mano"_, la voz de Ginny resuena otra vez en mi cabeza, en mis oídos, como un fuerte golpe.

- Estoy seguro de que algún día lo tendrás - me sonríe, lo noto cerca, demasiado cerca de mi… ¿eso me incomoda? - no sé tú, pero yo me siento un poco mal… - me susurra al oído, puedo sentir su respiración, siento como se me ponen los pelos de punta, el corazón me late a mil por hora

- ¿por qué? - noto como se me quiebra la voz, lo tengo a escasos centímetros de mí, hablándome al oído, ¿quiero que se aleje?

- no sé, míralos - miro hacia la pareja y los veo, están abrazados en el sofá, mirándose y hablando entre ellos. Sigo pensando que me encantan y que me encantaría poder estar ahora con Ron, así, y… ¿en serio me gustaría? - ¿a ti no te incomoda?, ¿no sientes que sobramos aquí? - eso es cierto, asiento y sonrío

- hermanito… - Ron se separa de mí enseguida y la mira, avergonzado - ¿Cuánto me quieres? - el pelirrojo abre mucho los ojos. La chica, presintiendo la respuesta, le pone ojitos

- ¿qué es lo que quieres? - se cruza de brazos y arquea los labios ligeramente. Me encanta cuando hace eso, está tan… tan… adorable

- que nos dejes dormir esta noche aquí, aunque sea en el sofá, poooooorfa… - junta las manos delante de su hermano como rogándole que diga que sí - yo estoy muerta de frío, y Harry está muerto de sueño… hazlo por tu hermanita guapa, venga

- supongo que… - me mira como pidiéndome permiso a mí, sonrío y asiento despacio - los padres de Hermione se fueron hoy, así que su habitación está libre… si queréis… - Ginny no lo deja continuar hablando, se tira sobre él y le estampa dos sonoros besos a cada lado de sus mejillas - no hagas que me arrepienta, hermanita "guapa" - marca la última palabra y señala las comillas con los dedos. Ella parece no darse cuenta de nada y sale del salón, llevándose a Harry de la mano

- Ginny - ella se gira y me mira - gracias por la conversación de antes - ella solo se limita a sonreír y sale con Harry de la mano.

- Hermione yo… - espera hasta que escucha como se cierra la puerta de la habitación en la que, hasta esta misma mañana, habían dormido mis padres, y continúa - si quieres duermo en el sofá, ¿vale?, tú duerme en mi habitación, como hasta ahora… - no tengo muy claro lo que voy a hacer, puede que solo esté hechizada por las palabras de Ginny, por el leve contacto con su piel o por la conversación que habíamos mantenido en aquella playa, pero mi corazón me lo pide. Me acerco a él despacio, tanto como lo había hecho antes él

- Quiero dormir contigo, Ron - se lo digo en un pequeño susurro. Daría la vida por saber si él sintió al menos la mitad de lo que había sentido yo antes, cuando la que estaba en esa situación era yo. No habla, permanece en silencio, me avergüenzo de lo que acabo de decir, ¿y si piensa de mi cosas que no son? Me comienzo a separar de él, con la cabeza baja, sin decir nada, pero él me agarra del brazo para no dejarme ir. Lo miro a los ojos y veo como él también me está mirando a mí

- no quiero sufrir - noto como le brillan los ojos. Le pongo un dedo en los labios para que no diga nada, yo jamás dejaría que él sufriera, jamás. Le sonrío pero él no me devuelve la sonrisa, mira mis labios, siento un terrible cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. De nuevo las palabras de Ginny me golpean en la cabeza "_cuando estás delante de esa persona a la que quieres te sientes como si volaras"_, y sí, así me sentía yo ahora mismo. Todavía tengo mi dedo apoyado en sus labios, los recorro con paciencia, dibujando con mis dedos cada curva, descubriéndolos como nunca antes los había descubierto, me olvido de la hora, del lugar, del motivo por el que estamos ahí… siento como sus brazos rodean mi cintura despacio y me acerca un poco más hacia él. Desplazo un poco mi mano y le acaricio una de sus mejillas - yo quiero que tú seas feliz, Hermione

- Ahora mismo creo que soy la persona más feliz del mundo - estoy a escasos centímetros de él, no sé de donde me salen las palabras, no sé como soy capaz de decir todo eso, estoy nerviosa, pero a la vez tengo ganas de confesarle como me siento, lo que pienso y lo que quiero. Veo como sonríe y niega con la cabeza

- no… - se me acerca al oído, de nuevo… otra vez esa sensación, ese cosquilleo - ese soy yo - me da un pequeño beso detrás de la oreja - ¿te puedo confesar algo? - asiento con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, seguía susurrándomelo todo al oído, pensaba que no iba a ser capaz de procesar nada de lo que él me dijera, no mientras no se separara un poco de mí - algún día me gustaría que tú y yo estuviéramos como Harry y Ginny, así de cariñosos el uno con el otro… a mí también me dan envidia, pero solo si eso lo puedo hacer contigo, no me gustaría que fuera con otra - ¿de verdad me acababa de decir eso? Me separo un poco de él y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Le acaricio la mejilla de nuevo, despacio, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre ellas, cada vez le brillan más los ojos, ¿yo estaría igual que él?, me acerco un poco más a él, todavía me tiene agarrada por la cintura

- a mi me gustaría que eso pudiera ser ahora ya… - le sonrío, noto como mira de nuevo mis labios pero tampoco me responde la sonrisa. Siento como una de sus manos se desplaza por mi espalda, despacio, y la otra permanece en mi cintura. Siento su respiración más cerca de mis labios, cada vez se me hace un nudo más grande en el estómago. Sus labios, sobre los míos, había cortado la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotros y me besaba, despacio, con calma, con cariño, con mucho, mucho, mucho cariño. No quiero separarme, no quiero que ese beso termine jamás, las mariposas en el estómago, las sentía, las notaba, confirmado, ya lo tenía claro: Ron es el hombre de mi vida.


	8. Descubriendo la triste historia de Grace

_**N/A**__**: ¡Hola! Aquí estamos de nuevo, con un nuevo capítulo. Como ya sabéis, el final está muy cerca. Os había dicho que esto iba a constar de 9 capítulos extensos, pero finalmente serán más porque estoy modificando muchas cosas del fic inicial, incluso estoy incluyendo muchas más cosas, mas tramas y demás. **_

_**Importante:**__** el capítulo de hoy contiene una escena de violencia un poco desagradable. No voy a adelantar mucho más, pero las personas sensibles es mejor que no lo lean, por si acaso (la última escena, ya en casa de Hermione).**_

Por la cantidad de sol que entraba por la ventana deduje que ya sería bastante tarde. Era Sábado, así que no tenía motivo alguno para madrugar. ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior?, ¿todo había sido de verdad o solo se tratara de un bonito y dulce sueño? Me incorporo débilmente y miro hacia el otro lado de la cama… vacía, no hay nadie. Respiro con fuerza, posiblemente todo se tratará finalmente de un sueño.

Me quedo pensando en silencio durante un rato, no había soñado eso aquella noche, había tenido otro sueño peor, mucho más triste…. en él estaba presente mi hermana, mi Sophy, con su despampanante pelo rubio y su cautivadora sonrisa. Sin saber cómo, los ojos se me habían llenado de lágrimas, aquel sueño me había recordado una realidad que estábamos viviendo: la desaparición de mi hermana pequeña. No podía evitar sentirme fatal: recordaba su llamada, pensaba en mis padres y en lo mala persona que había sido por no decirles que ella estaba bien, al menos así podrían estar algo más tranquilos… ¿se sabría algo de ella? Sin pensarlo, echo la mano a mi cuello, mi madre me regaló hace un par de años una cadena. Se trata simplemente de una cadenita de plata con un pergamino con una inscripción, me la regaló justo cuando Dex me dejo, en él pone "tu madre te apoya", tal vez sea una tontería, pero yo siento que me da suerte y por eso no me la quito nunca de encima. La cadena está, busco con mis manos el pequeño pergamino plateado pero no aparece, me comienzo a poner muy nerviosa, no es que sea supersticiosa pero… ¡creo que sí que lo soy! Me levanto corriendo de la cama dando un brinco y comienzo a buscar por el suelo, por debajo de la cama, debajo del armario… ¿Dónde se me pudo haber caído? No puede ser, ahora no, ahora menos que nunca… abro todos los cajones, tal vez se haya caído al suelo y Ron lo haya guardado por algún lado, ¿no?, nunca me había acercado a su mesita, y no sé bien porque lo hago, se supone que ahí guarda sus cosas, sus intimidades, y yo no me debería de meter, ¿no? Me quedo de pie, delante de la pequeña mesita marrón, mirándola durante un par de segundos, pero al momento mi mente vuelve a la imagen de la cadena, Ron no está en casa, o al menos no parece que lo esté, y yo necesito encontrarla ¡YA! Sin pensarlo más abro el primer cajón y veo que tiene varios CDs de música, intento ver los nombres de los grupos pero no los reconozco, o al menos no a simple vista, y una foto, una foto de toda su familia. Sonrío al verlos, la señora Weasley está con una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara, los demás un poco más serios. Me llaman la atención especialmente dos figuras: las de los gemelos, completamente impávidos. Sin querer suelto una pequeña carcajada, ¡sí hasta parecen formales! Niego despacio con la cabeza, no debería de estar viendo esa foto, él la tiene guardada ahí porque no quiere que la gente la vea, ¿no? La guardo y cierro el cajón. Suspiro con fuerza, necesito encontrarla… abro el segundo cajón, esté está más vacío, solo tiene dentro de él una cajita pequeña, la cojo entre mis manos… ¡no, Hermione, no la piensas abrir! La vuelvo a dejar, las tentaciones son demasiadas, y debajo de él hay una carta, una nota. Cierro el cajón de nuevo, mi pergamino plateado no está ahí y eso es lo que importa. Camino dos pasos hacia delante, ¿Qué pondría esa carta?, ¿sería de alguna chica, de alguna ex novia? Me giro y miro hacia aquel cajón, ya cerrado. ¡No!, no te importa, no es de tu incumbencia Hermione Granger, eso es cosa de Ron y… suspiro con fuerza, miro hacia la puerta, me parece escuchar algún ruido, me quedo paralizada, pero creo que viene todo del piso de al lado. Me humedezco los labios un par de veces y me dirijo de nuevo al cajón, no puede ser, yo no soy así, pero es que… ¡no lo puedo controlar! La cojo entre mis manos y me siento en la cama.

- Buenos días, preciosa - la puerta del baño de la habitación se había abierto y había aparecido Ron con una toalla enroscada en la cintura. Parece ser que finalmente los ruidos sí eran en este piso. No sé muy bien como lo hago, pero consigo cerrar el cajón despacio, con un pie, sin hacer mucho ruido y meto la carta debajo de la almohada sin que él consiga darse cuenta. Me pone nerviosa verlo así, bajo la mirada, siento que me pongo colorada. Él se acerca a mí y se sienta en la cama - ¿Qué tal dormiste? - se inclina sobre mí y me besa dulcemente en los labios. Sonrío, pero todavía no me atrevo a mirarlo directamente

- bien… ¿Qué hora es? - es lo máximo que logro pronunciar. Veo como el chico mira hacia el reloj que tiene sobre la mesita, la verdad es que yo también podría haber hecho eso, ¿pero acaso me importaba la hora? Por Dios, ¡es Sábado!, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Veo como lo coge entre sus manos y le da una serie de pequeños golpes

- No sé qué le pasa… - añade mirándolo fijamente - no se mueve…

- supongo que se le habrá terminado la pila - me giro hacia él y le extiendo una mano para que me lo deje examinar a mí. En efecto, está parado. Le doy la vuelta, y después de quitar la tapa que las protegía, las muevo ligeramente de un lado para otro. Se escucha un leve "tic-tac". Me fijo en él por primera vez, que lo mira entre sorprendido y extrañado - ahora tendríamos que saber la hora que es para ponerlo en hora… - me fijo que marca las 3 y 25, se debía de haber parado esa misma noche.

- Muchas gracias, no sé qué haría yo sin ti… - se inclina de nuevo hasta donde estoy y me da otro beso fugaz en los labios. Sin decir nada más, se levanta de la cama y se acerca al armario - de todas formas por eso no te preocupes, ya lo haremos, supongo que serán las 10 y poco - por primera vez soy capaz de mirarlo directamente a él, tal vez porque está de espaldas a mí, buscando algo dentro del ropero. Tiene la espalda todavía algo mojada, el pelo alborotado. No puedo evitar que se me escape una pequeña sonrisa - no tengo ni idea de que ropa ponerme… me aburre toda bastante ya…

- Pues no te pongas ninguna… - no sé de donde me salen esas palabras, ni como mis piernas fueron capaces de llevarme hasta él, pero sí, estoy allí, detrás de él, sentada sobre el borde de la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Él se gira y me sonríe, me mira con reproche, o al menos me da esa impresión - no me mires así, simplemente creo que estás muy guapo así…

- ¿crees que estoy guapo para salir así a la calle? - me guiña un ojo, creo que se va a dar la vuelta para seguir buscando algo que ponerse, pero no lo hace. Se queda mirándome directamente a los ojos, me comienzo a poner colorada, lo sé, lo noto, lo siento… me avergüenza eso. Por un momento me imagino a Ron así por la calle y a todas las chicas mirando, y me irrito solo de pensarlo. Me comienzo a morder el labio, ¿me pone celosa imaginar que a Ron lo puedan desear otras mujeres? Él parece que se da cuenta porque sonríe y se acerca más a mí - ¿no me contestas? - me sonríe de forma seductora, me molesta la pregunta, pero no se lo pienso demostrar, ¿qué se supone que quiere que le diga, qué no me gustaría que otras chicas pudieran ver su fornido cuerpo?, ¡pensaría que soy una loca, una chiflada, una celosa!

- no tienes porque salir a la calle, ¿o sí? - intento sonreír, parecer segura de mi respuesta, pero realmente no es así. Él asiente despacio con la cabeza mientras me mira, parece conforme con mi respuesta

- ¿quieres que me quede? - cada vez lo noto más cerca de mí. Él no separa la vista de la mía, así que yo hago lo mismo, lo miro directamente a los ojos. Asiento con la cabeza muy despacio sin hacer ningún otro gesto, me sonríe de forma seductora, me temo lo peor - ¿y por qué? - lo sabía, la pregunta del millón, ¿por qué quiero que se quede?, ¿por qué quiero que se quedé así "vestido" conmigo en aquella habitación? Ahora no puedo mantener la mirada, me muero de vergüenza. Noto que cada vez me pongo más colorada

- me gusta estar contigo - es lo máximo que llego a pronunciar, pero sin mirarlo a él directamente, y con voz un poco apagada. Realmente no sé si es por la vergüenza que me provocaba decirle la verdad o por lo mal que me sentía pensando en esas cosas en un momento como ese. Noto como se sienta a mi lado y me abraza por la cintura

- Hermione, ¿estás bien? - estar con él me hacía olvidarme de todo, pero realmente no todo en mi vida era tan perfecto, al menos ahora no. Le contesto un débil "sí" y a él parece valerle porque no vuelve a insistir - está bien, no quiero agobiarte con nada, pero si necesitas algo ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿vale? - lo miro de refilón, veo que me está sonriendo y, a continuación busca una de mis manos, la agarra con fuerza y la acerca a sus labios, para darle un tierno y dulce beso. Él se pone en pie y vuelve de nuevo a adentrarse dentro del armario, para desaparecer a los pocos segundos por la puerta del baño de nuevo, pero esta vez con un pantalón vaquero y una camisa blanca en las manos.

Durante un par de segundos permanezco intacta, mirando hacia delante, hacia la puerta del baño. Sonrío sin saber muy bien porque, me encanta el comportamiento de Ron, no sabría jamás como agradecérselo. Sin saber cómo, de repente, bajo de la nube, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, ¿después de como se había comportado él conmigo quien era yo para meterme en sus cosas? Me levanto y me dirijo a la almohada, con la única intención de guardar esa carta en su sitio antes de que Ron salga por esa puerta, me sentiría fatal si se entera de que, aunque solo sea durante un momento, me plantee la idea de meter mis narices en sus asuntos. Levanto la almohada y la veo. Está metida en un pequeño sobre, deduzco que doblada un par de veces. Abro el cajón y cojo la carta sin mirarla, sin apenas tocarla, sin… ¿y por qué la guardaría?, ¿será de alguien realmente especial para él? Frunzo el ceño, la intriga me puede… está bien, miraré de quien es, ¡pero solo eso! Lo abro con calma para no romper nada y saco el papel que contiene. Es solo una hoja doblada dos veces. Al desdoblarla veo las grafías del pelirrojo, era una carta escrita por él, una carta para… se me pone un nudo en el estómago, miles de mariposas recorren todo mi cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

_Querida Hermione: _

_Puede que esta no sea la mejor forma de decirte todo esto, pero no encuentro otra manera de hacerlo. Voy a ser claro y directo, estuve pesándolo durante muchos días, más bien me atrevería a decir que lo estuve pensando durante muchos meses, y creo que hay que intentarlo. Quiero que ahora mismo valores lo que significo yo para ti, si me ves como uno de tus mejores amigos te ruego que dejes de leer ahora mismo, el resto que te voy a decir sobra, rompe la carta en mil pedazos ahora mismo y olvídate de que te la he enviado; si, por el contrario, significo algo más para ti, te rogaría que siguieras leyendo todo eso_- me tiemblan tanto las manos que me cuesta leer algunas palabras - _Creo que no he sido nunca demasiado bueno contigo, nunca me porté 100% como debería, y me arrepiento mucho. Creo que con todas nuestras discusiones me fui dando cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí, siempre lo fuiste. Cuando no te tengo conmigo siento miedo, miedo a que te pueda pasar algo y yo no pueda estar a tu lado para ayudarte. Me gustaría poder pasarme el resto de mis días cuidándote y protegiéndote, sin separarme ni un solo momento de ti, ¿qué me dices?_- me sudan las manos, noto que tengo la garganta seca, me cuesta respirar. Me siento una tonta, una auténtica tonta - _espero que solo llegaras leer toda esta parte si no me ves solo como un amigo, porque no soportaría perderte por lo que te acabo de decir. Sé que no es la mejor manera para expresar nada, y que no soy muy bueno redactando cartas de amor, pero solo quería que supieras que te quiero, Hermione, te quiero mucho y desde siempre. _

_Ron. _

Siento que la sangre no fluye por mis venas, ¿esto cuando se supone que me lo había escrito? Me siento tonta, idiota, y yo había huido como una cobarde, no había sido capaz de preguntarle las cosas directamente, no había sido capaz de mirar hacia delante, sino que escapé y perdí, lo perdí a él, en ese momento fue lo que hice.

De repente veo como se mueve de nuevo la manilla de la puerta del baño. Todavía tengo la carta entre mis manos, así que vuelvo a hacer lo mismo de antes, la meto debajo de la almohada y lo miro a él, intento sonreír para que no se dé cuenta de lo que acabo de ver, realmente debería de estar contenta, pero no podía estarlo, no, porque había perdido mucho tiempo de estar con él, a su lado… por tonta

- ¿estás bien? - veo como se abrocha los últimos botones de la camisa. Le sonrío con tranquilidad y asiento con la cabeza, despacio. Él me devuelve la sonrisa - ¡ah! Por cierto - se acerca al armario y coge algo del bolsillo del pantalón - esto es tuyo - se acerca a mí y me lo da… ¡es el pergamino plateado que me había regalado mi madre! Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios, pero pronto cambio de expresión al ver que está roto - no te preocupes por eso - él también se había dado cuenta - yo te lo arreglo en un momento

- no, da igual - lo agarro del brazo para que no se aleje, supongo que irá a por su varita y no quiero, no quiero sentirme tentada a nada. Él se gira y me mira, con una débil sonrisa. Todavía está todo despeinado, no puedo evitar reírme un poco, está adorable - ¿de qué se ríe usted, eh, señorita? - se tira sobre mí, haciéndome cosquillas - ¡ahora sí que vas a tener motivos para reírte! - lo noto muy cerca de mí, ya no me hace cosquillas, me mira a los ojos, siento su respiración, sus ojos sobre los míos

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando entre nosotros? - no sé si debería de preguntarlo, pero necesitaba saberlo, no lo miro directamente a él pero logró ver como aprieta los labios despacio y luego los comienza a abrir, muy pausadamente

- no lo sé, creo que estamos los dos un poco confundidos… - no, yo no estoy confundida, ahora ya no, ya lo tengo todo muy claro - estos días… - se sienta de nuevo a mi lado y me agarra la mano - me di cuenta de muchas cosas, tú eres muy importante para mí - sonríe. Él también es muy importante para mí, me atrevería a decir, además, que se está convirtiendo en lo más importante de mi vida, aunque eso sea demasiado fuerte, es lo que siento – me gusta ayudarte y estar a tu lado… me gusta poder estar contigo cuando no estás tan bien para poder animarte – ¿cómo no voy a quererlo si me dice esas cosas? Me agarra la mano cada vez con más fuerza, lo que hace que yo cada vez me sienta más segura - pero quiero que te quede clara una cosa… yo quiero que tú seas feliz, conmigo o con… - no lo dejo terminar, sé lo que va a decir y no quiero, no quiero escucharlo, no quiero escuchar ni pronunciar su nombre NUNCA MÁS

- No, Ron, él jamás me haría feliz – no sé si es impresión mía, pero noto como los ojos le comienzan a brillar cada vez más y se le dibuja una pequeña, casi inapreciable, sonrisa en los labios. Ahora soy yo la que le agarro la mano con fuerza – yo quiero intentar ser feliz contigo – ahora esa sonrisa comienza a ser mayor, ya no lo intenta evitar

- entonces… ¿qué quieres hacer? – me mira con ilusión, con cariño. No sé qué contestarle porque ni yo misma conozco la respuesta - ¿quieres quedarte aquí? - ¡PUES CLARO QUE QUIERO! Solo pensarlo, imaginarme cada día despertándome a su lado y compartiéndolo todo juntos…

- no, Ron, no es buena idea… prefiero que vayamos despacio si a ti te parece bien. No quiero que nos equivoquemos en nada… y sí en un tiempo todo va bien y tú todavía quieres… - sonríe y asiente, dándome la razón. Me gustaba la idea de despertarme a su lado, inhalar su mismo aire las 24 horas del día, pero lo adecuado, ahora, era ir despacio, con calma. No dice nada más, se levanta de nuevo y me da un ligero beso en la frente. No me fijo en lo que hace porque me quedo pensando, pensando en nosotros, ¿se supone que ahora él y yo teníamos una relación? Me sobresalto al escuchar ruidos fuera de la habitación, ¿es qué había alguien más?

- ¡Parejita! - una voz femenina se escuchaba dentro. Veo como Ron se acerca a la puerta, ya completamente peinado, y la abre - ¿todavía así? - lo mira de arriba abajo, está descalzo aun, él se encoje de hombros y no pronuncia palabra - apúrate un poco, que Harry tiene prisa y dice que tenéis que iros juntos… ¡ah hola, Hermi! - me mira con una gran sonrisa, parece que todavía se había percatado ahora de mi presencia en esa habitación. Le contesto el saludo con una sonrisa, pero me fijo en el pelirrojo, que coge rápidamente sus zapatos y se acerca a mí

- ¿seguro que estás bien? - asiento, despacio, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Se había sentado a mi lado, en la cama, y me agarraba la mano - si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme, ¿vale? Para la mudanza o para lo que sea… - se levanta de la cama - y si quieres no sé… mañana podemos vernos … ¿ir al cine tal vez? - le sonrío satisfecha, no tengo tiempo a contestarle porque desaparece de mi vista

- veo que va todo muy bien, ¿no? - la pelirroja había presenciado toda la escena y me miraba contenta. No soy capaz de pronunciar palabra, todavía no me lo creo - entiendo cómo te sientes… igual que yo cuando empecé con Harry, era todo tan… tan… tan… - se había sentado a mi lado, ocupando el lugar que había habitado antes su hermano durante unos pocos segundos - especial - sonríe con ilusión, siento como si estuviera recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos, como si saboreara cada segundo vivido al lado de Harry - el amor es una sensación preciosa, y me alegro de que vosotros dos, por fin… ¿por qué estáis juntos, no? Creo que es bastante obvio, además, ayer… bueno, digamos que me pareció escuchar que entrabais juntos en la habitación y…

- ¡PERO NO PASÓ NADA! - no sé porque se lo tuve que explicar, tal vez porque era su hermano. La chica comenzó a reírse, lo peor de todo es que era verdad, hubo besos, abrazos y mucho mucho cariño, eso es cierto, pero decidimos ir con calma, despacito, sin precipitarnos - Ginny, tú crees que Ron y yo…? - no me deja terminar la pregunta

- ¿si estáis hechos el uno para el otro? - asiento, no era exactamente lo que le quería preguntar, pero venía siendo similar - estoy segura de ello cariño, lo sé casi desde que te conozco… nunca vi a nadie que discutiera así con mi hermano, y por tonterías, ya dicen que "los más reñidos son los más queridos" - enfatiza estas últimas palabras y luego se comienza a reír - aunque yo no estoy del todo de acuerdo, porque yo rara vez discuto con Harry…

- yo últimamente nunca discuto con Ron…

- pero eso es porque mi hermano maduró mucho, ya no es el mismo… - me mira a los ojos - y tú también cambiaste mucho, ahora sabes mirar de frente a los problemas y no huir… esa no es la solución - sonrío, resignada.

- quiero que veas algo… - me levanto y me acerco de nuevo a la almohada. Le muestro aquella pequeña carta, pero no la lee, asiente despacio

- sí, ya sé que carta es… siempre la lleva con él, desde el día en que te la escribió… él no sabe que la leí, pero creo que me la sé hasta de memoria… - se queda pensando durante unos segundos - alguna vez estuve a punto de enviártela, pero al final siempre me volví atrás, eso es cosa suya… él tenía que decírtelo, era él quien tenía que mandártela - no seguimos hablando mucho tiempo más porque la pelirroja, a pesar de ser sábado, también tenía que ir a trabajar.

Odiaba las mudanzas, detestaba tener que andar con la ropa de un sitio para otro, llenando las maletas y vaciándolas, pero no me quedaba otro remedio, yo era la que me había metido solita en este lío. Espero a que Ginny salga por la puerta del piso y me dirijo al armario. Saco la maleta y la abro, es lo suficientemente grande como para que me entre toda la ropa sin necesidad de arrugarla. Una hora después, ya tenía al chófer a la puerta del edificio de Ron.

- no sabes cómo me alegro de verte - Marcus se había abalanzado encima de mí y me abrazaba con fuerza

- yo también, Marcus - aunque mi cara no decía lo mismo, me alegraba de verlo, pero por otro lado, no quería irme de esa casa

- voy a coger todos esos paquetes, será mejor que me esperes en el coche... - subí al asiento delantero del Ford Focus azul de Marcus, y esperé intentando mirar lo menos posible hacia la entrada del edificio...

- bueno, listo, de vuelta a tu casa... ¿no nos echaste nada de menos? - veo como se pone el cinturón de seguridad y ajusta el espejo retrovisor, lo hacía cada vez que se subía al coche. Era gracioso ver a Marcus, un hombre al que todo le daba igual, súper desordenado, comportarse así al volante

- Claro, muchísimo... os eché muchísimo de menos...- y era verdad, en todo momento, pero es que yo hacía mucho que vivía con ellos, los tenía en cuenta para todo.

- Nosotros también, aunque hay algunas novedades que... - veo como mira por el espejo de la derecha para salir del aparcamiento

- ¿a si? - pregunto casi sin saber lo que digo, ¿novedades de que tipo?

- Sí, bueno, ya te las contaré, primero empieza tú. ¿qué tal fue todo?

Cuando entré de nuevo por esa puerta todo parecía completamente diferente, como si entrara en otra casa diferente... el ambiente de paz que recordaba haber visto siempre había desaparecido, pero no entendía bien porque, lo veía de otra manera, pero sin motivo alguno aparente, ¿o tal vez sí lo había? Al entrar, busqué a Kate con la mirada, pero no la encontré. Marcus entró detrás de mí con las maletas y se me quedó mirando fijamente.

- Bienvenida de nuevo a tu casa - sonrió ampliamente, intentando disimular algo que se notaba que le preocupaba.

- ¿qué es lo que está pasando? - lo miro con preocupación, él me evita un poco, noto como frunce el ceño

- Es... bueno, John, el padre de Michael...

- ¿John?, ¿el padre de... quién?, no sé de qué me estás hablando, Marc... - y de verdad no tenía ni idea... ¿quién era ese tal John y qué pintaba en todo esto?

- Está bien, siéntate... creo que hay muchas cosas que no sabes... - me señaló el sofá con una mano y esperó a que yo me sentara para acomodarse él a mi lado - Kate, nuestra Kate, estuvo casada hace un par de años, yo la conocí justo cuando se estaba separando... - me miró durante unos segundos y luego volvió a dirigir la mirada a un punto fijo de la pared - la cuestión es que tuvo un hijo, Michael, pero le murió, al año... nunca supe bien el motivo, pero así fue... cuando esto pasó, ella se escapó de su casa, no sé bien porque, aunque me lo puedo imaginar - me miró e hizo un gesto de desagrado - si lo ves, ya te das cuenta... la cuestión es que no pudo más y huyó, y coincidió que alquilamos la misma casa, y empezamos a vivir juntos, ella no quería meterme a mí en el lío, así que no me contó nada de lo que había pasado, por eso esto es lo único que sé.

- Y... ¿por qué yo no sabía todo esto? - no era capaz de pronunciar palabra, yo no tenía ni idea de que... no sabía nada de la vida de Kate, nunca me había contado nada, y en cambio yo a ella...

- Supongo que no te quiso meter a ti tampoco... es muy valiente, y cree que puede con todo, pero no es así...

- Pero... ¿qué pinta ahora él en todo esto?

- Pues... es que... bueno, el otro día me fui a la casa de mis padres, por unas movidas, y cuando volví él estaba aquí...

- ¿pero cómo sabe dónde vive? - no daba crédito a lo que me estaba contando... ¿cómo era posible?

- No lo sé, pero si te soy sincero, estoy bastante preocupado por ella... es más cobarde de lo que ella realmente cree... intenta hacerse la fuerte, pero no lo es... - tiene la mirada fija en un punto de la pared pero en sus ojos consigo ver la preocupación y la tristeza

- ¿él es el que estaba el otro día en casa? - ahora comenzaba a atar cabos... la voz masculina, la forma de hablar de Kate... nunca antes la había oído así, pero aquella voz me sonaba, y mucho, ¿por qué?

- Supongo que sí... no lo sé, está muchas veces, pero pocas veces coincidí con él afortunadamente... a mí me la tiene jurada porque piensa que estoy liado con Kate, ridículo...

- Tenemos que ayudarla... no podemos dejar que le pase nada.

- Lo sé, pero yo no sé qué hacer por ella... siempre se culpó de la muerte de su hijo, nunca me explicó muy bien lo que había pasado, pero sé que ella nunca lo olvidó en estos años... - por primera vez mira hacia mí, quiero preguntarle, quiero saber más cosas sobre esto para poder ayudarla, pero creo que Marcus no quiere hablar más, parece que está muy afectado, tal vez yo estaría igual cuando viera a Kate. Marcus deduce, por mi mirada, que todavía no lo tengo todo claro, y prosigue - hará unos 5 años, o tal vez 6... no lo sé... de todas formas, creo que deberíamos de hablar con ella, que sepa que nos tiene para lo que le haga falta, yo lo intenté, pero siempre me dice que no necesita nada, que todo está bien, pero la veo tan apagada y...

- Marcus, deberías habérmelo contando... yo... nunca me lo hubiese imaginado, si lo llego a saber, no sé, la intentaría ayudar… - muevo las manos con mucha rapidez, él se da cuenta y me captura una de ellas con la suya

- Lo sé, lo sé... pero ella lo quiso así, de todas formas, ahora ya lo sabes, y creo que es el momento en que ella más lo va a necesitar - un ruido en la puerta impidió que siguiéramos con la conversación, y ambos dirigiéramos la mirada hacia allí.

- Hola... - la voz de Kate sonaba débil, sin ánimos - ay, ¡hola, cariño!

- Hola, Kate... - le dirigí una fugaz mirada a Marcus, quien me la respondió haciéndome un gesto como intentándome decir que fuera cauta y no le dijera nada - ¿qué tal estás?, ya tenía ganas de verte ¡eh!

- Yo también, te eché muchísimo de menos - había dejado las bolsas que traía del supermercado en el suelo y se acercó a mí sonriendo - estás guapísima - me miró de arriba abajo levantándome un brazo para incitarme a que yo me diera una vuelta, y así hice - y tendrás mucho que contarme, ¿no?

- ¡claro!, claro que sí... bueno, ya te contaré, pasaron muchas cosas... ¿y tú?, ¿qué tal te va todo? - le sonrío con ganas, no es que me apetezca después de lo que me acaba de contar Marcus, pero quiero inspirar confianza, o tal vez contagiarle alegría

- Todo bien - le lanza una fuerte mirada a Marcus, quien tiene la vista perdida en la pared - sin novedad alguna

- Me alegro - ¿por qué no me lo querrá contar?

- De verdad, ¡es que estás guapísima!, debe de ser el amor que fluye por tus venas... - me guiña un ojo. Lo único que hago es negar despacio con una débil sonrisa

- Sí, debe de ser eso... bueno, yo voy a llevar las maletas para la habitación para deshacerlas, si no os importa... me gustaría descansar un ratito que estoy bastante cansada, si necesitais algo… - no terminé la frase porque Kate me había asentido con la cabeza, y Marcus estaba como extasiado, así que lo único que hice fue subir hasta mi habitación.

No entendía porque Kate no me había querido decir nada de lo de su hijo, ni de que estuviera casada... pero ella también tenía derecho a tener su intimidad, sabía que la tenía, nunca quería hablar de su pasado pero... nunca me imaginé que fuera algo así, muchas veces pensara ciertas cosas que a lo mejor ella no quería que nadie supiera de su vida, como por ejemplo que se habría podido dedicar al mundo del baile exótico o tal vez que su padre fuera un delincuente, pero nunca llegara a creer eso... es que todavía me costaba creerlo. Desempaqueté por completo las maletas y comencé a guardar la ropa en el armario de cualquier manera, no tenía ganas ni de organizarla, comenzaba a entender tantas cosas... por eso Kate siempre se portara con Marcus y conmigo como una madre, nos protegía, nos cuidaba, y nos intentaba ayudar en todo... porque había perdido a su verdadero hijo... pero, ¿por qué aparecía este hombre ahora?, me senté en la cama mirando hacia el armario, necesitaba pensar, aclararme las ideas, todo lo que estaba pasando era demasiado extraño: lo de Kate, lo de Sophy, lo de Dex, lo de Ron... ¿por qué me tenía que pasar todo a la vez?, no cosa por cosa, no, sino que todo junto...

Casi no me había dado tiempo a pensar cuando la voz de Kate me sobresaltó

- ¡A COMER! - resoplé porque sabía que no me podía escuchar, nunca le había gustado que negara a comer pero… ¡es que estaba agotada! Y con todo lo de la mudanza ni tenía hambre ni tenía nada. Me tiré hacia atrás en la cama, cansada, agotada. Mire el reloj, la verdad es que ya era buena hora para comer, las 3 y cuarto de la tarde. Después de remolonear durante 2 minutos tirada en cama, intentando mantener la mente en blanco, decidí bajar a la cocina.

- ¿PERO ESTO QUE COÑO ES? - esa voz, esa voz… esa era la voz que había escuchado por el teléfono, esa voz que tanto me sonaba… ¿era el marido, o ex marido, de Kate? Bffff… que ganas de conocerlo, no vivo en mí por verlo… quiero volver para la habitación, pero creo que Kate me puede necesitar, así que bajo las escaleras, ya no escucho nada más, solo el sonido del microondas

- Hermione, cariño, ya está la comida en la mesa - veo como pone un último plato, tres platos en la mesa, ¿solo tres?, no sé si preguntar, simplemente me limito a mirar de un lado para otro. El hombre está al fondo de la cocina, de espaldas. No lo consigo ver bien, solo sé que tiene la espalda ancha y viste con unos vaqueros algo gastados y una camiseta azul, con el pelo algo canoso. Aprecio un ligero olor a tabaco, lo que nos faltaba, aun encima tener que aguantar ese maldito olor… suspiro resignada

- ¿Marcus no come con nosotros? - dudo mucho antes de preguntarlo, pero entre que solo veo tres platos en la mesa y que no lo encuentro a simple vista… me encantaría que esos tres platos fueran para nosotros tres, como siempre, y ese hombre se largara de allí. Por la reacción de Kate creo que debía de haberme dejado guiar por mi primera impresión: NO PREGUNTAR. Abre mucho los ojos y niega nerviosa con la cabeza

- Ese hijo de puta no come aquí, ¿PASA ALGO? - por fin le veo la cara. Se gira dando un golpe sobre la mesa y me mira con ojos de odio, definitivamente no lo conozco de nada, pero su voz me suena demasiado. Es moreno, bastante moreno, y tiene una pequeña cicatriz en el labio superior. Miro a Kate y ella me sonríe, con un gesto tranquilizador - ¿y esa comida qué? - había bajado algo el tono de voz, pero aun así se le notaba irritado. Kate pone los últimos cubiertos en la mesa y me indica que me siente a un lado, lejos del sujeto.

Estaba segura que la comida de Kate estaba exquisita, como siempre, pero yo no era capaz de probar bocado, estaba nerviosa y alterada, ¿cómo ella había sido capaz de convivir con alguien así? Y… ¿qué hace ahora aquí, en nuestra casa? La chica se da cuenta de que no había comido nada todavía y me dedica una tierna sonrisa, supongo que para tranquilizarme, para decirme que todo está bien. Me apunta algo moviendo solo los labios, la primera vez no logro entenderla, pero la segunda vez sí, me dice algo así como que ya me contará después… me alegra que confíe en mí, si no llega a ser por Marcus ahora mismo no entendería nada… ¿y por cierto, dónde se había metido Marcus?

- Esto sabe fatal - escucho decir al sujeto desconocido - cada día cocinas peor - veo como Kate se levanta, alterada, y coge la sartén de nuevo - hazme algo comestible, sí, porque… - se levanta a tirar la comida que tenía en el plato a la papelera. Niego despacio con la cabeza, no sé qué hacer, tengo ganas de decirle un par de cosas, pero no quiero que lo pague con Kate…

- yo… tengo el estomago algo revuelto, voy a ver la tele un rato, ¿vale? - quiero irme de allí porque no soporto ver eso, pero me quiero quedar cerca por si Kate necesita algo. Ella parece entenderlo porque se gira y pronuncia un inaudible "gracias". Me gustaría saber qué hacer, como reaccionar, la verdad me gustaría poder darle una buena bofetada a aquel tío, pero no creo que eso sea lo correcto.

- guapa, no nos han presentado… - todavía no había tenido tiempo de encender la televisión cuando me sorprendió por detrás - me llamo Frank, ¿y tú? - me giro y lo miro a los ojos, su mirada es fría, impasible… No contesto, no me salen las palabras, Frank…¡llevaba como 6 meses llamando por teléfono con amenazas, pero casi siempre saltaba el buzón! Pero eran para una tal Grace, por eso yo siempre los borraba sin más, pensaba que sería algún psicópata chiflado, jamás se lo había comentado a nadie, ¡por eso me sonaba tanto su voz! - bueno, chica sin nombre… eres muy guapa, ¿sabes? - siento como se me acerca, noto su miembro con el roce, me está produciendo arcadas, miro de nuevo a sus ojos, igual de fríos pero con una mirada extraña…como depravada, me separo de él sin decir nada. Me fijo en Kate, acaba de salir por la puerta de la cocina - ¿eh? ¿pero a dónde vas? - se acerca de nuevo a mí

- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? - ella, mi segunda madre, la que siempre me salvaba de todos los problemas… lo miraba con odio, tenía un tenedor en la mano y el mandil puesto - ¡ella no es una cualquiera, Frank, eso que te quede claro!, ¡a ella no la vas a tocar! - se había acercado corriendo hacia nosotros, él la apartó de un manotazo. Se gira de nuevo hacia mí

- pero si a ella le gusta, me lo está pidiendo con la mirada… - noto sus manos, frías como el hielo, encima de mis senos. Quiero gritar, pero no sé donde se me quedó la voz. Aparto sus manos y ahora el manotazo me lo llevo yo, pero en la cara. Me tira al suelo - ¿qué os habéis creído? ¿qué por parir tenéis derecho a elegir quien os fecunda? - no consigo ver lo que hace pero si escucho como sus pasos se alejan de mí - y tú… ahora que ese tío te preña, ¿te crees que eres mejor persona? - supongo que habrá agarrado a Kate, pero no consigo levantarme del suelo, me duele un brazo, no consigo moverlo - si tanto te quisiera estaría aquí, contigo, y no por ahí, follándose a otras, ¿no crees? - supongo que se refiere a Marcus. Intento coger el móvil, lo tengo en el bolsillo, pero no puedo mover el brazo derecho. Hago muchos esfuerzos para llegar a él, pero no lo consigo, tampoco quiero que me descubra. Escucho un leve golpe y un pequeño grito proveniente de la garganta de mi amiga, no puedo más, tengo que conseguir avisar a alguien como sea - voy a echar una meada, espero que cuando vuelva estéis las dos aquí o podéis iros preparando… - escucho sus pasos cada vez más lejos, consigo levantar un poco la cabeza, pero no veo a Kate, no sé como está, y no consigo incorporarme

- Hermione… - se había acercado a mí, me hablaba en un pequeño susurro - ¿estás bien? - se da cuenta de lo que me pasa y me ayuda a incorporarme, me había golpeado el brazo al caer, pero no podía decir que me doliera, la situación era bastante mala como para saber si me dolía o no, solo sabía que no lo podía mover - vete - niego con la cabeza, si me voy es capaz de matarla. Marco un número en el móvil, el número de la primera persona que me viene a la mente, pero no puedo hablar, veo como el hombre se acerca. Le hago una llamada perdida y cuelgo, al momento le hago otra y así hasta 5. Por favor, Ron, entiende lo que te quiero decir y llama a la policía, por favor…

- nosotros os hacemos un favor, un enorme favor… - veo a Kate tirada en el suelo de nuevo, la gran Kate, la que siempre daba la cara, tan pequeñita ante él… noto como el móvil me empieza a vibrar en la mano. Lo aprieto con fuerza para que él no lo llegue a escuchar y, tan pronto se despista un momento, le doy a contestar, tal vez así se dé cuenta de que estamos en peligro, siempre que hable, siempre que esté tío hable, ¿Por qué ahora no habla? - vosotras queréis ser madres, y nosotros os lo damos ¡y encima nos rechazáis! - ahora lo tengo frente a mí, puedo sentir su respiración, su mirada llena de odio y rencor. Veo como se le hinchan las venas del cuello. Escondo el móvil todo lo que puedo para que no lo vea, para que no se entere de que alguien lo está escuchando. No sé si todavía sigue al otro lado del teléfono o ya no - ¿a ti no te hice muy feliz siendo madre, Grace? - ¿GRACE?, Grace era la chica a la que amenazaba por teléfono, entonces Kate… ¿es esa tal Grace?

- mi hijo fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, pero tú me lo arrebataste - el hombre se acerca a ella con los ojos muy abiertos

- no, no, no, no te equivoques - le golpea con el puño en la cara, veo como cae al suelo, ahogo un pequeño grito - yo no te lo arrebate, yo te lo di, gracias a mi fuiste madre

- ¡Eh, tú! - no me lo puedo creer, ¿pero qué hace aquí?, yo quería que avisara a la policía… se había aparecido en mi casa, poniéndose él también en peligro. Me dirige una mirada fugaz y se dirige al susodicho - ¿quién te crees que eres?

- no, ¿quién eres tú? - dirige una mirada a Kate - ¿también te lo tiras? Joder, que bien te lo montas, ¿no? Todo críos…

- ¿eres muy valiente tú, no? - se dirige a él, desafiante - por como veo a estas señoritas

TU les has pegado, ¿no? - ya lo tiene frente a frente. Ron, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, llama a la policía tú que puedes, no quiero que te haga daño a ti también… - ahora échale huevos y pégame a mí - veo como el hombre lo mira provocador y cierra el puño. El pelirrojo tiene las venas de los brazo completamente hinchadas, igual que las del cuello, y me fijo que se muerde el labio, él no está nervioso, él está cabreado, indignado - ¿qué?, ¿no te atreves?, ¿qué pasa, que sabes que yo te la voy a devolver? - El hombre intenta golpearlo, pero advierto como Ron para el golpe y le da un fuerte puñetazo a él en el estómago, con lo que cae al suelo, retorciéndose - ¿a ellas les pegas porque sabes que no vas a terminar así, no? Eres un cobarde y un mierda - ahora dirige la vista primero a Kate, y después a mí - ¿vosotras estáis bien? - no sé lo que Kate responde, yo me limito a bajar y a subir la cabeza despacio, quiero correr a sus brazos - ¿cómo llamo a la policía para que se lleven a este individuo antes de que me den ganas de matarlo?

_**N/A: Hasta aquí el capítulo 8, ¿Qué os ha parecido?, ¿qué os pareció la historia de Kate? Aunque ella todavía no ha contado nada ya se puede deducir al menos la mitad de lo que le pasó con Frank, ¿no?. Como ya he dicho antes, igual esa escena le afectaba a alguna gente, espero que, de ser así, no la hayáis leído, por desgracia muchas mujeres a día de hoy todavía tienen que vivir situaciones similares en sus hogares, y cada vez más hombres también son víctimas de estos malos tratos, es mi forma peculiar de denunciar estos hechos. **_

_**Por otro lado, deciros que a partir de ahora intentaré subir un capítulo por semana, como hoy es Miércoles, intentaré que el Miércoles que viene también esté aquí el siguiente capítulo. Estoy bastante agobiada estos días y me cuesta bastante escribir. Para mi significarían mucho comentarios en este capítulo porque no estoy para nada convencida de nada y me gustaría saber vuestra opinión. Si puedo actualizar antes, lo haré. **_

_**Gracias por leer pero, sobre todo, gracias a Noradsp por comentar siempre! Y de verdad, espero que alguno más os animéis a decirme que os está pareciendo el fic. **_

_**¡Gracias de nuevo y espero que os haya gustado! :)**_


	9. me derrito solo con rozar tu piel

_**N/A: **__**¡Hola! Como veis, esta vez he actualizado antes de lo que pensaba, pero el motivo a lo mejor no os gusta tanto… es un capítulo bastante más corto que los demás. No avanzamos nada en lo que es la trama de la historia, sino que se trata de un capítulo en el que me he centrado por completo en la pareja de Ron y Hermione, para que podáis ver realmente como es, y como se tratan mutuamente (sobre todo él a ella). **_

_**En el próximo ya comenzaremos a avanzar de nuevo en todo y pasarán muchas cosas, pero por el momento, en este, va a ser todo bastante tranquilo. Así que sin más, ¡espero que os guste!**_

"Fractura por caída desplazada del brazo", bueno, realmente había dicho muchas más cosas, pero después de ver mi cara de desconcierto, aquel señor alto y delgado, vestido con una bata blanca me había dicho eso, supongo que es como se lo explican a los tontos que no los comprenden.

- ¿te duele? - el hombre de la bata blanca, llamado Dr. Williams, lo sé porque lo había leído en su chapita, había salido de la consulta y ahora una chica pequeña y delgada, con el pelo rubio que me miraba con cara de dolor me estaba terminando de colocar el yeso. Deduzco que se trata de una enfermera ya que ella iba vestida de verde

- bueno… si no lo muevo mucho no, pero lo noto dormido - la joven se separara un poco y veo como abre un grifo, se lava las manos y vuelve

- no te preocupes, eso es normal… - me sonríe de forma tranquilizadora - ahora vendrá el médico para recetarte los medicamentos

- muy bien, señorita Granger - casi no le había dado tiempo a salir a aquella chica de la consulta cuando el Doctor escuálido había entrado de nuevo con un par de hojas en la mano - tendrá que guardar reposo, al menos, durante 1 mes, aunque es muy posible que esto le tarde más en curar - ¿un mes? Es una broma, sí, es una broma, tengo un trabajo, ¿sabes?, un ordenador en el que escribir, ¡un brazo solo no me sirve! - en un mes tendrá que pasarse por su médico de cabecera para que valore su evolución - veo como apunta algo en un papel - además, tendrá que tomarse estos antibióticos cada 8 horas durante 10 días y estas otras pastillas en caso de que tenga dolor, o si prefiere, también las puede tomar en sobres - corta el papel de su libreta y me lo da - acuérdese de ponerle hielo, puede colocar hielo triturado en una bolsa plástica y después envolverla en una toalla para que no la queme, eso sería fantástico… tendría que hacerlo durante 15 o 20 minutos cada hora, al menos esta primera semana, luego podrá hacerlo algo menos - veo como se gira pero, al momento, se vuelve de nuevo hacia mí - ¡ah! Casi me olvido, y eleve su brazo sobre el nivel de su corazón siempre que le sea posible. Esto ayudará a disminuir el dolor y la inflamación - sonrío forzadamente, demasiadas cosas, es imposible que me acuerde de todas ellas.

- Hermione - una voz conocida al fin. Miro hacia la puerta y le dedico una tierna sonrisa - ¿Qué tal estás? - me encanta verlo ahí, conmigo, a mi lado…

- supongo que un poco confusa, ese médico me dio un montón de normas a seguir, y solo me quede con que tengo que meter el hielo en un trapo… - veo como Ron se ríe despacio pero no dice nada - y tengo que comprar todo esto - miro por primera vez el papel que me había dado aquel hombre, intento leer lo que pone, pero no entiendo nada. El pelirrojo se acerca también a probar suerte

- no te preocupes. Me han dicho que los médicos_ muggles_ - está última palabra la pronuncia en un pequeño susurro, para que tan solo yo la pueda escuchar - tienen una asignatura en la carrera que se llama "como inventarte nombres y que nadie se dé cuenta", y la regla número uno es escribir tan mal que nadie pueda descifrarlos… - durante un par de segundos permaneció en silencio, pensando - y los farmacéuticos tienen otra que es "como descifrar lo que se inventan los médicos", yo creo que realmente no lo saben, solo que te preguntan, ¿qué te pasa? Y le dices: tengo gripe, y ya te dan ellos unos medicamentos para la gripe… pobres farmacéuticos, tienen que estudiar el doble y los valoramos menos… - baja la mirada, indignado. Es increíble como hasta en esos momentos es capaz de hacer que se me escape una buena carcajada

- ¿Y Kate? - lamentablemente no teníamos mucho tiempo para estar con bromas, aunque me encantaba estar así con él, pero me preocupaba demasiado mi amiga, no me la había quitado de la cabeza en todo el rato

- Kate está bien, pero está ingresada… dicen que posiblemente será mejor que se quedé aquí esta noche - lo miro asustada, yo pensaba que a ella no le había hecho nada, caminaba y se movía perfectamente, creo que comprende mi mirada - está en psicología, le dio un pequeño ataque de pánico, no sé cómo se le llama científicamente, pero al fin y al cabo fue eso… pero ahora está bien ya, está medicada… he estado con ella todo este rato - me agarra la mano izquierda, la que tengo sin escayolar - hasta que llegó Marcus, ahora él está con ella

- ¿Marcus?, ¿y cómo nos encontró?

- Hermione, cariño, creo que no es muy frecuente que se lleven a mucha gente presa por esa zona porque la prensa llegó rápido… ahora lo sabe todo el mundo ya - ¿cariño?, ¿me había llamado cariño?... me doy cuenta de que me estoy sonrojando… - no te preocupes, no han dicho el nombre de nadie, pero supongo que al decir la zona y el edificio… además, él sabía perfectamente la situación que teníais… - sonrío, piensa que el motivo por el que me he puesto colorada es ese, pues que lo siga pensando.

- Quiero verla - me comienzo a levantar de esa camilla blanca, él me mira con cariño pero niega despacio

- no, el médico dijo que era mejor dejarla descansar y sobre todo que no nos vea ni a ti ni a mí, porque estuvimos allí y le puede traer recuerdos - la verdad es que no había pensado en eso - mañana le darán el alta y volverá para casa, ahora, de momento, lo importante es irnos para casa a descansar, ¿vale? - me sonríe, siempre que lo hace así me tranquiliza. Asiento despacio.

Me costaba bastante recordar lo que había pasado, sentía que me había comportado como una cobarde, no había sido capaz de ayudar a Kate. Durante todo el camino hasta casa ni Ron y yo abrimos la boca, creo que él sabía que yo necesitaba pensar, pensar en lo ocurrido y comenzar a asimilarlo… Al llegar aparcó en un sitio cerca del edificio y bajo antes que yo para abrirme la puerta. Se lo agradezco con una pequeña sonrisa. Le pido que me quite las llaves del bolsillo y que haga girar la llave para poder entrar

- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? - acababa de cerrar la puerta y me miraba directamente. No sé qué decirle, realmente quería que lo hiciera, tenía miedo a que volviera otra vez

- no, no te preocupes… vete, tendrás que trabajar - me mira, sé que se da cuenta de que no soy sincera porque veo como coge su móvil y marca un número en él. No logró escuchar lo que habla, tal vez porque tampoco lo quiero saber, al menos no lo intento. A los pocos segundos veo como se dirige de nuevo hacia mí

- ya está todo solucionado. Voy a ir a la farmacia a buscarte todo esto - me mira con preocupación - ¿estás bien? - sonrío, la verdad es que no estoy bien, estoy algo asustada pero supongo que será normal… recuerdo a Kate, a aquel hombre y a mí, comportándome como una auténtica cobarde - está bien, pues vengo en momento, espérame aquí. Llevo la llave, ¿Te parece bien? - asiento, la verdad es que prefiero mil veces que abra él a tener que estar yo pendiente de abrirle la puerta. No dice nada más antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

No puedo asegurar que haya tardado siglos en volver, pero lo que sí puedo decir es que a mí me lo había parecido. Me sentía sola y pequeñita en esa casa, los recuerdos, las miradas de aquel hombre, sus palabras… Me tumbo sobre el sofá, esperando a que ese pelirrojo, ese chico que me vuelve loca, entre por la puerta de nuevo.

- Hermione… - su voz hizo que me despertara de golpe… ¿despertara? Pues sí, creo que me había quedado dormida, tenía su cara sonriente delante de la mía - deberías de subir a la habitación a descansar - niego energéticamente, o al menos con toda la energía que puedo teniendo en cuenta lo cansada que estaba - está bien, como quieras - se levanta y desaparece durante un par de minutos - ¿quieres empezar a tomar las pastillas ahora o como dijo el médico? - volvía con la bolsa de hielo triturado en la mano. Me encojo de hombros, me da igual - entonces será mejor hacerlo como dice él, a las 12 de la noche te daré la primera. Ahora pon esto - me da la bolsa de hielo y al momento aparto del brazo. Me mira entre extrañado y cabreado

- el doctor me dijo que tenía que ponerle un trapo… por algo de lo que acuerdo - acepta con la cabeza, desaparece y reaparece con un pequeño trozo de un trapo que Kate guardaba en la cocina - así mejor - le sonrío, con cariño

- ¿comiste algo?, ¿quieres que prepare algo? - niego con la cabeza, no tengo ganas de comer nada, ni de hacer nada. Solo quiero estar ahí, sentada, con él a mi lado, quería que me abrazara y que se pasara la tarde contándome cosas sobre él, sobre su vida, que me dijera lo mucho que me quería, que me ayudara a no pensar en nada más - tengo una idea… yo no sé muy bien cómo funciona todo esto, ¿pero por qué no vemos una peli? Mi hermana y Harry, cuando no saben qué hacer, se pasan la tarde así… dicen que es muy romántico - levanta una de sus cejas, adoro cuando hace eso. La verdad es que como idea no estaba mal, el problema es que yo no tenía ni una sola película, todas eran de Marcus. Le señalo donde están las películas para que él se decida por una. Las mira con aire de desconcierto pero, finalmente, elige una - esta misma, tiene buena pinta - no veo cual es, le explico más o menos como poner la película y espero a que lo haga. Me pide que la pause y desaparece durante un par de minutos - ¿te gustarán las palomitas, no? Creo que para ver una película es lo más adecuado… y también he cogido unos vasos de agua… espero que no te parezca mal - sonrío, ¿cómo me va a parecer mal? Se sienta a mi lado pidiéndome que haga comenzar la película, todavía no sé qué película es, pero conociendo el gusto tan peculiar de Marcus, ninguna con posibilidades de gustarme. La cara de un Sylvester Stallone demasiado joven me quitaron las dudas, se trataba de "Rocky".

- ¿qué te ha parecido? - lo miraba entre divertida y extrañada, ya que el pelirrojo prácticamente no había articulado palabra durante toda la película. Estaba sentado detrás de mí, con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

- perfecta, me ha encantado - me miraba con una gran sonrisa - nunca había visto nada tan bueno en una televisión - no puedo evitar sentir un poco de decepción, ¿es que Ron era exactamente igual que los demás? No es que la historia de Rocky no me gustara, la verdad es que me era completamente indiferente, pero soy más de otro tipo de películas

- ¿sí? Pues tengo entendido que son 5 películas más… - veo un leve brillo en sus ojos, ¿no estaría pensando verlas ahora, no? Antes de que pueda decir nada, comienzo a hablar - me estoy dando cuenta de que tú lo sabes todo de mí… pero yo sé muy poco sobre ti - coge una palomita y se lleva a la boca. Durante la película pocas veces había hecho ese gesto - ¿qué hiciste desde que no supe más de ti? - se queda callado durante un par de segundos mirando al infinito

- pues la verdad es que muchas cosas… - empieza a hablar, despacio, sin prisas, alargando mucho las palabras. Le dedico una mirada para que sigue, él la interpreta bien y continúa - estuve trabajando un año con Fred y George, pero no me convencía, no me sentía… no sé cómo decirlo… realizado, así que me fui, abandoné todo eso y me vine a estudiar al mundo de los _muggles_, no sabía que estudiar así que me metí a cocina, por eso sé cocinar un poco… ¿o te creías que todo lo hacía con la magia? - me mira entre indignado y orgulloso. No puedo evitar que una gran sonrisa se me dibuje en los labios - Algo me ayudaba, no te voy a engañar… de todas formas no me gustó y lo dejé, me sentía de más, incómodo… y me pasé algunos años viajando hasta que me di cuenta de que no podía seguir huyendo de mi vida

- ¿y cuál es tu vida? - me inclino un poco hacia atrás y lo miro a los ojos, pero al momento bajo la mirada volviendo a mi posición anterior, quizá esa pregunta no la debía de haber hecho

- aquí, contigo… esa es mi vida Hermione - no sé si lo dice en serio o no, pero siento como algo recorre todo mi cuerpo. Ahora mismo agradezco que él no me pueda ver directamente, porque tengo que estar roja como un tomate, o más.

- ¿y… y como te diste cuenta de eso? - me había salido todo en un pequeño susurro. La voz, en ese momento, la tenía escondida en la parte más honda de mi garganta.

- pues porque… - veo que agarra dos palomitas del cuenco, una me la lleva a los labios y otra la posa en los míos. Siento un débil cosquilleo cuando sus dedos rozan mi boca, algo incontrolable por todo el cuerpo - en estos últimos años he estado con un montón de mujeres - vale, esa parte no me interesa, puedes saltártela, gracias - y después de pasarme la noche con ellas, siempre, cada día, me acordaba de ti… quería llamarte, hablar contigo, pero… no sabía cómo hacerlo - me abraza contra su pecho y siento su corazón latiendo con fuerza - hace unos años mi madre se cansó de esperar y me dijo que tenía que sentar la cabeza, conocí a una chica, se llamaba Candy, era una chica morena y bastante simpática, pero la lleve a casa y se enamoró de Geoge… - noto como su tono de voz baja, pero al momento vuelve a continuar como estaba - pero yo no sentía nada por ella, creo que hasta me sentí algo liberado, de todas formas él no sentía nada así que ella se fue… - hizo una pequeña pausa - pues en ese tiempo yo… yo me seguía acordando de ti, si estaba con ella es porque pensaba que estaba contigo - me doy la vuelta y lo miro directamente a los ojos… eso que había dicho es tan… tan… PRECIOSO. Me acerco a él y le doy un ligero beso en los labios

- ¿esa es la chica de la que me hablaste aquel día en el pub? - veo como mira al techo, como intentando recordar

- no… esa era otra… - baja la mirada, tristemente, quiero saberlo pero a la vez quiero se calle, a lo mejor si piensa en ella se da cuenta de que todavía la quiere, ¿no? Después de permanecer un buen rato en silencio, continúa hablando - supongo que esto significa que tengo que hablarte sobre ella, ¿no? - levanto los hombros en señal de que me da igual. Noto como se ríe ligeramente por el movimiento de su pecho, en el que todavía sigo apoyada - se llamaba Elle… Elle Patterson, la conocí hace 3 años, cuando salía de una de esas clases de cocina, ella era bailarina y resulta que ensayaba cada día en el edificio de enfrente… Tropecé con ella al puro estilo Hollywood - sonrío apenada, siempre había querido encontrarme con alguien así, conocer a alguien así o… reencontrarme con alguien así… ¡y así había sido con Ron! No puedo evitar sonreír satisfecha, pero afortunadamente él no se da cuenta y prosigue - después de pedirle cien mil veces que me disculpara me dijo que solo me perdonaría si la invitaba a una copa… - ¡será descarada! Bfff… noto como me hierve la sangre por dentro pero… ¿y a mi eso que más me da si yo estaba con Dex? Pero bfff - y así fue… durante un par de semanas empecé a quedar con ella a la salida, ella salía media hora más tarde que yo y siempre la esperaba… me empecé a interesar por ella, por lo que le gustaba, por el baile… ¿Por qué crees sino que bailo tan bien? - le respondo con un "umm" bastante sonoro, quiero que piense que me está encantando que me lo cuente, aunque realmente no quiera saber más del tema - ella era maravillosa, buena, generosa… - sí, era la mejor de mundo, también era la más guapa, la más lista, la más… ¿la más qué?, si tanto te gustaba… ¿por qué no estás con ella ahora? Lo reconozco, no puedo estar más celosa, ¿por qué me afecta tanto? - pero yo no sentía nada por ella, nada más allá de la amistad - vale, esto ya me está gustando más… mucho más. Sonrío para mis adentros, para que él no pueda verme - pero a los cuatro meses, más o menos, ella se me declaró, así, sin más - se empezó a reír despacio, yo intenté acompañarlo pero no estaba muy por la labor - y empezamos a salir juntos… fue una relación complicada llena de celos y de todo lo malo que se te pueda ocurrir… pero también con mucho cariño y compresión, yo me sentía bien con ella pero no la quería, y por eso la dejé y huí… creo que esta parte ya la sabes - asiento, bajando la mirada - ¡uy! Me había olvidado de las palomitas… ¿Tú quieres más? - niego con la cabeza, hacía tiempo que había dejado de pensar en ellas, me daban bastante igual las palomitas. Coge el cacharro y lo deja en el suelo

- y… si no es mucho preguntar… ¿con cuántas chicas has estado antes de… de… bueno, de hacerte pasar por Steve? - no quería saber el número de chicas con las que había estado después, no quería saber si había estado con alguien, me haría daño saberlo y él realmente era libre de estar con quien quisiera, ¿no?

- pues… de mantener una relación solo con estas dos, con las demás ya sabes… sexo - siento como mis mejillas se ponen completamente rojas, yo escasas veces había mantenido relaciones sexuales con Dex después de más de 4 años, ¿y él tenía chicas solo para eso? - ¿y tú?

- yo no he estado nunca con ninguna chica - se comienza a reir, la verdad es que no lo había dicho a propósito, estaba recapacitando todavía su respuesta y me había salido sin pensar - perdona, pues… con… con Dexter nada más - bajo la mirada, me avergüenzo, no sé si es más raro lo suyo o lo mío… para mi forma de pensar, claramente, lo mío era lo más sensato pero…

- eso es mentira - Lo miro incrédula, ¿cómo que es mentira? - ¿y Steve?... y… ¿Marcus? - me guiña un ojo, es cierto, Steve había sido un novio de pega maravilloso, Marcus una invención perfecta para no perder el orgullo - ahora hablando en serio… ¿Cómo lo conociste? - me hace girar sobre sus piernas y hace que lo mire a los ojos. Supongo que se refiere a Dex. No quiero recordar, no quiero pensar pero… después de que él me contara todo eso era lo menos que podía hacer por él, ¿no?

- bueno, lo mío es menos de película de Hollywood y más de Almodóvar - me mira extrañado, sería una buena comparación para cualquiera a quien le gustara algo el cine, cosa que creo que no era el caso - es un director español - asiente sonriente, ahora ya no tenía gracia el chiste - bueno, a lo que iba, Dexter es el mejor amigo de Josh, que es nuestro vecino, fin de la historia -es cierto, al lado de la suya la mía parecía una basura. Noto que me mira con reproche, comprendo su mirada y continúo - está bien… - trago saliva, quiero pensar muy bien las cosas antes de decirlas - pues resulta que yo no lo conocía a pesar de que eran amigos de siempre, y un día mi madre me pidió que fuera a llevarles unos huevos a sus padres, y ahí estaba él… me miro y me dijo que era muy guapa… siempre fue así de directo - veo como se muerde el labio, ¿estará tan molesto como yo momentos antes? Que va, imposible… ¿por qué le iba a molestar? - y no sé como a la semana estábamos juntos, no lo entiendo porque yo siempre fui una chica responsable, pero no sé… a los tres años nos prometimos y cuando hacíamos 4 y medio pues… ya sabes lo que pasó - un silencio que parecía interminable se adueñó de la sala, ninguno de los dos nos mirábamos, cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos

- vale, pues ahora me gustaría que tú y yo enterráramos todo este pasado juntos. Adiós a los novios, adiós a los "amigos" - remarca mucho esa última palabra, supongo que se refiere a las chicas de las que habló antes… tengo ganas de replicar y decirle que yo nunca tuve ningún "amigo" pero él me interrumpe antes de que lo haga - y digamos hola a una bonita relación juntos - me acerca a él, dándome un ligero beso en los labios - pero… tengo una duda - se separa un poco brusco de mi lado, lo miro extrañada - ¿si ahora tú y yo estamos juntos, por qué lo estamos, no? - asiento un poco desconcertada, eso mismo me acababa de decir él, ¿no? Que quería que empezáramos una bonita relación juntos… - ¿qué pasa con Steve? Quiero decir… tu familia cree que soy Steve, ¿voy a tener que seguir fingiendo delante de ellos? - no había pensado en eso, joder, ¡no había caído en eso!, seré idiota… me separo un poco de él pensando una respuesta, una solución… ¿por qué había tenido que pasar esto? Se supone que yo iba a estar un tiempo con Steve y luego lo iba a dejar, o él a mi… ¡eso qué más da! Me giro para evitar que me pueda mirar a los ojos, me intimida que lo haga y no consigo pensar con claridad. No puedo llegar ahora, como si nada, y presentárselo a mis padres como mi NOVIO, no puedo decirles "papá, mamá, este es Ron, mi novio…" porque sabrán que es el mismo que les presenté tiempo antes de la boda de Sophy como Steve… Dios… - cariño, no te preocupes, ya pensaremos algo, ¿vale? - se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza, no sé muy bien ni lo que hice durante ese breve espacio de tiempo, pero lo que sí sé es que estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada, supongo que no se lo había podido ocultar. Me agarra de nuevo por la cintura y me acerca hasta él, quedando de nuevo mi espalda sobre su pecho. No había nada que pensar, tenía que ser sincera y decírselo todo a mis padres. Por suerte no tuve que contestarle nada porque el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Me levanté a toda prisa buscando mi móvil con la mirada

- ¿hola? - no conocía el número del que me estaban llamando, o al menos no lo tenía registrado. Algo en el corazón me dijo que se podía tratar de Sophy pero…

- ¿Cómo que estás de baja? - era mi jefe, Matt, me había olvidado que le había enviado un mensaje poco después de salir del hospital. Escucho como busca entre unos papeles - mira, Hermione, este caso es demasiado importante como para… - se queda callado durante unos minutos. Escucho las teclas del ordenador - es un cliente muy importante, Hermione, de mucho dinero

- lo sé, y lo siento… yo… - no me deja terminar de hablar. La verdad tenía ganas de ponerme con ese caso de pleno, pero yo sola no podía trabajar, no con el brazo así

- mira, Hermione, tu caso se lo delegó a Sanders y compañía y ya está… tú trabajaras con tu compañera favorita - sonrío, Matt sabe de sobra como nos compenetramos Stephy y yo - ¿así te parece bien? Un cliente suyo tiene un follón importante, un tal… - rebusca entre los papeles de nuevo - bueno, no sé, da igual, la cuestión es que va a necesitar ayuda, cuando puedas pásate por aquí y te doy la mitad para que los vayas viendo - no dice nada más, ni tampoco me permite recriminar porque cuelga sin más.

- ¿Qué pasó? - el pelirrojo me miraba preocupado, la verdad es que solo me había escuchado decir "lo siento", podía pensar que era cualquiera

- nada, era mi jefe… tendré que pasarme en un rato o mañana por allí a buscar unos papeles… - veo como me mira con reproche - ya, ya sé que el médico me dijo que reposo absoluto, pero te prometo que no moveré el brazo, ¡de verdad! - le pongo ojitos de niña buena y veo como en su labios se va dibujando una gran sonrisa y asiente, despacio, con paciencia. Se levanta y se acerca a mí, rodeando mi pequeña cintura con sus largos brazos

- te dejo que hagas lo que quieras pero… - noto su respiración y eso hace que se me pongan todos los pelos de punta - antes tienes que darme un beso - me mira con picardía, pero no deja que sea yo la que tome el paso, sino que se acerca a mí, despacio, con calma. Me acaricia una mejilla y luego esa mano pasa a estar detrás de mi cuello. Noto como cada vez me pongo más colorada y también que algo sube y baja por mi cuerpo a su antojo, quiero acercarme yo a él, pero hay algo que me lo impide… tal vez la vergüenza o la falta de costumbre. Finalmente es él quien toma la iniciativa. Noto sus cálidos labios sobre los míos, sus manos ahora sobre mi cintura. Un beso lento, con calma, con cariño, con amor… lleno de millones de emociones que hacían que se pusiera todo el vello de punta. No sé cómo me animo a hacerlo, pero comienzo a acariciarle el pelo con la única mano que puedo, no quiero que deje de hacerlo. Siento millones de mariposas por todo el cuerpo, una sensación increíble que no quiero que se acabe jamás. Se separa de mí, muy despacio, no quiero que lo haga pero no me atrevo a acercarme de nuevo a él. Veo como me sonríe despacio - tienes que tomarte la medicación, espérame aquí que vuelvo con ella enseguida - se separa un poco más pero ahora la sonrisa que me dedica es amplia. Me encanta ver como me trata y como me cuida, si no fuera por él me habría olvidado de aquel antibiótico, el brazo me daba igual, ya no sabía si me dolía o no. A los pocos segundos aparece por la puerta de la sala con dos bolsas y un vaso de agua - ten, tienes que comer algo para que no te haga daño, me lo ha dicho el doctor - me mira orgulloso, yo no sabía si me lo había dicho o no, simplemente no me había enterado. Me da un trozo de pan, intento replicar, pero no me deja - no has comido nada en todo el día, las palomitas no son nada, además, casi ni las probaste - señala el cacharro rojo que hay sobre el suelo. Es cierto, está casi lleno

- ¿y todo eso? - le pregunto señalando la otra bolsa, a la vez que me llevo un pequeño trozo de pan a la boca, pero no contesta, solo me sonríe. Espera a que termine y me ofrece el vaso de agua y una pastilla de la bolsa más pequeña

- muy bien, buena chica - dice después de asegurarse de que la habría tragado - ahora tienes que ponerte esto - me ofrece la segunda bolsa - ¡ah! Y el trapo, que si no te quemas - Se ríe abiertamente y me obliga a sentarme en el sofá y no sé cómo se las apaña para sentarse detrás de mí. Coge la bolsa llena de hielo picado con el trapo alrededor y me lo pone sobre el brazo, despacio, con mucho cuidado. Después de pasarnos los 20 minutos obligados por el Doctor, le ofrecí irnos a dormir, estaba demasiado cansada ya, demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

Despertarme a su lado era una sensación increíble, a pesar de que lo llevaba haciendo tantas y tantas noches, todavía no me había acostumbrado, y cada mañana era más especial que la anterior. Lo veo a mi lado, completamente dormido y una pequeña sonrisa se me dibuja en la cara. Es tan adorable, tan encantador… se estaba comportando como un auténtico caballero conmigo, incluso a las 8 de la mañana, hora a la que tenía que tomar el antibiótico, ¡se había despertado solo para dármelo!

- no quiero, estoy bien - esas voces me habían hecho saltar de la cama, reconozco la voz de Kate a lo lejos. Ron también se había sobresaltado, no sé si por la voz o tal vez por mi salto. Me disculpo con la mirada pero él parece no darse cuenta, tiene los ojos todavía medio cerrados. Me levanto de la cama y bajo las escaleras, quiero ver a Kate, quiero abrazarla, quiero saber cómo está

- ¡Kate! - se acerca a mí y me abraza con fuerza - ¿qué tal estás? - la miro de arriba abajo, está un poco pálida, veo como Marcus regresa a la cocina con una bandeja de comida, supongo que le habría llevado el desayuno - ¿por qué no quieres comer? - ella niega, alegando, de nuevo, que está bien. Ron se acerca a la escalera, veo que ya se había vestido y estaba ligeramente peinado, al menos más que antes, y la saluda desde arriba.

- creo que os debo una explicación a todos vosotros… - nos dice cuando el chico ya está a mi lado. Yo intento negar con la cabeza, pero ella parece que no quiere verme - mira cómo estás, mira tú brazo… y todo esto fue por mi culpa - intento reprochar, pero ella no me deja - sentaos un momento, quiero hablar con vosotros - espera a que Marcus vuelva y se siente a su lado en el sofá - Cuando yo tenía 17 años… - comenzó, bajo la mirada al suelo sin parar de mover las manos, aquel tema la ponía muy nerviosa, pero creo que sentía que nos lo debía por todo lo que había pasado. Quiero decirle que no hace falta, pero continúa antes de que pueda hacerlo - comencé a trabajar en una casa, más bien ayudaba a mi madre… yo no tenía ni idea de nada, pero el hombre de la casa abusaba de ella, era un hombre algo mayor, de unos 60 y pocos años… - los ojos se le comienzan a llenar de lágrimas. Marcus se da cuenta y le agarra la mano con fuerza - era insoportable, yo no podía hacer nada porque hasta después de su muerte yo no me enteré, ¿y tenéis idea de cómo me enteré? - Ron y yo negamos, despacio, con la cabeza. El pelirrojo me había pasado su brazo por detrás de mi espalda, para darme apoyo - su hijo me lo dijo… 5 minutos antes de abusar de mí - ahora comienza a llorar abiertamente, quiero levantarme a consolarla pero Marcus expresa su negativa con la cabeza, sabe que la chica necesita sacarlo todo de dentro, y cuanto antes mejor - después de 4 años me quedé embarazada de ese idiota… y quería abortar, pero él no me dejó, me lo prohibió… su madre se enteró y le obligó a casarse conmigo. Lo hizo, pero me hizo la vida imposible… hasta me robó a mi niño solo para hacerme daño

- ¿pero… pero tú hijo no…? - ahora era Marcus el que intentaba hablar, él me había dicho que su hijo estaba muerto, ¿estaría intentando decirnos que él lo había matado?

- te metí, sé que mi hijo está vivo… lo descubrí antes de divorciarme. Me cambié de identidad y me vine a buscar trabajo y casa aquí, con tan buena suerte de que te conocía a ti - le sonríe tiernamente, si no fuera porque son sus amigos juraría que están enamorados. Ron me mira extrañado, creo que piensa exactamente lo mismo que yo. Veo como ella le acaricia una mejilla y, a los pocos segundos, gira su cara hacia nosotros - y después a ti, Hermione, fuisteis mi salvación

- ¿y… lo conoces? - Marcus seguía interesado en el tema. Ella se encoge de hombros

- no… sé que está bien, vive con una familia rica y no quiero quitarle su vida, estoy feliz por él - sonríe orgullosa, creo que más de su actitud que de otra cosa. Ahora no lo puedo evitar más, me levanto y me fundo en un fuerte abrazo con ella, con mi Kate… ¿o debería de llamarla Grace?

_**N/A:**__** Pues hasta aquí el capítulo 9 del fic, **__**he intentado que conocierais un poco más sobre Ron, un poco más sobre su vida, ¿qué os ha parecido? **__**Como ya os he dicho la trama no avanza realmente, me centré mucho en ellos dos y al final un poco en la historia de Kate. Ahora me gustaría, primero de todo, haceros un par de preguntas: ¿qué os está pareciendo el fic? Como sabéis, esta historia la escribí hace un par de año, y se trataba de 9 capítulos, pero he querido modificar muchas cosas (muchas cosas no me gustaban y otras creía que estaban mal explicadas) y a la vez añadí algunos capítulos más, ¿preferís que siga con el fic, es decir, que lo alargue un poco más, como he estado haciendo en estos últimos capítulos o que ponga ya el fin de la historia? De ser así, quedarían un par de capítulos nada más. Además, también me gustaría que me dierais vuestras opiniones sobre lo que os gustaría que pasara a partir de ahora, yo siempre estaré encantada de recibirlas. **_

_**Y ahora, sin más, quería darle las gracias a la gente que lee pero, sobre todo, a la gente que comenta, en este capítulo quería agradecer a Adarae; Lana; LunaLGranger; Noradsp; More; GrangerWeasley12; y Sarita132 por haber comentado. Los registrados ya habéis recibido mi contestación (o al menos así debería de ser porque yo los he contestado) y al resto pues daros las gracias! Como no hay ninguna duda no voy a contestar uno por uno, pero quiero hacerle una mención especial, como en cada capítulo, a Noradsp por comentar siempre y por darme ánimos para seguir, espero que esté capítulo también te haya gustado y que me sigas comentado lo que te parece!**_

_**Los que comentan siempre te dan ganas de seguir adelante con todo esto, así que GRACIAS!**_

_**¡hasta pronto!**_


	10. Del pasado no se vive, se aprende

_**N/A:**__** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo va? Pues por aquí estamos de vuelta, con un nuevo capítulo! Primero de todo quiero deciros que he cambiado mi nombre por motivo de confusiones :) así todos tenéis claro quién soy! **_

_**Tengo una mala noticia… el capítulo es algo corto de nuevo, ya sé que había prometido hacerlo largo, pero si no os quedabais sin capítulo por bastante tiempo… ahora mismo estoy viviendo uno de esos momentos de estrés y agobio máximo, tengo un examen muy importante (el más importante en lo que llevamos de año me atrevería a decir) así que no voy a tener tiempo a escribir. Cuando me tome algún descanso, si me veo con fuerzas, intentaré hacerlo, pero no puedo asegurarlo así que prefiero actualizar ahora, aunque no sea un capítulo extremadamente largo. **_

_**Con respecto a la historia, deciros que por primera vez en este fic he incorporado una especie de flashback… todo lo que esté en cursiva son los recuerdos de Hermione de ese día, y esto solo pasa en la primera parte de la historia, cuando ella está esperando. He intentando hacerlo lo mejor posible, espero que os guste! :)**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 10: Del pasado no se vive, se aprende**_

Lo reconozco, detesto esperar, sobre todo cuando comienza a llover y me doy cuenta de que se me ha olvidado el paraguas. La mañana había sido un poco complicada, no había sacado muchas cosas en claro. Me abrocho como puedo el abrigo hasta arriba, cada vez refrescaba más, y me salvaguardo debajo de un portal.

La mitad de los informes del caso de Stephy estaban dentro de un sobre que llevaba en mi bolso, no me había atrevido ni a mirarlos. Muy a mi pesar, el sobre era demasiado grande y el bolso demasiado pequeño. Lo intento cerrar una vez más, pero teniendo en cuenta que solo gozo de una mano para lograrlo, no consigo nada. Apoyo la cabeza en aquel portal. Los recuerdos de aquella mañana golpeaban fuerte en mi cabeza.

_- Es que no necesito ayuda, Matt, de verdad… - Stephy se movía de un lado para otro en su despacho - sabes que me gusta trabajar sola… _

_- Por favor, ¡se trata de Granger! Parece que te haya puesto con alguna becaria… - no entiendo nada, nunca habíamos compartido un caso directamente, pero muchas veces nos comunicábamos y nos ayudábamos, ella siempre había dicho que formábamos un gran equipo, por eso yo jamás pensé que se opondría a trabajar conmigo, a que yo la ayudara… _

_- precisamente por eso… somos amigas, tú siempre has dicho qué… - pero Matt se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, precisamente donde estaba yo para poder escuchar la conversación entre ellos. Me separé un poco para que no me vieran_

_- no hay más que hablar. Tú eres una gran abogada, no me cabe ni la menor duda, pero este caso es muy importante… y Hermione es muy buena también, y ahora mismo no puede trabajar, ¡la necesitamos en este caso! Es como si un ángel nos enviara todo esto… - detesto cuando se pone así, y Stephy también. La escucho resoplar_

_- no quiero trabajar con nadie, no me gusta… no trabajo igual - cada vez escuchaba su voz más lejos, puede ser que fuera porque yo me había separado un poco de la puerta, pero también porque ella había bajado algo la voz_

_- Stephy, me da igual lo que opines… Hermione va a trabajar contigo porque cuatro ojos ven mejor que dos, y las dos sois unas grandes abogadas e investigadoras - escuché girar el pomo de la puerta y vi al hombre salir de ella. _

Cada vez llovía con más y más intensidad. Miro hacia los dos lados de la carretera… ni rastro del coche de Marcus. Me vuelvo a apoyar hacía atrás en aquel portal. La soledad reinaba en la calle, no había ni una sola persona paseando y solo se escuchaba el ruido de algunos coches que pasaban de vez en cuando.

_Motivos, tenía que tener sus motivos… yo me había pasado más de tres horas delante de aquellos papeles sin dirigirles ni una sola mirada, con los pensamientos en otro lugar. _

_- Hermione, corazón… - la vi entrar por la puerta. Recuerdo que tenía los ojos rojos - ¿puedo pasar? - asiento con la cabeza y le indico que se siente - lo siento por lo de antes… no estoy pasando unos días muy buenos y la pagué contigo, pero quiero que sepas que estoy encantada de trabajar a tu lado - me sonríe. No sé porque, pero al momento me di cuenta de que me hablaba con sinceridad. Veo como se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas - no estamos pasando un buen momento… creo que nos vamos a separar _

- ¿Her… Hermione? - no me había enterado de que había nadie a mi lado y di un leve respingo. Tal vez mis pensamientos me mantuvieran totalmente al margen, o puede ser también que el sonido de la lluvia provocara que no me diera cuenta, de hecho pensaba que estaba todo medio desierto. Levanto la vista y lo veo, ahí, delante de mí, a él

- ¿Dex? ¿qué… qué haces tú aquí? - es lo único que soy capaz de pronunciar, no entiendo nada, ¿otra vez?, ¿casualidad? No creo en esas cosas…

- ¿qué te ha pasado? - mira hacia mi brazo, noto que esquiva mi pregunta, así que le respondo muy escueta. No voy a contarle lo ocurrido realmente, así que le digo que se trata de una simple caída tonta en casa, un accidente doméstico, hay tantos cada día… él parece haberme creído, asiente con la cabeza mientras hace una pequeña mueca de dolor en su rostro - espero que te cures pronto, eso tiene que ser muy doloroso - asiento, pero vuelvo a insistir de nuevo, quiero saber porque antes no lo veía y ahora tengo la "suerte" de verlo tan a menudo - pues nada, venía a… - veo como mira hacia los lados, ¿inventando tal vez? - comprar churros

- Dex… estuvimos juntos más de 4 años, ¿recuerdas? Odias los churros, el olor a aceite y… - veo como frunce el ceño y, al momento, cambia la expresión por una de asco, repugnancia, lo que hace que me reafirme en lo dicho, ¿por qué me miente?

- ya, ya lo sé… pensaba que no te acordarías -suelta una pequeña risa nerviosa. Ahora lo noto más cerca de mí, aunque también es cierto que está empezando a llover más fuerte y tal vez solo quiera protegerse de la lluvia y para eso tenga que pegarse mucho a mi… ¿no? - la verdad es que hoy vino mi hermanastra, Martha, ¿recuerdas? - asiento, ni que tuviera memoria de pez… - a ella le vuelven loca los churros… igual que a ti - no sé si es cosa mía, o eso lo estaba diciendo con segundas por la mirada tan poco pura que me estaba dedicando… tal vez no lo habría notado si no estuviera con él más de 4 años… pero de todas formas, yo nunca fui una chica de esas, ¿de qué va?, ¿Qué pretende?

- a mi no me gustan, sabes que pienso lo mismo que tú, me repugna el olor a aceite… - intento seguir con la conversación como si no me diera cuenta de nada

- no me refería a esos churros… - lo que me imaginaba. Aun así los colores se me empiezan a subir, las mejillas se me tiñen, pero no tengo claro que sea de vergüenza, es más bien de ira, de enfado, de furia. Intento golpearlo pero, tan pronto levanto mi mano izquierda, él ya me la había paralizado. Estoy demasiado poco acostumbrada a golpear con esa mano, lo de tener la mano rota me está matando…

- no entiendo que pretendes… - bajo la mirada. Él todavía me tiene agarrado el brazo y me mira con una sonrisa ladeada - tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar - sentencio, por fin. Lo aparto como puedo, él se deja pero, cuando ya había comenzado a salir de debajo de aquel portal, tira de mi hacia atrás, lo que provoca que me quede a pocos centímetros de él. Me agarra por la cintura, lo miro estupefacta, ¿qué pretende hacer? No, yo no lo pienso permitir. Le pongo la mano en su mejilla y hago girar su cuello. Cada vez llueve más fuerte y él cada vez hace que mi cuerpo se acerque más al suyo. Me mira de nuevo, siento su respiración a pocos centímetros de mis labios y…

Un fuerte pitido justo al lado de nuestros oídos me había salvado de aquel tan inevitable y tan poco deseado beso. ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de poner más resistencia? Yo sé que no quería besarlo, lo sé. Me giro, no es Marcus, no es su coche, pero tampoco consigo distinguir quién es, ni que coche es, solo sé que no es el focus azul de mi querido amigo. Salgo corriendo de aquel portal para no mojarme más y me fijo un poco… es el coche de Ron. Me abre la puerta desde dentro y me invita a entrar.

- ¡hola! - no puedo alegrarme más de verlo, me acerco para darle un beso pero él me gira la cara, poniéndome la mejilla… ¿lo había visto y se había pensado lo que no era? - ¿qué haces tú aquí? Pensaba que vendría Marcus… - miro hacia fuera , Dex todavía sigue ahí, debajo de aquel portal, pero él no mira hacia nosotros. Veo como guarda algo debajo de su chaqueta y la abrocha a toda prisa, supongo que para no mojarse

- sí - es lo único que pronuncia hasta que nos habíamos alejado considerablemente del chico - me llamó y me dijo que no podía venir a buscarte

- ¿por qué? - el pelirrojo se encoje de hombros y frunce el ceño. ¿Debía de darle algún tipo de explicación? Es que no había pasado nada, y yo jamás habría querido que pasara…

Durante el resto del camino hasta la puerta de mi casa no cruzamos palabra… yo lo había intentado mirar un par de veces, pero él no me dirigía su mirada azul, aquella mirada donde yo me perdía cada día, cada noche, cada vez que él me miraba. Tan pronto llegamos, paró en una zona de carga y descarga, puso el freno de mano y me indicó que podía bajar del vehículo.

- ¿no vienes? - niega con la cabeza, desganado, todavía sin mirarme directamente - Ron yo… te prometo que no es lo que parece, yo no iba a… yo no pensaba… - mira hacia fuera, por la ventana

- ahora parece que está parando de llover, deberías de bajar rápido para no mojarte más, ya estás toda empapada - ¿me tengo que resignar a que crea que me estaba besando con Dex? ¡Ni de broma! Me inclino sobre el asiento del conductor y lo agarro por la barbilla, obligándolo a girarse hacia mí y mirarme directamente a los ojos. Lo hace sin poner resistencia. Veo que tiene los ojos rojos, muy rojos y que están a punto de estallar en lágrimas, o esa es mi impresión

- te prometo que nada es lo que parece, yo te quiero a ti…

- no te preocupes, no me afecta… tú eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, si no te importa… - me hace de nuevo una señal para que abandone el vehículo pero, esta vez, le hago caso.

No había dejado de llover en todo el rato. Busco como puedo la llave en el bolso y entro en casa. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? La culpa de todo la tenía yo por no haberle puesto fin al comportamiento de Dex, tenía que haberlo parado mucho antes… Subo a mi habitación con una sola idea en mente: darme una buena ducha.

Al pasar por delante de la habitación de Marcus escucho crujir la madera, la puerta moviéndose, los muelles de la cama traquetear, además de percibirse también pequeños gemidos, algunos más evidentes que otros. ¿Ese es el motivo por el que no me había podido ir a buscar, por qué se había traído una "amiguita" a casa? Suspiro resignada y sigo hacia mi habitación.

Necesitaba una buena ducha de agua fría para aclararme las ideas, pero después de mirarme durante un par de minutos al espejo me doy cuenta de que no va a ser lo correcto, ¡estoy completamente empapada!, el pelo puedo decir que me chorrea, al igual que toda la ropa que llevo puesta, y además, estoy muerta de frío. Me resigno y enciendo una pequeña estufa que tengo dentro del baño antes de disponerme a abrir el grifo del agua caliente para que el agua no salga tan fría, y además no quiero una ducha, quiero un baño, un buen baño para relajarme y pensar las cosas… tampoco quiero salir de esa habitación demasiado pronto y encontrarme con la amiguita de Marcus, no me molesta que se la traiga ni mucho menos, pero no me apetece ver a nadie, y menos a gente desconocida. Cuando creo que el agua está ya a mi gusto, y después de quitarme la toalla que cubría mi cuerpo, me meto dentro del agua. Me gustaría saber qué piensa Ron ahora de lo ocurrido, me gustaría que él pudiera entenderme o que me dejara expresarme. No sé lo que me pasó, no sé porque no le puse más resistencia, lo que sí sé, y lo sé de verdad, es que yo no quería ese beso, yo jamás lo habría buscado. Ahora estaba segura de mis sentimientos, totalmente segura, sé que el hombre de mi vida es él, Ronald Weasley, y no soportaría perderlo por esto. Resoplo y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, mojándome gran parte de mi pelo castaño. Cada vez escucho más "ruido" en la habitación de Marcus, la puerta del baño cada vez se mueve con más intensidad, al igual que el sonido de la madera, que por veces da la sensación de que va a romper y van a aparecer en el piso de abajo, ¿por qué no me habré traído el MP3? Bufff… siempre me olvido de él cuando lo necesito.

Suena el teléfono, una, dos, tres veces, pero cuando salta el buzón no dejan mensaje, o al menos yo no lo logro escuchar desde el baño… ¿es qué no hay nadie en casa? Bueno, sí, Marcus sí, pero está ocupado… ¿y Kate? Bufff… Salgo de la bañera al escuchar el sonido del teléfono por cuarta vez… ¿y si es Ron? No lo había pensado, no hasta ese preciso momento. Me pongo la toalla alrededor de mí y salgo corriendo del baño.

- ¿Hola? - intento no sonar acelerada, pero no lo consigo, o al menos creo que no lo he conseguido

- hola cariño, ¿Qué tal estás? - vale, no era Ron, era mi madre… no es que no me alegre de hablar con ella sino que… bueno, que sí, que me alegro. Por un momento dudo si decirle la verdad o mentirle, finalmente le cuento la mitad

- tuve un pequeño accidente… doméstico, ya sabes, una pequeña fractura, nada importante… - escucho un pequeño grito ahogado al otro lado del teléfono - pero estoy bien… Steve me cuida muy bien - sonrío con tristeza, ayer mismo había decidido confesarle la verdad tan pronto hablara con ella, pero estando como estaban las cosas ahora mismo ya todo daba igual.. posiblemente le tendría que contar que mi relación con Steve había roto, pero eso jamás se produciría hasta que Sophy no volviera a casa.

- me alegro mucho cariño, espero que te recuperes pronto… - se queda callada durante un par de segundos - tenemos que contaros algo, es referente a… - por su silencio imagino su respuesta, aunque espero impaciente a que retome la frase - tu hermana - a pesar de sospecharlo casi se me cae el teléfono al oír estas palabras, ¡no me lo puedo creer!

- pero… pero… ¿qué se sabe?, ¿está bien? - me siento en la cama, mirando fijamente a un punto sostenido de la pared de mi habitación

- nosotros sabemos poca cosa… Josh nos llamó esta mañana y dijo que nos lo contaría cuando estuviéramos todos juntos, tiene que ir a Londres, a buscar un abogado - ¿un abogado?, ¿y para qué quiere un abogado?, ¿mató a mi hermana para mantenerla callada o qué? -recibió los papeles del divorcio hace unos días por correo - buffff pues si no la vio eso de poco nos sirve. Aunque ahora lo entiendo todo… ¡por eso estaba Dex tanto en el bufete últimamente! Lo hacía para ayudar a su amigo, y yo pensando que iba por mí… ¡seré creída! Aunque lo de esta mañana si que había sucedido, no había sido impresión mía desde luego - ya sé que es una locura, que Sophy es tu hermana pero… ¿podrías echarles un vistazo a los papeles estos? A lo mejor nos dice algo de tu hermana…

- sí… sí, claro - esto era inevitable, pero es que se acababan de casar y… no sé, parecían muy felices antes de hacerlo - y que sea mi hermana no quita que haya desaparecido y sabe que nos está haciendo daño a todos, y Josh lo pasó mal… se merece saber lo que pasa - mi madre no dice nada, pero sé que sabe que tengo razón

- ¿podemos ir para allá entonces? - ¿para dónde?, ¿está de broma?

- no… esto… mamá, que se pase Josh por mi despacho cuando quiera y lo hablamos, no hace falta que vengáis todos para aquí, es un follón… yo después ya os contaré todo por teléfono

- venga, hija, no os molestaremos, de verdad… pero necesitamos una respuesta, saber lo que está pasando… Josh dijo que nos recogía en media hora… - bien, perfecto, ¿y ahora qué se supone que les tengo que decir?

- vale, está bien… pero llámame cuando estéis llegando, ¿vale? - algo me tendría que inventar, y no tenía demasiado tiempo para hacerlo

- claro… me apetece mucho verte, y a Steve también… me hace tan feliz veros tan bien, juntos… - escucharla llorar me partía el corazón, esta situación estaba siendo demasiado complicada para todos, pero sobre todo para ellos. Tenía que ponerme en contacto con Ron como fuera y lograr que me perdonara, y ahora ya no solo por mí, sino también por mis padres

Me tiemblan las piernas, tengo miedo de que no me quiera contestar, de que no quiera hablar conmigo… marco su número de teléfono. Se me pone un nudo fuerte en la garganta que casi no me deja ni respirar, y por el estómago comienzan a revolotear montones de mariposas traicioneras, pero el maldito buzón de voz, una y otra vez. Me visto a toda prisa, necesito hablar con él como sea.

Cuando salí de mi habitación ya no salía ningún tipo de sonido de la de Marcus y la verdad es que me sentí bastante aliviada, suponía que su "amiguita" ya habría desaparecido de la casa y yo necesitaba hablar con él para decirle que me iba. Me acerco a la puerta y arrimo la oreja. Sonrío abiertamente al no escuchar nada, definitivamente ya estaba solo, me apresuro a golpear dos veces, despacio, espero medio segundo y golpeo tres veces, está vez más rápido. Era nuestra señal, nos lo habíamos inventado Kate, Marcus y yo para las situaciones de emergencia, así siempre sabríamos que somos uno de los nosotros él que se encuentra detrás de esa puerta. Escucho pasos que se aproximan, no me grita un "PASA" desde la cama, estaba muy acostumbrada a eso. Pues no, lo escucho caminar, veo como se gira la manilla de la puerta.

- ¡eh! Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí? - me giro de golpe. Marcus no estaba en esa habitación, estaba fuera. Acababa de subir con un bol gigantesco de palomitas sobre sus manos - yo iba a ver una peli… - Sonrío discretamente, la verdad no puedo evitar alegrarme por él, normalmente las chicas con las que sale desaparecen 5 minutos después de terminar de hacer "eso" con él, nunca había tenido nada serio con nadie y para que él viera una película con alguien, ya podía ser algo muy serio. Me giro de nuevo, veo que la puerta sigue cerrada

- solo quería decirte que me tengo que ir para que no te preocupes, vienen mis padres y… - no continúo hablando porque el chico se limita a asentir con la mirada perdida, tal vez dentro de aquella habitación, y parecía no preocuparle en absoluto lo que yo le estaba contando- me gustaría despedirme de Kate, ¿Tienes idea de donde está? Es que no quiero irme sin preguntarle que tal está… desde ayer no volví a hablar con ella… - el chico se pasa una mano por detrás del cuello y niega distraído - está bien, da igual, dile que la quiero mucho y que la voy a echar de menos y que me gustaría haberle podido dar un beso antes de irme y que…

- estoy aquí - la puerta se había abierto de nuevo y la figura de Kate había aparecido vestida únicamente con una camisa que le tapaba hasta los muslos. No lo voy a negar, al ver la expresión de Marcus al preguntar por ella comencé a tener unas ciertas sospechas y todo eso era una pequeña "estrategia" para conseguir que la chica apareciera, que saliera por aquella puerta. Los miro a los dos, divertida. Están completamente rojos y con la mirada baja. Me abalanzo primero sobre la chica, y después sobre él

- ¡No sabéis como me alegro! - les estampo un beso a cada uno en la mejilla - tengo mucha prisa, pero cuando vuelva me lo tenéis que contar todo, con todo lujo de detalles, ¡eh! Aunque lo que ha pasado hoy en esa habitación os lo podéis saltar - les guiño un ojo a ambos antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo.

¿Marcus y Kate juntos? Sonrío con satisfacción, me alegro un montón por ellos, ellos se merecen ser felices, y juntos pueden llegar a serlo. Con la mejor intención de arreglar las cosas salgo a buscar a un taxi para ir a casa de Ron.

* * *

Estaba delante de su piso, temblando de los nervios. El taxista me había dejado a 20 minutos de allí. Le pensaba pedir perdón como es debido, quería sacarle una sonrisa, conseguir que me escuchara y que me creyera, así que antes de llegar a su casa pasé por una tienda y le compré una bolsa de mucho azúcar, azúcar y calorías… una bolsa enorme de chucherías, sabía que siempre le habían encantado. Me muevo con gran dificultad por el miedo a que me rechace… ¿y si no está en casa?, ¿y si no quiere verme? Sonrío para mis adentros por la idea que acabo de tener… aunque tanto puede salir bien, increíblemente bien, como salir horriblemente mal y terminar peor… pero aunque solo sea por la pequeña posibilidad de que salga bien me lanzo a buscar las llaves, las que todavía tenía de su piso por ser su "novia" oficial, dentro de mi bolso.

Los nervios se adueñan cada vez más de mí, puede que esto no sea lo correcto, pero me apetece hacerlo, me apetece darle esa sorpresa y pedirle perdón. Meto la llave en la cerradura del portal, al igual que había hecho tantas veces durante ese breve espacio de tiempo en el que mis padres habían permanecido en Londres, con nosotros. Me tiemblan las piernas como nunca. Al llegar a la puerta de su piso acerco bien la oreja, pero no escucho ningún ruido, no noto ni un solo movimiento, ¿será que no hay nadie dentro? Hago girar la llave una vez y, cuando voy a dar la segunda, esperando que la cerradura esté cerrada, sorprendentemente se abre. Un nudo se me pone en la garganta, está claro que está en casa. Cierro la puerta despacio, sin hacer ningún ruido, y me quito los zapatos de tacón para que no me escuche, dejándolos al lado de la puerta principal, puede que esté durmiendo… abro despacio la puerta de la habitación principal, de su propia habitación, pero al asomarme me doy cuenta de que está completamente vacía, ¿dónde se habría metido?, a continuación abro la puerta de la habitación de invitados, y está en la misma situación. Me quedan dos opciones: o estaba en el salón o en el baño, y al baño no iba a entrar a comprobarlo, sería un poco incomodo para él que yo entrara y me lo encontrara en la ducha, ¿no? Así que no lo dudo más y, todavía de puntillas me dirijo a la puerta del salón. Al acercarme bien escucho algo, algo como leves murmullos y, por más que lo intento, lo logro entender lo que dicen, solo logro diferenciar ligeramente la voz de Ron y la de… ¿será Ginny? Me acerco un poco más, quiero saber si puedo interrumpir o no, pero no logro escuchar nada, es como si se quedaran en silencio, ¡seguro que me habían visto! Empujo un poco la puerta para abrirla pero… el corazón me empieza a latir a mil por hora, empiezo a sudar por cada pate de mi cuerpo. No tenía ni idea de quién era esa chica, pero no pensaba quedarme ahí a averiguarlo. Veo como se acerca a Ron, muy despacio. Su pelo negro, largo y liso evita que yo pueda verla directamente, pero como ya he dicho, tampoco tenía ganas ningunas de verla ni de saber quién era. La bolsa de chucherías, que había cogido en la mano para dársela al entrar, se me empieza a resbalar para terminar en el suelo, momento en el que me doy cuenta de que estoy de sobra allí. Salgo corriendo y esta vez no me preocupo del ruido que hago al salir.

No puedo saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que salí por la puerta hasta que me di cuenta de que no podía llegar a lejos sin los zapatos, porque estaba demasiado ocupada recordando las palabras que el pelirrojo me había dicho pocos días antes, eso de que me quería a mí… ¿pero quién se cree que soy? Dex era mi ex novio, me había abordado por la calle, ¿y esa quien era?, ¡además en su casa! Que lo mío era razonable, se podía llegar a entender, pero lo suyo… increíble, completamente increíble. Me doy cuenta de que no puedo seguir así, pero no pienso entrar en ese piso, no otra vez, ya me llega lo visto, a Ron y a esa chica a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, estaba claro cómo iba a terminar todo eso y yo no pensaba quedarme a verlo, eso seguro… Me siento en las escaleras y apoyo la cabeza en la pared, necesito pensar mucho y aclararme, pero sobre todo necesito olvidar lo que había visto, pasar página y buscarme una buena excusa para decirle a mis padres, porque está claro que Steve se había terminado en mi vida pero para siempre.

Comencé a escuchar ruidos por algún lado y de nuevo esas voces, aquellas voces que escuchaba como un murmullo, ahora hablando alto y claro

- Ron yo… - echo la cabeza hacia atrás para poder verlos. La chica era morena, con un pelo extremadamente bonito… creo que podría ser hasta chica _'Pantene'_, le brillaba, y le llegaba un poco más abajo de la altura de los codos, demasiado largo para mi gusto. También era excesivamente alta, casi de la misma estatura que Ron, y no debía de pesar más de 50 kilos… desde luego parecía una '_top model'_. El chico no la miraba, parecía esperar a alguien porque mira a uno y otro lado antes de volver la vista hacia ella

- hasta pronto, Elle - hace una mueca con los labios, algo que parece una débil sonrisa. ¿Elle?, ¿Elle Patterson? Recuerdo su nombre perfectamente porque hace muy poco que Ron me hablo de ella, y también he de reconocer que me puso un poco celosa saber de su existencia y de la relación que había mantenido con el pelirrojo. ¿Pero él no decía que ella se había terminado para él?, ¿qué ya no la quería?, ¿Qué la había dejado porque la veía como una amiga? Me había estado engañando, y seguro que llevaba todo ese tiempo viéndose con ella. No quiero ver más, no quiero ver el "besito" de despedida y, sin saber cómo, de mis ojos comienzan a brotar una lágrima tras otra, ¿por qué siempre que me enamoraba tenía que pasar algo?, ¿por qué no podía ser feliz para siempre?, ¿por qué lo quiero tanto?

* * *

_**N/A:**_ _**¿Me odiáis mucho por dejarlo aquí, no? Bueno, como ya os he dicho, no sé cuando podré actualizar, esta vez no os pienso decir fechas porque no tengo ni idea, estoy bastante agobiada en estos momentos, pero me animaría mucho saber lo que os ha parecido el capítulo, sinceramente. **_

_**Quiero agradecer de nuevo a todos los que comentáis, y recordaros que a los que estáis registrados os contesto siempre! :) a los que no daros las gracias sin más, porque ahora no me da tiempo a contestar a nada en concreto, pero gracias por leerlo y por estar ahí siempre! **_

_**Espero que os haya gustado y que os animéis a comentarme! **_

_**Un besazo enorme!**_


	11. Obviament,hoy se me antojaron tus labios

_**N/A: este capítulo contiene ****Lemon. **_

* * *

_**capítulo 11:**_ **_Obviamente, hoy se me antojaron tus labios._**

- hola - una voz detrás de mi me sobresalta. Sé perfectamente que es él, pero no pienso mirarlo, no quiero hacerlo. Todo me da igual, si me quiere gritar por haber entrado en su casa pues me da igual, yo me alegro de haberlo visto y así haber abierto los ojos. Le respondo al saludo con un leve sollozo. Noto como se sienta a mi lado - creo que te olvidaste algo ahí dentro… - hace una seña hacia mis pies, todavía los tengo descalzos. Asiento tristemente - ¿Qué querías? - no pienso pedirle nada, ahora ya no. Niego despacio, muy despacio, con la cabeza - sé perfectamente lo que querías, tu madre me llamó hace un rato… pensaba llamarte pero…- ¿qué? Ahora lo miro directamente a los ojos, ¡pero si se estaba dando el lote con una morena, guapísima, que me da quinientas mil vueltas a mí, y que encima es su ex, esa que había conocido estilo película de Hollywood! Lo cierto es que viéndolo así, estaban hechos el uno para el otro… el guapo, ella guapa, y una relación perfecta, cuento de hadas - ¿esto es tuyo, no? - me muestra la bolsa de chuches que se me había caído y niego con la cabeza de nuevo, parece que no sé hacer otra cosa

- no, es para ti - vuelvo a mirar hacia el otro lado, no quiero verlo, no quiero mirarlo a los ojos - te lo compre para… pedirte perdón - es lo único que consigo pronunciar. Me quedo pensando, en silencio, durante unos segundos - lo siento por… - hago una seña hacia la puerta, "lo siento por haber entrado en tu casa y haberte interrumpido" eso era todo lo que tenía que haber dicho, ¡pero es que no lo sentía! Lo decía por educación, solo por eso

- ¿se sabe algo de tu hermana? Tu madre parecía un poco preocupada cuando me llamó… - asiento sin mirarlo a los ojos, me había olvidado por completo de ese tema… ¡me estaba volviendo una egoísta! - deberíamos de entrar en casa, es posible que tu madre llegue pronto… - noto como se levanta y escucho sus pasos hacia la puerta todavía abierta, pero yo no me muevo, ni tengo pensado hacerlo. Lo escucho resoplar por lo bajo y siento como regresa hasta mi altura - Hermione… - me dice en un pequeño susurro. Se vuelve a sentar a mi lado, igual que estaba antes - tú y yo ya no tenemos nada, ¿no? - sigo con la mirada perdida y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, quería llorar, lo necesitaba, pero no pensaba permitir que él lo viera, que él se diera cuenta de lo molesta y cabreada que yo estaba por lo que había visto ahí dentro - quiero decir - prosiguió - ¿ya no estamos juntos, no? - le dirijo la mirada y permanezco en la suya durante medio segundo. Él me miraba directamente, con los ojos bien abiertos, como esperando ansioso mi respuesta. Niego con la cabeza, ¿cómo iba a estar con él después de lo que había visto? ORGULLO… ¡OR-GU-LLO!, eso a mí no me faltaba, y no pensaba permitir que se estuviera besuqueando con otra y que luego nosotros siguiéramos como si nada - bien, vale, estoy de acuerdo, yo tampoco quiero que sigamos juntos después de lo que vi esta mañana… - me giro y lo miro directamente a los ojos, ¿me está comparando lo de Dex, que no fue absolutamente nada, y que encima yo había venido con toda mi intención de pedirle disculpas, con esto? Increíble… - pero ahora no deberíamos de darle a tus padres la impresión de una pareja rota o desestructurada… ahora ellos necesitan justo lo contrario, ver cómo nos queremos, como nos abrazamos y lo bien que estamos juntos, ¿entiendes? - permanecía con un tono de voz sereno, esto no se parecía en nada a las peleas que teníamos en Hogwarts. Lo peor de todo es que tenía que darle la razón, me comportaba como una inmadura tonta a veces. Suspiro con fuerza y asiento, levantándome de aquella escalera para seguir al pelirrojo hasta la puerta.

* * *

No puedo decir que el tiempo allí se me pasara rápido porque las horas que tardaron en llegar mis padres me parecieron meses. Ni una sola palabra entre nosotros, lo único que hizo fue traerme hielo para el brazo y, aunque estoy casi segura de que ya no lo necesito, preferí aceptarlo y darle las gracias antes que comenzar una nueva discusión, al fin y al cabo él lo estaba haciendo por mí, pero es que cada vez que lo miraba a él, o hacia ese sofá, lo veía de nuevo con esa chica, abrazados, besándose…

- creo que nos hemos olvidado de algo… - siento como su voz, suave y con calma, retumbaba en toda la casa debido al silencio que habitaba en esas cuatro paredes. Pego un pequeño salto sin querer, noto como el corazón empieza a latirme con fuerza debido al susto que me acababa de llevar - lo siento… - parece haberse dado cuenta. Continúa con sus cosas, miro hacia él, está guardando unos platos en el armario de la cocina - lo que te decía, tus padres piensan que vivimos juntos y aquí no hay nada tuyo… te lo llevaste todo cuando te fuiste - tiene razón. Miro el reloj en la pared de la cocina, ¡tienen que estar a punto de llegar!

- ¿y… y qué hacemos? - siento un nudo fuerte en la garganta que me impide hablar con claridad, pero él parece entenderme porque se encoje de hombros.

- yo ya sabes que podría… pero tú no quieres - niego rápidamente con la cabeza… ¡no!

- No, eso no… aunque… sí, creo que va a ser lo mejor - a veces me siento un poco bipolar. El chico asiente con una amplia sonrisa - pero yo no quiero saber nada, ¿vale? - desaparece por la puerta de la cocina y regresa a los pocos minutos con la varita en la mano, y la guarda en el mismo sitio de donde la había sacado, supongo, aunque yo no lo había visto. No nos da tiempo a hablar nada porque a los pocos segundos el timbre resuena en la habitación, le había dicho a mi madre que me avisara antes de llegar pero parece ser que le daba igual… El chico les abre el portal y, posteriormente, se dirige a la puerta de fuera, sin decirme nada.

- ¡Steve! - la voz de mi madre, inconfundible. Me levanto de la silla de la cocina en la que estaba sentada y me acerco a la entrada - estás un poco pálido, ¿comes bien?

- mamá, no empieces… - ahora me mira a mi severamente

- tú estás pálida y flaca… ¿va todo bien cariño? - se acerca a darme dos besos. Por el rabillo del ojo veo como se saludan mi padre y Ron dándose la mano, y me fijo en la expresión de disculpa dibujada en la cara de mi progenitor, lo hace siempre, cada vez que nos ve, disculpándose por lo que hizo o va a hacer mi madre.

- Hola cariño - se acerca y me da dos besos - no te preocupes, estás muy guapa - me dice esto en un pequeño susurro para que solo lo pudiera escuchar yo. Le sonrío abiertamente, él siempre era así con todos, tan contrario a mi madre…

- y… ¿Josh?, pensaba que venía con vosotros… - mi vista de repente se sitúa en una pequeña bolsa de viaje que traía mi padre en la mano. Muy pequeña, realmente, como para irse de vacaciones, pero grande como para salir de casa una tarde sin más.

- está aparcando el coche, le hemos dejado la puerta de abajo abierta para que entré sin necesidad de timbrar, espero que no os parezca mal… - el pelirrojo sonríe sin darle importancia al hecho - cariño, ¿te duele mucho? - mira hacia mi brazo. La verdad es que no me duele nada, a veces creo que los médicos se tuvieron que equivocar, porque un brazo roto tiene que doler… ¿no? Niego despacio mientras mi madre comienza a quejarse diciéndome que no tengo cuidado ninguno, que algún día me abriré la cabeza… la verdad prefiero no escucharla demasiado porque no hay persona más exagerada en este mundo que ella - y vosotros… - dice después de un par de segundos - ¿qué tal estáis? Os veo un poco tristes… ¿no os habrá pasado nada, no? - le dirijo una mirada fugaz a Ron, que me la devuelve acompañada de una amable sonrisa

- estamos perfectamente señora Granger, divinamente, mejor que nunca me atrevería a decir - se acerca a mí y me agarra por la cintura. Siento un leve escalofrío cuando noto que me aproxima un poco hacia él para darme un ligero beso en la frente - nos queremos mucho, ¿a que sí princesa? - ¿princesa? Jamás me había llamado así… y si estuviéramos en otra situación, si me lo estuviera diciendo de verdad, hasta me habría hecho ilusión… ¡Qué demonios! Hasta así me había hecho ilusión. Sonrío ampliamente y lo miro a los ojos, ya no le brillan como otras veces, los tiene como apagados, sin ilusión.

- ¡Hola a todos! - la voz del marido de mi hermana había apagado ese momento que, por otro lado, yo estaba deseando extinguir. Ver los ojos de Ron, como me miraba, solo me había hecho aterrizar de nuevo en la realidad, en la única realidad que existe: que todo está muerto, marchito. A pesar de que su voz sonaba con un poco de vitalidad, el rostro de Josh decía todo lo contrario. Tenía unas ojeras de varios días sin dormir, y estaba completamente pálido - Hola, Hermione - me da dos besos y un abrazo débil. Luego se acerca a Ron y le da la mano sin mediar palabra, solo hace una pequeña mueca con los labios, algo parecido a una sonrisa.

- pues bien, ya estamos todos… ¿nos piensas contar qué pasa? - ahora es mi madre la que habla. Lo mira intrigada - llevamos todo el camino preguntándoselo pero no quiso contarnos nada… - Ron les hace un gesto para que se sienten en los sofás. Al darme cuenta de que faltaba un sitio (son dos sofás con dos plazas cada uno) me apresuro a buscar una silla a la cocina, pero Ron me lo impide, ofreciéndome que me siente en su regazo. Tenemos que aparentar ser una pareja feliz… qué difícil es hacerlo cuando realmente no es así. Finalmente, después de decirle unas tres veces que no quería molestarlo, asiento para que mis padres no lleguen a sospechar. Me ofrezco a traerles algo de beber, pero todos niegan, están demasiado nerviosos, mis padres por lo que Josh les pueda llegar a decir, y este por lo que iba a apuntar precisamente.

- Hay algo que no he querido contar antes… tal vez me dolía pensarlo - mira hacia el suelo y mueve las manos nerviosamente - durante toda la luna de miel Sophy estuvo ausente, se iba cada noche y llegaba a las tantas… - se quedo dudando durante unos segundos, supongo que le costaría expresar todo eso - no sé si sabéis que antes de firmar los papeles del matrimonio llegamos al acuerdo de añadir una clausula para el caso de incumplimiento de los deberes matrimoniales, que no sé exactamente cuáles son… - me mira, noto que me pide un poco de ayuda

- son cosas bastante obvias - comienzo, mirando hacia mis padres - que si te casas con alguien por amor ya te salen solas… como por ejemplo el deber de vivir juntos, a respetarse o ayudarse y socorrerse siempre… pero el deber que más se suele incumplir es el de fidelidad… - creo que Josh iba por este camino, él me mira, agradecido

- pero si son deberes… ¿por qué tuvisteis que añadir una clausula para cumplirlos? - Ron miraba al chico extrañado, y no le faltaba razón. Él se encoje de hombros

- los deberes matrimoniales antes eran obligatorios, y lo siguen siendo, pero de diferente forma… - comienzo yo, ya que veo que nadie tiene idea del tema - es decir, antes eran causa de divorcio y te daban la razón y una buena pensión, pero ahora en la época en la que vivimos todo es relativo, porque hay parejas que hasta se son infieles unos a los otros, relaciones abiertas, y ahora hasta existen agencias de matrimonios para no caer en la rutina… y te buscan a otro matrimonio… si nos basamos en los deberes matrimoniales, estos estarían vulnerados, por eso ahora perdieron importancia, pero al añadirlos en los papeles del matrimonio se garantiza el cumplimiento y, normalmente, también se incorpora una cantidad a pagar, ya sea de manera monetaria como de manera patrimonial… no sé si me estoy explicando - los cuatro asienten

- en este caso habíamos puesto 40.000 libras en el caso de que se incumpliera de manera notoria alguno de los deberes matrimoniales, yo pensaba que era algo… simbólico, algo como medio en broma, porque yo no pensaba desatenderla en ningún momento, jamás - veo como se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas - pero… hace unos días me llegaron estas fotos - saca un sobre de su bolsillo y extrae de él su contenido para mostrárnoslo.

* * *

Me tiro sobre la cama con la mente completamente en blanco, no sé qué pensar, no sé qué creer… la historia que Josh nos había contado parecía real, y mirarle a los ojos y verlo tan afectado me había hecho decantarme claramente por él pero es que… ¡Sophy es mi hermana! ¿entonces qué tenía que pensar?

- ¿no quieres cenar nada? - niego despacio con un movimiento de cabeza, sin dirigirle en ningún momento la mirada - deberías de comer algo, aunque fuera un yogurt… - vuelvo a negar, con calma, con la cabeza todavía en otras cosas, en esas fotografías y en ese escrito que Josh nos había enseñado. Escucho como se acerca hasta mí - ¿Cómo estás? - me encojo de hombros sin apartar la mirada del techo de la habitación - no puedo saber cómo te sientes… pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites, ¿vale?

- ¿te molesta tener que dormir conmigo esta noche? - la verdad quería cambiar de tema, y eso también me preocupaba bastante después de lo que había pasado - no pensaba que mis padres quisieran quedarse a dormir aquí, pero cuando vi a mi padre con la maleta esa pues…

- no te voy a engañar, no me gusta nada dormir con nadie, pero creo que contigo ya me acostumbré, y la verdad es que nunca me costó hacerlo… - se sienta en la cama, mirando hacia mí

- ¿podrías dejarme algo para dormir? - me mira un poco extrañado, pero al momento parece que se da cuenta… él había utilizado la magia para conseguir lo indispensable, lo que mis pares podrían llegar a ver… un cepillo de dientes de más, por ejemplo, pero nada de ropa. Asiente señalando hacia el armario.

- puedes coger lo que quieras. Seguramente cualquier camiseta te sirva como camisón… tengo un montón en el cajón de abajo… - se levanta de la cama y coge algo entre sus manos - voy a llevarle una manta a Josh, no creo que duerma muy cómodo en el sofá, pero que al menos no tenga frío - espero a que salga de la habitación para levantarme a por la camiseta. No me molesto demasiado en elegir ninguna, escojo una blanca con unas letras azules. Miro hacia la puerta, parece que todavía no tiene pinta de entrar. Me quito mi camiseta a toda prisa para a continuación ponerme la otra. No quiero que me vea en sujetador. Después de ponerla me lo desabrocho, quitándome cada una de las tiras por las mangas de la camiseta y, a continuación, me bajo los pantalones. Me miro en el espejo, la verdad es que Ron tenía razón, me llegaba un poco más abajo de los muslos. Doblo toda mi ropa y la meto en el armario.

- tus padres todavía se quedan un rato en el salón, están viendo un programa en la televisión, al menos así se distraen un rato… - pego un salto que provoca que me dé un pequeño golpe con la puerta del armario en el brazo, no me había enterado de que había llegado… el segundo susto en un mismo día, pero por suerte él no se dio cuenta. Me giro y lo veo allí, delante de la cama, mirando hacia mí, examinándome de arriba abajo

- no… ¿no estoy bien? - pregunto entre extrañada y algo divertida. La verdad me intimidaba mucho que me mirara así, pero a la vez me resultaba gracioso

- claro, seguro que vas a dormir cómoda - se gira sobre sí mismo y se tira en la cama mirando para el techo. Permanecemos en completo silencio durante un buen rato.

- ¿Ron? - un leve rugido sale de sus cuerdas vocales, y yo lo interpreto como que me está diciendo que prosiga, ahora soy yo la que me siento en la cama, en la orilla - ahora mismo entre tú y yo no hay nada, ¿no? - me giro un poco hacia él y veo como él está haciendo lo mismo, al momento le aparto la mirada, me intimida demasiado - quiero decir… no somos novios, eso está claro pero… ¿tampoco somos amigos? - no contesta, el silencio reina en la habitación durante algo más de un minuto. No me atrevo a repetir la pregunta, tal vez tengo miedo de escuchar la respuesta

- puede que no - vuelvo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, ¿puede que no qué?, ¿qué no seamos amigos? - yo me he sentido traicionado, y tú también, así que seguramente nos lleve un tiempo recuperar la amistad que teníamos hace algunos años… pero aun así somos personas y yo no pienso dejarte tirada en esto, para tus padres soy tu novio hasta que tu consideres oportuno dejarme

- gracias Ron, pero que sepas que yo no te he traicionado… - me vuelvo a girar, mirando hacia la ventana, entre triste y confundida, hace unos días las cosas iban demasiado bien

- claro que sí… lo he visto todo bien clarito esta mañana, pero no te preocupes, no pasa nada, ya te dije que no te voy a dejar tirada en esto, me he encariñado mucho con tus padres…

- no, no lo he hecho. Dex apareció de repente y… - me giro de nuevo, poniéndome en la misma situación que hace un rato

- tú no te pudiste resistir y le plantaste un beso en los morros sin acordarte de tu novio, ¿no? - estaba comenzando a elevar un poco la voz y eso me ponía cada vez más nerviosa, intento tranquilizarlo un poco, no quiero que mis padres escuchen nada - ¿eso no te parece una traición? - él también se gira hacia mí - Mira, menos mal que no estábamos casados, sino habrías violado uno de esos derechos a los que antes te referías tan bien…

- yo no te puse los cuernos, ni a ti ni a nadie ¡jamás! - había perdido por completo los nervios. Me levanto de la cama y al momento él hace lo mismo, estando uno delante del otro, mirándonos a los ojos con reproche - yo no soy así, además, ¿qué teníamos nosotros dos?

- ¿Cómo que qué teníamos? ¿necesitas que te recuerde todo lo que paso no hace demasiado tiempo?, ¿necesitas acordarte de lo que pasó este fin de semana en tu casa cuando nos sinceramos? Ambos aseguramos que TODO quedaría atrás - remarca claramente la palabra "todo" - ese tal Dex - lo pronuncia con repulsión - estaría fuera de tu vida, estaría muerto, o tendría que ser así… ¿por qué me has hecho esto?, ¿Por qué jugaste conmigo y con mis sentimientos? - veo como se le hinchan las venas del cuello y, al a vez, los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas - te di la oportunidad de ir a por él, te dije que lo entendería, tú y yo no teníamos nada maldita sea, ¡eras completamente libre!… pero ahora, ahora, después de sincerarme, de decirte que te quiero, que siempre te he querido, de… de humillarme ante ti, de cuidarte tanto, de protegerte todo lo que he podido… ¿tú me haces esto?

- ¿y tú qué? No te hagas la víctima que yo podría decir lo mismo de ti… tú también me dijiste que esa tal Elle estaba muerta para ti, ¿RECUERDAS? - creo que nuestros gritos se pueden escuchar por todo Londres, esto sí que ya se parecía a una de nuestras típicas discusiones de antes - pero en cambio llegó aquí con la única intención de pedirte perdón… ¡y me la encuentro en el sofá! - miro de un lado a otro. Estoy demasiado alterada, ni yo misma me reconozco… yo nunca fui así de celosa, jamás - y contigo… y no, no jugando a las cartas precisamente…

- no estábamos haciendo nada… - baja la voz, como si de repente se diera cuenta de que nos podían estar escuchando - en cambio tú…

- ¿en cambio yo qué? Quiero que una cosa te quede clarita… ¡yo no quiero ni quería nada con Dex! Para mi él está muerto, lo que sentía por él está completamente marchito… últimamente me lo encuentro bastante, y hasta me mandó flores al despacho pero… ¿y qué? Si quisiera algo con él ya lo habría hecho desde el principio, desde que tú me confesaste que él te había dicho que todavía seguía sintiendo algo por mí… por qué no te lo habrás inventado, ¿no? - niega bruscamente con la cabeza, como sin dar crédito a lo que yo le estoy diciendo - además, Dex no es rival para ti… tú eres mucho más guapo, tienes unos ojos preciosos, un cuerpo increíblemente perfecto, ¡joder! No tienes ni un solo motivo para ponerte celoso de alguien como él, él es… él es mono, pero tú eres perfecto, y no lo digo yo sola, lo dicen muchísimas mujeres… al contrario que yo… - las lágrimas comienzan a invadir por completo mis ojos. Ya no veo reproche en su mirada, ahora veo ternura y tristeza

- ¿por qué dices eso?

- pues porque ella… ella es perfecta, es guapa, alta, tiene un cuerpo que bufff… increíble, cualquiera perdería la cabeza por alguien como ella, ¿pero quién la perdería por alguien como yo? ¿quién, Ron? Nadie… - termino la frase con un leve sollozo. No soy capaz ni de mirarlo, todo eso lo llevaba guardado dentro de mi desde nuestra conversación en las escaleras, no se lo había dicho, no había sido capaz de hacerlo, y ahora lo había hecho…

- yo… yo hace muchos años que perdí la cabeza por ti… - ahora miro hacia él. Siento millones de mariposas que recorren todo mi cuerpo. Me dedica una media sonrisa y me mira con cariño, todo el rencor y el odio habían desaparecido de aquella habitación - es cierto que Elle es una chica guapa, no tendría ojos si no viera eso… es muy atractiva - vale, lo que yo creía… se había cargado el momento - pero tú eres especial, para mi eres mucho más guapa… mira, tienes una cara lindísima, unos ojos preciosos - se había acercado por completo a mí y me acariciaba la cara con cariño - unos labios fantásticos - se acerca un poco más y provoca el roce de sus labios con los míos - unos brazos perfectos - baja con sus manos desde mis hombros hasta la punta de mis dedos - un cuerpo de escándalo que me vuelve loco de remate - ahora siento sus manos en mi cintura, que bajan hasta mis caderas. Vuelvo a sentir esas mariposas de nuevo, por todo mi cuerpo, de arriba para abajo, me pongo nerviosa. Él todavía permanece allí, delante de mis labios pero con un par de centímetros que nos separan. Siento como sus manos bajan hasta mis glúteos y los acarician lentamente para a continuación dirigirse hacia mi dorso - así que tú no tienes motivo ninguno para estar celosa de nadie, ni de Elle, ni de nadie, ¿entendido? Porque para mí, como tú, no hay otra - lo miro a los ojos y ya no veo en ellos lo mismo que había visto un rato antes, no veo seriedad, no veo falta de ilusión… veo esperanza, anhelo, confianza… ¿deseo tal vez? Siento como se me suben los colores al pensar en eso, y noto que él se da cuenta porque sonríe dulcemente mientras vuelve a acariciarme con una de sus manos las mejillas. Con la mano que todavía continúa en mi espalda me acerca un poco más hasta él - eres preciosa - un leve susurro, como aquella vez, había provocado de nuevo que se me erizara todo el vello de mi cuerpo. Sentía escalofríos sin motivo y algo que me recorría entera, ¡la puñetera sensación de las mariposas revoloteando otra vez! Está todo en silencio, tanto que consigo escuchar los latidos de su corazón a la perfección. Por primera vez en todo ese rato me había olvidado de aquella chica, ya era agua pasada, al menos en ese momento en mi cabeza ella había desaparecido y solo me centraba en una persona, en él. Siento como introduce una de sus manos por dentro de la camiseta, aquella camiseta blanca con letras azules que él mismo me había prestado esa misma noche para poder dormir. Quiero besarlo y olvidarme del resto, quiero hacerlo, quiero dejar de imaginármelo con otras para poder imaginarlo a mi lado, para siempre.

- no quiero que discutamos más, nunca más… - ahora soy yo la que me acerco a él. Escucho su respiración acelerada, la siento en mi cuello - nunca… - casi no soy capaz de terminar la palabra porque él ya se había abalanzado sobre mí. Había cerrado la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotros con ese beso, ese beso lleno de cariño, lleno de ternura, que poco a poco se fue haciendo más grande, se fue llenando de más sentimientos, no solo de amor. Me empuja débilmente hacia atrás, provocándome que me caiga en la cama, pero protegida todo el rato por sus brazos, que me rodean por la cintura. Sin saber porque, siento el impulso de quitarle la camiseta, introduzco la mano debajo de ella y le acaricio la espalda mientras nos continuamos besando sin descanso. No puedo quitarle esa camiseta, no sin ayuda. Él se da cuenta y se separa un poco de mí, se la quita y la tira a los pies de la cama. Su fornido e impresionante cuerpo al descubierto. Me dirige una mirada completamente desconocida todavía para mí, pero creo conocer sus intenciones. Tira un poco de mí hacia arriba y, cuando estoy sentada en la cama, me vuelve a besar con pasión mientras dirige sus manos hasta mis caderas y comienza a levantarme la camiseta. Al principio le pongo un poco de impedimento, pero después me dejo llevar, realmente tenía tantas ganas de eso como él. La tira también a los pies de la cama. Inconscientemente, me llevo las manos a los pechos para taparme, incluso la que tenía mal, que parecía haberme olvidado de eso. Él parece darse cuenta de ello y vuelve hacia mí, besándome intensamente, consiguiendo que yo me rindiera al beso de tal manera que mi brazo izquierdo pierde toda su fuerza, lo bajo poco a poco y lo sitúo rodeando su cintura fuertemente. El otro brazo permanecía inmóvil. Veo como se acerca un poco a mi cuello, regalándome pequeños besos, para llegar finalmente hasta una de mis orejas

- no muevas el brazo, no quiero que te hagas daño - de nuevo un susurro, me había erizado la piel. Sus labios acarician con cuidado el lóbulo de mi oreja, acompañando esas caricias de suaves y dulces besos. Lejos de haber roto la magia, eso había hecho que me excitara todavía más, si es que todavía podía. Noto como se separa un poco de mí y veo como baja su mirada, me pongo un poco nerviosa al darme cuenta de lo que hace y siento como se me suben los colores, pero no es solo de la vergüenza, sino también de la excitación, de la pasión. Noto como una de sus manos rodea uno de mis pechos y después se separa un poco de mi para bajar un poco más y les empieza a dar pequeños besos a cada uno. Trago saliva fuertemente. Oculto mi mano izquierda entre su pelo rojo y lo aprieto con fuerza entre mis dedos, sin llegar a tirar de él. Me dirige la mirada, una mirada azul, penetrante… vuelve hasta mí, situando su boca a la altura de la mía. A pesar de que sé que no lo conseguiré, sumerjo mi mano hasta llegar a su pantalón, desabrochándole el cinturón con mucho trabajo. Él se da cuenta y, después de darme un pequeño beso en los labios, se separa un poco de mí, incorporándose sin dejar de mirarme directamente a los ojos. Deslizo mi mirada por todo su cuerpo. Por su musculoso pecho, que se le mueve bruscamente por su agitada respiración, por su abdomen, perfecto, terminando en su bóxer blanco. Me muero el labio inferior, deseando que él vuelva hacía mí. Me mira con ardor, con pasión. Le sonrío pícaramente para que regrese a donde estaba antes, y él me hace caso. Ahora es él quien me examina a mí, descubriendo cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Fija su mirada en una zona en concreto de mi silueta, en las pequeñas braguitas color azul que me había regalado Kate por mi último cumpleaños. Sin llegar a ver como lo hace, de pronto me descubro vacía, sin nada, completamente desnuda. Me fijo en sus ojos de nuevo, me mira extasiado. Siento su aliento sobre mi ombligo, comienza recorrerlo con pequeños besos, acompañados de pequeñas caricias con la lengua. Pronto siento sus besos un poco más abajo, en mi muslos. Ese escalofrío de nuevo en mi cuerpo, me pone demasiado nerviosa sentirlo así, tan cerca de mí, tan cerca de esas intimidades que solo Dexter había llegado a conocer, y en muy contadas ocasiones. Un leve jadeo sale de mis cuerdas bocales cuanto noto sus labios rozando mis genitales. Comienza a subir de nuevo, comenzando a darme pequeños besos por el ombligo, pasando por mi pecho y llegando, finalmente a mi cuello. Pierdo de nuevo el sentido cuando veo que se está quitando la única prenda que le quedaba en el cuerpo, quedándome como hechizada. Se deja caer encima de mí y comienza a hacer un leve movimiento de oscilación. Tengo tantas ganas de que pase como él. Me mira, excitado y, a continuación, comienza a presionar un poco más, penetrándome. Un leve gemido sale de mis labios. Después de asegurarse de que todo va bien, continúa moviéndose encima de mí.

* * *

Unas voces al otro lado de la puerta provocaron que comenzara a abrir los ojos poco a poco. Siento el brazo de Ron abrazándome y no puedo evitar sonreír. Me giro y lo miro directamente a los ojos, ojos que todavía tenía cerrados. Veo como su pecho se mueve despacio, siguiendo su respiración, pausada y tranquila. Destapo un poco uno de mis brazos y le acaricio la cara.

- Hermione, cariño, ¿estás despierta? - la voz de mi madre provocó que diera un salto en la cama. El pelirrojo comenzó a abrir los ojos, no sé si por mi salto o por el pequeño grito que había resonado en la habitación.

- sí, mamá… - le contesto lo más bajo que puedo. Aparto un poco las sábanas, pero al hacerlo me doy cuenta de que estoy completamente desnuda. Me comienzo a poner muy colorada recordando la noche anterior. Al momento siento de nuevo unos brazos rodeándome, me echa un poco hacia atrás, provocando que caiga de espaldas y comienza a hacerme cosquillas. Una leve carcajada sale de mi garganta

- tu padre y yo vamos a dar una vuelta, no se encuentra muy bien, está algo mareado… - me aclaro un poco la garganta mientras le pido con la mirada a Ron que pare

- vale mamá, luego nos vemos - al momento le dirijo al chico una mirada de cariño mientras me incorporo de nuevo - ¿qué tal dormiste?

- perfectamente… - se acerca y me da un ligero beso en los labios - ¿y usted, bella dama?

- también - le dedico una tierna sonrisa - ¿no piensas ir a trabajar? - niega despacio, pero no dice nada - yo debería de comenzar a mirar las cosas… que esté de baja no quiere decir que no tenga que trabajar… - comienzo a sacar una pierna, y vuelvo a descubrir lo que ya había olvidado… que estoy completamente desnuda. Agarro el edredón de la cama, tapándome con él, y salgo dirección al baño, no sin antes pasar por el armario para recoger mi ropa.

- pero sí ya te vi todo lo que tenía que ver… y me encantó - me giro y veo como me guiña un ojo. Sonrío tímidamente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me pongo la ropa que había llevado de repuesto, aunque es cierto que no pensaba que mis padres se quedaran a dormir, había sido un poco precavida en eso, y llevaba unos pantalones azules oscuros y una camisa blanca metida en el bolso. Estaban un poco arrugados. Pongo una mueca de desagrado, pero no pienso ponerme a plancharlos. Resoplo al verme reflejada en el espejo del baño de Ron. Me recojo el pelo en una coleta alta y salgo.

- menos mal, me estoy muriendo de hambre, y quería desayunar con… - se acerca a mí. Él también está completamente vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta roja. Me rodea por la espalda - ¿novia? - no puedo evitar que una amplia sonrisa se me dibuje en la cara. Me giro y lo miro directamente a los ojos

- ¿me estás pidiendo que lo sea? - arquea un poco la expresión, divertido

- más o menos…

- pues quiero una declaración de verdad, que me lo pidas de verdad, o nada… - cruzo los brazos delante del pecho fingiendo estar decepcionada. Él suelta una pequeña carcajada y al momento se arrodilla delante de mí

- Hermione Granger, ¿quieres ser mi novia? - tapo la boca con mi mano izquierda. No lo puedo evitar, no consigo controlar la risa. Él se levanta y me mira furioso

- perdona, en serio, perdona… es solo qué… - se acerca sin más y me da un suave beso en los labios - ¡claro que quiero! Pero ahora vayamos a desayunar, que yo también me muero de hambre…

Al llegar a la sala nos encontramos a Josh, que estaba viendo algo en la televisión

- ¡buenos días parejita! - nos mira divertido - ¿Qué tal la noche de ayer?, ¿os cansasteis mucho? - miro para Ron y me doy cuenta de que él está haciendo lo mismo. Bajo la mirada, avergonzada. El moreno parece haberse dado cuenta porque se ríe abiertamente - no os preocupéis, es normal, sois una pareja y os queréis, yo también era igual con… - de repente noto como su voz comienza a decaer, y su expresión cambia por completo

- pero… mis padres… - quiero preguntarlo, pero no sé como

- no te preocupes, tus padres se quedaron dormidos viendo la tele, estábamos viendo un documental sobre elefantes y cuando me descuide los dos estaban fritos… - se ríe - aunque por otro lado no me extraña, por cierto ¿sabéis que para mantenerse, los elefantes necesitan al día más de 200 kilos de comida y que se pasan más de 16 horas al día comiendo? - escucho una pequeña carcajada proveniente del chico que tengo a mi derecha. Yo me limito a dedicarle una sonrisa. El moreno se encoje de hombros - lo que sí os tengo que decir es que os escucharon discutir… pero tu madre no parecía realmente afectada, me extrañó porque cuando Sophy y yo discutíamos siempre se ponía fatal… - la discusión, es cierto, me había olvidado por completo.

- yo… la verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre - al ver la mirada del pelirrojo rectifico - bueno, sí que la tengo, pero pronto va a ser hora de comer y prefiero esperar - señalo hacia el reloj de la cocina - así que voy a ir a trabajar un rato, ¿vale? - no espero a que nadie responda y salgo hacia la habitación de Ron, donde me esperan unos documentos que todavía no había ni mirado, unos documentos sobre el caso que debía de compartir con Stephy.

* * *

Pero… ¿dónde los había puesto? Llevaba más de 1 hora buscando por toda la habitación. Estaba segura de haberlos metido en el bolso. Saco todo lo que tengo dentro: móvil, llaves del piso, llaves del piso de Ron, llaves del bufete, llaves del coche… ¡joder, cuantas llaves tengo! Me echo las manos a la cabeza. Es la cuarta vez que hago esto en menos de una hora. La cartera, el tarjetero, la agenda… era un sobre, un sobre grande… difícilmente podía cerrar el bolso por su tamaño… quizá fuera eso, tal vez se me callera en casa.

Salgo de la habitación, buscando a Ron con la mirada. Cuando me ve se acerca apresuradamente a mí

- ¿qué te pasa? - me mira con preocupación, supongo que se me nota demasiado alterada

- perdí… perdí una cosa y… necesito ir a casa - mueve la cabeza de arriba para abajo mientras coge las llaves del coche. Mis padres todavía no habían llegado y Josh había bajado a por el pan, así que se acercó a un mueble y sacó una libreta y un boli, y en la primera hoja que encontró libre apuntó un "venimos en un rato", arrancó la hoja y la dejó sobre la mesa.

* * *

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, no era muy normal que hubiera perdido los documentos, eso era cierto, tal vez estaba completamente despistada. En casa no estaban… eso seguro, no me había dado tiempo a quitarlos del bolso, en el coche de Ron no me habían caído pero yo recordaba haberlos metido en el bolso. Revuelvo de nuevo toda la habitación, tienen que estar… tienen que estar. Miro hacia Ron, que está delante de mí, de pie, negando despacio con la cabeza y hace un gesto de desagrado con los labios, sabe lo importante que es todo esto para mí y lo que significaba hacer perdido eso. Me tiro en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza hacia atrás, y un pequeño giro en el brazo hace que me vengan las lágrimas a los ojos. Un grito ahogado sale levemente de mis cuerdas vocales

- tienes que tener más cuidado… no debes de olvidarte del brazo, aunque ya te duela menos todavía no lo tienes bien… - se había acercado a mí y me había obligado a incorporarme

- si no encuentro eso… ¿tienes idea de lo que puede pasar? - asiente despacio, pero sin decir nada - tengo que ir al despacho… tal vez… yo recuerdo haberlos metido en el bolso pero… ¿y si no lo hice? - el chico no dice nada, se queda como pensativo, mirando a un punto sin identificar de la pared - ¿me acercas?

* * *

Después de dar cuatro vueltas buscando aparcamiento decidimos que yo bajaría y él me esperaría en cualquier sitio mal aparcado. Sé que es muy posible que Matt me eche una buena bronca por haberlos perdido, porque a esas horas solo él puede estar en el despacho. Pero, ¿a dónde más había ido desde que metiera esos papeles en el bolso? Me paro en seco en la acera intentando aclararme las ideas, no era posible que no recordara nada. Busco en el bolso aquella pequeña llave, la que abre la puerta principal del bufete y me adentro dentro de ella después de hacerla girar dos veces en la cerradura.

Cuando entré, todo estaba en silencio, supuse que Stephy no estaría por allí, ya que era la hora de comer, así que me dirigí a mi despacho directamente, pero al abrir la puerta, me di cuenta que estaba la luz encendida, ¿la habría dejado sin querer?, pero… ¿cuándo?, no había vuelto al bufete desde ayer por la mañana. Cuando la abrí de todo, me encontré con dos figuras de frente, las dos me eran plenamente conocidas… no me lo podía creer, no, esto no podía estar pasando. Los miré conteniendo las lágrimas y salí de nuevo del despacho intentando que no me vieran llorar.

* * *

**_N/A: Hasta aquí el capítulo 11, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Quería agradecer a la gente que comenta siempre, y a la que lee,pero sobre todo a los primeros, porque gracias a ellos sigo escribiendo y saco el tiempo de donde no lo tengo. Ahora mismo estoy un poco agobiada, así que no prometo nada, pero si os está gustando la historia intentaré actualizar cuanto antes, ¡espero comentarios! ;) _**


	12. El principio del fin

_Cuando entré, todo estaba en silencio, supuse que Stephy no estaría por allí, ya que era la hora de comer, así que me dirigí a mi despacho directamente, pero al abrir la puerta me di cuenta que estaba la luz encendida, ¿la habría dejado sin querer?, pero… ¿cuándo?, no había vuelto al bufete desde ayer por la mañana. Cuando la abrí de todo, me encontré con dos figuras de frente, las dos me eran plenamente conocidas… no me lo podía creer, no, esto no podía estar pasando. Los miré conteniendo las lágrimas y salí de nuevo del despacho intentando que no me vieran llorar._

- Hermione… Hermione, por favor, escúchame… - Stephy venía corriendo detrás de mí - déjame que te explique

- No… - tenía un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas en los ojos. Comencé a bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que las piernas me lo permitían

- Hermione… esto no es lo que parece… de verdad - ella venía detrás de mí, aunque la escuchaba todavía bastante lejos

- ¡ah! ¿y qué es lo que parece? - me giré y busque rápidamente sus ojos para que me mirara, pero ella se negó a hacerlo

- Yo estaba completamente enamorada, lo sabes, estaba a punto de casarme… - tenía la mirada clavada en un punto del suelo y movía las manos de forma nerviosa

- Claro, eso creía yo… pero ya veo lo mucho que lo quieres - sabía que no debía de ser tan brusca con ella pero… qué coño, ¡aun no sabía que hacía hablándole después de todo!

- Es que… estaba enamorada de él, pero cuando… bueno, en el viaje, me encontré con él, con…

- Si, tengo el placer de conocerlo… - mi gesto de desagrado no fue ignorado por Stephy, quien me miró con contrariedad

- ¡mierda!, no lo sabía, joder… lo siento Hermione, te prometo que lo dejo… bueno, no lo tengo que dejar porque tampoco tengo nada con él, pero quiero decir…

- No, mira, da igual, es tu vida, y la de él, a mi no me preocupa para nada lo que hagáis con ella, de verdad, es vuestro problema - me había dado la vuelta y comenzaba a bajar de nuevo las escaleras, pero esta vez más despacio, intentando no perder la calma

- ¡Hermione! - me giré de nuevo hacia ella presionando fuertemente los labios, no quería hablar nada más, ahora no - por favor… no se lo digas a nadie - me giré haciendo un gesto de desagrado y no me volví más hacia ella hasta que llegué a la puerta de la calle y comprobé que ya no estaba allí.

Estaba completamente atónita, no entendía nada… ¿Stephy y…? no quería ni acordarme de lo que había visto en ese despacho, en MI despacho, justamente cuando iba a buscar… ¡mierda!, los informes…

* * *

Durante todo el camino no conseguí sacarme de la mente la imagen de ellos dos, juntos, allí pero… ¿qué hacían en mi despacho? Ron me miro cuando entre en el coche y creo que por mi mirada se dio cuenta de que no debía de preguntarme nada. No quería hablar, no podía hacerlo, lo último que quería era contarle lo que había visto porque si me veía así de molesta, se pensaría lo que no era y le pondría fin a aquello tan bonito que habíamos empezado juntos, y yo eso no lo pensaba permitir.

Ahora comenzaba a entenderlo todo… entendía el error de las flores, ¡no eran para mí! Recuerdo la frase de Roxi cuando me las había dado "como las únicas mujeres somos Stephy, tú y yo y bueno... para mí no son, y a Stephy su novio nunca le tiene ningún detalle pues...", Martha estaba de vacaciones, así que solo podía ser para alguna de nosotras y ella había dado por hecho que eran para mí… y yo también al leer la tarjeta, ¡pedazo de ingenua! Me doy un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y veo como Ron se gira en el asiento para mirarme, preocupado, pero prefiere no decir nada.

Y también comprendo el motivo por el cual lo veía tanto últimamente… él no tenía ni idea de que yo trabajaba allí, ¡todo lo estaba haciendo por Stephy! Pero… ¿y lo del beso?, ¿y lo que le había dicho a Ron en la boda de Sophy?, ¿estaría jugando con ella para llegar a mí? Veo a lo lejos la fuente situada frente a la casa de Ron, el atasco provocado por la hora era más que evidente. Si él no sabía que yo trabajaba allí, ¿por qué la eligió a ella?, lo único que iba a conseguir es que ella dejara a su novio, y luego… ¿la dejaría?, o tal vez no, quizá la quisiera de verdad, aunque visto lo mucho que puede llegar a mentir, yo no lo creería demasiado.

* * *

La conversación no se hizo demasiado de esperar. Ron no me había quitado el ojo de encima desde que habíamos vuelto al piso, a pesar de que ni mis padres ni Josh parecían haberme notado nada diferente. Después de comer, y de que mi madre se ofreciera como voluntaria para recogerlo todo, me levanto y me dirijo a la habitación de Ron, con la única excusa de descansar un rato antes de ponerme a trabajar.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - no me había dado cuenta de que la puerta se había vuelto a abrir. Me giro y lo miro a los ojos, negando con la cabeza - no te creo… no he querido decirte nada antes para darte tiempo, pero creo que tengo derecho a saberlo, ¿no? Yo solo me estoy preocupando por ti y… - tenía toda la razón. Suspiro fuertemente.

- Es que… - sin darme cuenta había comenzado a llorar de nuevo - Stephy y… Stephy está liada con Dex.

- ¿qué Stephy qué? - Ron me miraba atónito - Stephy... ¿tu compañera de...? - asentí antes de dejarle terminar la frase - y Dex tu... - se echo las manos a la cabeza y se giró con gesto de desesperación - hijo de puta

- Ron... - pero no pude decir nada más porque las lágrimas ya no me lo permitían.

- Hermione... - se giró hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza - ven, siéntate... - me guió hasta la cama y, una vez me había sentado en ella, él hizo lo mismo - ¿cómo lo sabes? - yo tenía la mirada perdida en un punto fijo de la habitación pero juraría que su mirada está llena de preocupación

- Los... los vi, yo... yo los vi cuan... cuando fui al bufete antes- me sequé las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta como pude.

- No me lo puedo creer... pero ¿ese tío que pretende? - se había vuelto a levantar y daba vueltas por toda la habitación - mierda, Hermione, lo siento, no te quiero poner más nerviosa pero... no, alguien le tiene que parar los pies, ¿quién se cree?

- Ron, no, de verdad, todo está bien... me da igual lo que hagan con sus vidas, a mi eso no me incumbe ni... - inclino la cabeza hacia abajo acariciándome la nuca de manera nerviosa

- Eso no es verdad, ese tío ha estado jugando con tus sentimientos, y con los de ella quizá también, pero eso ya no me importa la verdad, lo que me importa ahora mismo eres tú, y como te sientes... - se sienta de nuevo y me agarra la mano

- Sé como es Dexter, lo quiere todo para él, siempre, y eso no es posible... no sé que pretende con mi compañera de trabajo, ni tampoco me importa - Ron notó que no quería pronunciar su nombre porque me miró con un gesto de cariño que nunca había visto en su rostro

- ¿Estás bien? - asentí sonriendo - ¿quieres que te deje descansar un rato aquí tú sola o prefieres que me quede? - me encojo de hombros. Por un lado quería que se quedara conmigo, allí, abrazándome y apoyándome en todo esto, pero por otro lado prefería estar sola… - bueno, entonces me voy y te dejo descansar, ¿vale?, para cualquier cosa ya sabes dónde estoy

* * *

Nunca una tarde ni una noche se me había hecho tan largas, no tenía muy claro cuál era el motivo... el beso de Dex y Stephy en mi oficina, lo de los documentos, que Matt me mataría cuando apareciera sin ellos por el bufete, mi hermana Sophy que no daba rastro de vida. No podía sacarme de la cabeza todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de ese día, todas las preocupaciones se unificaron, me preocupaba demasiado, todo me daba vueltas en la cabeza y me resultaba imposible encontrar la manera de olvidarlas, de apartarlas de mi durante esas míseras horas porque sabía que, cuando me despertara al día siguiente, a las 7 y cuarto de la mañana para ir a trabajar, todas seguirían ahí, mi hermana Sophy no estaría en casa, ni en la de mis padres, ni tampoco en la de Josh, ni tampoco sería diferente la relación que mantenían Dex con mi queridísima compañera de trabajo en la que tanto había confiado desde que había empezado a trabajar en ese buffet, Stephy, ¿cómo miraría a Stephy a la cara a partir de ahora? Pero al menos algo funcionaba en mi vida, algo iba como debía de ser, Ron había llegado a ella para cambiarla por completo, ahora el problema era otro… ¿cómo confesaba a mis padres que todo eso había sido una farsa pero que ahora nos habíamos enamorado y que su nombre es Ron, y no Steve?

- buenos días - la voz de Martha resonaba en mis oídos como si viviéramos en dos esferas diferentes.

- No es mi mejor día... - añado al ver su cara de asombro - me gustaría saber si... - comienzo al ver que tiene unos sobres en las manos - dime que sí, que son… - cojo el primero y lo abro. Ella intenta pararme, pero llega tarde, ya tengo los papeles en la mano. Los vuelvo a guardar al ver que es un caso de hurto para uno de mis compañeros. Cojo el segundo, esta vez ya ni intenta impedírmelo, y al abrirlo descubro que… - ¡sí!

- ¿qué pasa? - pregunta mirándome entre extrañada y divertida

- nada, está todo bien, perdona - me despido de ella con una sonrisa - los encontré, al fin... ¿dónde os habíais escondido?

- Hermione... - preferí no girarme porque conocía a la perfección la voz que me estaba hablando a mis espaldas - necesito hablar contigo

- No, ahora estoy muy ocupada, así que si no te importa... - sigo hasta la puerta de mi despacho dando grandes zancadas, no tengo ganas de hablar con ella

- Lo que te tengo que decir te conviene oírlo - me indica que entre a su despacho, así que me doy la vuelta y después de permanecer inmóvil durante unos segundos, finalmente accedo

- ¿qué me vas a decir?, ¿lo maravilloso que es Dexter en la cama? Pues siento decirte, cariño, que ya lo sé, porque... ¡oh! Sorpresa, es mi... ¡ah sí! EX NOVIO - por el rabillo del ojo veo como cierra la puerta

- lo sé... y de verdad que lo siento... te juro que no tenía ni idea, pero no, no es de eso de lo que quería hablar, aunque si tiene que ver con él y...

- ¿y? - por primera vez me había girado a mirarla

- mira, no sé porque… - mira hacia el suelo y mueve las manos de manera nerviosa

- al grano bonita, que tengo trabajo

- él fue quien te robo los papeles esos que tienes entre las manos - sin pensarlo, dejé caer el sobre y algún papel salió de él.

- ¿qué?, ¿qué estás diciendo?, ¿por qué iba él a...? - ¿está de broma? ¿él… por qué?

- Mira, esto es una historia complicada… yo no sabía que os conocíais y ahora… tendría que contártelo desde el principio - se sienta en el borde de la silla que está situada delante de su ordenador y pone una mano en la cabeza

- ¿Pues sabes qué? Yo no tengo tiempo, este caso es tuyo, así que aquí te quedan… - pongo el sobre encima de la mesa pero ella niega rápidamente y hace un gesto para que me los quede

- Se suponía que este caso lo debía de llevar yo sola, no tendrías que verte metida en esta mierda… - suspira fuertemente. Me quedo paralizada, agarrando de nuevo el sobre en la mano - pero ahora ya es tarde, ahora ya lo sabes todo

- Una pregunta, ¿cómo volvieron estos papeles? - creo que Stephy no sabe que yo no había leído nada todavía

- Le di el cambiazo, él cree que se los llevo, pero se llevó otro sobre, con papeles inservibles de la fotocopiadora

- Pues muy bien - continúo caminando hasta la puerta, estoy muy enfadada y no me apetece nada hablar con ella

- Pensé que me saltarías encima y me cortarías en pedacitos...

- Te agradezco mucho que me lo contaras, no entiendo nada pero, tal vez más adelante, lo entienda.

Al final resulta que no estoy tan mal de la cabeza, yo llevaba los papeles en el bolso al salir del bufete, estaba segura y ahora Stephy, sin quererlo, me había quitado las pocas deudas que tenía en mente. Estaba claro que durante aquel "beso" en la calle, delante del bufete… ¡él me los había quitado! Tiro el sobre encima de la mesa, intrigada y angustiada. La verdad las ganas que tenía de leerlos eran nulas, pero ahora, aunque solo fuera por descubrir el motivo por el cual lo había hecho, me los aprendería hasta de memoria. Me siento y comienzo a ojearlos. Millones de dudas y sentimientos de confusión atraviesan mi mente.

- Hermione, Stephy tiene una llamada pero no acaba de salir, ¿te la paso a ti? - Martha había entrado en mi despacho con un teléfono en la mano. Asiento despacio, solo espero que no sea un hombre, un hombre demasiado conocido para mí - línea dos.

- Muchísimas gracias - descuelgo el teléfono que tengo a mi derecha y pulso en segundo botón, veo como la chica sale de mi despacho y cierra la puerta - Granger, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

- Oh… mierda… - era una chica. Su voz sonaba asustada, juraría que se me hacía extremadamente conocida, pero no tenía ni idea de que - ¿eres tú… no, perdón, es usted quién lleva el caso… ? un minuto, espere que mire el número…

- No se preocupe, no hace falta, y no, no soy yo, no exactamente… es mi compañera pero ahora mismo no está, de todas formas yo la asesoro en este caso - aunque todavía no me había dado demasiado tiempo a leer los documentos como es debido para tener esa conversación con ella por culpa de cierta persona que me los había robado del bolso - ¿es usted la madre del niño?

- Sí, esa misma… - la mujer se había quedado callada, como si no supiera que decirme

- ¿y qué era lo que quería saber?, la verdad es que yo no estoy muy al día, lo siento muchísimo, pero en lo que le pueda ayudar… - comienzo a revolver los papeles, como esperando que surjan dudas para poder preguntarle algo, aunque realmente tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, y eso desde la primera hoja hasta la última que había leído - pero estaría bien que se pasara por aquí para hablar con nosotras y aclarar algunas cosas, cosas que no nos cuadran demasiado - hablaba por mí exclusivamente, con Stephy ni había hablado nada, ni pensaba hacerlo, al menos no hoy.

- Yo ahora mismo estoy en Liverpool… ¿podría hablar con alguien de aquí para que luego se lo envíe?, ¿o tal vez vía Internet?

- No, no, no pasa nada, se podría esperar, siempre que usted no tenga prisa… si no debería regresar cuanto antes para aclararlas… si no tengo entendido mal, el juicio está con orden preferente, ¿no?

- Sí, lo pedí así porque prefiero que mi hijo todavía no haya nacido para ese día

- Está bien, entonces deberá venir cuanto antes… ha de saber que, en el caso de que el juez lo dictamine, le habrá que hacer unas pruebas de paternidad cuando el niño nazca, supongo que ese procedimiento ya se lo conoce, ¿no es así?

- ¿qué?, no, no sabía eso, pero… - tenía voz de asustada, sorprendida

- ¿está segura de que este hombre es el padre de su hijo?

- No, no lo estoy… creo que sí que lo es, por cálculos, pero no lo sé fijo… ¿usted tiene que verlo a él para hacerle algún tipo de pregunta?

- No, yo con él no tengo nada de qué hablar, solamente con usted… le rogaría que volviera lo antes posible, antes de que la citen a juicio, hay que hacer unos cuantos pasos antes e intentar por todos los medios que no le hagan la prueba de paternidad, que al fin y al cabo, seguro que se la van a pedir…

- Vale, muchísimas gracias. En un par de días estaré de vuelta, intentaré solucionar un par de cosas y vuelo hacia ya. Muchas gracias de nuevo señora…

- Granger, y usted es…

- Buenas tardes - y sin más, colgó el teléfono.

La sensación que me había dejado esa llamada era bastante extraña… su voz, su manera de hablar…

- Buenas tardes… - la puerta se había abierto ligeramente, sin querer, una débil sonrisa se me dibujo en la cara.

- Buenas tardes, Ronald

- ¿qué tal estás?, pasaba por aquí y me dije… ¿por qué no ir a hacerle a una visita a la mejor abogada del país? - le hice un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento.

- Muchas gracias por eso pero… de mejor abogada… acabo de recibir la llamada de la madre y bueno… ni siquiera está aquí… esto no puede salir bien - le pase la primera hoja para que le echara un vistazo

- ¿puedo? - me preguntó señalándola, a lo que yo asentí - todo parece que está bastante incompleto, ¿no? - asiento, la verdad es que me cuesta entender todo, parece que alguien me dio unos documentos carentes de significado

- Es extraño… ¿pero sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que me dijo que no está segura de que ese hombre, al que acaba de denunciar, sea el padre de su hijo…

- Bueno, basta, vamos a olvidar por unos minutos el tema del trabajo… te invito a comer - me miraba sonriente, con esa mirada que…

- No, no, tengo mucho que hacer, mira, todo esto, y luego terminar de…

- No me vale ningún tipo de excusa, si lo prefieres, ya que te robo una horita de tu tiempo, luego te lo compenso ayudándote… no me importa, hoy libro.

- ¿y vas a querer trabajar en tu día libre? - una parte de mí estaba deseando aceptar, pero la otra…

- Claro, por ayudarte a ti por supuesto, ni se duda - se acerca y me da un dulce beso en los labios

- Está bien, está bien… en 5 minutos salgo, espérame fuera - el chico me hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió sin decir nada más

- Hermione… - esta vez era Martha quien entraba - ¿pasó algo con la mujer que te llamaba?

- No, todo está bien, por cierto… ¿sabes cómo se llama?, ¿con qué nombre se identificó?, supongo que estoy en el derecho de saber…

- Claro, espera un minuto… - salió y en menos de un minuto regreso con una libreta pequeña en la mano - se identificó como… la señora Marmite.

- Oh, vale, muchas gracias… - le sonreí y esperé a que él saliera para reencontrarme con Ron.

* * *

- ¿estás bien?, llevas todo el camino callada - me preguntó Ron a la entrada del restaurante

- Sí, estoy bien - le sonreí, pero creo que él se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien porque se paró y me agarró la barbilla con su mano derecha - estoy bien, de verdad, es sólo que… esa mujer, la señora… Marmite, me suena demasiado su voz, y el apellido también me resulta familiar…

- ¿Marmite has dicho? - Ron me miró con ojos desorbitados - ¿de verdad no sabes de qué te suena?

- No… ¿tú lo conoces? - no lo entendía, ¿qué tenía que ver ese apellido con cualquiera de nosotros dos?

- Hermione… ¿conocías su voz? - asentí - ¿podía ser una voz que oías todos los días? - volví a asentir sin saber muy bien a qué se refería - ¿podría ser la voz de… tu hermana? - me quedé petrificada durante media décima de segundo, ¡es verdad! Josh se apellidaba Marmite y ella, al casarse con Josh, había cogido su apellido.

- No puede ser… no, no puede ser…

- Bueno, entonces tranquila, será otra persona y…da igual, tendrán el mismo apellido y simplemente la voz te suena de…

- No, Ron, no, era ella, si que era ella, estoy segura… - no continúe hablando porque comencé a correr en la dirección contraria al restaurante, necesitaba volver a hablar con ella, preguntarle si estaba bien y… ¿Liverpool?, ¿había dicho Liverpool?, ¿qué hacía ella ahí?

- Martha, necesito ayuda - la chica se sobresaltó al oírme entrar

- Pero tú no ibas a…

- No, al final no, necesito que me ayudes con… - comencé, pero ella ya había desaparecido de mi vista.

- Si tú no comes, los demás sí, Granger… - esto era muchísimo más importante que una comida, ¿qué nos podía ocurrir por estar un día sin comer?, en cambio… ¿qué podría pasar si, en vez de buscar a mi hermana, me sentara a una mesa tan tranquila con un plato de espaguetis delante de mis narices, sin saber dónde y con quién está ella en ese momento?

- Martha, te necesito… por favor - rodó lo ojos y volvió hacia mí - necesito saber todo sobre esa señora Marmite, es muuuuuuy importante que…

- Ven, siéntate aquí, y busca lo que quieras pero… - se acerco al ordenador y puso sus datos - si viene el jefe, yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, te inventas una excusa y me liberas de toda culpa, ¿entendido? - asentí con una gran sonrisa y le estampe un gran beso en la mejilla. La chica me miro extraña pero, finalmente, sonrío - me voy a comer.

- Gracias Martha… que aproveche

Salió sin más y yo me senté ocupando su puesto, Matt ya había salido del bufete, así que no había ningún tipo de peligro cerca, los únicos que todavía podrían estar en sus despachos eran Louis, que nunca salía de él para nada, un maniático del trabajo que, aunque me viera, nunca se fijaría tanto en mi como para darse cuenta de que era yo la que estaba tras ese ordenador y no Martha, y Stephy, que seguramente ya habría vuelto, pero la verdad es que ninguno de los dos me preocupaban lo más mínimo.

Tecleé en el buscador de personas, nunca antes había hecho esto, me sentía mal, pero era por una buena causa, ¿no?, cierto, lo era, necesitaba saber todo a cerca de esa tal señora Marmite, que ahora estaba segura de que era Sophy. Puse sobre el hueco destinado a buscar los nombres señora Marmite, señor Marmite, e incluso Marmite a secas, pero parecía no encontrar nada, en todas las ocasiones daba error. _"la búsqueda no ha proporcionado ninguna coincidencia. Compruebe que lo ha escrito bien"._ Martha había dicho Marmite, ¿verdad?, sí, estaba segura de haber escuchado eso, ella había dicho… un momento, ¿y si se registro con su nombre de soltera?, Granger, Granger era lo que debía buscar, tal vez ella… Hermione Granger. No, únicamente me encontraba a mí en los archivos, como abogada del bufete pero… buffff me estaba desesperando, quería saber quién era esa mujer, y si era Sophy, nada más, no me interesaba nada más que eso…

- sí, ya lo he cambiado todo - Stephy había salido de su despacho, la escuchaba caminar. Me agacho debajo de la mesa para que no me pueda ver, antes dije que no me importaba lo más mínimo, pero la relación que tenía ahora con ella era bastante mala como para que se lo pudiera contar a Matt… y perjudicaría a Martha - de verdad, Dexter, ya está todo solucionado - no puede ser… había dicho… ¿Dexter? - nadie se dará cuenta - segundos interminables de silencio - por favor, déjame en paz ya, ya hice lo que me pedías - se queda callada de nuevo - Roberta Salgado - de nuevo un largo episodio de silencios y sollozos por parte de Stephy - Hermione estará al margen de todo esto, no te preocupes - la escuchaba llorar débilmente… Esperé a que Stephy saliera del bufete por la puerta principal y tecleé en el ordenador el nombre que ella había pronunciado durante su conversación telefónica: Roberta Salgado.

- ¡Bingo! así me gusta…

Roberta Salgado.

Joven de 22 años.

Estado civil: casada

Demandas: denuncia de paternidad y de divorcio

Ambas a cargo de este bufete, asignados ambos casos a la letrada Stephy Phylips, las dos contra el mismo denunciante, el señor Josh Marmite, su actual esposo.

Orden preferente en los dos.

Fechas de juicio:

Denuncia por paternidad: todavía por aclarar.

Demanda de divorcio: 20 de Septiembre, hora todavía por determinar.

¿Josh Marmite?, obviamente a Stephy se le había olvidado por borrar una de las pruebas más importantes… tal vez pensara que yo nunca daría con esta ficha, y por eso solamente se molestó en cambiar el nombre de la mujer, creía que así iba a ser suficiente, así que sí que era Sophy, era ella la que me había llamado, con la que había hablado… la demanda en contra de ¿Josh?, estaba casi segura que Josh era el hombre perfecto para Sophy, ¿qué había pasado para que…? Las fotos, las fotos de él nos había enseñado, y aquella amenaza escrita en aquel pequeño trozo de papel…

- ¿solucionaste algo? - ¡mierda!, voz masculina, detrás de mí… me habían descubierto.

- ¡Ron!, que susto me has… - me tapó la boca con una mano

- No grites o se van a enterar todos que… da igual, ¿sabes quién es…?

- Sí, lo sé, es ella, pero mira, hay algo que no entiendo…

- ¿Roberta qué…?, pensaba que querías buscar a tu hermana…

- Es ella, mira, lee la ficha… - le señale la parte del documento dónde ponía "_Las dos contra el mismo denunciante, el señor Josh Marmite, su actual esposo". _- ¿qué te parece?, alguien se molestó en cambiar el nombre de su ficha, pero terminé por dar con ella al fin, ¿no?

- ¿demanda de divorcio?, ¿no se supone que le pidió la casa a cambio de no presentar la demanda? ¿él se negó?

Aquel día, en casa de Ron, Josh nos había enseñado unas fotografías. En ellas estaba él completamente dormido con una chica a su lado. Con las lágrimas en los ojos nos juró y nos perjuró que él no había estado con nadie y, en una pequeña nota, con letras finas escritas en rojo, le ponía que o le cedía a mi hermana su casa de campo o presentaba esa prueba en juicio, recordando de nuevo esa cláusula que habían establecido a la hora de realizarse el matrimonio.

- Mira, lo mejor será que hables con ella y… - no continuó porque me comenzó a sonar el móvil.

- Es mi madre… - le hice una señal con el dedo indicándole que sólo sería un minuto.

- cariño… acaba de pasar algo terrible - su voz sonaba temblorosa

- ¿qué te pasa? ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

- Tu hermana… tu hermana demandó a Josh

- Lo sé, mamá, la demanda está a cargo de este bufete, me acabo de enterar ahora mismo…

- yo no sé qué creer… quiero creer a Sophy, quiero saber dónde está, quiero saber de ella, no quiero pensar que todo esto lo hace para quitarle el dinero a Josh

- no, yo tampoco entiendo nada, ¿está Josh ahí?

- Sí, está aquí, está fatal… Dexter está con él - ¿Dexter?, ¿es que ese hombre tenía que estar siempre en todos lados?, y encima ya le había dicho a mi madre que esa demanda estaba a cargo del bufete, o sea, que yo lo sabía, que había dado con la ficha que ellos tanto se habían ocupado por ocultar, aunque, tal vez mi madre estuviera demasiado nerviosa como para entenderme

- Mamá, te tengo que dejar, lo siento… luego te llamo. Te quiero - sin esperar respuesta, le colgué y me dirigí al despacho de Stephy, mis papeles estaban fatal, muy incompletos, pero ella lo tenía que tener todo bien para preparar una buena acusación.

La oficina de Stephy era exactamente igual que la mía, las estanterías en el mismo sitio, la mesa colocada de la misma manera, justo delante de la ventana, su silla idéntica y, por supuesto, también tenía la misma manía que yo, guardaba sus casos más importantes en el último cajón, siempre lo había hecho, realmente creo que lo aprendió de vérmelo hacer a mí en más de una ocasión.

- ¿se puede saber que haces? - estaba tan entretenida que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que Ron me había estado mirando todo el rato.

- Espera, tengo que buscar algo… - me senté en la silla y comencé a rebuscar en ese cajón, sabía que ahí tenía que estar la solución, ella llevaba el caso, así que tenía que tener los motivos que ella había presentado para… - esta es la única que no tiene nombre del denunciante, exactamente igual que me pasó a mí con la mía - Ron se acercó y cogió la carpeta entre sus manos.

- Puede ser simple casualidad nada más… ¿tu amiga sólo lleva casos de divorcios? - preguntó mientras ojeaba los papeles

- Creo que sí

- Entonces esto no nos ayuda, porque no pone nada, absolutamente nada para que tú puedas saber que…

- Pero es mucha casualidad, ella es la que tiene asignado este caso, y justamente no pone nombre ni… - me cortó antes de que pudiera continuar

- Sí que lo pone, mira… tal vez ella no quería olvidarse, y nunca pensó que estos papeles llegaran tampoco a tus manos… - le dio la vuelta a la carpeta y me mostró unas palabras escritas a bolígrafo azul que, claramente, decían: Sophy Marmite. Lo abrió de nuevo y me mostró una de las páginas que había estado ojeando minutos antes.

Demanda de divorcio.

Alegación de motivos:

- infidelidad del cónyuge horas después del casamiento

- maltratos psicológicos y amenazas por parte del mismo

Pruebas hasta el momento:

- testimonio de uno de los empleados del hotel dónde la pareja pasó su noche de bodas

- Afirmación por uno de los mejores amigos del denunciado, Dexter Morgan.

- Otras pruebas sin determinar…

Ron me miró y comprendí que estaba tan sorprendido como yo, Dexter era el mejor amigo de Josh, él podía haberme robado los documentos para ver lo que teníamos en su contra pero… ¿testificar para perjudicarlo? cada vez comprendía menos las cosas… ¿qué sabía él de lo que pasaba entre Sophy y Josh?, o tal vez sí, era el mejor amigo de Josh desde siempre, si lo que ponían era verdad, quizá quería quitarle la máscara a Josh, o…

- mira, esto también debe de ser otra prueba… - dijo enseñándome un papelito no excesivamente grande, del tamaño de medio folio - supongo que todavía estará sin validad, porque no aparece inscrito como prueba oficial…

Sr.(a). Phylips, Stephy  
Procedencia: Laboratorio clínico  
Fecha Ingreso: 29/08/2012  
Fecha Recepción:29/08/2012  
Médico solicitante: Silvia Gómez  
Edad Paciente: 28 años  
Muestra: SANGRE  
Número formulario: 31 0810-001080  
Estado: POSITIVO  
Número de semanas: 6

Dr. John Odonell. Director de maternidad del "Polons Hospital"

Ron me miró igual de sorprendido, no daba crédito a lo que estaba leyendo… ¿Stephy?, ¿Stephy embarazada?. Tragué saliva antes de hablar, quería comprender la situación y no meter la pata antes de nada.

- ¿qué es esto? - fue lo primero que fui capaz de decir. Ron miró para el suelo moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados en señal de negación, lo interpreté como un "no lo sé", volví la mirada al papel - ¿Stephy está embarazada?, pero… ¿desde cuándo? - Me quitó el papel de las manos y los comenzó a ojear

- Pues… ¿desde el 15 de Julio? Echando cuentas, algo antes quizá…

- Buf… todo esto me resulta tan extraño… - no lograba entender que tenía que ver eso con mi hermana… ¿qué pinta Stephy en todo esto? A parte de ser su abogada, eso está claro pero… Ron parecía tan confuso como yo - ¿qué tienen que ver Stephy y Sophy? - volvió a negar con la cabeza

- No lo sé, Hermione, no lo sé… tal vez no tenga nada que ver con el caso y solamente estuviera ahí por casualidad… - era lo que más sentido tenía, que a Stephy se le hubiera perdido entre los papeles pero… ¿por qué no me había dicho que estaba esperando un hijo?, ¿Por qué motivo?

- Ahora que lo pienso… - dije justo antes de dejar el papel justo donde estaba antes de haberlo cogido - más o menos por estas fechas fue cuando Stephy se fue de viaje con su novio y fue donde… conoció a Dex, eso me dijo… - desde que había regresado de ese viaje, Stephy estaba muy extraña, se sobresaltaba por todo… y todo comenzaba a tener sentido

- Hermione, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que pueda… - Se giró y se quedó parado, sin continuar la frase. Rápidamente dejé el informe donde lo había cogido y me incorporé.

- ¿Hermione? - sin duda, era la voz de Stephy - ¿qué haces… bueno, qué hacéis aquí? - temía mirarla pero, cuando lo hice, me di cuenta que no estaba ni tensa ni enfadada, o al menos no parecía, sólo sonreía.

- Emm… necesitaba… - miré rápidamente por el despacho hasta encontrar algo creíble - una grapadora… es que la mía se estropeó y por eso vine… - cogí la grapadora y se la mostré - ¿me la dejas?

- Claro… - parecía algo confusa, pero sonrió

- Gracias… vamos, Ronald - le dediqué una última sonrisa y salimos de su despacho.

* * *

- no entiendo nada - fue lo primero que dije al entrar por la puerta - no me atan los cabos para nada… es tan extraño todo esto…

- lo que tienes que hacer es volver a hablar con ella - lo miré extrañada - con tu hermana, digo - asentí débilmente a sabiendas que tenía razón - ella… no sé… a lo mejor te explica…

- no, ella no quiere que sepa que es ella la tal señora Marmite, ella sabía que estaba hablando conmigo y no me quiso decir nada y… - Ron notó ese hilo nostálgico en mi voz y se acercó a mí.

- Eh eh, no, eso no Hermione, ella… no sé, tendrá miedo tal vez, entiéndela…

- Soy su hermana Ronald, es mi hermana pequeña, toda mi vida he estado pendiente de ella, de sus caprichos, de sus… tonterías, y… ¿ahora qué?, ¿ahora que sí le pasa algo importante, que le puede cambiar la vida por completo, no me lo cuenta?, no lo entiendo, no, no lo entiendo… - había comenzado a llorar, y Ron se había acercado a mí y me abrazaba con fuerza.

- Necesitas descansar… - estás últimas palabras casi no las logré distinguir.

* * *

¿Dónde estaba?, lo veía todo nubloso, sólo lograba ver una débil luz al fondo, era como si… como si… como si estuviera en un mundo diferente en…

- ¿Hermione?, ¿estás bien? - la voz de Ron, la distinguí al momento

- Ronald… ¿dónde estoy?, ¿qué me pasó? - intenté levantarme pero no fui capaz, algo me lo impedía, era como si alguien me agarrara hacia atrás de la cabeza y no me dejara levantarme.

- ¡cuidado! - me volvió a tumbar - estás en mi casa, te desmayaste antes en tu des… - no lo dejé terminar

- ¡Sophy!, ¿y si llamó?, yo estoy aquí, en vez de allí y… - volví a hacer movimiento de levantarme pero algo me volvió a paralizar, estaba cada vez más mareada.

- Da igual, descansa, luego ya te enterarás si llamó o no, en un rato estarás recuperada y podrás hacer lo que quieras, de momento, no - no dijo más, se levantó y me apagó la luz antes de irse de la habitación.

Ron tenía razón, necesitaba relajarme, dejar de pensar en el trabajo, dejar de pensar, sencillamente, en todo, olvidarme de todo lo que me pudiera preocupar y centrarme, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en mí, aunque sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible. Al cabo de unas horas, cuando ya si por fin conseguí ponerme en pie, y después de buscar a Ron por todo lados y no encontrarlo, decidí salir de ahí, también necesitaba un poco de aire y tener noticias sobre Sophy, sobre la incógnita señora Marmite, así que concluí que debía pasar antes por el bufete a preguntar. Era tarde, casi noche, pero sabía que Martha siempre tardaba en irse y, en el caso de que ya se fuera, seguramente habría dejado algún apunte encima de mi mesa para cuando yo regresara, siempre lo hacía.

* * *

**_ N/A: pues hasta aquí llega este capítulo, ¿qué os ha parecido? , ¿muchas cosas juntas? ;) muchos me comentabais que os imaginabais que Dex podía tener algo que ver con Stephy, e incluso con la desaparición de la hermana de Hermione... ¿era esto lo que creíais? ;) _**

**_Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que comentan porque es gracias a ellos por los que sigo actualizando capítulo tras capítulo._**

**_Por cierto, el próximo capítulo será el último... ¿cuántas ganas tenéis de que lo suba? mañana por la noche me voy de viaje y no volveré en una semana, el capítulo ya está escrito... de vosotros depende saber el final mañana mismo o saberlo en una semana ;) _**

**_¡1 besazo!_**


	13. Todo principio tiene un final

**_N/A: _****_ Pues como ya sabéis, estoy se acaba ya… me da pena pero a la vez estoy contenta con el resultado. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Esté capítulo es cortito, es una breve explicación de lo que pasó y de cómo están las cosas después de lo ocurrido, y os lo dedico a todos y cada uno de vosotros, pero sobre todo a "Noradsp" que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que el título que puse tiene que ver con algo que me has dicho tú, ¿no? ;) Espero recibir comentarios con lo que os ha parecido. _**

**_Muchas gracias y ¡a leer! ;)_**

* * *

**Seis meses después:**

- ¿estás nerviosa? - Ron estaba demasiado atento, llevaba todo el día sin soltarme la mano. Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo

- Estoy perfectamente, cariño - miré hacia la puerta, sabía que en cualquier momento se podía abrir y entrar ella, lo sabía, y lo esperaba con ansias, quería verla. Ya no me temblaban las piernas, era una auténtica profesional, y lo que iba a hacer era única y exclusivamente mi trabajo. Noto como Ron me abraza por la espalda, a pesar de llevar mes y medio juntos oficialmente todavía me resulta extraño que hiciera esas cosas con tanta naturalidad delante de todos, me aprieta la mano ligeramente y se separa de mi, con una sonrisa.

- Luego nos vemos mi amor, mucha suerte - me da un leve beso en los labios. Veo como se aleja despacio y se sienta dos filas más atrás. Suspiro con fuerza, vuelvo a mirar hacia la puerta y, a continuación, para el reloj, nadie llega. Niego mientras noto como por mi cuerpo recorre un leve escalofrío, ¿nervios?

- ¿qué tengo que hacer? - me sobresalto al escucharlo, sabía que estaba presente, pero lo había olvidado

- Solo tendrás que declarar - me aliso bien la falda y me siento a su lado - pero no estés nervioso, ¿vale? Esto está más que ganado, Josh

- Gracias, muchas gracias Hermione, eres como una hermana para mí - le sonrío. Realmente fue un gran apoyo para mi estos últimos meses, no sabía nada de mi hermana, y él consiguió que la conociera como nunca, que me diera cuenta de cómo era ella realmente. No necesito girarme de nuevo para saber que Sophy está ahí, escucho como mi madre habla con ella. Ella todavía la cree, todavía piensa que es un ángel. Me giro y en efecto, está ahí. Me incorporo y la miro de frente, colocando bien la falda de nuevo

- Señora Marmite… - intento mostrarme con la mayor seriedad posible, no quiero que me vea ahogada, como la última vez que la vi, en aquel hotel, con… - soy la abogada de su esposo - le extiendo la mano. Me mira con ojos de odio, me muero por dentro, pero, sin saber cómo, muestro una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, lo que le hace sentirse todavía peor.

_**Dos meses antes, en un lugar de Londres…**_

- _¿De verdad crees que es lo mejor? - Ron se había pasado todo el viaje regañándome por todo, por como conducía, por como caminaba, por como vestía, por todo. Una de esas discusiones nuestras, carentes de cualquier tipo de muestra de madurez, había provocado que nuestra relación se rompiera en pedazos y si no fuera porque mis padres todavía pensaban que seguíamos juntos, no nos habríamos vuelto a ver. Desde que todo había terminado, de espaldas a los demás estaba completamente insoportable. Lo miro con cabreo_

- _¿me vas a dejar tranquila ya, por favor? - bufo y abro la puerta del hotel - son las 2 de la mañana, y está lloviendo a cantaros, ¿a dónde quieres ir ahora?_

- _No lo sé, ¿para casa?, allí tampoco llueve, y este sitio es muy…_

- _¿muy qué? - miro hacia todos lados - ¿no te gusta?_

- _Es demasiado… fino - hace una mueca de desagrado. Niego con la cabeza y me dirijo al mozo - hola, por favor, queríamos una habitación, para dos personas - veo como teclea algo en el ordenador, y un par de segundos después nos la asigna_

- _Pero con camas separadas, por favor - Ron se había acercado a él y le hablaba sin que yo lo pudiera ver. Realmente ese comentario me molestó, aunque no tenía motivo, él y yo no teníamos nada, es más, ¡yo también quería camas separadas! Asiento y veo como el chico vuelve a teclear_

- _Lo siento, esto es lo único que tengo… serían 320 libras, que las pueden pagar ahora o… - noto como Ron me aprieta la mano con fuerza y se acerca a mi oído_

- _Dormimos en el coche… - me susurra de manera que solo yo lo pueda escuchar_

- _Tome - le extiendo mi tarjeta de crédito junto con el DNI. El chico sonríe_

- _ tienen el desayuno incluido, y un pequeño aperitivo que les llevaremos a la habitación cuando ustedes quieran, solo tienen que avisarnos, lo tienen todo pago - asiento y espero a que nos de la tarjeta que abre la puerta de la habitación - ¿equipaje?_

- _No, venimos con lo puesto - me sonríe y desaparece con una reverencia_

- _Te lo dije… este hotel es demasiado pijo… - bufa de nuevo. Lo miro con cabreo_

- _Deja de protestar, soy yo la que invita, así que disfruta de esto - me acerco a los ascensores. Miro la tarjeta. Habitación 469. Pulso el botón e, inmediatamente, se abre uno de ellos. Entramos y pulso el 4. Estamos en silencio durante todo el trayecto hasta la habitación. Cuando la veo, introduzco la tarjeta y, después de que abra, enciendo las luces. Es una suite, preciosa_

- _Waw… - es lo único que es capaz de pronunciar al ver semejante habitación_

- _¿ves? Es impresionante - me acerco a él. Siento algo por dentro al ver la cama, es una única cama, de matrimonio, preciosa, con pétalos rosas. Siento vergüenza - creo que voy a bajar un rato a la cafetería… a tomar algo_

- _¿qué?, pero si dijo que nos iban a subir…_

- _Me da igual, vengo en un rato, me llevo la llave, duerme si quieres - salgo sin mirar atrás._

* * *

_La cafetería es tan hermosa como el hotel. Es la cuarta copa que pido, tengo el estómago vacío, sé que me está afectando más de lo que creo. Me siento avergonzada, ¿y si piensa que lo he llevado ahí para aprovecharme de él? Al segundo me doy cuenta de la idea tan absurda que acabo d tener y niego con la cabeza._

- _Hola… - me agarran por el hombro, siento un escalofrío al escuchar aquella voz_

- _Ei, ¿qué haces aquí? - en efecto, el alcohol me estaba afectando_

- _Creo que deberíamos irnos para la habitación - me intenta levantar. Veo su pelo rojo y sus ojos azules. Lo abrazo con fuerza_

- _Ron, ¿sabes qué? - el chico me mira interrogante - te quiero - noto como me suelta de repente y me mira a los ojos. Veo como su pelo rojo se mueve de un lado para otro_

- _No es cierto, estás borracha Hermione, y ahora, deberíamos de irnos a dormir… - me agarra por un brazo suavemente_

- _Yo no quiero ir a dormir, quiero besarte - me acerco a él y lo beso suavemente en los labios. Él me corresponde al beso, pero se para_

- _Venga, no digas tonterías, subamos ahora - me abraza por la espalda_

- _Eh, espera… - me giro, me pareció ver algo… ¿será cosa del alcohol o realmente lo vi? Vuelvo atrás - esa es Sophy…_

- _¿qué?, no digas tonterías Hermione, esa no puede ser… - se calla. Mira y sí, se da cuenta de que, o es Sophy, o es alguien clavadito a ella. Me abraza por la espalda de nuevo - pero vámonos para la habitación, tú no estás para… - era mi hermana, ¿de verdad esperaba que yo me fuera sin ir a darle un abrazo? No está sola, sé que no es el alcohol, sé que estoy viendo bien. Están en actitud cariñosa, se están besando, está con…_

- _Hermione, vámonos, será lo mejor… - Ron me aparta, pero Sophy me ve. Se intenta esconder detrás de una carta de vinos, pero es demasiado tarde_

- _¿no piensas saludarme?, ¿y tú? - le digo a la persona que la tiene agarrada por los hombros y que le da dulces besos en la nariz. Ron se acerca y me agarra_

- _Vámonos - no me deja decir nada más, me lleva para la habitación._

Después de ese día me enteré de que Dexter y mi hermana estaban liados desde antes de que él me dejara tirada en el altar, de hecho, el motivo por el que lo hizo fue precisamente por ella. También me enteré de que habían utilizado a Josh, y que su única intención era desplumarlo por completo, quitarle hasta el último centavo. También que, por casualidades de la vida, Stephy y su novio, o ex novio, habían coincidido en el viaje con Josh y Sophy, en su "luna de miel", y que Dexter, que como no, también estaba presente, la había dejado embarazada y que, para culpar a Josh, habían contratado a un camarero del hotel. Las fotos que le habían enviado a Josh formaban parte de un montaje que tendríamos que demostrar ahora. Todo parecía un auténtico culebrón, pero lo más importante es que yo, Hermione Granger, gracias a esa falsa boda, había encontrado el amor, el mejor amor que podía encontrar, a mi Ronald. Me giro y lo veo, sentado en la segunda fila, me sonríe, me da confianza que lo haga. Entra el juez, el juicio de separación ha comenzado, y lo vamos a ganar.

* * *

**_N/A: Hasta aquí llegamos, ¿qué os ha parecido? , ¿las cosas eran como vosotros creíais? Pues nada, que muchas gracias por estar ahí y por leer. Si os ha gustado, intentaré no defraudar con el siguiente. _**

**_¡hasta pronto! ;)_**


End file.
